LA ROSA NERA
by anfimissi
Summary: Ultimo anno di Hogwarts. Due studenti, un Serpeverde e una Grifondoro. Draco Malfoy ed Hermione Granger. Uniti da una antichissima leggenda. La leggenda della Rosa Nera...
1. Chapter 1

**LA ROSA NERA**

**CAPITOLO 1 – UNA STRANA CONVERSAZIONE**

Hermione Jane Granger aprì lentamente gli occhi sollevando la testa dal cuscino. Le 11.30!!!!

Cavolo! Doveva trovarsi con Harry, Ron, Ginny e gli altri in Sala Grande alle 11 in punto! Maledizione! Aveva passato la notte sui libri di trasfigurazione e nemmeno si ricordava esattamente quando si fosse addormentata…di una cosa era sicura: niente e nessuno sarebbe accorso in suo aiuto risparmiandole una bella predica da parte dei suoi amici.

Si vestì in fretta e furia, cercando di lisciare sbrigativamente le pieghe della divisa irrimediabilmente spiegazzata, corse in bagno e si spazzolò velocemente la criniera di riccioli castani che le incorniciavano il volto, cercando di non fare caso alle profonde occhiaie che le segnavano il viso. Poi, sempre correndo, si fiondò fuori dal dormitorio.

Scese in fretta dalla torre di Grifondoro e imboccò le scale che andavano verso la Sala Grande, ma quelle maledette scelsero proprio quel momento per muoversi, ed Hermione si ritrovò da tutt'altra parte, lungo un corridoio buio e silenzioso. "Perfetto!" – pensò – "ci mancava solo questa. Se ritardo ancora un poco mi daranno per dispersa! Maledette scale!"

Si trattava di un piano il cui accesso era severamente vietato a tutti gli studenti, anche a quelli del settimo anno come lei. Ma visto che le scale ora non accennavano minimamente a spostarsi, Hermione si strinse nelle spalle e s'incamminò lungo il corridoio, sperando di trovare alla svelta un passaggio, una scala, qualsiasi cosa….per raggiungere i suoi amici al più presto! Certo che Ginny avrebbe potuto svegliarla prima di lasciare il loro dormitorio…bell'amica!

Tutto il piano era lugubremente silenzioso, l'unico rumore percepibile era quello dei suoi passi veloci. Hermione si guardò intorno, cercando di orientarsi un poco, ma la scarsa luce rendeva difficile il suo intento. Un suono indistinto la raggiunse mentre passava davanti ad una pesante porta di legno semichiusa. Il cuore prese a martellarle nel petto per lo spavento, e senza pensarci due volte si nascose dietro una colonna lì vicino, attenta a non fare il minimo rumore. Tese l'orecchio e capì che oltre la porta c'erano delle persone che stavano parlando. Una voce, maschile credeva, stava parlottando fittamente, ma il tono era così basso che non riuscì a identificarne il proprietario. Poco dopo, una seconda voce diede risposta a una domanda della prima. Questa seconda voce era più forte e nettamente più chiara, e, purtroppo per Hermione…..decisamente familiare. L'inconfondibile voce di Draco Malfoy.

"Ma che cavolo ci faceva lì?" – pensò. Possibile che ogni qualvolta lei si ficcava in qualche casino doveva sempre saltare fuori Draco Malfoy? Beh, tutto sommato la cosa non era così strana: quel dannato serpeverde non perdeva mai l'occasione di seminare zizzania e di rompere le scatole alle altre case, specialmente a Grifondoro…..dove c'erano casini, lui non mancava mai! Incapace di resistere alla curiosità, tese l'orecchio cercando di capire quanto veniva detto all'interno della stanza.

"….sei sicuro di quello che fai?"

"Sono sicuro, Blaise. E smettila di chiedermelo. Sarà come minimo la sesta volta!" rispose la voce decisa di Draco Malfoy.

"Si,lo so….. e sai anche che la penso esattamente come te. Dopotutto non per niente ti ho sostenuto in tutti questi mesi!" - affermò Zabini.

"Appunto. Mi chiedo quindi cos'hai da rompere i coglioni così tanto proprio oggi!"

"E' che le altre volte era diverso ….Non ti sei mai esposto così tanto! Stavolta rischi grosso.."

"C'è sempre una prima volta" – sbottò il biondo con indifferenza.

"Oh, piantala con queste risposte del cazzo, Dra…"

Malfoy sbuffò sollevando gli occhi dal biglietto che stava leggendo e rifilò un'occhiataccia all'amico.

"Senti, mettiamola così: preferirei di gran lunga rimandare la cosa ad un altro giorno, e restarmene qui tranquillo e passare la giornata a chiacchierare con te, a fare incazzare San Potter, Weasel e la Mezzosangue zannuta, così, tanto per divertirsi un po', e magari, perché no, a sbattermi di nuovo Pansy dopo cena. Una giornata come le altre, insomma. Ma non posso. Devo andare oggi, non posso rimandare. Quando tornerò ti racconterò come è andata, contento?"

"Ok…anche se questo non cambia il fatto che passerò il pomeriggio con il terrore che ti sia successo qualcosa e sperando di vederti tornare alla svelta. Tutto intero, possibilmente" – rispose l'amico palesemente preoccupato.

Draco percepì l'ansia nella sua voce, e posandogli una mano sulla spalla cercò di rassicurarlo – "Stai tranquillo Zab, vedrai che filerà tutto liscio come l'olio".

"Come fai ad esserne così sicuro, me lo spieghi? Basta un minimo passo falso e ti scopriranno, lo sai questo? E a quel punto cosa succederà?"

"Non succederà proprio un bel niente! Ti ho detto che ho tutto sotto controllo e così è! Smettila di tirarti queste seghe mentali, perché oltre che tirare scemo te stesso, riesci pure a seccare le palle al sottoscritto. E ti assicuro che oggi ho altro a cui pensare. Quindi, fammi il favore, stai tranquillo e lascia fare a me." – rispose Draco – "E poi, cosa vuoi che mi succeda….dopotutto sono un Malfoy, no?" – aggiunse subito dopo con uno strano ghigno.

A quest'ultima battuta Blaise fece una smorfia, cogliendo l'ironia nella voce di Draco.

"A proposito di questo…hai più avuto notizie di tuo padre?"

Lo sguardo del biondo si fece di ghiaccio.

"No"

"Non oso pensare a come la prenderà quando verrà a saperlo. Cosa credi che farà?" – chiese titubante l'amico

"Ma cosa cazzo vuoi che faccia? E' rinchiuso ad Azkaban, nel caso te lo fossi scordato!"

"Beh…potrebbe sempre riuscire a scappare…." – Blaise rabbrividì al solo pensiero.

"Non dire stronzate, Zab. E' praticamente impossibile fuggire da lì. Di tutti quelli rinchiusi ad Azkaban, solo Sirius Black è riuscito ad evadere. E da quando è accaduto ciò, hanno triplicato le misure di sicurezza. Fidati, da lì si esce solo in un modo: morti."

Così dicendo Draco ripiegò velocemente il biglietto che aveva in mano e se lo infilò in tasca.

"Che dice?" – s'informò il moro.

Assorto come era nei suoi pensieri, il principe di Serpeverde lo guardò confuso.

"Il biglietto" – spiegò Blaise – "Cosa c'è scritto?"

"Niente, solo l'ora e il luogo che hanno scelto per il ritrovo. Piuttosto, spero che nessuno abbia visto il mio gufo arrivare con il biglietto. Potrebbero insospettirsi" – concluse dubbioso.

"Beh, anche se qualcuno l'avesse visto cosa cambia? E' solo un biglietto, mica si vede cosa c'è scritto. Può avertelo mandato chiunque, no?" – domandò Zabini perplesso.

"Si, certo, visto quanta gente mi scrive di solito…." – sbottò ironico il bel biondino.

"Draco…" – fece per dire Blaise, ma venne interrotto subito.

"Lascia perdere, Zab. E' inutile rivangare il passato. Ma più provo a non pensarci e più quel maledetto viene a galla" – sospirò con voce leggermente incupita.

Blaise vide un lampo di dolore attraversare fulmineamente lo sguardo d'argento dell'amico, e si ritrovò per l'ennesima volta a odiare profondamente quell'inferno che era stata la loro vita fin dall'infanzia. E tutti coloro che l'avevano resa tale.

"Bene, ora che tutto è deciso direi che possiamo andare" – proseguì il biondo lanciando un'occhiata di sfuggita all'orologio – "E ho pure il tempo per seguire divinazione, che due coglioni...d'altronde se non venissi del tutto a lezione la mia assenza si noterebbe ancora di più! Finite le ore della Cooman, sgattaiolerò via mentre voi altri andrete a Pozioni: se riesco a sbrigarmela in fretta potrei essere di ritorno prima che la lezione finisca. Almeno quella è interessante"

"Parla per te! Piton mi ha dato ieri un ultimatum: se sbaglio anche la prossima pozione nulla mi salverà da una punizione coi fiocchi" – borbottò il moro.

"Cazzo, Blaise, devi essere proprio una frana in materia. Credo che saresti il primo Serpeverde messo in punizione da Severus, ti rendi conto?" – sogghignò Malfoy

"Facile per te parlare…dopotutto sei lo studente più portato in Pozioni, tanto da avere i voti più alti perfino della Granger!"

"Che ci vuoi fare…uno dei miei tanti talenti nascosti" – ghignò il biondo sorridendo all'amico – "Comunque tu cerca di non far saltare in aria l'intero laboratorio durante la mia assenza, e quando torno vedrò di tenere le tue disastrose pozioni sott'occhio"

Blaise sorrise - "Certo che come sai tirartela tu non ci riesce proprio nessuno, eh?"

Il biondo ricambiò il sorriso, e fingendo un'espressione altezzosa replicò – "Ci puoi scommettere!"

Hermione non credeva alle proprie orecchie. La sua testa era piena di mille domande. Che diavolo stavano combinando quei due? Cosa stava tramando Malfoy? Con chi doveva incontrarsi quel pomeriggio? Da chi non doveva essere scoperto? Da Silente? Certo questo avrebbe spiegato il perché stesse complottando con il suo migliore amico di nascosto nell'ala più abbandonata e deserta di Hogwarts. Stava forse architettando un attacco con l'aiuto dei Mangiamorte amici di suoi padre? Dopotutto, lui ERA un Malfoy, da lui ci si poteva aspettare solo il peggio!

Presa da queste riflessioni la ragazza non si accorse che all'interno della stanza i due studenti avevano smesso di parlare. Oh, cavolo! Stanno per uscire! – pensò in preda al panico, temendo di essere scoperta.

Facendo attenzione a non fare il minimo rumore tornò sui suoi passi, avviandosi velocemente verso le scale e pregando mentalmente che non si fossero nuovamente spostate. Quando era ormai verso la fine del corridoio tirò un piccolo respiro di sollievo, e fu proprio in quel momento che una voce tagliente la raggiunse, ghiacciandole il sangue nelle vene.

"Guarda, guarda chi c'è…la Mezzosangue!" – disse Draco sprezzante – "Che ci fai in giro tutta sola soletta? San Potter e Weasel ti hanno abbandonata?"

Hermione si voltò lentamente. A pochi passi da lei c'erano i due Serpeverde. Blaise aveva uno strano sguardo, per metà serio e per metà…preoccupato?

Malfoy invece la stava fissando con un'espressione che non faceva presagire nulla di buono: i suoi lineamenti erano tirati, lo sguardo freddo, l'espressione impassibile, e quel ghigno diabolico che le faceva accapponare la pelle.

Senza staccare gli occhi da lei, il biondino si rivolse brevemente al suo amico – "Blaise, va avanti. Ti raggiungo tra un minuto".

Blaise capì che Draco, come lui del resto, si stava chiedendo se la Granger avesse sentito qualcosa. Tuttavia l'idea di lasciarlo solo con la Grifondoro non lo entusiasmava molto…la Granger era stata sempre gentile con lui, tutto sommato, e gli sembrava una vera bastardata lasciarla sola a subire il terzo grado, sicuramente per nulla gentile, di Draco.

"Draco, senti, forse sarebbe meglio che…" – Zabini non riuscì a finire la frase.

"No! Ti ho detto di lasciarci soli….io e la Mezzosangue dobbiamo scambiare due chiacchiere" – ripetè con voce tagliente.

Il moro capì che in quel momento era inutile insistere, non sarebbe servito a nulla: quando si metteva in testa una cosa non c'era verso di fargli cambiare idea. Sperava solo che non facesse qualche cazzata, per questo gli scoccò un'occhiata d'avvertimento, mentre oltrepassava i due studenti e si avviava verso le scale.

Malfoy ricambiò l'occhiata dell'amico con un impercettibile cenno di assenso mentre con la mente imprecava a più non posso. Dannata Mezzosangue! Ci mancava solo lei! Che cazzo ci faceva li? Merda! Aveva sentito qualcosa? Conoscendola, sarebbe corsa subito a urlare la cosa ai quattro venti, mandando a puttane tutto quanto! Dannazione!

"Cazzo ci facevi qui, Granger?" sibilò il bel Serpeverde.

"Io…le scale si sono spostate mentre scendevo in Sala Grande, e mi sono ritrovata qui" incominciò a dire la grifoncina interrompendosi subito dopo. Che diavolo sto dicendo? Mi sto forse giustificando con Malfoy? La rabbia che la pervase fu tale da farle dimenticare la paura provata poco prima.

"In ogni caso, Malferret, cosa faccio o dove vado, sono cavoli miei!" – lo aggredì subito dopo Hermione.

Draco la fissò in silenzio con il suo tipico sguardo freddo ed insensibile. Certo che quella stupida Mezzosangue aveva la risposta pronta….

"Te lo ripeto un'ultima volta, lurida Grifondoro. Cosa cazzo ci facevi qui?"

"Te l'ho appena detto, brutto stronzo! La cosa non era voluta, ma di certo non ci sarei venuta se sapevo che ti avrei incontrato. Questo è poco ma sicuro!" – rispose a tono lei.

"Raccontane un'altra"

"Sai quanto mi frega se mi credi o meno. Tu piuttosto, cosa ci fai qui? Questo piano è proibito a TUTTI gli studenti, inclusi gli arroganti e viziati figli di papà come te!"

Gli occhi di Draco lampeggiarono minacciosamente. Con voce tremendamente bassa sibilò – "Stai attenta, Granger….vedi di farti i cazzi tuoi, ti conviene! E credimi, è un consiglio del tutto spassionato!"

"Ma come ti permetti? Stai fresco se credi che io resti qui a farmi insultare e minacciare da te, stupido Furetto!" – saltò su Hermione, livida di rabbia.

"Sai cosa è successo all'ultima persona che si è impicciata dei cavoli miei, Mezzosangue? Io non lo so, sono ANNI che nessuno l'ha più visto…" – rise Draco, una risata maligna, scrutandola intensamente con quegli occhi che sembravano volerla trapassare.

"Malfoy….vai a farti fottere!"

"Con te, Granger?" la provocò lui.

"Ti piacerebbe!" – scattò la ragazza, guardandolo con disprezzo.

"Non illuderti, Mezzosangue, io non sono per le verginelle caste e pure come te. Così come non sono San Potter o Lenticchia. E non sono nemmeno il principe azzurro delle favole"

"Infatti, Malfoy. Tu sei un bastardo!"

"Finalmente l'hai capito"

"Mi fai pena!" – lo derise lei.

Lo sguardo di Draco si fece di ghiaccio mentre si muoveva verso di lei. Hermione cercò di indietreggiare, ma si ritrovò ben presto con le spalle al muro e sentì un brivido di paura percorrerle la schiena. Il serpeverde era sempre più vicino. Con una velocità di cui si sorprese persino lei, sfoderò la bacchetta puntandola dritta al petto del ragazzo.

"Vattene Malfoy…" – sibilò la ragazza facendo appello a tutto il suo coraggio.

"Pensi davvero di farmi paura, stupida Mezzosangue?" la schernì lui facendo un ulteriore passo verso di lei, in modo che la punta della bacchetta di Hermione gli sfiorasse il torace.

"Fossi in te starei più attento, Malfoy. Ti faccio notare che la bacchetta è puntata al cuore" replicò spavaldamente lei.

"E' il posto meno sensibile che io ho"

Hermione sentì il sangue congelarsi nelle vene al suono di quella voce, fredda quasi quanto gli occhi che ancora tenevano incatenato il suo sguardo. Lui rimase qualche istante lì, fermo, a fissarla con sguardo impassibile. Poi sollevò una mano e con un movimento estremamente lento abbassò la bacchetta di lei verso il pavimento, senza mai distogliere gli occhi dai suoi.

Hermione si sentì come paralizzata. Non riusciva a muovere un solo muscolo. Come cazzo faceva Malfoy ad incutere quel terrore assurdo con il solo sguardo? Presto detto, era figlio di un Mangiamorte….ed Hermione era quasi certa che anche lui portasse il famigerato Marchio Nero, sebbene non avesse mai avuto modo di confermare la sua ipotesi.

La ragazza cercò di mascherare la sua agitazione. Ci mancava solo che lui capisse quanto riusciva a metterla in soggezione! Tuttavia, per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da quel volto impassibile, e si ritrovò nuovamente a chiedersi come un essere umano potesse possedere tutta quella calma e sangue freddo.

Vedendo che la Grifondoro non mostrava segni di cedimento, Draco si convinse del fatto che la Granger non avesse sentito alcunché poco prima, mentre lui e Blaise parlavano di quanto era in programma quel giorno. Lentamente si scostò da lei, indietreggiando di qualche passo. Poi, senza dire una parola si girò e se ne andò.

Hermione rimase ferma a fissarlo, mentre la figura del biondo, avvolto in un lungo mantello nero, si allontanava sempre di più. Passarono alcuni minuti, e finalmente la Grifoncina decise di raggiungere i suoi amici in Sala Grande. Ma mentre scendeva le scale, la sua mente lavorava incessantemente tra mille pensieri. E quando infine giunse davanti alla gigantesca porta di legno massiccio, aveva stabilito con precisione quello che doveva fare.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITOLO 2 – ALL'INSEGUIMENTO DELLA SERPE VERDE**

Blaise si stava già gustando la sua solita e abbondante colazione quando Draco lo raggiunse, sedendosi di fianco a lui. Il cacciatore addentò una fetta biscottata ampiamente cosparsa di marmellata e si voltò a guardare l'amico rimanendo in attesa.

Il biondo Serpeverde continuò silenziosamente a mescolare il suo the fumante con il cucchiaino.

"Allora?"

"Allora cosa?" - rispose Draco soffiando leggermente sulla tazzina per raffreddare la bevanda bollente, senza degnare l'amico di uno sguardo.

"Beh, non vedo la Granger in sala. Mi vuoi dire che è successo o devo pensare il peggio?"

"Niente. E' tutto a posto."

"Sul serio Dra, se non ti spieghi meglio inizio a temere che tu le abbia fatto davvero qualcosa...che so, magari l'hai scaraventata giù dalla torre di astronomia" concluse Zabini non senza una sottile ironia.

"Piantala Zab, le ho solo parlato cinque minuti per capire dalla sua reazione se aveva sentito qualcosa oppure no"

"Parlato? PARLATO? E da quando tu parli con lei? Di solito ti limiti ad insultarla a tutto spiano!"

"Ma si, intendevo dire quello! Dopotutto ho una certa reputazione da difendere, no?" - ghignò il bel cercatore - "Comunque la Granger non ha sentito nulla, questo è l'importante."

"Ok, ok. Resta il fatto che Hermione stranamente non è a far colazione. Se non l'hai fatta precipitare dalla torre, che fine ha fatto?" chiese il moro.

"E io che cazzo ne so? Quando me ne sono andato era ancora là dove l'abbiamo trovata. E poi...chissenefrega! Ma scusa un secondo, da quando chiami la Mezzosangue per nome?" domandò stupito Draco.

"Da quando l'altra settimana mi è capitato di parlarci e ho scoperto che non è poi così male. Anzi, ti dirò, la trovo addirittura simpatica"

"Simpatica?!?! La mezzosangue? Ma che, ti sei bevuto il cervello? No, dico, ora ti metti a fraternizzare con il nemico?" - il biondo guardò sorpreso l'amico.

"Eddai, Dra, finiscila con queste stronzate. In fondo...Grifondoro, Serpeverde o quel che sia...alla fine sono ragazzi come noi, no?"

Il biondino fece una smorfia.

"Si certo, come no, la Granger come me...e visto che ci sei, fai amicizia anche con San Potter e Lenticchia... Ma fammi il favore, va..."

"Non so perché perdo tempo a parlare di queste cose con te. Soprattutto visto che, conoscendo il tuo carattere di merda, so benissimo che ti taglieresti una mano piuttosto che ammettere che io ho ragione e tu torto" - concluse il moro scuotendo la testa.

"Io... Torto? Ma è impossibile!!!" - ghignò Malfoy - "Su, Blaise, non fare il suscettibile….Ah! Povero me, il mio migliore amico ha simpatia per quelle piattole dei grifoni. Non c'è che dire, sono proprio messo male!" - aggiunse con finto rammarico.

Blaise sorrise di fronte alla sceneggiata dell'amico. Era ormai abituato ai suoi modi di fare, e in fondo in fondo il loro era un legame speciale. Erano l'uno l'amico migliore dell'altro e si volevano bene come fratelli. In tutti quegli anni avevano condiviso i momenti più duri, cupi e dolorosi, ma anche quei pochi belli e le risate, confidandosi sempre tutto. Draco gli era sempre stato vicino e l'aveva sempre capito, anche laddove pochi altri lo avrebbero fatto. Era una persona fidata e sapeva che avrebbe sempre potuto contare su di lui. Blaise guardò l'amico sorridendo inconsciamente.

"Ma che hai?"

"Niente" rispose il moro.

Draco lo guardò dubbioso ma non disse niente.

In quel momento la porta si aprì ed Hermione entrò a passo svelto, dirigendosi verso i suoi amici, evitando accuratamente di guardare in direzione dei Serpeverde.

"Ma che fine hai fatto?" saltò su Ron palesemente alterato.

"Non ho sentito la sveglia e in più le scale si sono spostate nel momento sbagliato facendomi finire da tutt'altra parte" - rispose la ragazza ancora col fiatone sedendosi accanto a Ginny.

"Beh l'importante è che sei qui" s'intromise Harry, finendo di bere il suo succo di zucca.

Hermione cercò di comportarsi normalmente nella successiva mezz'ora, anche se dentro di sé era tremendamente agitata: se i suoi amici, o peggio ancora i professori, avessero scoperto cosa aveva intenzione di fare sarebbe sicuramente finita nei casini.

"Che palle" - stava intanto dicendo Ginny - "Oggi abbiamo ben 2 ore di trasfigurazione e poi altre 2 di pozioni. Non so quale delle due sia peggio, sarà che detesto entrambe!"

"Io non ho alcun dubbio" -rispose la mora - "Piton non sarà certo la simpatia e gentilezza fatta a persona, ma chiunque, e dico proprio chiunque, è meglio di quella stordita paranoica della Cooman. Questo senza contare il fatto che Divinazione è una materia totalmente inutile."

Ron e Harry si scambiarono un'occhiata sorridendo, dopodiché il rosso esclamò - "Beh, non è del tutto inutile...a quale altra lezione ti puoi addormentare comodamente seduto su un cuscino senza che il professore in questione se ne accorga?"

Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo scuotendo leggermente la testa - "Siete proprio irrecuperabili!"

Dopo questo scambio di battute, tutti e quattro i ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere, Hermione compresa.

"Uff… tra qualche settimana ho l'esame di erbologia…odio erbologia!" – sbottò la piccola Ginny.

"Tu odi tutto mi pare, prima divinazione e pozioni, ora anche erbologia…" la rimbeccò il fratello.

"Parli proprio tu che in queste materie hai i voti più bassi dei miei!"

"Ginny ha ragione, Ron, invece di criticarla dovresti darti un po' di più allo studio" – s'intromise la mora.

"Ma 'Mione…" cominciò a difendersi Ron, lanciando ad Hermione uno sguardo supplichevole.

"Oh, via, Ronald, ora non fare quella faccia da cane bastonato! Ho solo detto che dovresti applicarti di più, se non vuoi che i tuoi voti raggiungano vette ancora più basse. E lo stesso vale per te, Harry!" – replicò lanciando inviperita un'occhiataccia al ragazzo sopravvissuto che se la rideva nel frattempo sotto i baffi. "Comunque, Gin, non ti preoccupare…se hai bisogno di una mano non hai che da chiedere, lo sai!" – concluse la bella Grifondoro sorridendo all'amica.

Ginny le gettò le braccia al collo riconoscente – "Speravo l'avresti detto! Sei la mia salvezza, Herm!"

I due ragazzi si scambiarono un'occhiata del tipo meglio-non-fiatare-se-no-tornano-a-prendersela-con-noi e si misero a chiacchierare del loro argomento preferito: il Quiddich.

Qualche minuto dopo arrivarono Calì e Lavanda, che si misero a chiacchierare con Ginevra, mentre Hermione era "apparentemente" intenta a ripassare la lezione, con il naso sprofondato tra le pagine ingiallite di un grandissimo e pesantissimo libro.

Apparentemente, perché in realtà la mente di Hermione Granger era da tutt'altra parte. Dì li a poco avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa davvero odiosa….mentire ai suoi migliori amici. Il solo pensiero la riempiva di rabbia! Maledetto Malfoy! Non fosse stato per lui e per quanto successo poco prima, sarebbe stata una giornata serena come le altre…e invece no, grazie a quell'arrogante e viziato figlio di Mangiamorte si vedeva costretta a mentire ai suoi amici! E non c'era altra soluzione! Non poteva certo rivelare quanto aveva sentito….già s'immaginava la reazione di Harry, per non parlare di Ronald! Allo stesso modo non poteva infischiarsene e far finta di nulla e lasciare che quei dannati Serpeverde mettessero a rischio l'intera scuola….e dirlo ai professori…beh, chi mai le avrebbe creduto? Oltretutto non aveva prove! Non poteva proprio fare altrimenti, anche se in tutta sincerità doveva ammettere che la sua rinomata curiosità, unita al leggendario spirito coraggioso dei Grifondoro, avessero influito positivamente sulla decisione che aveva preso.

Guardò di sfuggita i suoi amici, e il cuore le si strinse in una morsa. Harry di sicuro sarebbe montato su tutte le furie, sia per via della bugia sia perché si sarebbe preoccupato a morte per lei…forse più per la bugia, riflettè, dato che mai come negli ultimi mesi la loro confidenza era diventata tanto profonda, al punto da essersi confidati dei segreti e fatti personali di cui nemmeno Ron era a conoscenza. Sposto lo sguardo sul rosso…Ron, per l'appunto. Lui avrebbe fatto il diavolo a quattro e conoscendolo, probabilmente non le avrebbe più rivolto la parola….Hermione sospirò mestamente: aveva capito che il ragazzo provava ancora dei sentimenti per lei, e c'era stato un tempo in cui lei era convinta di essere innamorata di lui, l'anno precedente. Erano stati assieme qualche mese, ma poi lei aveva capito che si era tratto solo di una cotta di breve durata e che quello che la legava a Ronald non era vero amore, ma un fortissimo affetto fraterno e un profondo legame di amicizia, lo stesso che la legava ad Harry e a Ginny. Spostò infine lo sguardo su quest'ultima. Ginny, la sua cara amica Ginny. La sorella che non aveva mai avuto. Insieme avevano spesso fantasticato sui vari ragazzi che studiavano ad Hogwarts…ricordava in particolare quanto la piccola Weasley le era stata vicina nei tristi momenti in cui Hermione, all'epoca innamorata di Ron, era convinta di non essere corrisposta.

Dall'altra parte della sala Zabini sollevò lo sguardo verso Hermione che era di schiena.

"Certo che sebbene a me stia simpatica mentre a te no, c'è da dire che Hermione è una bella ragazza" – disse il cacciatore serpeverde rivolgendosi al biondino.

Draco alzo gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò – "Dacci un taglio, Blaise….si vede proprio che non ne capisci niente di ragazze! La Granger è appena passabile!"

"Appena passabile? Ma dove hai gli occhi? Sul culo, per caso? Ok, ammetto che detto da me può sembrare un po' strano, ma ti assicuro che non sono l'unico a pensarla così! E' notevolmente cambiata in questi ultimi anni, e in meglio! Sii sincero e guardala, Dra, poi dimmi se non ti sembra un gran bel pezzo di ragazza…"

Draco non rispose, e con ostentata indifferenza diede una rapida occhiata in direzione della Grifondoro. La scrutò brevemente: in effetti non si poteva dire che non fosse una bella ragazza, nell'ultimo anno la sua figura aveva perso l'aspetto goffo e impacciato e tutte le curve erano andate al posto giusto…i capelli le ricadevano in boccoli morbidi sulle spalle e avevano perso quell'aria un po' crespa e indomabile si qualche anno prima. Si, tutto sommato la Mezzosangue non era niente male. Dal punto di vista fisico, ovviamente. Ma per il resto…tralasciando che era una Grifondoro, e che peggio ancora era una Mezzosangue, c'era anche il problema di quel suo carattere insopportabile, con il suo orgoglio smisurato e i suoi modi da so-tutto-io. Una ragazza che non gli sarebbe mai potuta interessare, si disse Draco tra sé e sé.

Terminata la colazione tutti gli studenti si alzarono per recarsi alle diverse aule di lezione. Mentre i quattro giovani grifondoro camminavano lungo il corridoio che portava alla torre dove era situata l'aula di Divinazione, la Parkinson passò impettita davanti a loro insieme a Tiger e Goyle, lanciando un'occhiata sprezzante ad Harry e ai suoi amici.

"Lezione con i Serpeverde, non c'è che dire, la sfiga è sempre con noi" – bofonchiò Ron guardando storto i tre serpeverde che si allontanavano.

A quelle parole Harry e Ginny non poterono fare a meno di annuire, pienamente d'accordo con il rosso. Hermione invece era rimasta qualche passo indietro e guardava dietro di sé, verso la Sala Grande, dove due figure stavano in piedi bisbigliandosi qualcosa all'orecchio. Inutile dire di chi si trattava: Blaise Zabini e Draco Malfoy. La Grifondoro osservò un Blaise preoccupato protestare debolmente con l'amico, che poco dopo gli mise una mano sulla spalla come per tranquillizzarlo.

"….tu che ne pensi, Herm?"

La voce di Harry la fece sobbalzare. Si voltò velocemente affrettando il passo per raggiungere gli amici.

"Ehm…scusate, credo di non aver seguito bene il discorso….stavo pensando a un'altra cosa e….ehm, cosa stavate dicendo?". Hermione cercò di essere il più naturale possibile.

"So io a cosa stavi pensando" – s'intromise Ron – "Ma possibile che debba sempre ripassare le lezioni…. anche mentre cammini? Miseriaccia, hai già i voti più belli di tutta la scuola, 'Mione, questa storia dello studio ti sta un po' mandando in paranoia….dovresti prendere esempio da me!" aggiunse ridacchiando. Hermione stranamente non rispose a tono a quest'ultima affermazione, come Ron si sarebbe aspettato, ma gli rivolse soltanto un debole sorriso.

"Hey, Herm, ti senti bene?" domandò Ginny, anche lei sorpresa dall'aria spaesata dell'amica.

"S-si, certo!"

Proprio in quel momento Blaise li oltrepassò silenziosamente, senza degnarli di uno sguardo.

Hermione si voltò di scatto indietro, ma non vide nessuno. Che fine aveva fatto Malfoy?

"Hermione, ora basta, si vede benissimo che c'è qualcosa che non va! Vuoi dirci di che si tratta?" chiese Harry un po' preoccupato.

Hermione si fece forza, e odiandosi per ciò che stava per dire, guardò brevemente i suoi migliori amici – "Il fatto è che non mi sento tanto bene….scusate, ragazzi, forse è il caso che non venga a lezione oggi.."

"Ora ti portiamo subito in infermeria!" decretò serio Ronald.

"NO!" – Hermione si lascio sfuggire quel monosillabo quasi urlando – "No…non è necessario. E' solo un po' di stanchezza…sono certa che con qualche ora di riposo tornerò quella di prima". Dio, come era difficile mentire a loro! Si sentiva davvero uno schifo. E si sentì ancora peggio quando Ginny, guardandola con apprensione, le disse – "Ti accompagno al dormitorio, Herm. Se vuoi rimango a farti compagnia…"

"N-non c'è né bisogno. Davvero. Voi andate a lezione. Io cercherò di riposare un po' e magari vi raggiungerò più tardi"

I quattro ragazzi la guardarono non molto convinti, ma alla fine non obiettarono. Lei li salutò e rimase ad osservarli fino a quando sparirono in fondo al corridoio.

_Ok, Herm, ormai è andata! Hai mentito ai tuoi amici…ora non ti resta che andare fino in fondo_ – pensò la ragazza. Si mise alla ricerca di Malfoy, setacciando aule vuote e corridoi. Niente, sembrava sparito. Dove diavolo si era cacciato?

Si diresse verso la guferia, e avvicinandosi notò che vi era qualcuno. Senza far rumore si accostò dietro al muro e sbirciò all'interno. Draco Malfoy stava in piedi, il gomito appoggiato al manico della scopa, mentre guardava in altro verso un punto indefinito con un'espressione pensierosa.

"_Mannaggia!"_ – pensò Hermione vedendo che il biondo si era mosso e si accingeva a volarsene via – _"Io sulla scopa non ho intenzione di salirci! L'ultima volta mi sono quasi rotta il setto nasale! E ora che faccio?"_

Le venne improvvisamente un'idea. Bisbigliando a bassa voce, in modo che il biondino non potesse udirla, recitò una formula magica che aveva letto su un libro tempo prima, e nello stesso istante in cui Malfoy spiccò il volo a cavallo della sua scopa, una scia luminosa verde si formò dietro di lui.

Hermione sorrise compiaciuta: l'incantesimo non sarebbe durato a lungo, al massimo un'ora, ma le sarebbe bastato smaterializzarsi ad Hogsmeade e cercare Malfoy seguendo la scia di colore brillante che inconsapevolmente si formava ad ogni passo dietro di lui, e che solo lei poteva vedere.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITOLO 3- LA TAVERNA DELLA LUNA GOBBA **

Hermione si materializzò in un vicolo semibuio e deserto. Si lisciò nervosamente il mantello, sistemò un ricciolo ribelle dietro all'orecchio e con un sospiro si incamminò verso la strada principale. Nonostante il clima quasi invernale quel pomeriggio le vie di Hogsmeade erano affollate. La ragazza si guardò intorno cercando di scorgere la scia luminosa che aveva evocato poco prima. Dopo aver percorso qualche decina di metri la individuò e si mise a seguirla, svoltando poco dopo un angolo e ritrovandosi in un vicolo piuttosto buio, dall'apparenza sinistra. Sforzandosi di scacciare dalla mente i dubbi e i brutti presentimenti che l'assalivano continuò a seguire la luce verde smeraldo che aleggiava nell'aria, fino a fermarsi davanti a una grande porta di legno scuro e intarsiato, al di là della quale si udivano voci e altri rumori non ben identificabili. Alzò lo sguardo verso l'insegna bianca parzialmente scrostata sulla quale spiccavano parole di un blu scuro scritte in stile gotico: LA TAVERNA DELLA LUNA GOBBA. "Ma che bel nome" - pensò ironicamente la Grifondoro. Facendosi coraggio spinse il pesante uscio e si avventurò all'interno.

La prima cosa che la colpì fu la nube incredibilmente densa di fumo che aleggiava nella sala. Accanto all'entrata, sulla destra, vi era un lungo bancone di mogano tirato a lucido, dietro al quale stava un uomo – il barista, presumibilmente, intento a servire i vari clienti seduti sugli sgabelli antistanti il bancone. In fondo alla sala, una massiccia scala di legno portava al piano superiore, dove vi era un ballatoio sul quale si aprivano una dozzina di porte numerate. Il resto della sala era occupato da tavoli, circondati da divanetti e sedie, divisi gli uni dagli altri mediante dei separè di legno e vetro smerigliato.

Hermione avvertì lo sguardo del barista su di sè e lo guardò a sua volta. L'uomo, sui 40 anni, alto e imponente come un armadio a quattro ante, la fissò con due straordinari occhi verdi, che stridevano in contrasto con un viso che non poteva essere definito bello. L'uomo rimase a guardarla silenziosamente, mostrandosi leggermente sorpreso, ma curioso di vedere cosa lei avrebbe fatto. Rincuorata dal fatto che il tizio non sembrava volerla cacciare fuori a pedate nel sedere, Hermione volse il capo scrutando le persone presenti in sala. La maggior parte uomini, alcuni dei quali con un aspetto rozzo, stavano seduti ai vari tavoli, chiacchierando mentre sorseggiavano del firewhiskey o giocando con carte magiche dall'aspetto consunto.

In fondo alla sala, in un angolo individuò una figura bionda seduta di spalle. "Malfoy" - pensò, riconoscendolo immediatamente per quella posizione eretta, quasi regale, che lo distingueva. Di fronte al ragazzo sedevano tre uomini, vestiti completamente di nero e dallo sguardo cupo e sinistro. Non serviva essere dei geni per capire chi erano. Mangiamorte. Un brivido di paura le corse lungo la spina dorsale, mentre il cuore iniziava a batterle furiosamente.

Il suo primo pensiero fu quello di fare dietrofront e tornarsene da dove era venuta. Ma subito dopo il leggendario coraggio di Grifondoro prese il sopravvento sulla sue paure e, senza farsi notare, scivolò silenziosamente verso il tavolo vuoto che si trovava adiacente al quartetto, sedendosi sul divanetto appoggiato all'alta vetrata che faceva da divisorio tra i due tavoli. Il vetro smerigliato non consentiva di vedere nitidamente le figure, ma solo di intuirne lontanamente i contorni. Al contrario riusciva benissimo a udire le loro voci, sebbene parlassero con un tono di voce relativamente basso, probabilmente con l'intento di mantenere la conversazione il più riservata possibile. Hermione si spostò nell'angolo meno illuminato del divano e rimase silenziosamente in ascolto.

"Li hai portati?" – stava dicendo uno dei tre Mangiamorte seduti al tavolo.

"Si" – rispose conciso il biondo.

"Bene, bene….il Signore Oscuro sarà proprio contento, anche se era sicuro che non avresti fallito. Del resto, ne andava della tua vita" sogghignò.

"Il Signore Oscuro sa che può fidarsi di me. Io porto sempre a termine i miei incarichi. Sempre." – disse Draco con una smorfia annoiata, fissando il Mangiamorte dritto negli occhi.

"Ti conviene, Malfoy…Lord Voldermort è già abbastanza adirato per via del fatto che il suo braccio destro si sia fatto catturare dagli Auror come un pivello…. A proposito di Lucius, ora che hai terminato l'incarico ti dedicherai a trovare un modo per far fuggire tuo padre da Azkaban?"

"Non che la cosa ti riguardi, Nott, ma non ci penso nemmeno. Mio padre sta bene dove sta, ha fallito…e ora IO rappresento i Malfoy, oltre che i Black, essendo il solo e l'unico erede vivente" – ghignò il ragazzo – "Indubbiamente mio padre è stato un grande Mangiamorte, fino al giorno in cui è stato catturato, ma io…io sarò ancora più grande di lui. E, a differenza sua, non sbaglierò. Non deluderò il Signore Oscuro" – disse deciso e con sguardo altezzoso. I tre uomini fecero una smorfia compiaciuta. Si, il giovane Malfoy aveva tutte le caratteristiche per diventare un grande Mangiamorte: il Principe di Serpeverde era astuto, ambizioso, scaltro, freddo, senza cuore e determinato. Tutte qualità che il Signore Oscuro apprezzava.

Draco estrasse da sotto il mantello un paio di rotoli di pergamena e li consegnò ai Mangiamorte.

"Ecco, questo è tutto quello che c'era. Non è molto, ma è tutto quello che possiedono sulla Rosa Nera"

Il Mangiamorte sulla sinistra prese i rotoli e li fece sparire velocemente sotto il suo mantello –" Non c'era altro? Hai guardato nell'ufficio di Silente?" – chiese poi rivolto al ragazzo.

"No, MacNair, sono stato seduto a rimirare fuori dalla finestra" – sibilò il biondo con aria truce - "Certo che ho cercato anche lì! L'ho fatto passare da cima a fondo, ma quello è stato tutto ciò che ho trovato". Indicò con un dito il mantello dell'uomo.

"Ti ha visto qualcuno?" – domandò Nott.

"Ma per chi mi hai preso? Non sono mica mio padre!" – disse secco Malfoy squadrando il Mangiamorte dall'alto in basso – "Sono stato molto attento, anche perché il vecchio è estremamente sospettoso. Sono riuscito ad entrare nel suo ufficio solo al terzo tentativo…quel maledetto!"

I tre Mangiamorte scoppiarono a ridere. "Oh, suvvia Malfoy, ti sembra questo il modo di rivolgerti al tuo caro Preside?" – lo canzonò MacNair.

"Fottiti" – sibilò il biondo, fissandolo con occhi di ghiaccio.

"Mamma mia come siamo permalosi…si stava solo scherzando!" – disse di rimando il diretto interessato.

Draco capì di aver fatto un passo falso e si corresse subito, rispondendo con un ghigno made-in-Malfoy tirato. Doveva stare più attento, si disse.

"Ho dato un'occhiata veloce alle pergamene" – riprese il giovane – "Non ci sono riferimenti precisi, ma credo che lavorandoci un po' sopra si possa restringere di molto l'area di ricerca. Vi darei una mano ma non posso allontanarmi troppo da quell'insulsa scuola piena di Mezzosangue e amici di Babbani, può essere che mi tengano d'occhio e rischierei di essere scoperto."

"Non ti preoccupare, ragazzo" – rispose Nott – "Ci penseremo noi a trovare la Rosa. Tu resta tranquillo dove sei e comportati come se niente fosse. Ci sei più utile lì dentro come infiltrato che fuori, al momento".

"Ormai la Rosa Nera ha i giorni contati… grazie a queste informazioni batteremo sul tempo il Ministero della Magia, e saremo i primi a trovarla. Direi che è il caso di brindare". L'altro Mangiamorte richiamò l'attenzione del barista con un gesto, e ordinò quattro firewhiskey.

Seduta al tavolo a fianco, Hermione si mise una mano sul petto, cercando di placare i battiti furiosi del suo cuore, che parevano rimbombarle nelle orecchie. _Maledetto Malfoy! Era al servizio di Voldemort, era un traditore, uno stronzo bastardo e arrogante che aveva frugato di nascosto nell'ufficio di Silente, era un….era un Mangiamorte! _

Altri pensieri affollarono subito dopo la sua mente. _Cos'era la Rosa Nera? Perché la stavano cercando? _

"Questo tavolo è nostro" – s'intromise una voce sconosciuta.

Hermione non si accorse subito che la voce si stava rivolgendo a lei, così rimase ferma immobile, ma quando la voce ripeté – "Sei sorda, per caso? Ti ho detto che questo tavolo è nostro!" – alzò lo sguardo e si trovò di fronte un uomo basso e dall'aspetto rozzo, che cingeva col braccio una donna sulla quarantina, vestita in modo a dir poco indecente, i capelli stopposi arruffati e qualche quintale di trucco a mascherare delle occhiaie spaventose, la bocca di uno sfacciato rosso vermiglio, così come le lunghe unghie laccate che stringevano il braccio dell'uomo.

La Grifondoro rimase un attimo spiazzata, e soffocò un grido quando un istante dopo l'uomo la prese per il braccio strattonandola per farla alzare in piedi. "Vattene" – biascicò l'uomo dandole una spinta per farla allontanare dal tavolo.

Hermione si ritrovò così in piedi, in mezzo alla sala. Alle sue spalle, a pochi metri, Malfoy e i suoi amici Mangiamorte stavano parlottando tra di loro a bassa voce. Si guardò intorno velocemente cercando un posto libero dove rifugiarsi, ma tutti i tavoli erano occupati. Incrociò per una frazione di secondo lo sguardo del barista: ancora una volta non riusciva a decifrare il volto dell'uomo, sembrava come se stesse cercando di capire le sue intenzioni, sembrava quasi…in attesa_. Ma di cosa?_ – si domandò lei, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Una cosa era certa: doveva allontanarsi da lì, e alla svelta. Se Draco si fosse voltato per una qualsiasi ragione, l'avrebbe indubbiamente riconosciuta, e sarebbe finita sicuramente nei guai. Grossi guai. Mosse un passo incerto verso l'uscita quando una voce le fece ghiacciare il sangue nelle vene.

"Hey, tu! Dove scappi, bellezza?"

Draco stava sorseggiando il suo whiskey incendiario, mentre ascoltava i tre Mangiamorte che parlavano degli ultimi sviluppi ed avvenimenti che riguardavano la schiera del Signore Oscuro. Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga tornarsene ad Hogwarts, ma tanta fretta avrebbe potuto insospettirli. Doveva stare calmo, si ripetè. E poi, ascoltare le ultime novità sui seguaci di Voldemort era una cosa che poteva sempre tornare utile.

Guardò distrattamente l'orologio a pendolo sulla parete. Erano passate due ore da quando si era allontanato da Hogwarts. "Spero di riuscire a tornare entro le prossime due, o finita la lezione di Pozioni inizieranno a notare la mia assenza" – pensò.

Al Mangiamorte seduto di fronte a lui quel gesto però non era sfuggito. "Che c'è Malfoy, sei di fretta?"

"No. Un pomeriggio libero, lontano da quella gabbia di matti, mi ci vuole ogni tanto. Ad Hogwarts ci sono ormai così tanti sporchi Mezzosangue da farmi venire la nausea. E poi, Zabini mi sta coprendo: non noteranno la mia assenza ancora per un bel po' "

"Ah, già. Blaise Zabini. Ho visto suo padre qualche giorno fa…riceverete entrambi il Marchio alla fine dell'anno scolastico, vero?" – domandò MacNair.

"Già" – rispose con un ghigno Draco, che si vide poi costretto ad aggiungere –"Finalmente saremo dei Mangiamorte a tutti gli effetti!".

Tutto a un tratto il Mangiamorte guardò con improvviso interesse alle sue spalle, ed esclamò ad alta voce – "Hey tu! Dove scappi, bellezza?"

Hermione Granger era rimasta ferma, immobile. Sapeva che non poteva più correre verso l'uscita ormai. L'avrebbero di certo fermata prima che fosse arrivata alla porta. Non poteva fare altro che girarsi e affrontarli. Facendo un profondo respiro, e pregando che le gambe la reggessero, si voltò lentamente verso di loro, tentando di mascherare il terrore che era sicura si poteva chiaramente leggere nei suoi occhi.

Nello stesso istante Draco Malfoy si girò per guardare la persona che aveva catturato l'interesse del Mangiamorte seduto con lui al tavolo. E rimase di sasso.

_La Granger? Che cazzo ci faceva lì!? Merda! Questa proprio non ci voleva, quella stupida Mezzosangue doveva averlo seguito_. Facendo appello al suo rinomato sangue freddo represse immediatamente il moto di sorpresa che l'aveva colto e la rabbia che gli stava montando dentro, riacquistando la sua solita espressione impassibile.

La ragazza sbiancò quando vide il biondino che le dava le spalle girarsi lentamente verso di lei e si ritrovò ben presto a fissare due occhi chiari e brillanti come il più puro dei diamanti. Vide un lampo di sorpresa e di rabbia attraversare quegli occhi. Fu un attimo. Il suo viso tornò immediatamente come prima, mentre la sua bocca si piegava in un ghigno, come solo lui sapeva fare. Ma la cosa che la spiazzò più di tutto fu la sua voce, seria, fredda e controllata.

"Alla buon'ora. Sei in ritardo."

Hermione rimase ammutolita, mentre osservava il ragazzo che si alzava dalla sedia e le si avvicinava con passo lento. Si fermò a pochi centimetri da lei, dando le spalle ai suoi amici, e la fissò dritto negli occhi.

"Non mi contraddire, se ci tieni alla pelle"

Fu poco più che un bisbiglio.

"Malfoy, perché non ci presenti la tua bella amica?" - chiese con voce strascicata uno dei tre Mangiamorte.

Draco si voltò calmo verso di loro, e con un gesto fluido cinse la vita della ragazza. Hermione trattenne il respiro sentendo la stretta forte e decisa del Serpeverde.

"Amica è una parola un po' grossa" – ghignò il biondo – "Diciamo che quando mi capita di allontanarmi da quella palla di Hogwarts, colgo sempre l'occasione per divertirmi un po' " – continuò mentre le sue dita lunghe e sottili accentuavano la stretta sulla vita di Hermione in un gesto inequivocabile.

"Bene bene, ragazzo, è così che si fa!" esclamò compiaciuto Nott, per poi aggiungere subito dopo – "Non c'è che dire, sei un Malfoy fino all'osso….tale e quale a tuo padre"

Se l'insinuazione sul fatto che Lucius Malfoy era un bastardo donnaiolo che aveva tradito e maltrattato la moglie colpì il giovane, quest'ultimo non lo diede a vedere. Solo la Grifondoro potè avvertire un impercepibile irrigidimento dei muscoli del biondino che ancora la cingevano. Lo sguardo di Draco rimaneva tuttavia impassibile, come sempre.

McNair si intromise fissando con sguardo voglioso la giovane. "E' un vero peccato bellezza, sono sicuro che ci saremmo divertiti assieme….ma non temere, sarà per la prossima volta. E' una promessa."

Hermione sentì un lungo brivido di paura e disgusto correrle lungo la schiena. Le gambe di sicuro non l'avrebbero più retta, e solo la presa ferma e sicura del ragazzo le aveva impedito di ritrovarsi accasciata sul pavimento. Dimenticandosi dell'avvertimento di Draco, aprì la bocca per parlare ma tutto quello che ne uscì fu un flebile – "Io…"

"Hai detto bene, MacNair" – la interruppe prontamente il Serpeverde – "Sarà per la prossima volta. Quando, non mi interessa. Ma di sicuro non oggi".

McNair lo guardò storto, mentre invece Nott sorrise. Aveva fegato il ragazzo – pensò.

In quel momento il barista si avvicinò per prendere le ordinazioni al tavolo vicino, ma nel farlo fissava Draco. Hermione potè scorgere negli occhi dell'uomo una muta domanda. Non solo era terrorizzata a morte, ma quella assurda situazione la stava confondendo sempre di più.

"Bene, direi che per quanto riguarda il discorso di prima, ci siamo detti tutto quello che c'era da dire. Mi farò sentire io, nel caso dovesse esserci qualcosa di nuovo. Se invece avrete bisogno di me, sapete dove trovarmi. E ora, se non vi dispiace, credo che me ne andrò a rilassarmi come si deve in dolce compagnia" – disse il biondino con tono allusivo.

"Ed, spero vivamente che la mia solita camera sia pronta" - aggiunse rivolgendosi al barista.

Come se si fossero realmente accordati in precedenza, l'uomo estrasse dal grembiule un portachiavi numerato, dal quale pendeva una chiave scintillante, e la porse al ragazzo.

"Sicuro, Malfoy. Te l'ho fatta preparare appena sei arrivato. Come sempre." - rispose tranquillamente, prima di tornare a prendere le ordinazioni di un gruppo di uomini che stavano giocando a carte lì vicino.

MacNair aveva ancora gli occhi incollati avidamente al corpo della ragazza, quando Nott lo richiamò – "Andiamo Walden, abbiamo qualcosa di importante di cui occuparci" – disse il Mangiamorte alzandosi e lasciando cadere sul tavolo alcune monete – "Divertiti, ragazzo" – concluse poi sorridendo di sbieco a Draco che ricambiò lo sguardo.

"Senza dubbio". E così dicendo lasciò scorrere le dita verso il basso, carezzando audacemente i fianchi della ragazza, che agitata voltò il viso verso di lui, mentre le gote le si tingevano di rosso.

Draco la guardava con il suo solito ghigno, mentre i suoi occhi la scrutavano con uno sguardo estremamente penetrante. "Muoviti" – disse conciso, riafferrandola saldamente per la vita e trascinandola a passo sicuro verso le scale, dopo aver salutato con un cenno del capo i tre compari.

Stretta nella sua morsa, Hermione salì i gradini di legno cercando di non incespicare. Draco la fece fermare davanti a una delle tante porte che si affacciavano sul ballatoio, mentre osservava di sfuggita i tre uomini che si avviavano verso l'uscita. Vedendo i Mangiamorte uscire dalla taverna, Hermione trasse un lungo sospiro di sollievo, mentre Draco, che nel frattempo aveva aperto la porta della stanza, la spingeva all'interno, seguendola subito dopo e chiudendo la porta a chiave dietro di sé.

La prima cosa che Hermione vide entrando nella stanza fu il grande letto matrimoniale con le lenzuola ancora sfatte e il copriletto gettato scompostamente ai piedi del letto. La seconda cosa che vide, girandosi, fu lo sguardo più irato che Draco Malfoy avesse mai rivolto a qualcuno.

"Che cazzo credevi di fare?" s'infiammò il biondo, trattenendosi a stento dallo scuoterla rabbiosamente per le spalle.

"Io…."

"TACI! Ti avevo detto di stare zitta, manco quello hai saputo fare! Ma porca puttana!" – e diede un calcio alla sedia che stava vicino allo scrittoio, facendola cadere rumorosamente a terra.

Hermione aveva davvero paura, ora. L'aveva visto parecchie volte freddo, crudelmente ironico, insensibile e impassibile. Ma arrabbiato, mai. Senza rendersene conto, iniziò a tremare come una foglia.

Il biondino dovette accorgersene, perché dopo qualche minuto riuscì a recuperare il suo autocontrollo. Prese la sedia che aveva fatto cadere e gliela sistemò accanto.

"Siediti" – esordì brusco – "E fatti un bel respiro. Ci manca solo che ti fai venire un colpo proprio ora che ce la siamo cavata"

Hermione lo guardò stranita. Perché parlava al plurale? Lei se l'era cavata, semmai…lui, beh, erano amici suoi no? Tuttavia fece come le aveva detto, e poco dopo riuscì a recuperare una parvenza di calma.

"Che intenzioni hai?" - chiese titubante.

Draco non rispose, limitandosi a fissarla.

Hermione guardò la porta chiedendosi se il ragazzo l'avrebbe lasciata andare.

Come se le avesse letto nel pensiero sbottò – "Tu non ti muovi di qui"

"Perché? Dimmi almeno il perché! Cosa hai intenzione di farmi? Non vorrai davvero…" – le parole le morirono in gola quando lui le rivolse un ghigno cattivo.

"Non farmi ridere! Non toccherei una sporca Mezzosangue come te nemmeno se fossi l'ultima persona rimasta sulla terra"

Se da una parte quelle parole furono come un'ondata di sollievo, dall'altra il tono disgustato con cui erano state pronunciate non potè fare a meno di ferirla. Tutta la rabbia, paura, spavento che aveva accumulato nelle ultime ore la fecero scoppiare, mentre il suo consueto atteggiamento orgoglioso, ribelle e combattivo tornava a galla, facendole dimenticare dove si trovava, e soprattutto con chi si trovava.

"Non mi pare sia quello che hai detto poco fa davanti ai tuoi amici!" – l'accusò furiosa.

"Sai, Granger, non ti facevo così stupida. Proprio tu, la saccente so-tutto-io…"

"Vai al diavolo, Malferret! Ti dico solo una cosa: non osare mai più mettermi un dito addosso"

"Mi fai tremare dalla paura" – Sul viso di Draco si era dipinta la solita smorfia che aveva quando si divertiva a prenderla in giro nei corridoi di Hogwarts.

"Non sto scherzando! Come ti sei permesso di sfiorarmi anche solo con un dito? Sei solo uno sporco Mangiamorte!"

"Siamo in vena di complimenti, vedo. Comunque, pensandoci bene, forse hai ragione. Avrei fatto meglio a lasciarti in balia di MacNair e degli altri. Ora te ne staresti bella distesa su quel letto, e non qui a parlare con il sottoscritto"

Al solo pensiero Hermione sentì le gambe cederle e i polmoni contrarsi, impedendole di respirare.

"Respira, maledizione! Non hai combinato già abbastanza casini per oggi? Non ti azzardare a svenire, giuro che te la faccio pagare!"

"Voglio andarmene di qui. Voglio tornare ad Hogwarts". Si vergognò del tono infantile che aveva preso la sua voce.

"Tu non ti muovi di qui. E stavolta non osare contraddirmi, perché ti assicuro che sarebbe l'ultima!"

"Ma io…io devo tornare, tu non capisci…nessuno sa che sono venuta qui, presto si accorgeranno che non sono dove pensavano e daranno l'allarme"

"Beh, dovevi pensarci prima. Ora taci, ho da fare". E così dicendo si avvicinò alla finestra, appoggiandosi distrattamente al davanzale e scrutando fuori con aria attenta.

Non parlarono per tutta l'ora seguente. Hermione era ancora seduta e fissava silenziosamente il pavimento, maledicendosi mentalmente per essersi messa in un guaio simile e chiedendosi se e quando il ragazzo l'avrebbe lasciata andare. Forse l'avrebbe consegnata ai suoi compari, pensò rabbrividendo. Subito dopo scartò l'idea: se avesse davvero voluto farlo l'avrebbe data in pasto a quei tre Mangiamorte prima, quando ne aveva avuto l'occasione. C'erano troppe cose che non tornavano si disse. Troppe cose a cui non riusciva a trovare una spiegazione. Malfoy era un seguace del Signore Oscuro, e su questo non ci pioveva. Ma allora perché inscenare quella commedia, facendo credere ai tre uomini che la stava aspettando? Perché ERA stata una messinscena: appena entrati nella stanza le aveva chiaramente detto che sarebbe morto piuttosto che insudiciarsi toccando una Mezzosangue come lei. Il ricordo di queste amare parole le fece voltare il capo con stizza verso il ragazzo, che ancora non si era mosso da prima e continuava a fissare fuori dalla finestra con sguardo attento. Ma che cavolo sta guardando?

Draco osservò le persone che passeggiavano lungo la via principale. Non c'era nessuna traccia dei tre Mangiamorte. Probabilmente se ne erano andati da ore, ma la sicurezza non era mai troppa. Quest'ultimo pensiero gli strappò una smorfia: quella mattina si era detto "sicuro" che la Mezzosangue non avesse sentito alcunché, e invece…

C'era manco poco, veramente poco. Se si fosse tradita davanti a loro, i tre uomini non ci avrebbero messo molto a fare due più due, e avrebbero capito tutto. E di certo, in quel caso, né lui né la Granger sarebbero usciti vivi da quel posto. Guardò distrattamente l'orologio che teneva sempre nella tasca, un orologio col coperchio d'argento su cui era inciso un serpente attorcigliato – antico cimelio dei Malfoy. Avevano ancora un'ora, dopodiché la loro assenza sarebbe diventata di dominio pubblico. Continuando a scrutare fuori dalla finestra ripensò a come la Granger si era lanciata al suo inseguimento, con l'assurda pretesa tipica di tutti quegli stupidi Grifondoro, ovvero ficcanasare negli affari degli altri. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente il fatto che la Mezzosangue l'avesse battuto in astuzia quella mattina. La Granger ERA stramaledettamente astuta, l'aveva sottovalutata. Ma questa era una cosa che mai e poi mai avrebbe ammesso davanti a lei. Nemmeno sotto tortura.

Dopo quella che parve un'eternità Hermione fu riscossa dalla voce del biondo.

"Alzati. Ce ne andiamo."

"Che cosa?"- Quasi non ci sperava più.

"Che c'è Mezzosangue, sei diventata sorda oltre che stupida? Ho detto che ce ne andiamo"

Sebbene la Grifoncina non desiderasse altro, era davvero stufa di farsi mettere i piedi in testa da Malfoy, Mangiamorte o meno che fosse diventato.

"Non sono sorda, Malferret! A saperlo, me ne sarei andata da un bel pezzo"

"Non era sicuro"

La ragazza rise sarcasticamente – "Questa è proprio bella! Perché qui invece ero al sicuro, vero?"

"Fino a prova contraria mi sembri ancora tutta intera, per cui vedi di piantarla" – tagliò corto lui.

Detto questo le si avvicinò, la prese per un braccio facendola alzare, e la condusse al piano di sotto. Il biondo scambiò un veloce sguardo d'intesa con il barista, a mo' di saluto, e poi sospinse senza troppa delicatezza la ragazza fuori dal locale. Il vicolo era deserto, notò Hermione.

"Accio Firebolt!" - disse richiamando a sé la sua scopa. Tese impaziente una mano alla ragazza che lo guardò spiazzata.

"Su, muoviti. Non ho tempo da perdere"

"Io lì non ci salgo nemmeno morta"

"Senti Granger, la pazienza ha un limite, ma non nel mio caso perché io la pazienza non so nemmeno che cosa sia. Me ne sbatto altamente di quello che pensi di me. Però ora non fare storie e dammi quella cazzo di mano!"

"Ti ho detto che preferisco morire piuttosto che…"

"Ti dirò, un giorno o l'altro potrei prenderti in parola. Sappi comunque che tu non vuoi salire sulla scopa di un Serpeverde non più di quanto io non desideri la tua vicinanza. Potresti insudiciarmela"

Hermione ammutolì. Non era quello che aveva voluto dire. Certo, il fatto che lui fosse un Serpeverde - e non uno a caso, ma Draco Malfoy, il Principe delle Serpi – non la entusiasmava affatto, specialmente visto quello che aveva scoperto poche ore prima. Quello che cercava di spiegargli, prima che lui l'interrompesse, era che sarebbe morta piuttosto che salire su una QUALSIASI scopa. Ma vista la cattiveria con cui le aveva risposto, si sarebbe ben guardata dal correggere il fraintendimento.

"Bene, tornerai a piedi, come sei venuta. Per quel che me ne frega…."

"Meglio soli che mal accompagnati, Malferret. Nel tuo caso poi, preferirei andare a piedi da qui al Polo Nord piuttosto che stare anche solo un minuto in tua compagnia!"

Il ragazzo non la degnò di una risposta, ma un istante prima di spiccare il volo, si girò a guardarla con occhi taglienti – "Un'ultima cosa…fa che dalla tua bocca esca anche solo mezza parola di quanto successo oggi, e ti prometto Granger che non vivrai abbastanza per raccontarlo a qualcun altro!". Detto questo sfrecciò via.

"Deve ancora venire il giorno in cui mi farò comandare a bacchetta da te, presuntuoso Serpeverde" – mormorò tra sé e sé la ragazza. E dopo essersi guardata un attimo in giro, si smaterializzò.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITOLO 4 – LEZIONE DI POZIONI E CONFESSIONI**

Hermione Granger stava prendendo appunti con meticolosa precisione, seguendo attentamente le spiegazioni di Piton quando sentì la porta dell'aula aprirsi e udì il rumore di passi che si avvicinavano.

Si voltò a guardare il nuovo entrato, come tutti del resto, e non restò per nulla sorpresa nel vedere Draco Malfoy avanzare a passo svelto e sicuro tra i banchi e sedersi al suo solito posto vicino all'amico Serpeverde, Blaise Zabini.

Piton richiamò l'attenzione degli studenti e continuò la lezione come se niente fosse, cosa che fece mandare in ebollizione la Grifoncina. Quando poco prima lei era entrata in aula di corsa e trafelata, spiegando che era stata poco bene ma che fortunatamente la cosa si era risolta alla svelta, Piton non le aveva risparmiato né un'occhiataccia seccata, né tanto meno una delle sue perfide frecciatine, ignorando totalmente la motivazione da lei addotta. "Signorina Granger, la sua presunzione ha raggiunto livelli tali da ritenere superflue le mie lezioni? O crede che essendo una saccente so-tutto-io le sia permesso di andare e venire a piacimento durante le mie spiegazioni? Cinque punti in meno per Grifondoro!". E lei, ingoiando una rispostaccia con la stessa difficoltà con cui avrebbe ingoiato un rospo, si era seduta al suo posto senza fiatare.

Ma ora oltre al danno era arrivata anche la beffa! Malfoy era arrivato a lezione ancora più tardi di lei, senza proferire mezza parola per giustificare il suo ritardo e Piton aveva fatto finta di niente! Hermione aveva un diavolo per capello. Va bene che era il suo pupillo, ma quando era troppo era troppo! La rabbia della ragazza tuttavia si placò quando scorse un fugace lampo di sorpresa negli occhi del biondo. Il ragazzo le rivolse subito dopo un'occhiata truce ma il desiderio di vendetta per l'ingiustizia subita da parte del professor Piton era tale che la ragazza non solo non abbassò gli occhi, ma gli rivolse pure uno sguardo di sfida. "Ti ho fregato un'altra volta, Malfoy" - le si poteva leggere in quello sguardo.

Draco Malfoy aveva avuto giusto il tempo di riporre la scopa nella sua stanza, e prendendo sottobraccio i libri di pozioni era uscito dal dormitorio dei Serpeverde. Decisamente quella giornata era iniziata male, ed era proseguita pure peggio. Ma uno strano presentimento gli diceva che non era ancora finita! "Perfetto" – pensò seccato.

Mentre raggiungeva l'aula di Pozioni gli capitò di pensare per l'ennesima volta alla Granger. E per l'ennesima volta la cosa lo infastidì parecchio. Cento volte si era chiesto se aveva fatto bene a lasciarla tornare a scuola da sola e a piedi, col rischio che qualche Mangiamorte ancora nei paraggi la sorprendesse da sola. E altrettante volte si era dato del pazzo per aver formulato questo pensiero. Un bel "ecchissenefrega della Granger" ci stava benissimo. E se tornando ad Hogwarts avesse fatto accidentalmente brutti incontri, tanto peggio per lei. Il mondo poteva benissimo fare a meno della Mezzosangue. E lui per primo.

Il suo ingresso in aula destò l'attenzione di tutti gli studenti presenti. Piton invece continuava tranquillamente nella sua spiegazione sulle proprietà di una particolare pozione da lui recentemente sperimentata. Se al suo posto ci fosse stata quell'arpia della McGranitt di sicuro gli avrebbe fatto un predicozzo tale da farlo finire dritto in infermeria per un'emicrania allucinante. Meno male che c'era il caro e vecchio Sev - pensò, mentre sulla sua faccia appariva una leggera smorfia compiaciuta. Il poco buonumore appena ritrovato andò in frantumi giusto pochi passi dopo, quando scorse accanto a Hannah Abbott, di Tassorosso, una chioma scura e riccioluta, sotto la quale splendevano due occhi dorati.

Sbattè le palpebre incredulo. La Granger? Come era possibile? Era tornato subito a scuola, dopo averla lasciata…e considerato che lei era a piedi, sarebbe dovuta arrivare dopo di lui. Molto dopo di lui - riflettè. Tutto a un tratto un'intuizione gli balenò nella testa. Quella maledetta Mezzosangue era capace di smaterializzarsi! Che stupido era stato a non pensarci prima! Sebbene fossero ormai all'ultimo anno, si potevano contare sulle dita di una mano gli studenti in grado di compiere tale complicata magia. Lui era tra questi, ma non gli era mai passato nemmeno per l'anticamera del cervello che anche la Grifondoro fosse in grado di farlo. "Ma vaffanculo" – imprecò mentalmente. Se l'avesse anche solo immaginato, di sicuro non avrebbe perso tempo e si sarebbe smaterializzato direttamente ad Hogwarts. E invece se l'era presa con calma, sfrecciando con la sua Firebolt tra le nuvole, una cosa che aveva sempre amato fare, perché solo lì, sulla sua scopa, con il vento che gli sferzava il viso e gli scompigliava i capelli biondi, si sentiva veramente in pace, lontano da tutto e da tutti, dimentico dei mille problemi che avevano assillato la sua vita fin dal giorno in cui era nato.

Fissò la grifoncina con uno sguardo truce, certo che avrebbe capito all'istante il motivo di tale gesto. Rimase a dir poco sorpreso quando vide che, contrariamente a quanto si era aspettato, la ragazza non abbassava lo sguardo. La Grifondoro si era più che ripresa dalla movimentata mattinata e sembrava aver ritrovato il suo solito e irriducibile spirito battagliero. Mantenendo la sua espressione impassibile e imperturbabile che lo contraddistingueva, lasciò che i suoi occhi restassero incatenati a quelli di lei, sfidandola a sorreggere ancora il suo sguardo. La ragazza non dette segno di cedimento, anzi, un attimo dopo storse la bocca in un ghigno simili a quelli che lui le riservava da anni. Draco poté leggere quel viso come se fosse stato un libro aperto: Ti ho fregato un'altra volta, Malfoy. Inutile dire che l'adrenalina raggiunse livelli inverosimili, e che solo uno sforzo sovrumano gli impedì di estrarre la bacchetta per schiantarla alla parete.

"Calma Draco" – si disse tra sé e sé – "Devi stare calmo. Un Malfoy non può permettersi di perdere la calma, come un mago qualunque. Certo che la tentazione di cancellarle quel ghigno di vittoria schiantandola è veramente forte….ma forse è proprio quello che si aspetta. Che io perda le staffe. Hai capito male, cara la mia Mezzosangue, proprio male. Sei un'illusa se pensi di fregarmi con questi giochetti. Li ho inventati io. Ammetto che sei brava, ma io sono il migliore". E senza scostare gli occhi dai suoi, storse a sua volta le labbra nel più perfido e provocante dei suoi ghigni.

Come aveva previsto, la ragazza rimase di sasso, e, presa alla sprovvista, non poté far altro che abbassare finalmente lo sguardo sui libri, maledicendolo furiosamente in cuor suo.

Pienamente soddisfatto di sé stesso, Draco raggiunse il banco che divideva con Blaise, appoggiandovi i libri e lasciandosi cadere stancamente sulla sedia.

Hermione continuò per tutta la mezz'ora seguente a prendere silenziosamente appunti, mentre con la coda dell'occhio gettava di tanto in tanto uno sguardo verso il banco dei due Serpeverde, che parlottavano fittamente tra di loro.

Ad un certo punto udì un sussurro all'orecchio.

"Hey Hermione, ascolta una cosa". Harry, che sedeva accanto a Ron dietro di lei, si era allungato sul banco cercando di avvicinarsi all'orecchio della ragazza.

"Che c'è, Harry?" – bisbigliò lei senza voltarsi.

"Ascolta, avrei bisogno di parlarti. E' urgente!"

"Dimmi"

"No" – sussurrò il ragazzo – "Non qui. Dopo, appena finita la lezione"

"A dire il vero avrei una cosa da fare dopo…non possiamo rimandare a più tardi?" – chiese la Grifondoro, che aveva già pensato di recarsi da Silente subito dopo la lezione, per avvertirlo del tradimento di Malfoy, in modo che potesse prendere i giusti provvedimenti per tutelare la sicurezza di degli studenti di Hogwarts.

"Ti prego Herm, è importante!"

"Uff….e va bene, ma prega per te che lo sia davvero!" – Hermione dovette ammettere che il tono di Harry l'aveva stupita. Non era da lui insistere in quel modo per delle banalità. Sospirando si disse che dopotutto avvisare Silente cinque minuti prima o cinque minuti dopo non avrebbe fatto nessuna differenza.

"Grazie Herm! Ti ruberò solo pochi minuti, promesso! Va bene se ci vediamo subito dopo la lezione in sala comune? Tanto gli altri saranno tutti a pranzo"

"Ok" – sospirò la ragazza tornando a concentrarsi sulla lezione. Ma prima che potesse farlo si ritrovò davanti lo sguardo alterato di Piton.

"Ma bene, signorina Granger. Non solo si presenta tardi a lezione, ma ora si permette anche di chiacchierare con Potter durante la mia spiegazione! Altri cinque punti in meno a Grifondoro!"

Dire che Hermione Granger era livida di rabbia era dir poco. Chiuse un attimo gli occhi, sforzandosi con tutta se stessa di reprimere l'istinto omicida che provava nei confronti del suo professore. Con un lungo sospiro riprese a scrivere appunti sul suo quaderno, anche se con la coda dell'occhio poteva vedere Malfoy e Zabini che chiacchieravano tra di loro tranquillamente, senza che Piton facesse una piega. E questo ebbe il potere di farla incavolare ancora di più.

Approfittando del fatto che come al solito Piton non faceva caso a loro, Draco aveva spiegato a bassa voce a Blaise quello che era successo.

"Diavolo, Dra, hai idea di quello che avete rischiato? Me lo sentivo io stamattina che c'era qualcosa che non andava…ma no, tu continuavi a dire che ero io quello paranoico…si è visto,eh?"

"Non scassare, Blaise. Non ti sto raccontando tutto per sentirmi una predica da parte tua. Di casini oggi ne ho avuti già abbastanza da farmi venire il mal di testa per un mese, senza bisogno che ti ci metti pure tu!"

Il moro lo guardò offeso e si voltò dall'altra parte troncando la conversazione. Il biondino fece lo stesso, e passarono i minuti successivi ignorandosi completamente l'un l'altro.

Ad un certo punto Draco, sbottò – "Devi proprio tenermi il muso? Ok, può darsi che io abbia esagerato, è stata una giornata pesante e non so più quello che dico… Che cazzo, Zab, vuoi davvero litigare per una stronzata simile?"

Il moro si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso – "Hai ragione. Scusami tu, è che ho passato le ultime ore a preoccuparmi come un pazzo non vedendoti tornare e la cosa mi ha messo addosso un nervosismo tremendo!"

"In ogni caso, cambiando discorso…hai davvero fatto credere ai tre ceffi che ti eri dato appuntamento con Hermione alla taverna per passare il pomeriggio con lei a darci dentro come conigli? Questa è l'unica scena che davvero non mi sarei voluto perdere!" – aggiunse Zabini ridendo.

"Beh, è stata la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente per toglierci dal quel pasticcio. E ti assicuro che non c'era nulla di divertente. La Mezzosangue se ne stava lì rigida come un palo…come attrice non vale niente, perfino io mi chiedo come abbiano fatto a cascarci lo stesso…" – rispose il biondo.

"Che pretendi, scusa? Lei si ritrova lì, sola, spaesata, davanti a tre mangiamorte…e ti aspetti pure una recitazione da Magoscar _(l'equivalente dell'oscar cinematografico babbano – nda)_ ?"

"Io l'ho fatto, no?"

"Tu sei tu! Fingere e raccontare balle è il tuo pane quotidiano! E poi sapevi con chi avevi a che fare…lei invece no! Insomma Dra, per una volta puoi anche mettere da parte il tuo stramaledetto orgoglio e ammettere che Hermione non se l'è cavata poi così male!"

"Tze…ti rendi conto che stiamo qui a parlare della bravura o meno della Mezzosangue, quando forse ti sfugge il fatto che lei non doveva minimamente entrarci in questa stramaledetta storia? Io sarò pure cresciuto a forza di balle e finzioni, ma quella non ha la minima idea di cosa voglia dire farsi i cazzi propri!" – esplose il biondino, con un grugnito tale che se fosse stato pronunciato da un qualsiasi altro studente avrebbe di sicuro attirato le ire di Piton.

"Per tutti i diavoli, Draco, perché ti scaldi tanto? Possibile che ogni volta che si parla di lei devi reagire così? Non è da te, cavolo! Continua così e inizierò a pensare che ti piace…" – aggiunse Zabini, non resistendo alla tentazione di provocare un po' l'amico.

"Scusa? No dico, sei diventato scemo? Perché è proprio la parola con cui definirti se credi davvero che a me possa in qualche modo interessare la Mezzosangue Zannuta! Se mi "scaldo", come dici tu, è proprio perché non la sopporto e sembra invece che tu ultimamente non sia capace di parlare d'altro. Anzi, se non ti conoscessi bene, potrei pensare che sei TU quello che nutre interesse nei suoi confronti." – concluse Draco con uno sguardo allusivo.

Blaise scoppiò a ridere, attirando l'attenzione di Piton per una frazione di secondo.

"Te l'ho detto che sei fuso, Draco, vedi? Non sai più quello che dici! Però ti dirò, se i miei interessi non fossero irrimediabilmente rivolti altrove, sicuramente Hermione sarebbe in cima alla lista delle possibili candidate" – sussurrò lui con un sorriso, che si spense poco dopo quando aggiunse – "E, visto che siamo in tema…c'è una cosa di cui volevo parlarti…"

"Ovvero?" – chiese Draco attento, incuriosito dal repentino cambiamento d'umore del moro.

"Beh, ecco…stamattina, mentre non c'eri, è successa una cosa strana. Però devi promettermi che non ti arrabbierai…"

"Ma si, ma si…" – tagliò corto Draco, ansioso di sapere quali pensieri sembravano turbare l'amico.

"Dunque, vedi…stamattina, durante le prime ore di lezione ho notato che Potter continuava a guardare da questa parte.."

Il biondino assunse un'aria scettica. Aveva il presentimento che quello che Blaise stava per dirgli non gli sarebbe affatto piaciuto.

"E..." – lo esortò.

"E….all'inizio credevo fosse perché aveva notato la tua assenza e probabilmente si chiedeva se fossi in giro a combinare qualcuno dei tuoi soliti casini, tipo maltrattare i Grifondoro del primo anno, oppure…" – cominciò a spiegare il moro vagamente, venendo presto interrotto.

"Forza, Blaise, non abbiamo tutta la giornata! Vedi di arrivare al dunque!" – lo sollecitò Malfoy senza tanti giri di parole.

"Io…so che ti sembrerà una cosa assurda ma…credo che Potter stesse fissando me"

"Fissando in che modo?"

"In QUEL modo!"

"Aspetta, frena, fammi capire: tu mi stai dicendo che San Potter…"

"Si" – lo interruppe il moro – "Ti sto dicendo proprio quello"

Draco appariva sinceramente sorpreso.

"Beh, chi lo avrebbe mai detto…ecco come mai quella pezzente della Weasley gli muore dietro e lui si comporta come se niente fosse…"

"E' solo la mia impressione, Dra, potrei essermi sbagliato del tutto….anche se, ad essere sincero, dubito di aver frainteso quegli sguardi. Ogni volta che guardavo in quella direzione lo sorprendevo a fissarmi come se volesse imprimersi nella mente la mia immagine, senza tralasciare il minimo dettaglio. E poi, appena si accorgeva che lo stavo guardando a mia volta, abbassava di scatto gli occhi sul libro.."

"Il solo fatto che abbia abbassato lo sguardo dovrebbe levarti ogni dubbio, Blaise. Eh già, da quello che mi hai raccontato credo proprio che lo Sfregiato si sia preso una tremenda cotta per te…comunque è proprio uno sfigato se pensa che tu potresti anche solo prendere in considerazione l'idea di avere qualcosa a che fare con un patetico e nauseante Grifondoro come lui. Voglio dire, non ha una possibilità che sia una con te…"

Blaise non rispose, ma qualcosa nel suo sguardo turbò il biondino.

"Perché lui NON HA una possibilità che sia una, dico bene Blaise?"

Ancora nessuna risposta.

"Zab, ti prego, ho assoluto bisogno di sentire dalle tue labbra queste parole"

"Mi spiace, Dra…"

Draco era letteralmente esterrefatto – "No…ti prego, dimmi che stai scherzando…tutti ma non lui…non Potter!"

"Io…non lo so. Non so che mi è successo, ma quando ho visto che mi guardava…quando ho visto COME mi guardava…beh, mi sono ritrovato ad osservarlo a mia volta. E mi sono sentito come se lo vedessi per la prima volta….non so spiegartelo, l'ho avuto davanti per tanti anni ma è come se non l'avessi mai VISTO per davvero…so solo che ho sentito il cuore che batteva come impazzito e per quanto ci provassi non riuscivo a distogliere a mia volta gli occhi da lui…"

"Ma porca puttana! Con tutti i ragazzi che potresti avere…perché proprio Potter?" – Draco era incavolato nero. Conosceva le tendenze dell'amico da una vita e aveva sempre sperato che Blaise incontrasse prima o poi un ragazzo che lo rendesse felice, perché se c'era qualcuno che meritava di essere felice, quello era senz'altro Blaise. Era una persona davvero straordinaria, speciale. Per Draco poi era anche un fratello, il suo migliore amico, la sua famiglia. Non sopportava l'idea di vederlo soffrire. E Potter poteva significare solo una cosa: dolore. Il bambino sopravvissuto non sarebbe mai stato in grado di capire quanto dolce, meraviglioso, leale e stupendo fosse Blaise. No, lui lo avrebbe sempre considerato come un arrogante e vanitoso serpeverde, un futuro mangiamorte, il miglior amico di Draco Malfoy, meglio noto come l'essere più stronzo e bastardo di tutto il mondo magico.

"Lo sapevo che ti saresti incazzato….era meglio se non ti dicevo niente!"

"E ci credo che sono incazzato" – scattò Draco guardandolo seriamente, ma poi aggiunse – "Non fraintendermi, Blaise, non c'è l'ho con te. Io…ho solo paura che questa cosa vada a finire male, e che tu soffra. Ti conosco molto bene, lo sai, e ti ho osservato attentamente mentre parlavi, prima: ci sei già dentro fino al collo"

"Temo di si…"

Draco emise un sospiro – "So che non servirà a molto, so che ti ho sempre detto di seguire il tuo cuore ma…stai attento a quello che fai, Blaise. Ti chiedo solo questo. Non voglio più vederti soffrire. Mai più!"

Zabini sorrise leggermente al biondino – "Lo so. Credimi, so quanto ti preoccupi per me, e so che l'idea che io possa soffrire fa stare male anche te. Lo so perché per me è la stessa cosa. Ma come io ho accettato le tue scelte, non ultima la follia che hai fatto stamattina, ti chiedo di fare altrettanto con me"

"Il tuo discorso non fa una piega…" – ammise Draco, seppur controvoglia.

"Sbaglio o stai dicendo che io ho ragione?" – lo provocò scherzosamente il cacciatore verde-argento, con l'intento di alleggerire un po' la tensione.

"Mai!" – rise il biondino – "Però ti concedo che forse, e dico forse, la tua osservazione stavolta non era totalmente campata per aria"

"Quale enorme concessione…" – commentò il moro, ridendo a sua volta.

"Posso chiederti una cosa?"

"Dimmi"

"Che pensi di fare adesso? Voglio dire, ora che hai scoperto di non essergli indifferente, e soprattutto di essere a tua volta interessato a lui.."

"Non lo so. Cioè, non voglio e non posso negare i miei sentimenti, ma per quello che riguarda lui, beh, in fondo non ho alcuna certezza. Può essere che mi sia sognato tutto, magari influenzato da ciò che sentivo io. Non posso mica andare là e chiedergli una cosa simile, ti pare? Probabilmente scoppierebbe a ridermi in faccia e diventerei lo zimbello di tutti. Senza poi considerare il fatto che ci resterei male come un cane" – rispose Zabini, che immediatamente si pentì dell'ultima frase, vedendo lo sguardo dell'amico rabbuiarsi.

"Sappi che io ti sosterrò in ogni caso, Zab, qualunque sia la tua decisione. Ma se Potter dovesse ferirti in qualunque modo, dovrà poi vedersela con me!"

Nel frattempo Piton aveva terminato la lezione e stava assegnando i compiti per la volta successiva - "…e per domani dovrete scrivere una relazione di almeno dieci pagine sui possibili effetti collaterali di questa pozione" – concluse indicando un'ampolla contenente uno strano liquido verdastro.

"Dieci pagine?? Cos'è, ci vuole morti?" – chiese Ron ai suoi amici guardandoli con un'espressione a metà strada tra il disperato e l'incredulo.

"Per te anche dieci righe equivarrebbero alla ghigliottina, Ron, ma ammetto che dieci pagine da scrivere in un giorno sono davvero tante" – concordò Harry alzandosi e raccogliendo i suoi libri.

"Come la state mettendo giù dura! Come al solito, del resto…." – sentenziò la Grifoncina, ben sapendo però che quella ricerca le avrebbe occupato quasi l'intero pomeriggio.

"Sarà, ma questo non migliora certo la situazione…dieci pagine…mi vengono i brividi solo al pensiero. Vabbè, sentite, andiamo a pranzo che è meglio…perlomeno affogherò i dispiaceri in una quantità abnorme di cibo" – concluse il rosso con aria rassegnata.

"Io arrivo tra qualche minuto, mi sono appena ricordato che dovevo spedire una lettera stamattina…che sbadato" – affermò il bambino sopravvissuto.

"Si, anche io vi raggiungo tra poco. Voglio fare un salto in biblioteca per cercare alcuni tomi necessari per la ricerca, e se aspetto troppo c'è il rischio che li prenda qualche altro studente. Tu intanto vai avanti, Ron. Ci troviamo tutti tra poco in Sala Grande, ok?" – chiese Hermione stupendosi di come era ormai diventata brava a mentire. I due ragazzi annuirono e si incamminarono verso la porta.

Hermione ebbe un attimo di esitazione, poi si voltò a guardare il banco dei due Serpeverde. Era vuoto. Probabilmente si erano già diretti verso la Sala Grande per il pranzo, dato che era ormai mezzogiorno. Scacciando questi pensieri, raccolse velocemente i libri e si incamminò verso la torre di Grifondoro.

"Sentiamo, Harry, cos'è che mi volevi dire?" – La grifoncina aveva appena varcato la porta della sala comune e stava guardando l'amico seduto sul divano rosso scuro. Si avvicinò a lui e prese posto accanto al moro.

"Io…credo di aver finalmente capito il motivo per cui non me la sentivo più di stare con Ginny, lo scorso anno. Lo stesso motivo per cui non me la sento di ritornare con lei ora, nonostante ultimamente me l'abbia chiesto più di una volta." – attaccò a raccontare il cercatore con voce incerta.

"E sarebbe?"

"Stamattina ho fatto una scoperta a dir poco sconvolgente. Non so se sia una bella cosa…cioè per come mi sono sentito si, pero forse sarebbe stato meglio di no, per un sacco di varie ragioni che…"

"Harry, spiegati meglio, non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando! Cosa è successo di preciso questa mattina?"

Il ragazzo arrossì leggermente. – "Beh, ecco, io stavo pensando ai fatti miei quando accidentalmente mi è caduto lo sguardo su Zabini. E insomma, per farla breve, mi sono accorto di un mucchio di cose a cui prima non avevo mai fatto caso. A partire da alcuni dettagli puramente esteriori, come il blu cobalto dei suoi occhi, i suoi capelli….ma c'è anche dell'altro: ho notato per la prima volta che sembra esserci qualcosa in lui, non so bene cosa, ma è come se sotto quella scorza dura da bastardo serpeverde nasconda molto di più. E io boh, non so come, ma ne sono rimasto diciamo…colpito!"

Si era aspettato di vedere un'espressione sconvolta o quanto meno sorpresa sul viso dell'amica a questa rivelazione. E invece Hermione appariva serena e tranquilla, quasi sorridente.

"Ce ne hai messo di tempo…."

"Che intendi dire?" – domandò perplesso lui.

"Intendo dire che avevo pensato che questo fosse il motivo per cui avevi respinto Ginny. Dimentichi che io e Ron ti conosciamo alla perfezione, Harry. E sinceramente negli ultimi tempi non ti ho visto uscire con nessuna studentessa, Ginny compresa. Inoltre, mentre Ron sbava praticamente dietro a qualunque ragazza gli capiti vicino nel raggio di 500 metri, e tirando poi scemi noi due con tutte le sue turbe mentali, tu te ne stavi sempre zitto. Tutto questo mi ha fatto pensare, e credo di aver capito il motivo già da un po'…"

"Beh, grazie tante, potevi anche avvisarmi, no?"

"Ma sei scemo? No, scusa, Harry, cosa pretendevi che ti dicessi? Sarei dovuta venire da te come se niente fosse e dirti: _ascolta Harry, probabilmente tu non te ne sei accorto perché sei più cieco di una talpa, ma posso dirti con certezza che il motivo per cui non te ne frega un emerito cazzo di Ginny e delle altre è dovuto al fatto che i tuoi interessi si sono spostati verso ben altre mete_? E poi scusa, la mia non era una certezza, ma solo un'ipotesi" – aggiunse la riccia con fare risentito.

"No, hai ragione, scusami. E' che oggi mi sento così confuso…"

"Non ti preoccupare, Harry, è normale. Ma vedrai che col passare dei giorni riuscirai a vedere la cosa in modo più chiaro" – lo confortò Hermione, posandogli una mano sulla spalla -"Devo però ammettere che non avevo mai pensato a Zabini come a un possibile candidato" – aggiunse.

"Tu che ne pensi di lui? Io ci avrò scambiato si e no tre insulti in 6 anni.."

"Ti dirò, nelle ultime settimane mi è capitato di incontrarlo spesso in giro per la scuola, e non mi è sembrato poi così male. Pensa che sono riuscita pure a scambiare quattro chiacchiere con lui in alcune occasioni. Credo che Blaise sia di gran lunga migliore di quello che sembra. Sono certa che nasconda ben altro sotto quella maschera da eterno serpeverde. A differenza di quello stronzo di Malfoy" – disse decisa la bella Grifondoro, augurandosi mentalmente che Zabini non avesse nulla a che fare con i subdoli piani oscuri di Malfoy.

"io, sai, quando lo guardavo…beh, in certi momenti mi sembrava quasi che ricambiasse il mio sguardo…ma non ne sono sicuro. Anzi, sicuramente non è cosi…oddio, Herm, e adesso che faccio?"

"Calmati Harry. Anzitutto non puoi sapere cosa ne pensa lui finchè non gliene parli. Di dubbi puoi fartene venire a migliaia, tanto poi la verità te la può dire solo lui"

"Sei impazzita per caso? Parlarne con lui? Ma cosa ti passa per la testa? No….no, no no e poi ancora no! Già sono incasinato abbastanza di mio, ma ci terrei a non trovarmi con la merda fino al collo, se non ti dispiace!"

"Fa un po' come ti pare…io il mio parere te l'ho dato, poi vedi tu! Secondo me non è detto che debba per forza andarti male, ma anche se fosse…vabbè almeno ti metti l'anima in pace, no?"

"La fai facile tu! Vorrei vedere se ci fossi tu al mio posto! Sono certo che non lo faresti, e sai perché? Perché non ti ho mai vista una volta seguire i consigli che tu stessa dai agli altri per quanto riguarda le faccende sentimentali!"

"Questo non è affatto vero…"

"Seeeee….rinfrescami un attimo la memoria. Dopo quanti anni in cui morivi dietro a Ron ti sei dichiarata? Sei? E io, che invece l'ho scoperto stamattina, e non sei anni fa, dovrei andare dritto da Zabini e affrontare la questione come se niente fosse? Ma fammi il piacere, va…."

"Non ho mai detto che quello che ho fatto io con Ron sia stato giusto, Harry. Sto solo cercando di darti un consiglio. Forse ti ho detto quello che ti ho detto proprio perché non mi va che tu ti tormenti per mesi o anni come io ho fatto con Ron…." – rispose mestamente la ragazza.

Vedendo l'espressione triste della moretta, Harry si calmò all'istante -"Scusami di nuovo Herm, non volevo prendermela con te. E' che non riesco a pensare ad altro da stamattina e tutta questa storia mi sta facendo impazzire! Ma ti ringrazio per avermi ascoltato. Mi ha fatto bene parlarne con te, come al solito dire…ora è meglio che scendiamo a mangiare o Ron si chiederà che fine abbiamo fatto" – concluse alzandosi in piedi.

"Tu vai pure avanti Harry. Io devo fare davvero un salto in biblioteca, ma se mi sbrigo alla svelta vi raggiungerò per mangiare un boccone. E per quanto riguarda invece tutto il resto, sappi che ogni volta che avrai bisogno di sfogarti con qualcuno…beh, io ci sarò sempre, ok?"

Il moro le sorrise annuendo, e con un cenno di saluto uscì dalla stanza.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITOLO 5 - RIVELAZIONI SCONVOLGENTI

Quando Hermione Granger raggiunse il settimo piano della torre in cui era situato l'ufficio di Silente aveva il fiato corto e il cuore che le batteva velocemente a causa degli innumerevoli gradini che aveva fatto quasi correndo.  
Arrivata davanti all'ufficio del Preside, notò che la porta era aperta. Cosa abbastanza strana, visto che solitamente quel luogo era ben protetto. Le due statue di gargoyle in pietra erano aperte e rivelavano la scala a chiocciola mediante la quale si accedeva alla stanza che Silente utilizzava come ufficio. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto avvisare, come da regolamento – pensò la ragazza mentre saliva l'angusta scala – ma stavolta la questione era di vitale importanza, ed era certa che Silente non si sarebbe infuriato se gli fosse capitata lì senza preavviso.  
Con estremo stupore notò che la stanza era vuota. Non era da Silente lasciare incustodito l'ufficio in quel modo, con il rischio che qualcuno potesse entrare indisturbato. Un po' come aveva fatto lei, dovette aggiungere piegando le labbra in una smorfia. Fanny, la bellissima fenice di Silente, era appollaiata come al solito sul suo trespolo e la ragazza non resistette alla tentazione di accarezzarla dolcemente. Stava per girarsi e tornarsene da dove era venuta quando udì l'inconfondibile scricchiolio di una sedia che veniva spostata. Voltò il capo in quella direzione e fissò la porta socchiusa che stava sul muro alla sua destra. Probabilmente Silente stava scartabellando seduto dietro alla scrivania del suo archivio, pensò sollevata avviandosi in quella direzione.  
Senza un minimo di esitazione irruppe nella stanza spalancando la porta e trovandosi davanti Silente, che era comodamente seduto dietro la sua scrivania di legno intarsiato su cui erano appoggiati dei fogli che stava esaminando.  
Il mago la fissò sorpreso per un attimo.  
"Signorina Granger…"  
"Mi scusi, signore. So che avrei dovuto avvertirla del mio arrivo, ma le devo riferire una cosa della massima importanza!"  
L'anziano preside annuì brevemente, poi però aprì la bocca per interromperla ma la ragazza fu più svelta di lui e riprese a parlare.  
"Si tratta di Malfoy. Ho ragione di credere che stia tramando qualcosa di oscuro, signore. L'ho visto in compagnia di alcuni Mangiamorte oggi e credo proprio che…" – Una voce sovrastò quella della Grifondoro che tacque di colpo.  
"Bene bene, Mezzosangue…sbaglio o dalla tua bocca non doveva uscire nemmeno mezza parola al riguardo?"  
Oddio! Quella voce! Quella voce fredda e tagliente!  
Hermione si voltò di scatto con gli occhi sbarrati e quello che vide per poco non le fece prendere un infarto! Draco Malfoy era comodamente seduto su una sedia a qualche passo da lei.  
Da quando era entrata nella stanza non aveva mai distolto lo sguardo da Silente, e questo le aveva impedito di notare la presenza del Serpeverde che era rimasto seduto in silenzio e parzialmente nascosto dalla porta che lei aveva spalancato.  
Hermione aprì la bocca ma non riuscì ad emettere alcun suono: come era già successo quella mattina, quando aveva origliato la conversazione tra Malfoy e Zabini, il sangue le si era ghiacciato nelle vene, impedendole di formulare qualsiasi pensiero di senso compiuto.  
Ma fortunatamente stavolta non era sola, e l'anziano mago venne in suo aiuto.  
"Stavo per farti notare la presenza di Draco, ma cara mia non me ne hai lasciato davvero il tempo"  
Hermione ebbe il buonsenso di arrossire – "Si..b-beh, ecco..i-io…"  
"Che c'è Granger? Il tuo stramaledetto gattaccio ti ha mangiato la lingua?" – s'intromise di nuovo il biondino con tono sprezzante.  
"Ma te cosa ti impicci? E poi che ci fai qua? Non dovresti essere in Sala Grande con tutti gli altri?"  
"Potrei dire la stessa cosa di te"  
"Cos'è, visto che ti avevo scoperto, hai ben pensato di anticiparmi venendo qui a raccontare un sacco di balle per salvarti il culo?"  
"Senti bella, ringrazia il cielo che sono venuto IO a salvare il culo a TE, o forse ti sei già scordata di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere questa mattina?" – sbottò adirato il ragazzo.  
"Fottiti, Malfoy!" – scattò lei.  
"E' un invito, Granger?"  
"E' già la seconda volta che me lo dici, oggi. Cos'è, non sai resistermi, Malferret?"  
"Io con una sporca Mezzosangue come te? Quando gli asini voleranno, Granger!"  
"Basta! Finitela!" – Silente interruppe quell'aggressivo scambio d'insulti velenosi.  
"Ora sedetevi e cercate di comportarvi come persone mature e responsabili" – continuò il preside.  
Hermione era abbastanza sconvolta. Perché Silente non cacciava via Malfoy a pedate nel sedere? Gli aveva detto di averlo visto tramare con dei Mangiamorte, per Merlino! E invece il mago se ne stava li seduto con fare tranquillo, completamente a suo agio. Che Malfoy, quella viscida e subdola serpe abilissima nel mentire, avesse rincretinito anche lui? Immediatamente dopo aver formulato questo pensiero si diede della stupida. Sveglia, Hermione, stai parlando di Albus Silente, il miglior preside che Hogwarts abbia mai avuto. Figurati se si fa mettere nel sacco da uno stronzetto immaturo come Malfoy. Ma allora perché non diceva niente?  
"Posso chiederle, signore, cosa ha intenzione di fare dopo quanto le ho detto?" – chiese titubante la ragazza.  
"A questo riguardo, niente"  
"M-ma…signore…io non capisco. Voglio dire, qualsiasi cosa le abbia detto Malfoy è una colossale bugia. Io l'ho visto! L'ho visto con i miei occhi mentre chiacchierava con quei tre Mangiamorte! E non è tutto, ha anche frugato nel suo ufficio…e le ha sottratto delle carte che temo siano molto importanti!"  
"Lo so, Hermione" – disse calmo il preside.  
"Lo sa?"  
Malfoy se ne stava allungato sulla sedia in silenzio, mentre scrutava la grifoncina con palese disgusto.  
"Mi scusi se mi permetto, ma tutto questo è semplicemente assurdo! Voglio dire…stiamo parlando di lui" – disse indicando il ragazzo biondo con un dito – "Draco Malfoy, figlio di un indiscusso Mangiamorte, odioso e viziato Serpeverde che di sicuro pratica anche incantesimi di magia oscura!"  
Silente guardò la ragazza negli occhi, e sospirando disse – "Non discuto sul fatto che Lucius Malfoy sia un Mangiamorte, così come non è mia intenzione negare che il qui presente signor Malfoy abbia ricevuto una particolare educazione rivolta alla magia oscura fin da bambino, cosa certamente non positiva ma della quale non ha nessuna colpa. Ma forse quello che non sai, signorina Granger, è che Draco Malfoy fa la spia per conto nostro per sua libera scelta già da qualche tempo, mettendo a rischio la sua vita più di tutti quanti noi, per salvarne delle altre"  
Hermione era esterrefatta. Guardava l'anziano mago con gli occhi sbarrati e la bocca spalancata.  
"No…no, è impossibile. Non può essere vero! Malfoy che…no, assolutamente no! E le carte? Voglio dire..io l'ho visto e sentito con le mie orecchie mentre consegnava due pergamene a quegli uomini, dicendo che le aveva trovate frugando questo ufficio da cima a fondo…non so cosa vi fosse scritto di preciso, ma riguardava una certa rosa…la ROSA NERA…"  
"Lo so. Quello che sto per rivelarti è qualcosa di estremamente riservato, non dovrai dirlo a nessuno, nemmeno ai tuoi amici, capito? A proposito, hai già detto qualcosa a Harry e Ron di questa faccenda?"  
La ragazza scosse la testa.  
Silente continuò - "Fonti fidate ci hanno informati che Lord Voldemort è sulle tracce della Rosa Nera…si tratta di magia, una magia potente, allo stato puro, legata ad un'antichissima leggenda. Lord Voldemort vuole trovare a tutti i costi la Rosa, probabilmente ha intenzione di sfruttare il suo enorme potere per aumentare a dismisura la sua forza, in modo da diventare praticamente imbattibile. Nessuno sa dove si trovi la Rosa Nera, ma lui è fermamente convinto del contrario. Siamo riusciti a fargli credere di possedere informazioni sul luogo in cui essa si trova. Le pergamene che Draco ha consegnato a quegli uomini sono false, redatte dal Ministero della Magia con il solo scopo di fuorviarli. Questo ci permetterà di avere un po' di vantaggio su di loro, e anche se devo ammettere che non è molto, mi auguro davvero che sia sufficiente per permetterci di rintracciare la Rosa prima che lo facciano i suoi seguaci"  
Finalmente Hermione iniziava a capire. Tuttavia c'erano ancora un sacco di cose che non si spiegavano.  
"Si ma…perché lui? Perché proprio lui? Sono sicura che Harry sarebbe stato più che contento di rendersi utile. E la stessa cosa vale per me e Ron. E…"  
"Si, ce lo vedo io San Potter a trattare amichevolmente con quei tre Mangiamorte" – ghignò Malfoy – "Finirebbe per accecarli con la luce emanata dalla sua immensa aurea di bontà…"  
La Grifondoro gli rivolse uno sguardo livido, carico di rabbia.  
"Quello che Malfoy vuole dire, nonostante si sia espresso con un linguaggio non propriamente adeguato, è che serviva una figura credibile. Harry non lo sarebbe stato. All'inizio ero contrario ad assegnare questo incarico a Malfoy, e ritengo tutt'ora sbagliato che uno studente si esponga al pericolo in tal modo, ma purtroppo non avevamo altra scelta. Resta comunque il fatto che nessuno più di lui ha i requisiti adatti per fingere di essere un seguace del Signore Oscuro"  
"Infatti c'è chi pensa che io lo sia davvero, dico bene Granger?" – berciò il biondo con un altro ghigno cattivo stampato sul volto.  
Ghigno che tuttavia sparì quando Albus Silente si alzò in piedi e disse – "Ora devo andare a parlare con la professoressa McGranitt e il professor Piton di alcune cose importanti. Ma voglio che voi non vi muoviate di qui". Prima di varcare la soglia della stanza guardò Draco e aggiunse severo – "E non dimenticare che abbiamo quel certo discorso in sospeso da concludere"  
Detto questo si allontanò, lasciando soli i due ragazzi.

Il gelo era calato nella stanza. Nessuno dei due sembrava essere intenzionato a spezzare il silenzio e la tensione era ormai palpabile.  
Ad un certo punto il biondo sbottò – "E così non hai detto nulla a Potty e Lenticchia? Strano, avrei detto che sarebbe stata la prima cosa che avresti fatto una volta tornata a scuola"  
"A quanto pare, non mi conosci poi così bene…"  
"E non ci tengo proprio!" – ghignò l'altro.  
Hermione lo guardò storto. Stronzo! Dio come lo odiava! Lui e il suo carattere di merda! Non importava che fosse una spia a servizio dell'Ordine della Fenice, rimaneva comunque un bastardo arrogante.  
"A proposito…da oggi dovremo chiamarti San Malfoy?" – lo provocò la ragazza, ben sapendo quanto avrebbe odiato quel nomignolo, lo stesso tra l'altro che aveva per anni affibbiato ad Harry.  
Draco le rivolse un'occhiata furibonda, gli occhi di ghiaccio simili al mare in tempesta.  
"Non osare, Granger"  
"E perché? Non sei diventato il nostro salvatore? Aspetta aspetta, come è che ha detto Silente? Ah già…Draco Malfoy ha messo a rischio la sua vita più di tutti quanti noi, per salvarne delle altre" – disse con palese ironia, imitando l'anziano Preside.  
"Fossi in te non darei troppo peso alle sue parole, Mezzosangue. Silente tende a cercare un lato buono in chiunque, anche quando questo non c'è. Ora come ora schierarsi dalla parte di Voldemort non è propriamente una scelta saggia ma la verità è che io non combatto per niente, meno che per me. Mi interessa una sola causa: me stesso" – La voce risultò falsa alle sue stesse orecchie, ma non avrebbe mai permesso alla Mezzosangue di prenderlo per il culo.  
"Tranquillo Malfoy, non ne avevo mai dubitato" – sentenziò quest'ultima.  
Il ragazzo borbottò qualcosa di indistinto e poco dopo la stanza piombò nuovamente nel silenzio assoluto.  
I minuti passarono lenti, e questa volta fu la mora a parlare per prima.  
"Visto come stanno le cose, stamattina potevi pure farti venire in mente un'idea migliore per sviare quei tre Mangiamorte, invece di trattarmi come una sgualdrina!" – sbottò livida Hermione, che ancora non aveva digerito il rozzo trattamento subito dal biondino.  
"Che vuoi, ho avuto si e no due secondi per inventarmi qualcosa. E di certo tu non sei stata di alcun aiuto. Te ne stavi lì impalata come se avessi davanti il diavolo in persona. Persino Ed è stato più sveglio di te!" – la rimbeccò lui.  
"Che vuoi dire?"  
"Andiamo Granger, ti credevo un po' più intelligente…Ed è uno dei nostri, e a differenza di te, quando ha visto come si mettevano le cose, ha avuto la prontezza di spirito di reggermi il gioco"  
La mora rimase a fissarlo con la bocca spalancata  
"Intendi dire che non vi eravate messi d'accordo prima? Voglio dire, la stanza….è stata tutta una cosa inventata su due piedi?"  
"Cazzo Granger, non ti sfugge proprio niente" – biascicò ironico il Serpeverde.  
"Non ci credo"  
"Sai che me ne frega… per me puoi pensarla come ti pare"  
Tutto a un tratto la ragazza si ricordò della conversazione che il biondo aveva avuto con il barista della taverna…e le tornò alla mente un piccolo dettaglio che le era quasi sfuggito. Ed aveva detto di aver fatto preparare la camera, eppure il letto nella stanza era palesemente sfatto, come se non ci fosse stato il tempo di sistemare la camera. Forse Malfoy aveva detto la verità, concesse. Questo però non giustificava il fatto che avesse fatto il misterioso anche dopo che i tre brutti ceffi se ne erano andati, lasciandole credere per un sacco di tempo di essere ancora in pericolo.  
"In ogni caso, una volta saliti in camera, avresti anche potuto mettermi al corrente di quello che stava succedendo!"  
"E perché mai avrei dovuto farlo?"  
"Avevo il sacrosanto diritto di sapere! Invece mi hai fatto volutamente credere di essere ancora nei guai fino al collo"  
"Beh, ma lo eri. Anzi, lo sei. E per quanto riguarda il resto, no, non avevi alcun diritto! Io non ero tenuto a dirti proprio un emerito cazzo. Sei tu che ti sei impicciata di cose che non ti riguardavano. Inoltre, non mi pare di essere stato l'unico ad avere dei segreti…"  
"Cosa intendi dire?" – chiese la ragazza, anche se in realtà aveva capito benissimo.  
"Carino il tuo scherzetto, sai?"  
"Sei stato tu a dare per scontato che fossi venuta a piedi. Se volevi sapere se ero in grado di smaterializzarmi bastava chiederlo!"  
"Certo, e tu me l'avresti detto, come no…" – ironizzò il biondo con un ghigno sarcastico – "E' per quello che non sei voluta salire sulla mia scopa vero? L'idea di battermi sul tempo era troppo irresistibile per una orgogliosa Grifondoro come te!"  
"No, questo non c'entra niente. Il motivo per cui non sono salita sulla scopa è che…" – ma ancora una volta il biondo la interruppe.  
"Ah già, dimenticavo. Meglio la morte, piuttosto che fare anche solo un metro in compagnia di un dannato Mangiamorte come me" – ghignò il biondino, scrutandola con cattiveria.  
Per la seconda volta Draco aveva frainteso quello che aveva voluto dire. E per la seconda volta Hermione si stava lasciando scappare che il suo rifiuto era dovuto principalmente al fatto che aveva una paura folle del volo. Ma era meglio così, pensò.

L'ora del pranzo era già passata da parecchio tempo, e Silente non accennava minimamente a tornare. Draco si stiracchiò stancamente sulla sedia, gettando un'occhiata al grande orologio magico appeso alla parete.  
"Che palla hai raccontato a San Potter e Weasel per venire qui?"  
"Che te ne importa?"  
"A dire la verità proprio nulla, ma mi sto annoiando a stare qui senza far niente…"  
"Il dolce far niente non dovrebbe essere una novità per te, Malferret"  
"Non mi conosci, non puoi giudicare" – disse lui con voce seria. La ragazza tuttavia non colse quel cambiamento e scoppiò in un'amara risata.  
"Ah-ah-ah, questa è proprio divertente…TU che parli di non giudicare le persone senza prima conoscerle….me la devo proprio scrivere da qualche parte"  
Un lampo balenò negli occhi del Serpeverde che assunse immediatamente la sua solita espressione indifferente.  
"Allora? Che hai detto a Potty e Lenticchia?"  
"Non che la cosa ti riguardi, comunque ho detto loro che dovevo consultare dei libri in biblioteca" – sbottò infastidita Hermione.  
"Ma tu guarda, un Grifondoro che dice le bugie. Ahia ahia, Mezzosangue, non si fa così…" – la prese in giro con pesante sarcasmo.  
Lei lo ignorò – "E tu? Immagino che Zabini e il carlino si siano ormai accorti della tua assenza" – chiese a sua volta, facendo uso del soprannome che i Grifondoro aveva affibbiato alla Parkinson nella speranza di irritare Malfoy.  
Al ragazzo tuttavia la cosa sembrò scivolargli addosso – "Blaise sa che sono venuto qua. Per quanto riguarda Pansy invece, beh diciamo che dove vado o cosa faccio sono unicamente affari miei, e non sono tenuto a dare giustificazioni proprio a nessuno!"  
"Non credo sarebbe contenta se ti sentisse"  
"Problemi suoi"  
"Forse anche tuoi, Malferret! Potrebbe anche decidere di piantarti in asso…al che rimarresti a bocca asciutta, dico bene?" – replicò lei, incapace di resistere alla tentazione di provocarlo.  
"Punto primo, nessuna, e dico nessuna, ha mai osato lasciarmi. Le ho sempre scaricate io. Punto secondo, Pansy è già fortunata che l'abbia sopportata così a lungo, ma d'altronde a letto se la cava piuttosto bene compensando così quel cervello da oca che si ritrova. E per finire, io e lei non stiamo insieme, il che vuol dire che sono libero di farmi chi mi pare e piace, e ti assicuro che non rischio di ritrovarmi a bocca asciutta, come hai detto tu. Ho solo l'imbarazzo della scelta" – sentenziò con arroganza e guardandola con uno sguardo così penetrante da farle sentire i brividi lungo la schiena.  
Hermione lo odiava ancora più del solito quando faceva il borioso pieno di sé, ma dovette ammettere tra se e se che su una cosa aveva ragione: metà della popolazione femminile di Hogwarts avrebbe fatto la fila pur di entrare nel letto di Draco Malfoy. Fortunatamente lei, avendo un cervello di tutto rispetto e sani principi morali, non ricadeva in questo gruppo. Le capitava però spesso di chiedersi come quelle ragazze potessero volere avere qualcosa a che fare con lui, sapendo che non sarebbero state minimamente rispettate e che le avrebbe scaricate senza tanti complimenti non appena si fosse stancato di loro.  
"Tu invece sei riuscita a farti mollare pure da Weasley, il che è tutto dire. La donnola è veramente il peggio del peggio, ma ora dove lo trovi un altro che ti sopporta? Ti conviene farti suora, perché l'alternativa è quella di finire come una vecchia zitella inacidita. Posto che acida lo sei già ora!" – la provocò Draco.  
Hermione montò su tutte le furie – "Anzitutto sono stata IO a lasciare Ron, e non viceversa. Per il resto sono affaracci miei, ma comunque sappi che preferirei di gran lunga essere acida piuttosto che viziata ed arrogante come te!"  
Draco la fissò con occhi lampeggianti ma prima che potesse aprire la bocca per risponderle, Silente rientrò nella stanza, seguito dalla McGranitt e da Piton.

Silente prese posto dietro alla scrivania, di fronte ai due ragazzi. Piton e la McGranitt restarono in piedi accanto al preside.  
Nessuno parlava. Draco spostò lo sguardo su Piton cercando di capire cosa cavolo stava succedendo ma il professore rimase impassibile. Dalla sua faccia capì che era seriamente incavolato con lui, e la cosa era alquanto singolare. Tuttavia poteva ben immaginare il motivo per cui Severus potesse essere alterato, e in fondo se l'era aspettato.  
Silente chiese ai due ragazzi di spiegare per filo e per segno quanto era successo quella mattina. Intuendo che la richiesta del preside non ammetteva repliche, Draco ed Hermione riportarono nei dettagli i fatti accaduti ad Hogsmeade.  
Quando terminarono il racconto, i tre maghi si scambiarono un'occhiata d'intesa, mentre i due studenti li guardavano senza capire.  
Traendo un lungo sospiro la McGranitt ruppe il silenzio guardandoli con aria seria.  
"Prima di iniziare a discutere di un argomento di vitale importanza, penso di dovervi dire che siamo rimasti tutti delusi dal vostro comportamento. Inutile dire che non ci è affatto piaciuto che lei ci abbia mentito, signor Malfoy. L'incontro con i seguaci di Voldemort doveva avvenire tra quattro giorni. Ancora non sappiamo perché abbiano voluto anticipare i tempi, ma certo è che lei avrebbe dovuto riferirci di aver ricevuto il loro messaggio, invece di sgattaiolare ad Hogsmeade senza dirci alcunché, mettendo in serio pericolo sia la sua vita che l'intera missione"  
Hermione volse stupefatta lo sguardo verso il cercatore verde-argento. E così Malfoy aveva voluto fare per l'ennesima volta di testa sua, disobbedendo alle richieste dell'Ordine. Ora si che le cose andavano per il verso giusto, pensò la ragazza. Questo era il Draco Malfoy che conosceva!  
Sorrise compiaciuta, pregustandosi la predica che la McGranitt avrebbe sicuramente fatto al biondino. Ti sta bene, Malfoy! – pensò. Purtroppo per lei, il sorriso le morì sulle labbra quando notò che la professoressa aveva distolto lo sguardo dal ragazzo per posarlo su di lei.  
"E devo dire di essere ancor più delusa dal suo comportamento, signorina Granger. E' risaputo che Malfoy non sia mai stato uno studente modello, ma da lei certe cose non me le sarei mai aspettate! Mi chiedo come le sia passato per la testa di abbandonare di nascosto la scuola per seguire il suo compagno fino ad Hogsmeade!"  
"Direi che così può bastare, Minerva" – s'intromise Silente con voce pacata – "Sono certo che i ragazzi hanno capito di aver sbagliato, e mi auguro che la prossima volta si ricordino di quanto è successo oggi, perché talvolta è vero che sbagliando si impara"  
Piton emise un debole borbottio a quest'ultima affermazione, segno che non era per niente d'accordo, ma Silente lo ignorò e si rivolse ai due ragazzi.  
"Ora vi chiedo di ascoltarmi attentamente. Ciò di cui vi sto per parlare è di fondamentale importanza. Come ben sapete, dobbiamo trovare la Rosa Nera prima che lo facciano i seguaci di Voldemort, e di questo ne avevamo già discusso con Malfoy" – iniziò, vedendo il biondo annuire – "Tuttavia i fatti accaduti stamattina ci hanno costretti a modificare alcuni aspetti di quanto precedentemente deciso. Come si era detto, Draco, ti affideremo il compito di trovare la Rosa, ma non sarai solo. La signorina Granger verrà con te"  
"CHE COSA?" – gridarono contemporaneamente i due studenti spalancando gli occhi a dismisura. Silente li guardò sorridendo e continuò – "Le pergamene che abbiamo fatto avere a Nott e ai suoi compari, contengono indicazioni errate sul luogo in cui si dovrebbe trovare la Rosa. E questo dovrebbe tenerli impegnati per un bel po' di tempo. Purtroppo i nostri documenti, quelli veri, non sono tuttavia di grande aiuto. Si tratta di una leggenda molto antica, e ciò che ci è pervenuto è molto confuso. L'unica cosa certa è che dovrebbero esserci altre informazioni in una delle tante biblioteche babbane di Londra. Questo quindi sarà il vostro punto di partenza. Considerato che tu, Malfoy, ti troveresti probabilmente in difficoltà nel mondo babbano, non avendoci mai vissuto, e considerato che per quanto tu abbia fatto credere a Nott e agli altri che tra te e la signorina Granger non ci sia alcun profondo legame affettivo, non possiamo comunque escludere che prendano di mira lei per arrivare a te, e abbiamo quindi convenuto che la cosa più saggia è quella di allontanare entrambi da Hogwarts. Ora come ora a Londra sarete più al sicuro. E inoltre siamo certi che la signorina Granger potrà apportare un significativo contributo, dato che conosce perfettamente il mondo babbano e si è sempre dimostrata in gamba per quanto riguarda la consultazione di antichi manoscritti, così come Malfoy si è sempre rivelato estremamente competente per quanto riguarda la conoscenza e l'applicazione di un vastissimo numero di pozioni"  
I due ragazzi continuavano a tacere, troppo scioccati per riuscire a formulare un pensiero di senso compiuto.  
Draco fu il primo a riaversi, e non tentò minimamente di nascondere il suo malcontento – "Signore, io credo che tutto questo sia davvero superfluo. Voglio dire, si era detto che avrei trovato la Rosa e così sarà. Ma non c'è bisogno di spedirmi dietro la Granger, sarebbe solo d'intralcio. Una palla al piede, insomma!"  
Hermione arrossì di rabbia a queste parole. Come aveva osato quello stronzo di un Serpeverde darle della palla al piede? Stava per replicare infastidita a tono quando l'ultima persona che avrebbe pensato potesse parlare in sua difesa l'anticipò.  
Severus Piton era estremamente arrabbiato con quello che considerava il suo pupillo, nonché l'allievo migliore che avesse mai avuto in tanti anni di insegnamento. Però il fatto che si fosse preso gioco non solo di Silente e della McGranitt, ma anche di lui, lo faceva letteralmente sragionare, tanto che si ritrovò a guardarlo con fisso negli occhi e ad affermare – "Per quanto la signorina Granger non sia portata nella mia materia così come lo è in molte altre, è inutile negare che ha buone conoscenze circa l'interpretazione di testi antichi. Inoltre, il fatto che abbia vissuto per anni a Londra t'impedirà di cacciarti subito nei guai, cosa per la quale ci hai dimostrato di essere molto portato a fare, questa mattina"  
Draco, che si era aspettato un discorso del genere fin da quando l'aveva visto entrare furente nella stanza, si passò una mano tra i capelli e volse lo sguardo verso la finestra, osservando cupamente il cielo grigio e spento di quel maledettissimo pomeriggio di dicembre.  
Hermione dal canto suo fu piacevolmente colpita dalle parole di Piton, sebbene avesse capito che aveva parlato in quel modo solo per punire il suo allievo preferito. Beh, questo è il minimo dopo tutte le ingiustizie che ho subito oggi a lezione – pensò.  
Silente interruppe nuovamente i pensieri dei due giovani – "Questo quindi è quanto abbiamo deciso. Mi resta da dirvi ancora un paio di cose al riguardo. La prima è che starà a voi scoprire di preciso in cosa consista la Rosa Nera. Nei documenti visionati fino ad ora si parla solo del suo potere, ma non viene detto nulla su cosa sia o dove si trovi. L'altra cosa che devo dirvi è che partirete immediatamente, dato che abbiamo perso già abbastanza tempo e ogni secondo potrebbe cambiare l'esito della guerra contro Voldemort. Non potrete salutare i vostri amici, ma ci penseremo noi a dare delle spiegazioni, qualora ce ne fosse bisogno. Per quanto riguarda Malfoy diremo che dovrà recarsi a Malfoy Manor per occuparsi di alcune questioni finanziarie di famiglia, avendo ereditato di diritto l'intero patrimonio dei Malfoy nel momento in cui Lucius è stato rinchiuso ad Azkaban. Nel caso della signorina Granger, invece, giustificheremo la sua assenza con un viaggio-premio a Beauxbatons per la sua brillante carriera scolastica"  
"Io devo assolutamente vedere Blaise. Non posso andarmene così come se niente fosse!" – sbottò Draco irremovibile, arrivando quasi a sfidare Silente con lo sguardo.  
Anche la Grifoncina si sentì in dovere di intervenire, sebbene con molta più umiltà del compagno – "Si, anche io ci terrei a salutare Harry e Ron. Conoscendoli si preoccuperebbero a morte, chiedendosi che fine ho fatto. Sanno che non me ne andrei mai senza prima avvertirli…"  
"Comprendo le vostre richieste, ma purtroppo non posso accontentarvi. Voi dovete partire immediatamente. Adesso. Una cosa posso promettervela però: prima di sera convocherò i vostri amici, spiegando loro brevemente qual è la situazione" – disse l'anziano preside – "Voi però dovete promettermi che non scriverete loro alcuna lettera, poiché potrebbero essere facilmente intercettate dai nostri nemici. Inoltre, sempre per tutelarvi, abbiamo deciso che finchè starete a Londra non potrete fare uso della magia, dato che sareste facilmente individuabili. Per questo motivo tra pochi minuti Hagrid vi accompagnerà alla stazione, dove l'Hogwarts Express vi condurrà direttamente a destinazione. Per ora è tutto, vi faremo avere ulteriori notizie non appena avremo discusso con gli altri membri dell'Ordine i vari dettagli"  
Hermione era spiazzata. Doveva partire subito? All'istante? Al diavolo! Quella mattina avrebbe fatto meglio ad andare a lezione con i suoi amici, come tutti gli altri giorni. Non si sarebbe trovata ora in questo pasticcio! Se qualcuno quella mattina le avesse detto che prima di sera si sarebbe trovata sul treno diretto a Londra con Draco Malfoy per cercare questa misteriosa Rosa Nera, battendo sul tempo tre feroci Mangiamorte, gli avrebbe di sicuro riso in faccia! Ma ormai c'era dentro fino al collo, e per quanto i prossimi giorni non si prospettassero esattamente invitanti, l'unica cosa che poteva fare era impegnarsi con tutta se stessa per portare a termine il compito che l'Ordine gli aveva affidato.  
Draco era ancora intento a guardare fuori dalla finestra. La sua mente però vagava altrove, tra mille pensieri. Sapeva da giorni quale sarebbe stato il suo incarico, era preparato. Ma dannazione, sarebbe mai stato preparato ad avere la Granger tra i piedi? Giorno e notte per chissà quanto tempo? Ma lui era uno che non cedeva mai, nemmeno quando in passato si era trovato più volte davanti a quella che sarebbe potuta essere benissimo la bocca dell'inferno. E questa non sarebbe stata l'eccezione.  
Sul viso della McGranitt era chiaramente visibile tutta l'agitazione e la preoccupazione che provava per i due studenti. Piton appariva più distaccato, ma questo non voleva dire che in cuor suo non fosse anch'egli turbato. Silente guardò ancora una volta i due ragazzi, con quel suo sguardo eternamente fiducioso e speranzoso – "Ora andate, miei cari ragazzi. E ricordatevi che per qualsiasi problema, dubbio o altro, noi saremo qui. Vi basterà inviarci una lettera e ci metteremo immediatamente in contatto con voi"


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITOLO 6 – Mr. & Mrs. BLACK**

Hermione seguiva Draco e Hagrid con lo sguardo fisso al terreno. Non erano ancora saliti sul treno ma già sentiva la mancanza dei suoi migliori amici. Se da una parte era contenta di poter essere d'aiuto all'Ordine, era anche vero però che non vedeva l'ora di tornare alla sua normale vita, alle lezioni seguite con Harry e Ron, agli esami, le chiacchierate con Ginny…

"Eccoci arrivati" – disse Hagrid, avvicinandosi al treno pronto a partire, dal quale usciva già un denso vapore scuro – "Silente non ha avuto il tempo di spiegarmi i dettagli, ma da quanto ho capito siete in missione per combattere Voi-Sapete-Chi. In bocca al lupo ragazzi!"

Hermione lo salutò con un abbraccio caloroso, mentre Malfoy si limitò ad alzare infastidito un sopracciglio. Lui e il mezzo gigante non erano mai andati particolarmente d'accordo. Più per colpa del biondino, a dir la verità. Ma il ragazzo era ben lungi dall'ammetterlo.

Senza considerare minimamente Hermione, Draco aprì lo sportello della carrozza e salì, lasciando che questo si chiudesse subito dopo di lui, sbattendo quasi in faccia alla giovane.

"Grazie Malfoy, educato come sempre!"

Un basso grugnito scocciato fu tutto quello che ebbe in risposta.

Nonostante il treno fosse molto affollato, Malfoy riuscì a trovare uno scompartimento libero, e una volta entrato, si lasciò pigramente cadere sui sedili rivestiti di tessuto verde. Vide che la Grifondoro si apprestava a imitarlo sedendosi davanti a lui, ma la fermò immediatamente.

"Cosa credi di fare?"

"Beh, sai, pensavo di sedermi. O pensi che voglia farmi il viaggio in piedi?"

"Seduta, in piedi…per quel che mi frega puoi anche farlo a testa in giù. Ma questo è il MIO scompartimento. Per cui…aria" - e le fece segno con la mano di sloggiare.

Hermione lo guardò interdetta per alcuni istanti – "Andiamo, Malferret! Hai visto benissimo anche tu che la carrozza è strapiena! Questo era l'unico scompartimento libero" – cominciò a strillare lei.

"Ma quanto scassi! Sfido che Potter e Weasley sembrano eternamente rincoglioniti. Chi non lo sarebbe al loro posto! Siamo qui da nemmeno cinque minuti e sei riuscita a farmi venire un mal di testa allucinante!"

Hermione si morse la lingua per non replicare. Sarebbero dovuti stare assieme chissà per quanti giorni, e forse era il caso di arrivare a un rapporto di civile sopportazione reciproca. Si risedette silenziosa sul divanetto, e stavolta il Serpeverde non disse niente. Aveva lo sguardo fisso fuori dal finestrino, ma di certo la sua presenza non gli era sfuggita. Non gli sfuggiva mai niente, a quel maledetto!

Il treno lasciò poco dopo la stazione e per un po' di tempo Hermione cercò di distrarsi rimirando il paesaggio. L'inverno era ormai alle porte, pensò tristemente. Non c'era stagione che odiasse di più. Le metteva addosso una tale malinconia, un senso di solitudine col quale faceva fatica a convivere.

"Ascolta Malfoy, dobbiamo parlare" – disse di punto in bianco.

"Non adesso Granger, sono stanco."

Lei fece finta di non averlo sentito e proseguì – "Parliamoci chiaro e tondo una volta per tutte: io non ti sopporto, anzi possiamo tranquillamente dire che ti odio, in tutto e per tutto. Per te sicuramente è lo stesso e sono sicura che ti farebbe felice sapermi sotto tre metri di terra. Cosa per la quale, mi spiace, ma non ho intenzione di accontentarti"

"Sai che novità…"

"Il punto è questo: nei prossimi giorni dovremo vivere a stretto contatto. Tu non ne sarai felice e io ancora di meno, ti assicuro. Tuttavia credo che sarebbe stupido scannarci a vicenda da mattina a sera. Finiremmo per mandare a monte tutto il piano e basta. Per cui, se sei d'accordo, io proporrei una specie di tregua" – disse tutto a d'un fiato la mora.

"Scordatelo. Io non scendo a patti con i Mezzosangue. Specialmente con una sporca babbanofila come te!" – fu la schifata replica del biondino.

Hermione sentì il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene! Stronzo, stronzo e ancora stronzo! Ne aveva abbastanza di quegli insulti gratuiti! Incapace di trattenersi si alzò di scatto in piedi allungandogli un ceffone.

Draco si mosse fulmineo, stupendo la ragazza per tanta agilità, e le bloccò il braccio all'altezza del polso, a pochi centimetri dalla sua guancia – "Non ci provare mai più" – sibilò con voce estremamente bassa, stringendole il polso in una morsa fino a farle male.

Con un forte strattone la ragazza ritirò il braccio, tornando a sedersi e massaggiandosi la parte lesa con l'altra mano, mentre osservava il ragazzo con uno sguardo di puro odio.

Per tutta risposta lui ghignò, per nulla spaventato dall'occhiata furente della grifoncina. Nello scompartimento scese il silenzio totale, mentre fuori il cielo iniziava ad imbrunire.

Il tempo sembrava non passare più, e dopo la prima ora Hermione si disse che in quel momento avrebbe dato chissà che cosa pur di avere uno dei suoi amati libri, in modo da perdervisi dentro e dimenticare l'esistenza dell'insopportabile essere che le sedeva di fronte. Alzò lo sguardo su Draco, che se ne stava ad occhi chiusi, apparentemente addormentato.

Non capitava spesso l'occasione di poter osservare il principe di Serpeverde senza essere vista, pensò, così decise di approfittarne. Il suo sguardo si posò inizialmente sui suoi crini biondi, solitamente pettinati alla perfezione, ma che ora gli ricadevano sulla fronte in ciocche scomposte donandogli un'aria estremamente sexy. SEXY? Ma che Hermione, ti sei bevuta il cervello? Le scocciava parecchio, ma dovette ammettere che era dannatamente affascinante. La carnagione era molto pallida, ma invece di sminuire il suo aspetto gli conferivano quell'aria fredda ed elegante, quasi intoccabile. Biondissime ciglia orlavano quegli occhi chiusi, che però lei sapeva essere di un colore spettacolare. Unici. Nessuno aveva occhi dello stesso colore di quelli di Draco Malfoy. Erano solitamente chiari, talmente chiari da sembrare due cubetti di ghiaccio, in cui quella leggera nota di colore era così minima che difficilmente si riusciva a capire se tendessero all'azzurro o al grigio. Hermione propendeva per la seconda. Più che altro perché quando era incavolato assumevano tutta una serie di gradazioni che andavano dall'argento liquido al colore del mare in tempesta. La bocca poi, beh, per quanto le spiacesse, doveva ammettere che era perfetta. Peccato che fosse costantemente impegnata in quel maledetto ghigno made-in-Malfoy. Anche il resto del corpo del ragazzo non era niente male. Alto quasi quanto Ronald (il che voleva dire un bel pezzetto in più di Harry), aveva un fisico asciutto e tonico. Le spalle larghe e diritte, una schiena da urlo – così come il suo regale fondoschiena, pensò arrossendo – mentre il torace e le braccia apparivano forti e muscolose, probabilmente in seguito agli assidui allenamenti di Quiddich ai quali si sottoponeva. Sotto il colletto leggermente aperto della camicia poteva intravedere l'inizio di una sottile catenina d'oro bianco. Le mani erano estremamente curate, e su una delle lunghe dita affusolate troneggiava l'anello d'argento col simbolo dei Malfoy. Sull'altra mano, un altro anello, molto più sottile. Si trattava di un cerchietto di platino, sul cui bordo vi era uno strano disegno.

"Guarda che a fissarmi così mi consumi.."- disse una voce strascicata.

Il biondo teneva ancora gli occhi chiusi, ma un sorrisetto ironico gli si era dipinto sulla faccia. Merda, non stava affatto dormendo - pensò agitata la ragazza. E lei era rimasta tutto quel tempo a squadrarlo. Già le dava estremamente fastidio dover ammettere che fisicamente Malfoy era veramente bellissimo, ci mancava solo che lui si accorgesse di questi pensieri!

Ora il soggetto in questione aveva aperto gli occhi e la stava guardando con uno occhi implacabili.

"Non stavo guardando TE, razza di arrogante presuntuoso! Stavo osservando il tuo anello" - tentò di giustificarsi indicando il cerchio di platino che gli circondava il dito – "mi stavo chiedendo cosa significasse quel simbolo che c'è inciso sopra, tutto lì"

Il ragazzo chiuse nuovamente gli occhi, ed Hermione pensò che, come spesso succedeva, non si sarebbe degnato darle risposta.

"E' lo stemma dei Black. Me lo diede mia madre anni fa"

Dal suo tono capì che non avrebbe aggiunto altro, pertanto lasciò cadere l'argomento.

Un leggero colpo di tosse, seguito da un lieve bussare, attirò la loro attenzione. La porta dello scompartimento si aprì e un uomo in divisa con un sacchetto e un taccuino nella mano entrò nell'angusto spazio.

"Buonasera, scusate il disturbo. Devon Parker, addetto al controllo dei passeggeri" – si presentò.

"Si?" – chiese educatamente la Grifondoro.

"Ho l'incarico di verificare l'identità dei passeggeri che viaggiano su questo treno. Il Ministero della Magia da qualche tempo ha predisposto dei controlli per limitare la fuga di persone ricercate nel mondo babbano" – spiegò l'uomo.

"Capisco…devo però avvisarla che non abbiamo documenti con noi. Siamo partiti un po' di fretta e…" – iniziò a rispondere la ragazza.

"Non ce ne sarà bisogno" – l'interruppe Parker – "Documenti cartacei, come quelli usati dai babbani, non servirebbero a niente. Chiunque è in grado di falsificarli, o meglio ancora di camuffare il proprio aspetto"

"E allora come pensa di fare?"

"Semplice. Grazie al loro aiuto" – affermò l'uomo, slegando il laccio che teneva chiuso il sacchettino che aveva in mano e rovesciandone poi il contenuto sul piccolo ripiano che sporgeva immediatamente sotto il finestrino.

Dal sacchetto di velluto uscirono decine e decine di piccoli insetti colorati.

"Cosa sono?" – chiese curiosa Hermione, affascinata dalle livree sgargianti dei piccoli animaletti.

"Diavolo, Granger, e tu saresti la studentessa più in gamba della scuola?" – la schernì il Serpeverde, che era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento.

"Queste sono delle coccinoleonti, signorina" – spiegò pazientemente l'uomo – "Sono animali molto rari, e provengono da una lontana zona del mondo magico, chiamata Kysenshire. Pertanto dubito che vi sia capitato di vederle nei dintorni di Hogwarts"

"E a cosa servono?"

L'uomo fece per risponderle ma il biondo lo anticipò sbuffando – "A nulla, sono puramente decorative" – attaccò con pesante ironia – "Sveglia, Granger, a cosa possono servire secondo te? Questi insetti sono in grado di verificare l'identità di ogni persona, anche nel caso in cui si sia resa irriconoscibile con incantesimi vari o mediante la pozione polisucco. Il loro dorso può cambiare velocemente colore, a seconda delle sensazioni che percepiscono in una persona."

Hermione era stupefatta. Non si aspettava certo che Malfoy ne sapesse più di lei, ma per qualche strana ragione non riuscì a prendersela per questo. La verità era che lei ci teneva a essere brava e a dare il massimo per se stessa, non per sentirsi superiore agli altri, come molti credevano.

Anche l'uomo parve sorpreso dalla risposta del giovane, e ruotò gli occhi verso di lui, guardandolo interrogativamente.

"Mi è capitato di vederne alcune molti anni fa"- rispose asciutto Draco a quella muta domanda, posando una mano dalle lunghe dita sottili sul ripiano. Immediatamente quei piccoli esserini simili a coccinelle si avvicinarono ad essa, per riallontanarsi subito dopo. Il colore blu cobalto delle loro livree mutò con la stessa rapidità di quello dei camaleonti, diventando di un verde brillante puntinato d'argento. I coccinoleonti si mossero freneticamente sino a comporre delle lettere. Hermione osservava meravigliata la scena, era semplicemente spettacolare. La prima cosa che avrebbe fatto una volta tornata a scuola sarebbe stato documentarsi approfonditamente su quelle creature, decise. Intanto i coccinoleonti si erano disposti a formare un nome preciso. DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY.

L'uomo estrasse la penna dal taschino e prese nota dell'identità del ragazzo – "Bene" – disse subito dopo – "Ora tocca a lei, signorina"

Senza farselo ripetere due volte Hermione appoggiò delicatamente la mano sul ripiano e subito si ripetè quanto accaduto prima con Draco. I coccinoleonti mutarono il loro colore in un bel rosso scuro con piccoli puntini dorati, i colori di Grifondoro, e ripresero a disporsi formando nuove lettere.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER" – lesse ad alta voce Parker annotando il nome della ragazza sul taccuino. Fatto questo fece rientrare i piccoli insetti nel sacchetto di velluto e dopo aver salutato cordialmente i due ragazzi, se ne andò dallo scompartimento.

La Grifondoro tornò a rilassarsi appoggiando la schiena contro il sedile, ancora affascinata da quanto appena visto. Un minuto più tardi si soffermò a pensare ad un'altra cosa che l'aveva stupita, e prima di rendersene conto, diede voce ai suoi pensieri.

"Mmmm….Lucius… Non sapevo che avessi un secondo nome…"

"Qualche problema?" – la sfidò il diretto interessato.

Per Merlino, pensò Hermione, aveva fatto una semplice constatazione e subito la prendeva male. Conversare civilmente con Malfoy era decisamente impossibile!

"Affatto. Ho detto solo che non lo sapevo" – rispose, tentando di smorzare la lite sul nascere.

"Forse perché non sono affari tuoi"

"Non ci vuole molto a capire da chi lo hai ereditato" – continuò lei, non accorgendosi dell'umore di Draco che si stava facendo via via sempre più nero.

"Antiche tradizioni di famiglie purosangue quale quella a cui appartengo. Ma una sporca Mezzosangue come te queste cose non le può capire" – frecciò lui – "E poi, se proprio ne vogliamo parlare…che razza di nome è Jane? A dir poco patetico"

Hermione, che aveva ereditato il secondo nome della madre, alla quale tra l'altro era molto legata, scoppiò come una furia contro il biondino – "Scusa tanto se non ho il nome di un Mangiamorte!"

Gli occhi di Draco mandavano lampi pericolosi, si alzò di scatto e afferrò saldamente entrambi i polsi della ragazza, avvicinandosi pericolosamente fino ad arrivare col suo viso a pochi centimetri da quello di lei – "Non lo dire mai più" – La voce roca, raggelante. Gli occhi socchiusi e penetranti come due lame affilate. Hermione era paralizzata dalla paura, e, sfortunatamente per lei, Draco lo percepiva benissimo. Odiava che lo si paragonasse a suo padre, era la cosa che detestava di più in assoluto. Già lo infastidiva il modo in cui molti studenti, specialmente i Grifondoro, pronunciavano il suo cognome – Malfoy – quasi fosse un insulto. Odiava essere etichettato come il figlio di un Mangiamorte, e odiava ancor di più portare il suo nome.

Rimasero fermi in quella posizione per attimi che sembrarono lunghi come un'eternità. Lei con gli occhi fissi nello sguardo minaccioso di lui, lui che aveva spostato la sua attenzione sulla bocca di lei. Voleva punirla, fare qualcosa che sapeva non avrebbe sopportato. E quella bocca…non si era mai accorto di quanto fosse invitante, con quelle labbra morbide e invitanti come i petali di una rosa rossa. Con un ghigno cattivo si avvicinò ancora di più, cancellando i pochi centimetri che li separavano. Hermione aveva capito le sue intenzioni e sudava freddo. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di convincersi che no, non era vero…tutto quello non stava succedendo per davvero. Non a lei!

Riaprì gli occhi di scatto quando udì un lieve bussare. Si voltò di scatto verso la porta aspettandosi di vedervi nuovamente Devon Parker, ma nel corridoio non c'era nessuno.

Draco da parte sua si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e si allontanò con estrema lentezza da lei, liberandole i polsi che teneva ancora stretti tra le sue mani. Si risedette al suo posto e anche lui, come la ragazza, si chiese che cosa fosse stato quel leggero picchiettio. Ma questo non era l'unica domanda che lo tormentava. Ci era mancano pochissimo che baciasse la Mezzosangue…che cazzo gli era preso? Ok che ce le aveva girate e voleva fargliela pagare ma…aveva forse perso il lume della ragione? Quella ragazza aveva il potere di fargli perdere veramente le staffe, constatò riacquistando la solita aria strafottente. Nessuno ci riusciva. Lui era Draco Malfoy, freddo e insensibile, per definizione. E il fatto che lei riuscisse a mandarlo fuori dai gangheri era già un problema non indifferente, pensò, ma sarebbe stato tragico se lei se ne fosse pure accorta.

Il treno intanto si era fermato in una stazione intermedia. Hermione pensò di alzarsi a fare due passi in corridoio, per sgranchirsi le gambe ma più che altro per allontanarsi dal suo scontrosissimo compagno e riflettere con calma su quanto era appena successo. Per Merlino, l'aveva quasi baciata! Indubbiamente si era sentita sollevata quando lui si era tirato indietro all'ultimo, ma c'era qualcosa che non riusciva a capire. Aveva provato una strana sensazione, un improvviso senso di vuoto e solitudine, che davvero non riusciva a spiegarsi.

Camminò lentamente su e giù per il corridoio, salutando distrattamente i passeggeri che incrociava con deboli sorrisi e cenni del capo. Camminare la rilassava. Un po' come leggere. Fu così che quando rientrò nello scompartimento, qualche minuto dopo, era notevolmente più tranquilla. Il Serpeverde fissava pensieroso il pavimento e non alzò gli occhi di un millimetro sentendola rientrare.

Lo strano rumore sentito poco prima attirò nuovamente la loro attenzione. Entrambi i ragazzi alzarono lo sguardo verso il finestrino e videro una fenice, non una fenice qualunque, ma Fanny - la fenice di Silente - che picchettava insistentemente col becco sul vetro. Draco si sporse in avanti e abbassando il finestrino fece entrare il bellissimo uccello. Legato alla zampa destra aveva un sottile rotolo di pergamena. Il ragazzo sciolse il filo che lo teneva legato alla zampa dell'animale appena in tempo: il treno fischiò rimettendosi in moto, e Fanny si sporse nuovamente dal finestrino spiccando il volo e lasciando entrambi gli studenti stupefatti.

"Che dice?" – chiese la Grifoncina mentre il biondo srotolava la pergamena.

"Se mi dessi almeno il tempo di leggerla…"

"Leggila ad alta voce"

"Scordatelo, non sono mica il tuo servo"

"Uff…dimenticavo che la gentilezza è una cosa a te del tutto sconosciuta" – sentenziò lei alzandosi e avvicinandosi a lui. Si sedette al suo fianco e iniziò come lui a scorrere con gli occhi le parole scritte sulla missiva. Era una lettera di Silente.

_Cari ragazzi, vi scrivo per aggiornarvi sulle ultime decisioni da noi prese che vi riguardano da vicino. Come ben saprete al momento il nostro obiettivo principale è ritrovare la Rosa Nera. Tuttavia la vostra sicurezza è indubbiamente al primo posto. Per questo abbiamo deciso di adottare tutte le misure possibili affinché nessuno dei nostri nemici vi possa rintracciare. In poche parole, farete esattamente l'ultima cosa che un Mangiamorte potrebbe aspettarsi, sarete nell'ultimo posto in cui vi verrebbe a cercare e vi comporterete nell'ultimo modo in cui potrebbe mai immaginarsi. Questo per dirvi che per tutta la vostra permanenza a Londra alloggerete in un noto Hotel babbano, dove, vi ricordo, non potrete usare la magia. In poche parole dovrete fingere di essere dei comunissimi babbani. Questa sarà la vostra copertura. Ma non è tutto. E' possibile che chi vi da la caccia si metta alla ricerca di due ragazzi, che rispondono al nome di Draco Malfoy ed Hermione Granger. Ma abbiamo ovviato anche a questo ipotetico problema. Infatti abbiamo convenuto che nessuno si sognerebbe mai di venire a cercare due giovani coniugi. Ufficialmente quindi sarete Draco Lucius Black e la consorte Hermione Jane Black. Avere degli appositi documenti babbani dal Ministero della Magia è stato facile, considerato poi che Draco è mezzo Black per davvero. Il vostro anno di nascita è stato leggermente modificato, in modo da attribuirvi la maggiore età, ma su questo fronte non dovreste avere problemi: vestiti da comuni babbani dimostrerete senz'altro qualche anno di più. I suddetti documenti sono già stati mandati al vostro albergo, insieme ai vostri bagagli e ad una quantità di denaro sufficiente a coprire le vostre spese. Per finire vi ricordo che l'esito di questo incarico dipenderà anche dalla vostra collaborazione, e vi chiedo quindi di mettere da parte le vostre divergenze, onde evitare di fare saltare la vostra copertura, mettendo così a rischio non solo la vostra incolumità ma anche l'intera missione. _

_Questo per il momento è tutto, vi manderò Fanny qualora ci fossero nuovi sviluppi. E ricordate, per qualsiasi problema, non esitate a contattare me, la professoressa McGranitt o il professor Piton._

_Mi raccomando miei cari ragazzi, fate molta attenzione. A presto,_

_Albus Silente_

"CHE COSA? MA SONO TUTTI IMPAZZITI?" – esclamò inorridita Hermione, rileggendo velocemente la lettera. Non poteva credere ai suoi occhi!

A quanto pare il biondino non l'aveva presa molto meglio, visto che si era alzato in piedi e tirava calci al sedile di fronte mentre dalla sua bocca uscivano imprecazioni a non finire.

"Senti, nemmeno io sono contenta di questa cosa, ma devi per forza demolire tutta la carrozza?"

"Sta zitta!" – sbraitò lui continuando ad imprecare a destra e a manca.

La Grifondoro tornò a rileggere la lettera per l'ennesima volta. "Hermione Jane Black" – mormorò lei schifata – "Mi viene quasi da vomitare…"

Lui la fissò con sguardo truce – "Vaffanculo, Granger! Dio, se penso che hanno osato mettere il tuo dannato nome e quello dei Black nella stessa frase….tu, una lurida Mezzosangue….ah, ma quando torno quel vecchio mi sentirà, eccome se mi sentirà" – continuò a vaneggiare il bel biondino, camminando nervosamente avanti e indietro.

Fu solo dopo un'ora circa, e una sfilza infinita di improperi, che il Serpeverde si calmò. Lasciandosi cadere sul sedile chiuse gli occhi, portandosi le mani alla testa e massaggiandosi stancamente le tempie – "E' un incubo…"

"Non è che per me sia un paradiso, Malferret, te l'assicuro!"

Draco non le rispose, e dalla tasca interna della divisa tirò fuori un pacchetto di sigarette. Cinque minuti dopo nello scompartimento aleggiava una densa nuvola bianca che quasi non permetteva di vedere a un palmo dal naso.

"Potresti evitare? Vorrei arrivarci viva a Londra, se non ti spiace"

"Continua a scassare i coglioni e ti giuro che farò del mio meglio per fartici arrivare stesa in una cassa da morto"

"Stammi un po' a sentire, brutta serpe, tu continua a trattarmi come se fossi uno zerbino e ti assicuro che ti renderò i prossimi giorni un inferno tale che Azkaban ti sembrerà una vacanza in confronto!"

"Io là ti ci spedirei più che volentieri anche adesso"

"Peccato, è te che stanno aspettando a braccia aperte!"

"Fottiti"

"Crepa!"

E con uno sguardo livido da parte di entrambi, la conversazione terminò bruscamente.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITOLO 7 – COME DUE SPOSI NOVELLI…**

La stazione di Londra era come sempre affollatissima. Gente che andava e veniva, guardandosi attorno, trascinando dietro di se bagagli di ogni forma e dimensione, e scontrandosi immancabilmente con altre persone ogni due passi.

Per Draco Malfoy quello era un incubo. Un bruttissimo incubo.

Stava cercando di tenere il passo della Mezzosangue, che avanzava con destrezza a destra e manca tra la folla, quando l'ennesima spallata di uno sconosciuto che passava oltre lo fece esplodere – "Dannato babbano, sfiorami un'altra volta e ti schianto! Porca puttana, ma che razza di manicomio è questo? Hey tu, Mezzosangue, rallenta!" – sbraitò il bel biondino.

Hermione si fermò e sbuffando tornò indietro qualche passo per recuperare la Serpe che si era smarrita tra la folla.

"Vediamo di chiarire alcuni semplici punti, Malferret. Punto numero uno, vedi di calmarti un po'. Punto numero due, smettila di usare parole come "babbani", "mezzosangue" o di citare incantesimi vari: se dici a qualcuno che lo schianti, ti portano direttamente alla neuro, e per quanto la cosa mi renderebbe estremamente felice, al momento purtroppo devo rispettare le indicazioni di Silente e sopportarti. Infine, punto numero tre.."

"Dacci un taglio, Mezzosangue" – la interruppe bruscamente lui – "Ti riassumo il tutto in un unico punto: non mi scassare le balle. Chiaro il concetto?"

La ragazza lo guardò storto mandandolo mentalmente a quel paese. Poi, mentre orde di viaggiatori si spostavano da tutte le parti intorno a loro come una mandria di bufali inferociti, Hermione estrasse dalla tasca della divisa – che ora entrambi i ragazzi tenevano ripiegata sul braccio – un biglietto che Silente aveva allegato alla sua lettera, su cui c'era scritto il nome e l'indirizzo del loro Hotel.

"Diamond Hotel, 786 Watermill Avenue" – lesse – "Si, ho presente dove si trova. Andiamo."

E così dicendo afferrò la mano di Malfoy trascinandoselo dietro e cercando un varco tra la folla.

Il biondino strappò la mano dalla sua come se si fosse scottato – "Ma che, sei scema? Io non tengo una lurida Mezzosangue come te per mano!"

La Grifondoro alzò gli occhi al cielo sbuffando e cominciò a contare mentalmente fino a dieci – "Come vuoi Malferret! Io la strada tanto la so. Forse tu non sarai stanco, ma dopo questo idilliaco viaggio in tua compagnia ti assicuro che desidero solo raggiungere l'albergo il più presto possibile. Tu fa come ti pare, se vuoi perderti e vagare ore e ore per Londra sono affari tuoi!"

Si girò incavolata nera, riprendendo a zig-zagare tra la gente. Una mano fredda ma dalla stretta decisa afferrò la sua.

"Che sia ben chiaro, Granger. Lo faccio solo perché sopporto tutti questi babbani che si muovono come uno sciame di mosche ancora meno di te. Ma appena fuori di qui, vedi di starmi come minimo a due metri di distanza"

"E chi ci tiene ad averti vicino!" – replicò stizzita lei.

Dopo una serie innumerevoli di strattoni, piedi calpestati, bagagli vari presi nelle costole, i due ragazzi riuscirono a raggiungere l'uscita della stazione. Fortunatamente Hermione conosceva Londra come le sue tasche e si diressero senza indugio verso la strada annotata da Silente. L'Hotel distava solo un chilometro scarso dalla stazione, e solo quando giunsero davanti all'entrata si accorsero con orrore di avere ancora le mani saldamente unite. Nel medesimo istante, Draco lasciò andare di scatto la presa e la morettina ritrasse la mano. Nessuno fiatò. Erano entrambi troppo impegnati a maledirsi mentalmente per non essersi accorti prima di quel "piccolo" dettaglio.

Draco mosse un passo verso l'entrata a porte scorrevoli ma la Grifoncina lo fermò, strattonandolo per una manica.

"Che c'è?"

"Ascolta, come avrai ben capito ormai non ci resta altra scelta che fare buon viso a cattivo gioco. Per cui metti da parte le tue battute del cazzo e vedi di comportarti in modo consono alla situazione, ok? In poche parole…fingi! Pensi di essere in grado di farlo?"

Draco storse la bocca in un ghigno di puro divertimento – "E' con me che stai parlando, Granger. O forse dimentichi che è solo grazie al mio notevole talento che ti sei salvata il culo stamattina? Tu piuttosto vedi di non rompere troppo. Non mi è permesso fare incantesimi, ma a strozzarti con le mie mani ci riesco benissimo anche senza magia" – E detto questo spinse la pesante porta di cristallo, seguito a ruota dalla ragazza.

La Hall dell'albergo era uno scintillio unico. Hermione conosceva di fama quel posto, ma non vi era mai entrata. Rimase a bocca aperta, fissando il pregiato marmo di Carrara tirato a lucido, il mobilio della reception di legno pregiato, le rifiniture delle immense vetrate di ottone scintillante, e soprattutto lo splendido lampadario che troneggiava nella stanza, composto da centinaia di gocce di cristallo che riflettevano la luce tutt'intorno come schegge dorate.

"Meno male che almeno non ci hanno spediti in una catapecchia. Ho sentito una volta Pansy parlare di certi hotel babbani non migliori del ripostiglio delle scope di Hogwarts – bofonchiò guardandosi intorno con aria di sufficienza, posando poi lo sguardo su di lei – "Granger, chiudi la bocca prima che ci entrino le mosche"

Hermione si riscosse dallo stupore – "Fanculo, Malfoy. Non tutti sono dei figli di papà viziati come te, abituati a vedersi sommergere da tutto questo lusso come se tutto fosse dovuto!"

Le parole della grifoncina gli scivolarono addosso come se niente fosse limitandosi a un – "Sbaglio o ci eravamo detti di comportarci "come da copione"? Ancora un insulto, Granger, e ti puoi scordare che qualcuno si beva questa pagliacciata"

Draco si avvicinò al bancone della reception e allungò le dita sottili a sfiorare il campanello d'argento, guardandosi attorno con fare annoiato.

Pochi istanti dopo una giovane ragazza dai capelli rossi, che doveva avere più o meno la loro età, uscì da una saletta e si affrettò a prendere posto davanti al giovane. Hermione, vedendo il sorriso smagliante e lo sguardo languido che subito la ragazza aveva rivolto a Draco, lo raggiunse a passi veloci.

Quando il bel biondino rispose al saluto con un leggero ma affascinante ghigno, Hermione saltò su tutte le furie. Per quel che la riguardava personalmente Malfoy poteva fare quel cavolo che gli pareva, ma fintanto che fossero stati costretti a sembrare una coppia in vacanza, avrebbe fatto meglio a rigare diritto – decise. Poteva pur odiarlo profondamente, ma l'idea di passare per la moglie cornuta di certo non avrebbe fatto piacere a nessuna ragazza. E lei non faceva eccezione.

La ragazza, che secondo il tesserino appuntato sul maglione dalla scollatura fin troppo generosa rispondeva al nome di Lucy Grayson, guardò Hermione distrattamente con la coda dell'occhio, per poi riportare tutta la sua attenzione sul magnifico esemplare maschile che le stava di fronte.

"Benvenuti al Diamond Hotel" – esordì la ragazza con fare professionale – "Se siete interessati a fermarvi da noi per più di quattro giorni vi informo che c'è un'offerta molto conveniente, valida solo per questo mese, grazie alla quale verrà applicato un considerevole sconto su due camere e comprende un pasto giornaliero gratuito…"

Hermione guardò la ragazza con aria livida. Era chiaro che la rossa si sarebbe offerta volentieri per tenere compagnia a Malfoy la notte, sgattaiolando nella sua camera senza avere lei tra i piedi. Stava per rimettere la tizia al suo posto quando Draco l'anticipò.

"Abbiamo già una prenotazione" – disse conciso, ma mantenendo comunque un tono educato.

Hermione per una volta fu contenta del suo intervento, anche se dal suo sguardo annoiato si vedeva palesemente che l'aveva fatto solo per interrompere la ragazza che parlava a raffica come una macchinetta, e non per riguardi nei suoi confronti. Meglio così, si disse. Per quel che le fregava di Draco Malfoy, poi…

"Oh, bene" – incassò prontamente il colpo la Grayson - "Il suo nome, prego?" – chiese poco dopo sorridendo al ragazzo e aprendo un voluminoso registro posato sul bancone.

"Draco Malf….Ahia!"

Hermione lo aveva fermato appena in tempo, tossendo leggermente e rifilandogli nel contempo una gomitata fra le costole.

"Come scusi?" – disse la ragazza sollevando lo sguardo dal registro.

"Black. Draco Black" – ripeté lui con calma e sguardo impassibile.

"E lei è la signorina….?" – chiese di nuovo questa, senza degnare Hermione di uno sguardo, mentre sfogliava le pagine del registro alla ricerca della prenotazione.

"Signora" – la corresse Hermione con una punta di soddisfazione nella voce – "Signora Hermione Black" – rispose calcando sull'ultima parola.

La ragazza alzò di scatto la testa guardando la mora con rabbia mista a palese invidia.

"Bene" – borbottò, tornando a sfogliare il registro.

Draco alzò gli occhi al cielo. Donne – pensò – Morirebbero piuttosto che permettere ad un'altra di sconfinare nel proprio territorio. Anche se in questo caso il "territorio" della Granger era rappresentato da lui, l'essere che lei odiava di più al mondo. Ma questo non importava. Come tutte le ragazze – e lui ne capiva decisamente qualcosa di ragazze – si sarebbero scannate a vicenda come belve per un pezzo di carne pur di non lasciarlo all'altra, per quanto questo potesse essere indigesto. E il comportamento della Granger confermava questa sua convinzione. Gli venne quasi da ridere pensando a come ora aveva sottolineato la parola Black, quando quello stesso pomeriggio sul treno l'aveva pronunciata con aria schifata.

Per un attimo fu tentato di fare il cretino con l'addetta alla reception, giusto per il gusto di farle dispetto, ma la verità era che agoniava un bel bagno caldo e rilassante, e quell'oca che gli stava di fronte sembrava metterci un'eternità a compilare le varie scartoffie relative alla prenotazione.

Qualche minuto dopo dalla saletta adiacente alla reception uscì una donna anch'essa coi capelli rossi, ma sulla quarantina, e si avvicinò a loro sorridendo educatamente.

"Lucy, c'è una telefonata per te - riferì la nuova arrivata - Vai pure a prenderla nel mio ufficio. Mi occupo io dei signori..."- gettò un'occhiata al foglio che la ragazza stava compilando - "...Black"

"Si, mamma" - rispose la Grayson, e con un ultimo smagliante sorriso all'indirizzo di Draco, si allontanò.

"Benvenuti al Diamond Hotel. Io sono la direttrice dell'albergo" - si presentò.

Prese poi a compilare il foglio che aveva davanti con maggiore velocità di quanto aveva fatto la figlia. "Ecco fatto" - disse porgendo loro una penna - "Mancano solo le firme"

Draco fissò un po' stranito la biro che la donna gli aveva allungato e si guardò rapidamente attorno alla ricerca di una piuma. Hermione capì il motivo di tale gesto e gli passò davanti silenziosamente, prendendo la biro che la donna gli stava porgendo. Firmò il foglio facendo attenzione a non sbagliare cognome e poi passò la penna a Draco, che, con una naturalezza che la sorprese, scarabocchiò il suo nome, riconsegnando subito dopo l'oggetto misterioso.

"Perfetto" - affermò la rossa - "Direi che siamo a posto. I vostri bagagli sono già stati portati nella vostra camera. La cena viene servita nella sala ristorante a partire dalle ore 20" - porse loro una chiave numerata racchiusa in un portachiavi molto raffinato e indicò un uomo in divisa che stava in piedi accanto all'ascensore - "Roger vi mostrerà la strada. Spero che la Suite Nuziale Deluxe sia di vostro gradimento e colgo l'occasione per farvi le nostre più sentite congratulazioni. E' sempre un piacere ospitare una coppia in luna di miele!"

A queste parole Hermione impallidì di colpo, fissando Draco con sguardo scioccato. Il ragazzo, che era decisamente più bravo di lei a controllare le proprie emozioni, mantenne un'espressione indifferente e si limitò a rispondere con un asciutto "grazie". Mentalmente però, il Serpeverde era tutt'altro che calmo e distaccato. Ma porca troia – pensò – quel vecchio ha davvero esagerato! Ho sempre detto che era un sadico! Lo sta facendo apposta, per farmela pagare per tutte le volte che ad Hogwarts ho infranto le regole! Maledetto! Cazzo, se lo venisse a sapere qualcuno mi ci giocherei la reputazione…io e la Granger nella Suite Nuziale! Dio che schifo, mi viene quasi da vomitare…

Hermione si riprese dallo stupore solo quando si sentì trascinare via per un gomito dal suo "sposo novello". Raggiunsero silenziosamente l'ascensore, dove Roger li accolse sorridente. Malfoy non si sprecò a rispondere, mentre la ragazza abbozzò un sorriso tirato. Era ancora così scossa che non notò il lieve senso di disagio visibile sul volto di Draco mentre l'ascensore saliva verso il dodicesimo - nonché ultimo – piano. Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e Roger li salutò educatamente, indicando loro la porta sulla destra che corrispondeva al numero stampigliato sulla chiave che Malfoy teneva in mano.

Non appena furono di nuovo soli, i due ragazzi si rivolsero a turno uno sguardo schifato. Era evidente che nessuno dei due impazziva dalla gioia per quell'assurda situazione. Deciso a lasciarsi quell'orrenda giornata dietro alle spalle il più velocemente possibile, la Serpe si avvicinò alla porta della Suite, inserendo la chiave nella serratura e facendo scattare il meccanismo con un suono secco. Hermione seguì il giovane all'interno di quello che agli occhi di tutti era il loro "nido d'amore".

"Oddio" – pensò – "E' molto peggio di quanto pensavo!"

I suoi occhi scrutarono con ansia il salottino munito di un tavolino basso e tre comode poltrone, la moquette color panna alta e soffice, le pareti di un caldo color pesca, la luce soffusa emanata da una quantità esorbitante di lampade e abat-jour disposte in punti strategici. Una portafinestra alta fino al soffitto con tede di damasco rosa dava su quello che con tutta probabilità era un enorme terrazzo. La ragazza si avventurò in quella direzione, sentendo un impellente bisogno di una boccata d'aria fresca, mentre vedeva con la coda dell'occhio Malfoy che spariva dietro a una porta dai sontuosi profili dorati.

Una volta fuori dovette ammettere che il terrazzo non era niente male. La vista era a dir poco stupenda, lasciava veramente senza fiato. La grifoncina si disse che in qualsiasi altra occasione avrebbe dato chissà che per trovarsi in un posto simile. Gettò un'occhiata al tavolo quadrato circondato da sedie di ferro battuto posto in un angolo, vicino a una parete sulla quale si arrampicava una pianta dai piccoli fiori bianchi che dal profumo non poteva essere altro che gelsomino. Le fioriere appese al bordo erano colme di viole di ogni colore e varietà.

Stava per tornare sui suoi passi, rientrando dalla portafinestra che dava sul salotto, quando si accorse che sul medesimo terrazzo si apriva una seconda portafinestra, uguale alla prima, le cui ante erano leggermente socchiuse.

Mossa dalla curiosità si avventurò in quella direzione, finendo nella stessa stanza in cui si trovava Malfoy, che vi era entrato direttamente dal salottino. Quella stanza altro non era che la camera da letto. Hermione osservò l'alto guardaroba appoggiato alla parete, al fianco del quale erano stati appoggiati due bauli chiusi, con tutta probabilità i loro bagagli. Guardò per una frazione di secondo Malfoy, il cui volto era stravolto da una smorfia di disgusto e voltò il capo in quella direzione per vedere cosa avesse mai schifato tanto il bel biondino.

Sbarrò gli occhi quando si accorse che a pochi metri da lei troneggiava un immenso letto a baldacchino che sembrava uscito dritto dritto da un libro di fiabe.

"Oh mio Dio!" –esclamò col cuore in gola – "E quello cosa diavolo è? No…non è possibile!". Guardò disperata Malfoy e poi di nuovo il letto – "Per Merlino…è un incubo!"

"Sembra che le parole Suite Nuziale inizino finalmente a prendere un senso nel tuo cervello, Granger" – ghignò il ragazzo – "Che ti aspettavi di trovare? Due belle camerette separate? Magari con due ingressi indipendenti, e si, perché no, anche due bagni distinti?"

"Beh, no, certo che no…..ma…NON QUESTO!"

La moretta aveva una faccia così buffa che Draco pensò che, se non fosse stato così incavolato con Silente in quel momento, sarebbe di sicuro scoppiato a ridere.

Malfoy buttò la divisa che teneva in mano su una poltrona lì accanto e fece dietro front tornandosene in salotto.

"Dove stai andando?" – gli urlò dietro la ragazza.

"A farmi un bagno"

"Posso farlo prima io? Sono davvero stanca morta"

"Scordatelo" - disse lui chiudendosi al di là di quella che per forza di cose doveva essere la porta del bagno.

Hermione borbottò indispettita, e si lasciò cadere stancamente sulla poltrona lì vicino, fregandosene altamente di stropicciare la divisa verde-argento che Malfoy aveva appoggiato poco prima. Arrendendosi all'evidenza che il suo bagno caldo e rilassante avrebbe dovuto attendere parecchio sibilò un inviperito "Vedi almeno di non consumarmi tutta l'acqua calda" all'indirizzo del giovane – che ovviamente non si sprecò a rispondere – e si accinse a disfare i propri bagagli.

Una volta aperto il suo baule, scorse un foglietto in cima alla pila di vestiti. Era di Ginny. Ritrovando in un lampo il buonumore si sedette a gambe incrociate sulla moquette e si mise a leggere.

_Carissima, poco fa Silente a spiegato a me, Harry, Ron e Zabini (eh si, purtroppo c'era anche lui) il vero motivo della tuo improvviso trasferimento. Inutile dire che siamo rimasti tutti a bocca aperta quando abbiamo saputo che Zabini, ma soprattutto Malfoy, si sono schierati da qualche tempo dalla parte dell'Ordine della Fenice (anzi, io faccio ancora fatica a crederci tuttora, e non ti dico la faccia che ha fatto Ron). Per farla breve la McGranitt mi ha chiesto di prepararti i bagagli…e allora eccomi qui. Herm, so che probabilmente ti incavolerai quando vedrai con che criteri ho selezionato il tuo guardaroba, ma la tentazione è stata troppo forte. Dopo anni e anni di insulti gratuiti nei nostri (e soprattutto nei tuoi) confronti, quale miglior occasione per vendicarsi di quella insopportabile Serpe che risponde al nome di Draco Malfoy? Vorrei essere lì per vederlo ricredersi di quando ti diceva che assomigliavi più a un castoro che a una ragazza! Tanto ho pensato che non c'è da temere per la tua incolumità, ora che è passato dalla parte dei "buoni" (uff, mi sto sforzando ma non riesco ancora a capacitarmene, suona troppo assurdo!) e comunque Silente gli farebbe la pelle se solo osasse farti del male! Quindi mi raccomando, Herm, non fare la solita bacchettona e sfrutta quest'occasione per prenderti una bella rivincita!_

_Silente ha detto che non potrai scriverci, ma sappi che noi aspetteremo impazienti il tuo ritorno!_

_Un abbraccio. Ginny._

_Ps. Ti salutano e ti mandano un abbraccio anche Ron e Harry._

Hermione guardò confusa la lettera della sua migliore amica. Cosa aveva voluto dire riguardo a Malfoy? Guardò distrattamente gli abiti impilati nel baule, estraendoli ad uno ad uno. Continuava a non capire, si disse, mentre riponeva nel guardaroba le camice, i maglioncini, e le gonnelline che indossava tutti i giorni ad Hogwarts sotto l'uniforme. Ma quando arrivò in fondo al baule, dove Ginny aveva posizionato la sua biancheria, finalmente capì. E tirò un urlo così forte da far sobbalzare Malfoy due porte più in là.

"Mezzosangue, che cazzo succede?" – sbraitò una voce fin troppo familiare.

"N-niente" – rispose di rimando, cercando di usare un tono più pacato, mentre dentro di sè sentiva nascere una violenta furia omicida.

Se avesse avuto Ginny davanti in quel momento l'avrebbe di sicuro strozzata! Stupida, stupida e ancora stupida Ginny!! Lei era già nei casini fino al collo e quella che in teoria era la sua migliore amica – anzi, ex-amica da cinque minuti a quella parte, decise – aveva scelto proprio quell'occasione per mettere in atto il piano di vendetta più stupido che le fosse mai balenato in quella testa bacata! Sul fondo del baule, infatti, invece che la comunissima biancheria di cotone bianco che si era aspettata di trovare, erano riposti i completini intimi più sexy che Hermione possedeva! Roba da torcerle il collo, si ripetè.

Rassegnata all'idea che avrebbe dovuto rimandare l'omicidio di Ginevra Weasley a data da destinarsi, riprese ad appendere i propri vestiti nell'armadio e a riporre la biancheria, che sarebbe stata il movente dell'omicidio di una giovane grifondoro, nell'unico cassettone presente.

Qualche minuto dopo, mentre Hermione era sul terrazzo, appoggiata alle colonne di marmo bianco che fungevano da parapetto, fissando il sole che si abbassava via via all'orizzonte mentre il vento le scompigliava i capelli, qualcuno bussò insistentemente alla porta d'ingresso. Rientrò nel salotto rapidamente e andò ad aprire la porta, trovandosi davanti niente meno che Lucy Grayson.

"Si?" – disse con fare scocciato guardando la ragazza di traverso.

La ragazza ricambiò l'occhiataccia e le porse senza troppe cerimonie un foglio – "Mi spiace disturbare" – esordì, anche se dal tono della sua voce si sarebbe detto tutto il contrario – "ma giù alla reception si sono accorti di non avervi fatto firmare quest'altro foglio".

La Grifondoro prese una penna dal tavolino accanto all'ingresso e firmò senza proferire parola. Vista l'efficienza della madre, quasi sicuramente quella dimenticanza era da imputare all'odiosissima figlia, rifletté.

Fece per restituire il foglio appena firmato quando la rossa la bloccò – "Servono ENTRAMBE le firme" – affermò guardandosi in giro alla ricerca del bel ragazzo.

Hermione soffocò un'imprecazione. Ma non c'era proprio verso di togliersela dai piedi? Perché il pavimento non si apriva sotto i piedi della rossa inghiottendola in un baratro senza fine?

Vedendo che la tipa non accennava a smuoversi di un millimetro, capì che non se ne sarebbe andata finché Malferret non avesse firmato quello stramaledetto ed inutile foglio!

Fece per chiamarlo ma si bloccò all'istante. E ora come lo chiamava? Bella domanda. Di sicuro avrebbe fatto la figura della scema se l'avesse chiamato Malferret, Furetto, Brutta Serpe o Malfoy – cognome tra l'altro con il quale non erano manco registrati. Black? Scartò l'idea subito dopo. Quale donna in luna di miele avrebbe chiamato il marito per cognome? Inoltre quella piattola dalle gambe secche come quelle di un insetto si sarebbe accorta che qualcosa non andava e non avrebbe esitato un solo secondo a buttarsi come una sanguisuga addosso a Malfoy. Cosa che di sicuro quel maledetto avrebbe anche apprezzato, pensò ironicamente.

Non le restava che una possibilità. Cercando di comportarsi come se fosse la cosa più naturale della terra, la sua bocca pronunciò per la prima volta in sette anni il nome di battesimo del biondino.

"Draco?" – lo chiamò ad alta voce, provando una sensazione stranissima appena sopra lo stomaco.

Malfoy era comodamente adagiato nella lussuosissima e gigantesca vasca da bagno di marmo scuro. Gli occhi chiusi e il capo appoggiato all'indietro sul bordo della vasca, cercava inutilmente di distendere i muscoli contratti per tutto il nervosismo accumulato quel giorno. Gli parve che qualcuno stesse bussando alla porta. Aprì gli occhi e tese le orecchie, ma avvertì più alcun rumore. "Me lo sarò immaginato" – pensò, tornando a chiudere gli occhi e lasciandosi avvolgere dal dolce tepore di quel bagno caldo.

Qualche secondo dopo la voce della Mezzosangue irruppe il silenzio.

"Draco?"

Il cercatore verde-argento strabuzzò gli occhi. Sbaglio, o la Mezzosangue lo aveva chiamato per nome?

Stava per risponderle con un bel "Chi ti ha dato il permesso di chiamarmi per nome, lurida Mezzosangue", quando si ricordò del rumore di poco prima. Allora non si era sbagliato, qualcuno aveva bussato alla porta. Ecco spiegato il motivo per cui la Granger si era rivolta a lui in quel modo, tralasciando anche il tono stizzoso che usava sempre quando parlava con lui.

Un'idea del tutto inaspettata gli venne così, su due piedi. Visto che se si trovava in quella situazione orribile era tutta colpa della Granger che quella mattina aveva perso un'altra buona occasione per farsi i cazzi suoi, e visto che comunque niente di quello che avrebbe potuto dire o fare lo avrebbe tolto dai pasticci, decise di divertirsi un po' a spese della Mezzosangue. Dopotutto quando erano ad Hogwarts non passava giorno in cui non la ricoprisse di insulti e frecciatine. Perché privarsi di tale divertimento ora che aveva a disposizioni molte più armi per metterla in imbarazzo ed umiliarla? Un ghigno che non lasciava presagire nulla di buono gli si dipinse sul volto.

Hermione stava fissando la porta socchiusa del bagno pregando mentalmente che Malfoy recepisse il messaggio e non le rispondesse in malo modo con una delle sue solite battute del cazzo. Per una volta sembrò che le sue preghiere fossero state ascoltate.

"Che c'è?" – La voce che giunse alle sue orecchie e a quelle della rossa non si poteva certo definire dolce e affettuosa, ma perlomeno era priva di ironia e soprattutto non era supportata dai soliti epiteti offensivi.

"C'è da firmare un altro foglio" – rispose lei.

"Firmalo tu"

Simpatico come sempre, pensò – "L'ho già fatto, ma serve anche la tua firma! Puoi venire un secondo, per favore?" – Ma te guarda cosa mi tocca dire, aggiunse mentalmente tra sè e sè.

"No. Sto facendo il bagno. Non si può rimandare a dopo?"

Hermione guardò interrogativamente la Grayson che scosse il capo. A dir la verità la Grifoncina era sicura che la cosa non fosse poi così urgente, e che la rossa fosse in realtà ben decisa a non lasciarsi sfuggire l'occasione di vedere il bel ragazzo appena uscito dal bagno, magari con solo un asciugamano addosso.

"La signorina Grayson dice che è urgente" – replicò di rimando.

"Ok" – disse la voce al di là della porta, e in quello stesso istante Hermione vide gli occhi della ragazza brillare per la contentezza. Subito dopo però il biondo aggiunse – "Portamelo qua che lo firmo"

"COSA?!?!?!" urlò il cervello di Hermione, che strinse le labbra per impedirsi di dar voce a quel pensiero. Guardò la rossa, che era rimasta sorpresa quanto lei. No – si corresse subito dopo – quella era rimasta delusa, non sorpresa. LEI era rimasta sorpresa. Perché davvero non si era aspettata una risposta così bastarda da parte del ragazzo. La stava sfidando. Era chiaro.

Sapeva benissimo di essere con le spalle al muro. Cosa poteva dire alla Grayson? Che si vergognava ad entrare nel bagno dove il suo "caro marito" stava facendo il bagno? Era decisamente impensabile!

Maledicendo mentalmente quella fottuta Serpe con tutta se stessa, e pregando che le sue guance conservassero la loro consueta tonalità, afferrò foglio e penna e si diresse verso il bagno. Senza farsi vedere fece un bel respiro, dopodiché, con un gesto deciso, aprì la porta, entrando nella stanza e richiudendola velocemente alle sue spalle.

La scena che le si parò di fronte andava al di là della sua più fervida immaginazione. Un denso e caldo vapore aleggiava in tutta la stanza, condensandosi sulle mattonelle color madreperla che tappezzavano il muro. E lì, sprofondato nella vasca più grande e lussuosa che avesse mai visto, una serpe di sua conoscenza se la ghignava alla grande.

Nonostante si fosse ripromessa di non farlo, rimase a fissarlo imbambolata. Draco se ne stava comodamente allungato nella vasca, la schiuma che gli copriva a malapena l'ombelico, lasciando scoperto tutto il torace possente. Le spalle erano ampie mentre le braccia muscolose erano appoggiate distrattamente sul bordo della vasca in modo molto sexy. I lunghi crini biondi erano bagnati e avevano assunto un colore più accentuato. Hermione poteva vedere delle piccole gocce d'acqua cadere da quei fili di seta dorata e scivolare lungo il collo, giù verso la clavicola e il torace ampio.

"Per Merlino…" – non potè trattenersi dal sussurrare.

La bocca del Principe delle Serpi si curvò in una smorfia compiaciuta – "Si lo so, faccio sempre questo effetto"

"Mi riferivo a questa gigantesca vasca da bagno, non a te, razza di presuntuoso che non sei altro" – mentì spudoratamente lei.

"A chi vuoi darla a bere?"

"Si, si, certo. Come no. So che è un colpo duro per il tuo smisurato ego, Malferret" – e prima che lui potesse ribattere gli porse carta e penna – "Tieni. Muoviti a firmare che qua dentro mi manca l'aria. Cos'è, ti sei fatto il bagno con un intero flacone di profumo?" berciò lei pur sapendo che non era vero. Il leggero profumo che aleggiava nella stanza era tutto fuorché fastidioso. Era certa che in quel momento la pelle di Draco profumasse di un qualcosa di impalpabile come il vento, l'aroma inebriante degli alberi coperti dalla rugiada e una vaga e lontana nota di tiglio, il suo albero preferito. "Sveglia, Herm, che cavolo di ragionamenti fai? Riprenditi, per Merlino!" – non potè fare a meno di pensare.

Malfoy accolse la provocazione inarcando un sopracciglio. Se Hermione l'avesse conosciuto bene come lo conosceva Blaise, avrebbe senz'altro saputo che non era un buon segno. Quando Draco Malfoy assumeva quella precisa espressione il tutto si poteva tradurre solo in un modo: guai in vista.

"Girati di schiena"

"Che cosa?" – chiese la ragazza guardandolo confusa.

"Ho detto girati di schiena" – ripeté seccato.

"E perché?"

Lui la guardò come se fosse stata una bambina che aveva appena fatto una domanda stupida – "Come cacchio faccio a firmare se non ho dove appoggiare il foglio? E ora spicciati, mi stai facendo raffreddare l'acqua"

"Ma per chi mi hai preso, per il tuo scrittoio?" – saltò su lei.

"Va beh, ho capitò, vorrà dire che mi dovrò alzare e uscire dalla vasca per firmare questo stramaledetto pezzo di carta" – rispose lui ghignando e facendo l'atto di sollevarsi.

"NO! Fermo! Malfoy non ci provare!" – E mentre il biondino tornava ad immergersi ridendosela alla grande, Hermione si avvicinò al bordo della vasca voltandogli la schiena e scostando i lunghi boccoli castani.

Il Serpeverde appoggiò il foglio sulla sua schiena e lo firmò velocemente, ma invece di riconsegnarglielo lo allontanò dalla sua portata e si spostò nell'angolo più lontano della vasca, vicino al muro. Era arrivato il momento di fargliela pagare – pensò, pregustandosi la scena.

"Malfoy! Ridammelo"

"Vieni a prendertelo" – la provocò lui, un lampo di sfida negli occhi grigi.

"Non fare lo stronzo" - disse a bassa voce – "La Grayson è di là che aspetta, e da come la sento sbuffare, è chiaro che sta per perdere la pazienza". S'illuse che questo potesse convincerlo a porre fine a quel gioco demente.

"E allora?"

Come sempre Draco Malfoy se ne strafregava degli altri. Una caratteristica che in certe rare occasioni lei aveva quasi ammirato. Quella sua capacità di non lasciarsi toccare da niente e da nessuno. Scosse la testa allontanando quegli sciocchi pensieri.

"Non che me ne freghi molto di cosa pensa quella, ma se non gli riporto subito questo maledetto foglio comincerà ad insospettirsi"

"Questo di sicuro, ma non nel senso che intendi tu"

Lo guardò senza capire.

"Oh andiamo, Granger, possibile che una sapientona come te non ci arrivi? Hai idea del perché due novelli sposi in viaggio di nozze potrebbero ritrovarsi a…diciamo indugiare più del dovuto nella stanza da bagno della loro suite nuziale dove è presente un'invitante vasca da bagno per due persone?"

Hermione arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli ma non volle dargliela vinta – "Piantala con ste' stronzate e passami quel maledetto coso" – borbottò.

"Perché, non mi credi? Pensi che quella là fuori non stia pensando esattamente a quello che ti ho detto?"

"No. E ora smettila, ne ho piene le tasche di te e di questa storia"

"Scommetto che non hai il coraggio di riportarle quel foglio guardandola negli occhi.."

"Ma fammi il piacere! Se pensi che non sappia tenere testa a quell'oca ti sbagli di grosso!"

"Dici sul serio?" – le chiese innocentemente aspettando che lei finisse dritta nella sua trappola.

E così fu.

"Certo! Se mi dai quel cazzo di foglio ti faccio vedere, così sarai contento. E così io potrò finalmente andarmene da qui senza dover sopportare la tua presenza un minuto di più!"

"Mmmm..davvero?Vediamo…" – ghignò provocante lui, fissandola dritto negli occhi.

Ma invece che ridarle il foglio che teneva ancora saldamente in mano e lontano dalla sua portata, puntò lo sguardo nel suo, trapassandola con due occhi di ghiaccio fuso ed iniziò a mormorare frasi sconnesse e gemiti via via sempre più ad alta voce.

"Oh, piccola….sì, così…….non ti fermare…." – urlò

Hermione era basita. Diventando rossa come un peperone tentò di sovrastare la sua voce – "Draco! BASTA! SMETTILA!" – Era così fuori di sé che non si era nemmeno accorta di averlo chiamato di nuovo per nome.

Ma lui si stava divertendo troppo, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di smettere – "Oh Dio…se ti muovi così però…rallenta piccola…tesoro, se continui così io…" – gridò ancora più forte di prima, senza smettere di guardarla negli occhi.

Hermione si avvicinò minacciosa alla vasca da bagno, troppo arrabbiata per pensare a quello che stava facendo. Senti le guance andarle a fuoco. Voleva che la smettesse di fare lo stupido, solo che la smettesse. Nient'altro. Non si era mai sentita così in imbarazzo in vita sua! Fece per afferrargli la mano in cui teneva il pezzo di carta ma all'ultimo lui spostò il braccio con uno scatto repentino e lei perse l'equilibrio finendo rovinosamente nella vasca a gambe all'aria.

Balzò fuori come se si fosse scottata, e gli rivolse un'occhiata di puro odio mentre finalmente gli strappava di mano il foglio tutto spiegazzato.

Draco stava si stava piegando in due dalle risate, cercando di non fare percepire la sua ilarità alla ragazza che stava in piedi nella stanza accanto. Indubbiamente ora la Mezzosangue si sarebbe sotterrata da qualche parte e avrebbe implorato lui di andare a restituire il documento alla ragazza al posto suo.

La sua ilarità si smorzò di colpo quando vide l'espressione truce e determinata della Granger che usciva a passo di marcia dal bagno incurante di essere bagnata fradicia. Non voleva ammetterlo ma quel gesto l'aveva sorpreso. E rimase ancora più stupito quando la sentì dire con voce chiara e ferma "Ecco a lei. Se è tutto, la saluto. Arrivederci."

A queste parole seguì il rumore di una porta che si chiudeva.

Hermione si sedette sulla poltrona del salotto, portandosi una mano al petto come per placare il cuore che sentiva battere furiosamente attraverso la camicetta bagnata. Era incavolata, incavolata nera. Ma forse in quel momento era un bene, perché era certa che a mente serena non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di guardare la Grayson negli occhi mentre la metteva alla porta. Non dopo che Malfoy gli aveva fatto quella carognata.

Ma questa gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare cara, decise.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITOLO 8 – COME DUE SPOSI NOVELLI… (II parte)**

Hermione guardò l'orologio. Erano già le 18 e lo stronzo biondastro non accennava ancora a uscire dal bagno. Ci stava mettendo le radici? Si, per fare dispetto a lei, probabilmente.

Non sapendo come ammazzare il tempo decise che sarebbe scesa a farsi un giro nella hall, dove prima aveva notato alcuni negozietti di abbigliamento e souvenires, accanto alla sala ristorante e al reparto lavanderia.

Lavanderia. Quest'ultima parola gli fece venire in mente un'idea a dir poco diabolica. Silenziosamente aprì il baule di Malfoy e tolse tutti i capi di vestiario - una quantità abnorme di maglioni, camicie e pantaloni costosi, di ottimo taglio e finitura – lasciando sul fondo solo la biancheria intima, sulla quale peraltro preferì non indugiare.

Raccolti i vestiti in una grossa borsa di tela fornita dall'hotel per la biancheria sporca, si avvio con uno strano sorrisetto verso l'ingresso.

"Malfoy, io vado a farmi un giro da basso, vedi di sgomberare il bagno per quando torno" - disse prima di chiudere la porta dietro di se.

Dal bagno non arrivò alcuna risposta. Che fosse affogato in trenta centimetri d'acqua? Purtroppo era decisamente improbabile, si disse.

Draco era ancora in ammollo nella vasca. L'acqua era diventata gelida ma lui non se ne accorse. Stava fissando un punto indefinito sul muro con sguardo vacuo. Poco prima si era appisolato e vecchi e atroci incubi, perlopiù ricordi del suo passato, avevano oltrepassato le sue barriere abbassate nel dormiveglia, tornando a straziarlo come facevano da tempo.

La voce della Mezzosangue l'aveva riscosso, allontanando momentaneamente quelle visioni. Non si curò di risponderle, e non appena sentì la porta chiudersi, uscì dalla vasca tentando di recuperare un minimo di lucidità.

Il primo posto in cui Hermione si recò fu la lavanderia, dove consegnò il grosso carico di vestiti. La donna dietro al bancone inarcò un sopracciglio vedendo che i vestiti erano puliti ma non fece commenti, limitandosi a dire che i capi sarebbero stati pronti per il mattino successivo.

Appena fuori dalla lavanderia la ragazza adocchiò un negozio di abbigliamento maschile e vi si diresse senza indugio a passo di marcia.

Uscito dal bagno, con addosso solo un asciugamano bianco sui fianchi stretti, Draco si era svaccato a pancia in su sul letto, chiudendo gli occhi. Fu così che Hermione lo trovò al suo rientro. Appoggiò varie buste e sacchetti sulla poltrona in camera e rimase ad osservare il biondino mentre sentiva l'aria della stanza farsi rovente. Dio, come è bello - pensò inevitabilmente.

"Malferret, io vado a farmi una doccia. Tra meno di un'ora si cena, vedi di prepararti per tempo o scendo senza di te"

Lui per tutta risposta bofonchiò qualcosa di incomprensibile senza aprire gli occhi, mentre la grifoncina chiudeva la porta dietro di sé.

Passarono alcuni minuti e Draco fu riportato alla realtà dallo scroscio dell'acqua, chiaro segno che la Mezzosangue era già sotto la doccia. Gli venne una mezza idea di piombarle in bagno di sorpresa, facendola sprofondare per la vergogna nel piatto della doccia, ma conoscendola, sicuramente si era chiusa dentro a chiave. A doppia mandata.

Sbuffando si alzò dal letto e guardò distrattamente l'orologio. C'era tempo - si disse - tanto valeva mettersi in ballo a disfare i bagagli.

Quando però aprì il suo baule, trovandolo semivuoto, rimase di sasso. Che razza di scherzo era quello ? Blaise? No, non lui… - si disse subito dopo sentendo la voce peraltro stonata della ragazza che canticchiava allegramente sotto la doccia - …la Mezzosangue!

Si precipitò furente in salotto, bussando violentemente alla porta del bagno.

"Mezzosangue, dove cazzo sono finiti i miei vestiti?" - sbraitò.

"Calmati, Malferret, prima che ti scoppi una vena - rispose sarcasticamente lei da dentro la doccia - "Si da il caso, comunque, che tu non possiedi vestiti babbani, ed è un bel problema. Fortunatamente quando sono scesa me ne sono ricordata e ti ho preso qualcosa. Ce l'ho fatta per un pelo, il negozio stava per chiudere"

C'era qualcosa che non quadrava - rifletté il biondo accantonando per un momento la rabbia. Decisamente. La Granger che si prendeva il disturbo di comprargli dei vestiti? Ma quando mai! Invece di risponderle tornò nuovamente in camera iniziando a curiosare nei sacchetti. E i suoi timori si rivelarono fondati. Tre secondi dopo stava bussando nuovamente alla porta del bagno, e con molta più forza di prima.

"Spiritosa, Granger, molto spiritosa. Che diamine è quella roba?" tuonò.

"A te cosa sembrano? Vestiti, no?"

"Parlando di vestiti, che fine hanno fatto i miei?"

"Per oggi te li puoi scordare. E non metterti a frugare dappertutto, non troveresti niente. Li ho fatti sparire…" - La voce compiaciuta della ragazza fece venire a Draco un diavolo per capello.

"Come sarebbe a dire che li hai fatti sparire?" - esplose lui - "Stiamo parlando dei miei pregiati e costosissimi abiti, mica dei tuoi stracci! E poi ti è proibito fare magie…"

"Infatti non ho fatto alcun uso della magia, semplicemente li ho portati a lavare. Erano un po' stropicciati per il viaggio e non sia mai che il Principe delle Serpi indossi una camicia tutta spiegazzata, dico bene?" - cinguettò lei con fare innocente.

"Ti ammazzo, Granger!" - urlò quello meditando seriamente di buttare giù quella dannata porta.

"Sai che paura…" – Hermione rise e tornò a sciacquarsi i capelli sotto il caldo getto della doccia, senza più prestare attenzione agli insulti e alle imprecazioni che arrivavano dal salotto.

Incavolato nero, e con gli occhi fiammeggianti il bel biondino tornò ad ispezionare gli "acquisti" della sua molto presto defunta mogliettina.

Capì che la Granger si stava vendicando per l'innocente scherzetto che le aveva fatto quel pomeriggio. Calmati, Draco, calmati! Dannazione, se ti lasci prendere dalla rabbia l'avrà vinta lei! Non capisci che è proprio quello che vuole? E tu non darle la soddisfazione! Ecco, si, farò proprio così…

Nonostante i suoi buoni propositi, gli ci vollero parecchi minuti – e parecchi respiri profondi – per tornare padrone di se stesso. Quando finalmente si fu per così dire calmato, tolse dall'incarto pantaloni, camicia e giacca, iniziando a vestirsi. La Mezzosangue voleva la guerra? Bene, l'avrebbe accontentata! Quel pomeriggio l'aveva sfidata e lei non si era tirata indietro. Lui ora avrebbe fatto altrettanto. E dopo, che la Mezzosangue pregasse il cielo, perché la prossima mossa toccava a lui!

Finito di vestirsi gettò un'occhiata critica allo specchio. Maledetti vestiti babbani! La Granger aveva indovinato la taglia, ma si era preoccupata di scegliere abiti dal taglio molto stretto e provocante, con il preciso obiettivo di metterlo a disagio. Ma aveva dimenticato un piccolo particolare: lui era Draco Lucius Malfoy, e nessuno poteva metterlo a disagio senza il suo consenso.

Si pettinò velocemente i crini biondi all'indietro, e sebbene già dopo qualche secondo alcune ciocche ribelli gli sfiorarono la fronte. Tuttavia non se ne preoccupò: dal secondo anno aveva smesso di ingellarsi i capelli, quando aveva capito che le ragazze impazzivano all'idea di spettinargli quei fili d'oro con le mani…lo trovavano sexy, dicevano…

Si mise alla ricerca delle sue scarpe nere, dalla linea classica ma elegante, trovandole di fianco al letto. Almeno quelle non erano state fatte sparire insieme ai suoi vestiti, si consolò.

Visto che la Granger sembrava metterci un'eternità, utilizzò il tempo che gli era avanzato per riporre nell'armadio quel poco che era rimasto del suo bagaglio. Afferrò la biancheria dal baule – perlopiù boxer neri di ottima fattura – e fece per gettarli malamente nell'unico cassettone del guardaroba. Rimase sorpreso nel vedere che metà cassetto era già stato occupato, e si stupì ancor di più quando si accorse da cosa era stato occupato. Nella metà sinistra, infatti, erano stati accuratamente ripiegati una quantità di completini intimi di seta e pizzo da indurre in tentazione anche un santo! "Bene, bene, bene" – pensò mentre riponeva i capi che teneva in mano nella metà del cassetto ancora libera – "E chi se l'aspettava dalla Granger? Una Grifondoro virtuosa come lei…ahia ahia, Mezzosangue, non sei quella santarellina che vuoi fare credere, eh?"

Proprio in quel momento Hermione entrò nella stanza, completamente imbacuccata in un morbido accappatoio bianco. Rimase quasi paralizzata dalla vista che le si parava davanti. Era certa che dopo la carognata dei vestiti, Malfoy si sarebbe sentito così in imbarazzo da non avere il coraggio di guardarsi allo specchio per un po' di giorni. Ma si era sbagliata. Il biondino la stava fissando per nulla a disagio, con un diabolico ghigno disegnato sulle labbra.

E quel che era peggio, il suo tentativo di vendetta le si era ritorto contro. Nessuna ragazza sana di mente sarebbe riuscita a distogliere gli occhi dall'angelo dannato che le stava di fronte. Nessuna, neanche lei. I jeans neri, attillati, gli evidenziavano le gambe muscolose, i fianchi stretti, e il fondoschiena da urlo - che per la salute mentale della popolazione di Hogwarts sarebbe dovuto essere dichiarato illegale. La camicia, di pregiata seta verde scuro, gli donava un'aria veramente sexy, senza cravatta e con gli ultimi due bottoni lasciati appositamente aperti. Il giubbino poi, di pelle nera, gli conferiva quell'aria da bello e dannato che avrebbe fatto girare alla testa persino a quel ghiacciolo della McGranitt.

"Continui a guardarmi, Granger" – la provocò il Serpeverde – "Mi trovi bello?"

Hermione aveva la gola secca – "N-no. Cosa dici…"

"Bugiarda" – replicò divertito lui, ostentando una padronanza di se stesso che in quel momento non possedeva. Ma gli piaceva troppo vederla spiazzata. Era troppo gratificante. E dentro di sé pensò giulivo - "Piccola, hai ancora molto da imparare sul sottoscritto."

E poi, non resistendo alla tentazione di umiliarla ancora di più, attirò l'attenzione della ragazza sulla sua mano – "A proposito, non credevo che i Grifondoro bravi e buoni come te nascondessero sotto sotto un lato così peccaminoso". Ghignò soddisfatto mentre Hermione spostava lo sguardo sulla mano di lui, notando con orrore il paio di minuscole mutandine di pizzo rosso appese al suo indice.

Le guance le si imporporarono per l'imbarazzo.

"Ti dirò, preferisco il nero" – disse guardando allusivo un altro completino che s'intravedeva dal cassetto aperto.

"Cosa vuoi che me ne importi di quello che preferisci tu? E' un problema che non si porrà mai, hai capito? MAI!"

"Mai dire mai, Granger.."

"Nevicherà ad agosto, Malferret, prima che…"

Lui parve pensarci un po' su e poi la interruppe – "Mmm.. forse hai ragione, dovrei aver ricevuto una botta in testa – e bella forte – per prendere in considerazione l'idea di andare a letto con una Mezzosangue come te" – ci tenne a precisare. In realtà infatti non aveva la minima intenzione di avere a che fare con la so-tutto-io Granger. Gli stava dicendo quelle cose solo per provocarla, si disse. Certo però che trovare quei completino così intriganti era stato veramente un colpo basso, perché ora non riusciva a non immaginarseli addosso alla Mezzosangue. E purtroppo per lui, la visione che lo tormentava non lo nauseava affatto, come invece avrebbe dovuto.

Soddisfatto di se stesso, e ignorando con tutta tranquillità lo sguardo truce che la ragazza gli stava rivolgendo, uscì dalla camera passandole accanto, non senza percepire la leggera fragranza di gelsomino che emanava la pelle di lei.

Non appena se ne fu andato, Hermione chiuse la porta della camera con un calcio. Come avrebbe fatto a sopravvivere così per giorni e giorni? Erano assieme solo da poche ore e tutti i suoi buoni propositi di instaurare un rapporto di civile sopportazione reciproca con Malfoy erano andati a rotoli. Scosse la testa demoralizzata, e dopo aver dato un'occhiata ai vestiti che Ginny le aveva messo nel baule, optò per un paio di semplicissimi jeans blu scuro a vita bassa, ai quali abbinò una cintura di cuoio con la fibbia rivestita di piccoli brillantini e un maglioncino di lana rosso corallo. Un paio di stivali scuri con tacco completarono il tutto. Si asciugò velocemente i capelli decidendo di lasciarli sciolti sulle spalle, fatta eccezione per una piccola ciocca sul lato sinistro che appuntò alla testa con un fermaglio d'argento a forma di libellula.

Una voce spazientita arrivò dal salotto – "Granger, ti muovi? Si sta facendo notte!"

Da che pulpito – pensò lei infastidita – chi aveva passato ore e ore sprofondato nella vasca da bagno impedendole di fare la doccia?

Agguantando una borsetta, uscì con calma dalla camera. Indubbiamente era tardi, ma sarebbe morta piuttosto che dargli la soddisfazione di vederla arrivare di corsa ai suoi ordini!

"Era ora" – sbuffò non appena la vide.

Draco aprì la porta d'ingresso e vedendo altre coppie presenti nel corridoio, si costrinse a un gesto di galanteria, facendo segno alla ragazza di passare, per poi uscire e richiudere la porta a chiave dietro di sé.

Saliti sull'ascensore, scrutò il maglioncino di lei con occhio critico uscendosene con un bel – "Ma allora sei proprio fissata con il rosso"

L'osservazione ebbe il potere di riportarle alla mente quanto accaduto poco prima in camera, e si sforzò di ribattere, prima che le guance tornassero a tingersi di…rosso – "Io non sono assolutamente fissata con il rosso, ma si da il caso che sia il colore preferito di Ginny"

"La Weasley? Che c'entra quella?"

"E' stata lei a farmi i bagagli"

"Se il rosso non è il tuo colore preferito, allora qual è?" – chiese lui con fare noncurante.

"Affari miei. E poi a te che te ne frega?" – replicò asciutta la ragazza.

"Niente. Era così per sapere. Non avevi detto che dovevamo sembrare una coppia normale? Stavo cercando di intrattenere una tranquilla conversazione, ma con te che fai così è decisamente impossibile" – soffiò svogliato Malfoy.

In effetti gli aveva risposto male – dovette ammettere Hermione – ma come poteva dirgli che il suo colore preferito era….il verde? L'avrebbe presa per il culo a non finire. Una Grifondoro a cui piaceva il verde. Roba da riderci sopra per un mese. Tentò comunque di rimediare – "Il tuo immagino sia il nero"

"Esatto" – rispose conciso. Non ci voleva una grande intuizione. Metà dei suoi capi erano di quel colore.

"Strano che la Parkinson si vesta sempre di rosso, considerato quanto tu detesti quel colore"

Lui la guardò per un lungo momento prima di rispondere – "Non ho mai detto che lo detesto. Ma sinceramente non è il colore che preferisco vedere addosso a una ragazza"

"E quale sarebbe?" – chiese Hermione aspettandosi nuovamente "il nero" come risposta.

"Il lilla" – rispose tranquillamente lui lasciandola esterrefatta.

"IL LILLA?!?!?!"

"Si. Qualche problema?" - Inarcò un sopracciglio fissandola dritto negli occhi.

"N-no, è solo che non mi aspettavo una risposta del genere da te"

"Perché?"

"Boh…non saprei…forse perché credevo che come la maggior parte dei ragazzi fossi attratto dal famoso colore della passione e del peccato" – rispose arrossendo per le sue stesse parole.

"Vedo che continui a commettere l'errore di paragonarmi agli altri. Io sono un Malfoy, vedi di non dimenticartelo" – affermò altezzoso – "E per rispondere alla tua domanda, come ti ho già detto prima non ho nulla contro il rosso, però trovo che sia, come dire, un colore un po' scontato. E le cose scontate non mi sono mai piaciute, perdono subito il loro fascino. Io amo le sfide" – concluse enigmaticamente il ragazzo.

L'ascensore nel frattempo aveva raggiunto il piano terra. I ragazzi uscirono e si incamminarono verso il ristorante.

"Ma perché proprio il lilla?" – non riuscì a trattenersi dal domandare la Grifoncina.

"Perché trovo che sia un colore che conferisce alle ragazze un non so che di…angelico. E ripeto, io adoro le sfide"

Hermione lo guardò confusa, senza capire.

Draco si fermò e la fissò con i suoi occhi grigi terribilmente penetranti – "Granger, non c'è niente al mondo di più eccitante che trovare dannatamente sexy una creatura angelica"

La mora rimase spiazzata. Quella conversazione stava decisamente degenerando – "Dobbiamo proprio star qui a parlare di colori, Malfoy? Io ho una certa fame" – asserì cambiando repentinamente discorso e affrettando il passo.

Draco ghignò e la seguì.

La sala ristorante era decisamente all'altezza dell'albergo a cinque stelle di cui erano ospiti. Era immensa, con grandissime vetrate che offrivano un panorama da togliere il fiato. I tavolini, rotondi, erano disposti a debita distanza l'uno dall'altro, per consentire una maggiore privacy. Candide tovaglie sulle quali erano posti piatti di porcellana, bicchieri di cristallo e candelabri d'argento completavano il tutto.

"Prego signori, da questa parte" – Un cameriere li accolse sorridendo accompagnandoli ad un tavolino su cui era appoggiato un segnaposto col numero 251. Il numero della loro suite.

Draco fece accomodare Hermione e si sedette poi a sua volta, prendendo il tovagliolo e poggiandoselo sulle gambe.

Hermione non fu molto sorpresa dallo sfoggio di buone maniere da parte del compagno. I Malfoy ci tenevano parecchio a quelle cose, e la ragazza supponeva che il biondino fosse stato costretto ad imparare le regole del Galateo fin da bambino. E i modi eleganti e raffinati del Serpeverde sembravano confermare questa sua ipotesi.

Il cameriere tornò poco dopo con le liste. Hermione scorse con interesse le varie pietanze elencate, sentendo che lo stomaco era a un passo dal borbottare per la fame. Draco guardò velocemente il menù, soffermandosi più a lungo sulla lista dei vini. Quando venne il momento delle ordinazioni, Hermione scelse la pasta al forno e di secondo una grigliata di pesce, mentre Malfoy preferì un risotto ai funghi e una bistecca al sangue, ordinando infine anche una pregiata bottiglia di vino bianco. Il cameriere prese nota e si allontanò verso gli altri tavoli.

"Caspita, sono passati ben cinque minuti e non mi hai ancora insultata. La cosa ha dell'incredibile" – mormorò Hermione per spezzare il silenzio.

"Basta volerlo. Non che mi faccia piacere, s'intende"

"Stai cercando di dirmi che se ti impegni riesci a trattenerti dall'offendermi ogni due secondi, ribadendo con disprezzo la solita manfrina sulla superiorità di voi purosangue su noi comuni e patetici Mezzosangue?"

"Esattamente."

"Mi viene quasi voglia di approfittarne…" – lo provocò lei divertita.

"Non ti conviene. Puoi farlo, ma sappi che dopo in camera te le farei pagare tutte" – replicò senza scomporsi.

Pochi minuti dopo arrivarono i piatti che avevano ordinato e smisero di parlare, dedicandosi unicamente a gustare le pietanze raffinate. Draco le versò un po' di vino e lei lo ringraziò con un sorriso, recitando perfettamente la sua parte.

Terminata la seconda portata, declinarono il dolce, essendo entrambi sazi. Conclusa la cena con un caffè, macchiato per Hermione e nero per il Serpeverde, si spostarono nella sala accanto, dove il personale dell'albergo intratteneva gli ospiti nel dopocena con spettacoli, balli e animazioni varie.

Hermione notò l'imponente bancone del bar, la luce soffusa, i tavolini in legno sparsi per la sala e, verso il fondo, un uomo sulla cinquantina che stava suonando seduto davanti a un maestoso pianoforte a coda nero. Attorno a lui una decina di coppie ballavano lentamente, avvinghiate. La musica era malinconica, struggente, eh Hermione rimase ad ascoltarla come incantata. Si voltò verso Draco, che guardava anch'esso in quella direzione. Vedeva lo sguardo del giovane fisso sullo spettacolare strumento, eppure le sembrava che i suoi occhi fossero vacui, come se il ragazzo si stesse lasciando andare ad un mare di ricordi. Hermione si chiese se lui sapesse suonare.

"Bel pianoforte" – disse distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri.

"Già"

"Lo sai suonare?"

"Si"

"Allora ne avrai senza dubbio uno a casa, magari anche più grande e più bello di questo"

"L'avevo, tanti anni fa"

Ad Hermione parve di cogliere una nota strana nella sua voce. Malinconica, forse?

"Perché parli al passato? Non ce l'hai piu'?"

"L'ho bruciato" – rispose con voce atona, lasciando Hermione alquanto stupita per quella risposta, e voltandosi a guardare altrove.

Si erano diretti verso il bancone, per prendere qualcosa da bere, quando Hermione vide entrare nel locale una faccia a lei familiare.

"Oddio!" – mormorò agitata, voltandosi di schiena verso la parte opposta.

"Che c'è?" – chiese Draco.

"E' appena entrato un ragazzo che conosco. E' un babbano, da piccoli andavamo a scuola assieme, prima che mi arrivasse la lettera da Hogwarts"

"Merda! Questa non ci voleva. Sa che sei una strega?" – le domandò spiccio.

"No"

"Non importa. Meglio non rischiare. Vieni, andiamocene" – La prese per un braccio, intenzionato a sgusciare alla svelta dalla sala per evitare ulteriori complicazioni.

La fortuna non fu dalla loro parte. Una voce si levò a qualche metro da loro – "Hey, Hermione! Sei proprio tu?"

Ormai non potevano più andarsene, così Hermione si girò preparandosi ad affrontarlo, mentre Draco le sussurrava un "stai calma" nell'orecchio.

"Mike! Che bella coincidenza! E' una vita che non ci si vede!" – esordì sfoderando il migliore dei sorrisi.

Draco osservò in silenzio il ragazzo alto, dai capelli biondo scuro e gli occhi verdi, avanzare verso di loro, seguito a ruota da una ragazza piuttosto carina.

"Hermione! Quanto tempo!" – replicò il ragazzo abbracciandola e baciandola sulle guance – "Ti ricordi di mia sorella Melody?" – disse poi tirandosi indietro per fare spazio alla nuova arrivata.

"Si, ci siamo già viste mi pare. Una volta o due. Tu eri un anno indietro di noi a scuola, vero?"

"Già" – rispose la ragazza in questione, con un sorriso di convenienza stampato sulle labbra.

Hermione guardò la sorella del suo ex-compagno di scuola. Aveva i capelli lunghi color biondo scuro, come quelli del fratello, e due occhi azzurri come un laghetto di montagna. E se la memoria non la ingannava, le uniche due volte che l'aveva incontrata non l'aveva trovata affatto simpatica. Anzi, se la ricordava come una ragazzina petulante e capricciosa, che di melodico aveva solo il nome. Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri accorgendosi che era venuto il suo turno di fare le presentazioni.

"Lui è Draco" – disse rivolgendosi ai due fratelli che le stavano di fronte, poi guardò Malfoy – "Draco, questi sono Michael e Melody Weston. Io e Mike andavano a scuola assieme anni fa" – spiegò la mora, con tutta la naturalezza di cui era capace.

"Piacere" – si limitò a rispondere il Serpeverde.

"Io e Mel stavamo per sederci a bere qualcosa. Vi va di unirvi a noi?" – domandò Mike.

Hermione scoccò un'occhiata a Malfoy e lo vide annuire impercettibilmente. Ormai era inutile scappare, tanto valeva sorbirsi per qualche minuto la compagnia dei due babbani, recitando la loro parte in maniera convincente. Si sedettero ad un tavolino, e Melody gettò un'occhiata omicida al fratello che si era spaparanzato sulla propria sedia senza considerarla, mentre invece Draco aveva fatto galantemente accomodare Hermione prima di sedersi. Fissò il bel biondo che le stava di fronte: era un vero schianto. Cosa ci facesse con quell'insopportabile smorfiosa proprio non riusciva a spiegarselo. Melody odiava Hermione Granger tanto quanto suo fratello Mike stravedeva per lei.

Hermione stava rispondendo alle mille domande del ragazzo, mentre con la coda dell'occhio osservava la bionda. L'ennesima ragazza caduta vittima del fascino di Draco Malfoy. Che situazione assurda! – pensò – Melody si sta mangiando Malferret con gli occhi, e Mike sta tornando ad essere il ragazzo appiccicoso che conoscevo a scuola.

Non si era infatti scordata di come il giovane fosse quasi ossessionato da lei, e nonostante Hermione all'epoca gli avesse fatto capire più e più volte di non apprezzare le sue attenzioni, lui non sembrava affatto intenzionato a desistere. Nemmeno ora, purtroppo. Probabilmente credeva che lei e Draco fossero semplici amici – pensò, conoscendo il cervello non troppo sveglio del ragazzo.

Anche Draco si era però accorto di come Mike fissava Hermione, quasi con la bava alla bocca. "Che essere patetico" – pensò – "Sbavare per la Mezzosangue. E' proprio conciato male. Ma dopotutto è un babbano, non dovrei stupirmi"

"Draco" – stava dicendo Melody sbattendo i suoi begli occhioni azzurri – "Che nome curioso…"

Il biondo s'infastidì parecchio per il commento, ma rispose con un'alzata di spalle e mantenne un'espressione neutra.

"Allora" – asserì Hermione, percependo l'umore sempre più tetro di Malfoy – "Che mi racconti di bello, Mike? Stai frequentando l'università?"

"Si, sto facendo la facoltà di Giurisprudenza. Mi piacerebbe lavorare nello studio del mio vecchio in futuro. Ora non abitiamo più a Londra, la nostra famiglia si è trasferita qualche anno fa in campagna. Mia madre non sopportava più la vita frenetica di una grande metropoli come Londra. Io invece l'adoro, e visto che mio padre doveva fare delle commissioni qui, mi sono offerto al suo posto. Melody mi ha accompagnato. Staremo qui per qualche giorno" – concluse tutto contento – E voi? Alloggiate anche voi qui?

"Si" – rispose la Grifoncina, mentre malediceva la sua solita sfortuna nera. Perfetto, nei prossimi giorni non avrebbe dovuto sopportare solo Malferret, ora ci si mettevano anche Mike e Melody. Che iella!

"Ma tu guarda che coincidenza! Noi veniamo sempre qui, quando siamo a Londra. Mel è amica della figlia della direttrice dell'albergo, Lucy, non so se la conoscete"

"Vagamente" – rispose Hermione, pensando che due oche come quelle non potevano essere altro che amiche.

"Potremmo trovarci qualche volta per scambiare due chiacchiere, che ne dite? Noi stiamo all'ultimo piano, alla numero 250. E voi?"

Maledizione, maledizione, e ancora maledizione! – pensò Hermione.

Fanculo – pensò Draco nello stesso istante.

"251" – disse controvoglia la Grifoncina, che però non poteva evitare di rispondere alla domanda che il ragazzo le aveva posto.

"Hai sentito Mel? Sono di fianco a noi!" - esclamò quello tutto esaltato.

La sorella strinse gli occhi scrutando attentamente Malfoy ed Hermione – "Ma quella non è la Suite Nuziale dell'albergo?"

Silenzio.

"Non dire cavolate Mel, sono certo che ti confondi. Cosa mai ci farebbero Hermione e il suo amico nella Suite Nuziale? Andiamo, sono sicuro che ti stai sbagliando" – la prese in giro il ragazzo.

Hermione fece per rispondere ma Draco la precedette – "Non si sta sbagliando" – disse semplicemente.

Mike spalancò occhi e bocca – "M-ma, m-ma… H-hermione..c-che vuol d-dire?"

Hermione arrossì – "Beh, ecco…Draco…lui è mio…mio…" – non riusciva a dire quella parola.

"Marito" – le venne prontamente in soccorso il finto-sposo in questione.

"COSA?" – Mike era stupefatto, mentre Melody guardava entrambi con una faccia livida.

"Ci siamo appena sposati" – affermò la Grifoncina che si era ripresa velocemente da quel momento di profondo imbarazzo.

"Capisco" – mormorò il giovane seduto di fronte a lei con espressione rassegnata – "Beh, congratulazioni!" – E tentò di abbozzare un leggero sorriso.

Hermione provò un po' di compassione per il ragazzo, che le ricordava tanto Ron. Asfissiante come pochi, fissato in maniera quasi ossessiva, ma in fondo in fondo, buono come il pane.

Per Draco non fu però lo stesso. La parola "sensibilità" non rientrava nel suo vocabolario, e con un gesto fluido circondò le spalle della ragazza in modo possessivo lanciando al giovane babbano uno sguardo di sfida.

La ragazza avvertì uno strano formicolio laddove lui aveva appoggiato il braccio, ma fece del suo meglio per ignorarlo. Peggio di così non poteva andare, si disse. Ma, ovviamente, si sbagliava.

Infatti poco dopo Melody saltò su con una domanda del tutto inaspettata – "Come mai non porti la fede, Hermione?" – notando invece il sottile cerchio di platino che dimorava sull'anulare sinistro di Malfoy.

Merda! – pensarono contemporaneamente la Grifondoro e il Serpeverde. A quello non ci avevano proprio pensato!

"Ecco, io…" – attaccò a dire la mora, cercando una scusa convincente, ma ancora una volta Draco le venne in aiuto.

"Devo ritirarlo domani. Era diventato largo e così l'ho portato a far stringere" – spiegò tranquillo.

"Hai preso male le misure, eh?" – buttò lì Mike ridendo.

Draco sarebbe morto piuttosto che farsi mettere sotto da quel babbano rincretinito. Come osava anche solo insinuare che lui, Draco Malfoy, avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Era semplicemente impossibile.

"No, l'anello era perfetto" – rispose calcando sull'ultima parola – "Ma nelle ultime settimane Hermione ha perso qualche chilo, e aveva paura che gli scivolasse dal dito. Le ho detto che gliene avrei comprato un altro, ma sai come sono fissate le donne. Voleva solo quello"

La ragazza sussultò sentendo queste parole. Non per la storia dell'anello, anche se doveva ammettere che Malfoy se la cavava fin troppo bene a mentire. Un talento naturale, si disse. Quello che però l'aveva colpita era altro: per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva l'aveva chiamata per nome. Ed Hermione si ritrovò a pensare che mai il suo nome le era sembrato tanto bello come nel momento in cui lui l'aveva pronunciato.

Si riscosse vedendo lo sguardo perplesso di Mike su di sé.

"In effetti sei più magra di quanto ricordavo. Sei stata male?" – domandò preoccupato.

"No, io…" – Nemmeno stavolta riuscì a concludere la frase, venendo nuovamente interrotta.

"Niente di tutto questo" – si limitò a dire il bel biondino con un sorriso, prima di dare al babbano la stoccata finale – "Troppa attività notturna" – Concluse malizioso, strizzando l'occhio al giovane che lo guardava con occhi sbarrati.

Hermione pregò che il pavimento si aprisse sotto i suoi piedi inghiottendola, ma come sempre il suo desiderio non venne esaudito. Ma che cazzo gli era saltato in mente di dire a quel maledetto deficiente? Sentì che era arrossita fino alla punta dei capelli. Stronzo! Si divertiva ad infierire, sapendo che non poteva rispondergli per le rime. Si mise ad imprecare mentalmente così forte nei confronti del biondino che probabilmente a quest'ultimo avevano cominciato a fischiargli le orecchie.

Dopo questa bella figura di merda, la mora decise che ne aveva abbastanza per quella sera. Di Mike, di Melody, ma soprattutto ne aveva abbastanza di Malferret! Convinta che per una volta non avrebbe fatto storie – sapendo quanto il biondino odiasse i babbani – gli rivolse un sorriso angelico, sebbene con gli occhi non avesse smesso un attimo di incenerirlo per l'uscita bastarda di poco prima.

"Draco, forse è ora di andare. Domattina dobbiamo alzarci presto…"

Si trattenne a stento dal mollargli un ceffone quando lo vide guardare Mike con un'espressione che diceva chiaramente "la verità è che non vede l'ora di restare sola con me".

"Così presto? Su, Hermione, non fare la solita guastafeste. Rimanete ancora un po'" – s'intromise Melody, che preferiva passare una serata a mangiarsi Draco con gli occhi, piuttosto che trascorrerla pallosamente con il fratello.

Malfoy si stava divertendo troppo ad infierire sull'ex-compagno di scuola della Mezzosangue, e inoltre non voleva perdere l'occasione di punzecchiare ulteriormente la Granger, così se ne uscì con un placido "per me va bene" all'indirizzo della bionda.

La sua cara "mogliettina" lo guardò torva. Cinque minuti, si disse, non uno di più.

"Che fate domani di bello?" – chiese curioso Mike alla coppia.

"Ricerche in biblioteca" – rispose Hermione senza pensare. Subito tappò la bocca con una mano.

"Ricerche? E su cosa?" – chiese interessato il ragazzo.

"Draco fa l'archeologo" – inventò la moretta di sana pianta – "In questo periodo sta lavorando su alcuni reperti fossili dell'era Jurassica, e io gli sto dando una mano con le ricerche storiche"

"Capisco, dinosauri e cose del genere, immagino.."

Draco annuì, ma dal suo sguardo perplesso Hermione capì che non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa stessero parlando. Le venne quasi da ridere al pensiero che probabilmente Malfoy non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse un dinosauro!

Dopo qualche minuto la Grifondoro, che iniziava veramente a sentirsi stanca, tornò all'attacco – "Bene, ora però si è fatto tardi sul serio. Che ne dici, caro, andiamo?" – domandò sottolineando in maniera significativa la parola "caro".

Anche Malfoy cominciava ad avvertire il peso di quella lunga ed interminabile giornata, ma non voleva darle la soddisfazione di comandarlo a bacchetta.

"Sono solo le dieci, è ancora presto"

"Draco…" – la voce di lei assunse una leggera nota minacciosa, che fortunatamente non venne colta dai due fratelli.

"Va bene, mi arrendo" – rispose lui guardandola angelicamente, per poi sferrare il colpo – "Però prima devi darmi un bacio, altrimenti non mi muovo di qui" – la provocò lui, ben sapendo di averla messa con le spalle al muro. Non si preoccupava di aver invitato una Mezzosangue a baciarlo, tanto sapeva che mai e poi mai la Granger avrebbe raccolto la sfida.

Hermione rimase di sasso. Che cosa? Un bacio? Ma gli aveva dato di volta il cervello?

Si accorse che Mike e Melody li stavano fissando con attenzione. Malfoy invece le rivolse uno sguardo provocatorio di pura sfida. Maledetto! Dio, come lo odiava!

Un ghigno compiaciuto comparve sulla bocca del Serpeverde, che continuava a tenere i suoi occhi di ghiaccio puntati su di lei. "Ho vinto io, Granger" – sembravano dirle.

In quel preciso istante Hermione Jane Granger prese la decisione più folle della sua vita. Non pensò alle conseguenze del gesto che stava per fare, a quello che avrebbe pensato lui e a come si sarebbe sentita lei. In verità non pensò proprio a niente. Lo fece e basta. Così.

Traendo coraggio da nemmeno lei sapeva dove, storse le labbra nel più seducente dei sorrisi e si avvicinò lentamente a lui, posando la sua bocca su quella del biondino, che rimase pressoché immobile.

Fu un bacio casto e veloce. Lui continuò a serrare le labbra impassibile, ma quando lei fece per ritrarsi con uno sguardo vittorioso, sentì la mano di Draco afferrarle bruscamente la testa e spingerla nuovamente contro di se. Quello che accadde subito dopo fu del tutto inaspettato, e sconvolse entrambi i ragazzi. Draco le catturò le labbra in un bacio profondo e sensuale. Le fece schiudere le labbra in modo che la sua lingua avesse accesso alla bocca calda ed invitante di lei. La grifoncina rimase un attimo spiazzata, ma si ritrovò ben presto a rispondere al suo bacio con uguale intensità, mentre affondava le dita della mano nei crini biondi di lui stringendolo a sé.

Un leggero colpo di tosse li riportò alla realtà. Si staccarono immediatamente, notando che Mike e Melody li stavano guardando basiti.

Draco parve recuperare alla svelta il controllo, mentre Hermione, rossa come un gambero, respirava a fatica e sentiva il cuore batterle furiosamente.

Herm, per l'amore del cielo, cosa diamine hai fatto? Non riuscì nemmeno a darsi una risposta, era troppo sconvolta.

"Noi ce ne andiamo" – annunciò calmo Draco, con voce ferma – "Buonanotte"

I due ragazzi balbettarono un saluto, osservando il giovane dagli occhi grigi alzarsi e prendere per mano la moglie - che ancora lo fissava con occhi sbarrati – e lasciare la sala con passo tranquillo.

Giunti nel corridoio che portava all'ascensore, Hermione, che nel frattempo si era ripresa, strattonò la mano che Draco le teneva, allontanandosi da lui di qualche passo e fissandolo con aria truce. Aveva voglia di spaccargli la faccia a suon di sberle, ma sapeva che non poteva fare una scenata. Non lì, perlomeno.

Rimasero in silenzio per tutto il tragitto, ma non appena varcarono la porta di ingresso della loro suite, la mora si scagliò contro di lui ricoprendolo di insulti.

"Che cazzo ti è saltato in mente di fare, brutto stronzo?" – sbraitò con occhi fiammeggianti.

Lui non parve affatto impaurito dalla sua reazione – "Puoi evitare di urlare? Mi stai spaccando i timpani, Mezzosangue."

"Io urlo quanto mi pare e piace! Sei un bastardo! Ma come diavolo ti sei permesso di baciarmi?"

"Non mi è sembrato che la cosa ti dispiacesse, Granger. Anzi, tutto il contrario, direi" – ghignò Draco.

"Fottiti!"

Lui si limitò ad un'alzata di spalle – "E poi, sei stata tu a baciarmi per prima. Di cosa ti lamenti?"

Hermione non ci vide più dalla rabbia – "Avevo per caso qualche altra scelta? O forse dimentichi che mi hai praticamente costretta a farlo!" – urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola.

"Potevi dire di no" – la provocò lui. E in fondo era quello che si era aspettato che facesse.

"Certo, e fare la figura della stupida davanti a tutti" – berciò lei.

"Problemi tuoi" – rispose indifferente.

La Grifondoro tornò a vederci rosso, e prese a muoversi su e giù per la stanza imprecando peggio di uno scaricatore di porto. Fu solo dopo una decina di minuti che si calmò.

Draco nel frattempo si accomodato su una poltrona, stiracchiandosi stancamente le gambe – "Hai finito di strillare? – domandò infastidito, senza ricevere risposta – "Era ora"

Hermione si voltò a guardarlo con una strana espressione dipinta sul viso – "Perché lo hai fatto?" – domandò in un sussurro.

Lui capì perfettamente a cosa si riferiva, tuttavia preferì tergiversare – "Fatto cosa?"

La ragazza prese coraggio – "Il bacio" – disse semplicemente.

"Me lo hai dato tu"

"Mi riferisco a quello dopo, e lo sai benissimo"

Lui scrollò le spalle fissando altrove – "Mi andava"

La verità è che se lo stava chiedendo anche lui. Non riusciva a capire cosa diavolo gli fosse preso, ma quando aveva sentito le dolci labbra della Mezzosangue su di sé aveva letteralmente perso il controllo. E a lui non succedeva mai di perdere il controllo con una ragazza. Mai.

Stranamente la mora non inveì nuovamente contro di lui – "Credevo ti facesse schifo baciare una sporca Mezzosangue come me" – si limitò ad osservare.

Il Serpeverde ghignò – "Infatti. Ma sai com'è, in mancanza di meglio ci si accontenta"

"Tu! Brutto bast.." – e non finì la frase perché gli si gettò addosso tempestandogli il torace di pugni.

Draco le afferrò i polsi stringendoli senza farle male, mentre scoppiava a ridere per l'espressione buffa di lei. La rabbia della grifoncina si dissolse. Era la prima volta che vedeva Draco Malfoy ridere. Non ghignare, ma ridere. Ridere per davvero. Era semplicemente stupendo.

Rimase imbambolata a fissarlo, e ben presto l'ilarità del biondo si placò, mentre quelle pozze argentee incatenavano i suoi occhi scrutandole l'anima.

"Forse è meglio lasciarci questa serata dietro alle spalle" – disse serio, arrabbiato con se stesso per essersi lasciato andare davanti a lei – "Abbiamo un compito importante da svolgere, non è il caso di sprecare il tempo con cazzate simili". In realtà lo stava dicendo più a se stesso che a lei.

Hermione percepì il cambiamento di umore del giovane – "Già" – concordò.

Dopo un attimo che parve infinto le disse –"Senti, non lo ripetere a nessuno, e se riferirai che te l'ho detto negherò ogni parola, ma…ho deciso di accettare la tua proposta di fare una tregua. Dopotutto, litigare da mattina a sera è controproducente per le ricerche della Rosa Nera. Allora, che ne dici?"

Hermione non credeva alle proprie orecchie. Ma prima che il biondino avesse il tempo di ripensarci, afferrò l'occasione al volo – "Per me va bene" – rispose con tono calmo.

"Bene" – ripeté lui.

Forse non era il momento più indicato per avanzare altre richieste, ma decise comunque di provare – "Posso porre una condizione?" – domandò titubante.

"Sentiamo"

"Beh, visto che dovremo stare assieme per i prossimi giorni, non potremmo lasciare da parte gli insulti e chiamarci per nome?" – s'azzardò a domandare lei. Litigare con lui tutto il giorno era estenuante, considerò. Visto che ora sembrava in buone, tanto valeva approfittarne.

Lui la guardò in silenzio per un lungo momento, e lei pensò che le avrebbe rifilato un "scordatelo" o al massimo un "no" secco.

"Si, penso di poterlo fare" – la stupì Draco – "Qualche volta" – aggiunse subito dopo. Non voleva dargliela vinta, non del tutto.

Hermione gli sorrise sinceramente per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, e mentalmente si diede dell'imbecille per aver appena pensato che in fondo la Grifondoro aveva proprio un bel sorriso.

Nell'ora successiva pianificarono i programmi per il mattino successivo, decidendo quali biblioteche visitare per prime e facendo un quadro generale della situazione. Sorprendentemente il clima rimase piacevolmente sereno. I modi del biondo non erano certo affabili, ma ogni traccia di ironia era scomparsa dalla sua voce. Hermione dovette ammettere che quando voleva il Serpeverde non era così antipatico. Anzi.

Era quasi mezzanotte quando si apprestarono ad andare a letto. La ragazza era un po' imbarazzata all'idea di dividere quel sontuoso letto matrimoniale con il Principe delle Serpi, ma fece di tutto per nasconderlo. Mentre Draco era in bagno a lavarsi i denti, s'infilò alla svelta la camicia da notte più decorosa che trovò nel suo guardaroba, ripromettendosi di strangolare la sua migliore amica alla prima occasione. Ginny si era ben guardata dal mandarle il pigiama che la ragazza usava solitamente. Certo doveva ammettere che Malfoy l'avrebbe presa in giro fino allo sfinimento se l'avesse vista con addosso il suo pigiama preferito, quello bianco con i coniglietti rosa.

Presa da queste riflessioni, non si accorse che il biondino era uscito dal bagno. Indossava un paio di boxer neri e una maglietta a maniche corte verde mela. La cosa colpì positivamente Hermione, che aveva temuto di dover dormire accanto al ragazzo seminudo. Invece, stranamente, si era premurato di mettersi una maglietta. Quella "gentilezza" la sorprese non poco.

Draco, dal canto suo, tentava di distogliere la mente dai pensieri peccaminosi che aveva formulato vedendo la Mezzosangue fasciata da una succinta camicia da notte rossa. Fece per scoccarle una frecciatina quando gli venne in mente che era stata quella pezzente della Weasley a prepararle i bagagli. La fanatica del rosso, si ricordò. E per una volta preferì tacere.

Hermione si accinse a spostare indietro la pesante trapunta color crema che ricopriva il letto quando la voce di Draco la fermò – "Aspetta"

"Che c'è?" – Si voltò a guardarlo.

Lui non rispose ma si portò le mani dietro al collo, armeggiando con la chiusura della collanina d'oro bianco che Hermione aveva già notato sul treno. Sfilò la catenina, e la ragazza potè vedere un piccolo anello appesa ad essa. Senza dire una parola glielo porse.

Hermione fissò confusa il cerchietto di platino, accorgendosi con stupore che era identico a quello che portava sulla mano sinistra. Alzò il capo guardandolo interrogativamente.

"La scusa che ti manca l'anello perché l'ho portato a fare stringere non può durare in eterno" – spiegò.

Lei annuì brevemente – "Come mai lo portavi al collo? Di chi è?" – chiese curiosa.

"Era di mia madre" – la rispose asciutto, lo sguardo leggermente incupito.

"Ah già, dimenticavo che era una Black. Tutti i Black ne hanno uno simile, immagino"

"No. L'anello tradizionale con lo stemma dei Black è diverso. Questi due li fece fare mia madre tanto tempo fa. Non ce ne sono altri uguali" – E senza aggiungere altro si portò dall'altra parte del letto, coricandosi su un fianco e voltandole la schiena.

Ad Hermione parve di avere toccato un nervo scoperto, con quella domanda. Strano, non avrebbe mai creduto che uno come Malfoy avesse dei punti deboli. Ma non aveva affatto intenzione di infierire. Sapeva che la madre di Draco era morta da qualche anno, ma era rimasta stupita dalla malinconia che gli aveva letto negli occhi in quelle rare occasione in cui le aveva parlato di lei. E cosa ancora più strana, sentiva un opprimente peso gravarle sul cuore nel vederlo così.

"Non ti preoccupare, lo tratterò con cura" – si sentì in dove di dire mentre si faceva scivolare l'anello sull'anulare sinistro. Aveva capito che quell'anello aveva un profondo significato affettivo per lui.

Il ragazzo rispose con un leggero grugnito, senza voltarsi. Hermione capì che per quella sera non avrebbe detto nient'altro, così trasse un breve sospiro e si infilò nel letto, cercando di stare il più possibile rannicchiata vicino al bordo.

"Buonanotte" – mormorò a disagio, allungando la mano per spegnere la luce.

" 'Notte" – borbottò lui.

Draco si addormentò quasi subito, o almeno così sembrava dal suo respiro lento e regolare. Hermione invece fece fatica a prendere sonno, ma quando finalmente si sentì trascinare tra le confortevoli braccia di Morfeo, l'immagine del bacio che lei e Malfoy si erano scambiati quella sera aleggiava ancora nella sua mente.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITOLO 9 – LA LEGGENDA DELLA ROSA NERA**

Alle 3,30 del mattino, quinto piano del Diamond Hotel, porta 251 (Suite Nuziale Deluxe), Hermione Granger stava sognando.

Nel sogno era seduta con Harry in Sala Grande, e aspettavano l'arrivo di Ron, perennemente in ritardo. Ginny stava borbottando perché di lì a poco aveva Erbologia, materia che decisamente non sopportava, mentre Harry stava parlando di una cosa buffa che era successa a Neville: il ragazzo si era svegliato la notte prima per andare in bagno, e mezzo addormentato aveva per sbaglio inforcato la strada che portava al vecchio bagno delle ragazze, facendo strillare Mirtilla Malcontenta così forte da svegliare mezza Hogwarts. Hermione e Ginny scoppiarono a ridere, così come Harry che stava finendo il racconto. Tutto ad un tratto Harry smise di ridere e cambiando repentinamente espressione, da felice ad angosciata, emise un urlo atroce che investì in pieno la grifoncina.

Alle 3,35 del mattino, quinto piano del Diamod Hotel, porta 251 (Suite Nuziale Deluxe), Hermione Granger si svegliò di soprassalto, mettendosi a sedere sul letto e tappandosi le orecchie con le mani. L'incubo era stato terrificante, ma lo fu ancora di più scoprire che quell'urlo non era cessato. Si girò di scatto e vide Draco Malfoy che gridava e si contorceva nel sonno al suo fianco.

"Draco! Draco, svegliati!" – disse spaventata, scuotendolo leggermente.

Lui aprì gli occhi, lo sguardo sbarrato, il respiro ansante. Si sedette di scatto, gli occhi puntati sulla coperta davanti sé. Gli ci vollero alcuni secondi per capire dove si trovava, per capire che era stato solo un brutto sogno. Un'altra volta.

Prese un bel respiro, cercando di calmarsi, e si lasciò ricadere all'indietro sul cuscino. Chiuse gli occhi e si portò le mani tra i capelli.

Hermione lo osservava sgomenta. Dio, era stato terribile sentirlo urlare in quel modo. Quel giorno aveva capito che Draco Malfoy non era quello che voleva far credere a tutti. Sapeva essere di compagnia, quasi simpatico, se lo voleva. E sapeva ridere. Ma quella stessa notte aveva scoperto un'altra cosa di lui: Draco Malfoy era un ragazzo tormentato. La Grifondoro sperava con tutta sé stessa di sbagliarsi, ma aveva ragione di credere che gli incubi che angosciavano il Serpeverde altro non fossero che ricordi di fatti reali, agghiaccianti.

"Va meglio?" – chiese in un sussurro.

"Si. Ti ho svegliata?" – volle sapere.

"Non importa" – rispose dolcemente la ragazza.

"Torna pure a dormire. Non ti disturberò più" – Draco si costrinse ad assumere un atteggiamento distaccato. Aveva colto la nota gentile nella voce della Grifondoro, che come il canto melodioso di una sirena lo esortava a rivelarle ciò che lo turbava. Ma non poteva. Lei non avrebbe capito. Forse.

Hermione comprese che in quel momento tutta la dolcezza e la gentilezza del mondo sarebbero servite a poco. Conosceva Malfoy abbastanza da capire che in quel momento avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che rivelare le sue "debolezze" a qualcuno. Ma non sopportava l'idea di tornarsene a dormire come se niente fosse, lasciandolo sprofondare nuovamente nel suo inferno privato. Forse, se avessero parlato di futilità per qualche minuto, lui avrebbe allontanato dalla mente quei brutti pensieri e si sarebbe sentito meglio. Si ma…parlare di cosa? E come? Si sarebbe sicuramente rifiutato – per non dire incazzato – se avesse capito che lo stava facendo per fare un favore a lui.

Ma se fosse stato il contrario? Certo l'idea di fingere di avere bisogno del suo aiuto non la entusiasmava, ma non avrebbe sopportato di vederlo di nuovo star male in quel modo. Al solo pensiero le si stringeva il cuore. Così fece la prima cosa che le passava per la testa.

"Ahia!" – sbottò un istante dopo ad alta voce.

Draco, che dopo l'incubo faticava a riprendere sonno, si voltò verso di lei con aria interrogativa.

"Che c'è?"

"U-un c-crampo" – mormorò lei portandosi una mano al polpaccio sinistro.

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio – "Alzati e fai qualche passo. Di solito passa"

Hermione fece come le aveva detto. Si sentiva un po' stupida a saltellare per la stanza a notte fonda senza un reale motivo.

"E' passato?" – domandò il Serpeverde dopo un po'.

"No" – rispose Hermione, piegando le labbra in una smorfia di dolore e tornando a letto.

Lui la osservò per qualche istante, poi, all'ennesimo gemito della ragazza, si mise a sedere sbuffando – "Fa' vedere"

E senza preavviso allungò le mani verso la gamba di lei, sfiorandole delicatamente il polpaccio – "Non mi sembra molto tesa" – osservò.

La Grifondoro, che non aveva previsto quel possibile risvolto della situazione, si sentì fremere al tocco delle dita fredde di lui. Ma il freddo, con quel fremito, c'entrava poco.

"A dir la verità un po' sta passando, per quello è meno rigida" – s'inventò.

"Ti capita spesso?"

"Qualche volta" – Almeno quella non era una bugia, si consolò lei. Le capitava spesso di avere dei crampi, ma non era il caso di quella notte. Il ragazzo continuò a tastare la gamba della Grifondoro, massaggiandogliela lentamente.

"Dici che domani riusciremo a trovare qualche indizio sulla Rosa?" – domandò lei a un certo punto.

"Lo spero. Nella biblioteca di Hogwarts, che è una delle più fornite di tutto il mondo magico, non ho trovato un gran che"

"Beh, se non altro anche quei tre Mangiamorte non avranno la vita facile"

"Già. E poi c'è da dire che Nott e compagnia bella non sono proprio afferrati in questo genere di cose. Di solito si dedicano ad altre mansioni"

_Immagino quali_– pensò la Grifoncina tra sè e sè – ricordando come negli ultimi tempi la Gazzetta del Profeta riportasse sempre più di frequente notizie di attacchi e uccisioni da parte dei seguaci di Voldemort.

Parlarono ancora per qualche minuto del più e del meno. Draco aveva continuato per tutto il tempo a massaggiarle la gamba. Fu solo dopo un quarto d'ora che si fermò, tornando a guardarla negli occhi – "Ti fa ancora male?"

"No, anzi, è passato del tutto. Grazie" – rispose cercando di mascherare l'imbarazzo.

Senza dire una parola il biondino tornò a stendersi al suo fianco. Si sentiva decisamente più rilassato – pensò. Nonostante l'oscurità gli avesse permesso di vedere solo lo scintillio dei suoi occhi dorati era certo di aver scorto un fugace sorriso dipingersi sulle labbra di lei.

Le voltò silenziosamente la schiena, affondando la testa nel cuscino mentre rifletteva su quanto appena successo. Si potevano dire tante cose di Draco Malfoy, ma non che fosse uno stupido.

Qualche secondo dopo arrivò all'esatta conclusione che nessun crampo aveva afflitto la sua "consorte". La rabbia che sentì montargli dentro si dissolse all'istante quando capì il perché di quel gesto. Provò una sensazione stranissima, che non sentiva da tanto tempo. Non si ricordava nemmeno più quando era stata l'ultima volta che qualcuno aveva fatto qualcosa per lui. Blaise a parte, ovviamente.

Se nella sua testa balenò anche solo per un attimo l'idea di dirle "grazie", tale idea si dissolse con la stessa rapidità con cui era venuta. Aveva accettato la tregua, ma ringraziarla apertamente era decisamente un po' troppo per uno come lui. Tuttavia si sentì in dovere di dirle qualcosa. A lui non piaceva avere debiti. Con nessuno.

No, - dovette ammettere poco dopo - non era questo il motivo. La verità è che lui non doveva dirle qualcosa…lui VOLEVA dirle qualcosa, era diverso. Questa constatazione lo stupì non poco.

Calibrando accuratamente le parole, interruppe nuovamente il silenzio.

"Uff…con tutta sta' storia mi hai fatto perdere il sonno. E conoscendomi, l'unico modo per riaddormentarmi di nuovo è pensare a qualcosa di particolarmente stupido…che so, tante pecorelle numerate - magari con la faccia di quell'arpia della McGranitt – che saltano lo steccato…" – borbottò senza voltarsi.

L'unico rammarico fu di non potersi girare a vedere il piccolo sorriso che increspò le labbra di Hermione a quelle parole.

La Grifondoro si alzò presto quella mattina, e, attenta a non fare rumore per non svegliare il bel biondino, scivolò verso il bagno per una doccia veloce, portandosi dietro un paio di jeans e un maglioncino azzurro con scollo a V.

Aveva appena finito la doccia quando sentì bussare alla porta d'ingresso. Si precipitò ad aprire, prima che il rumore insistente svegliasse Malfoy, e sorrise al cameriere che teneva in una mano i vestiti provenienti dalla lavanderia e nell'altra un grande vassoio con la colazione.

Dopo aver riposto i vestiti del ragazzo nell'armadio, guardò per un attimo il giovane ancora addormentato: aveva l'espressione così serena, ora, che le dispiaceva svegliarlo sapendo la nottataccia che aveva passato. "E' ancora presto, sono solo le 7" – si disse, guardando l'orologio appeso alla parete e scivolando silenziosamente fuori dalla camera.

Hermione stava finendo una tazza di thè quando Draco entrò in salotto. Aveva i capelli arruffati, e i boxer e la maglietta spiegazzata che indossava avevano visto giorni migliori. Eppure, anche con quella roba addosso, Draco Malfoy riusciva ad apparire attraente, perfino elegante. Quel pensiero la colpì, facendole andare l'ultimo sorso di traverso.

"Tutto a posto?" - Aggrottò le sopracciglia vedendola assumere un colore cianotico.

Dopo l'ennesimo colpo di tosse mormorò – "Sto bene", alzandosi dalla sedia per portare la tazzina sul vassoio posto sul tavolino vicino all'ingresso. Era un buon pretesto per frapporre una certa distanza tra loro. Non era il caso di pensare a Draco Malfoy e al sesso…per lo meno non insieme.

Draco seguì l'esempio della ragazza e fece un'abbondante colazione, dopodiché i due ragazzi si prepararono e uscirono dall'albergo, pronti a dare inizio alle ricerche sulla Rosa Nera.

Il primo posto in cui si recarono fu la British Library, la biblioteca nazionale del Regno Unito, in Euston Road, vicino alla stazione ferroviaria di St. Pancras. Hermione la considerava il suo paradiso terreste: ci avrebbe passato giornate intere, là dentro. I suoi occhi si illuminavano alla vista degli interminabili scaffali stracolmi di libri di tutti i generi e qualità.

Stavano cercando di orientarsi tra le innumerevoli sezioni in cui era suddivisa la biblioteca, quando Malfoy si fermò davanti a uno scaffale su cui spiccava un cartello con la scritta "Favole e Magia". In particolar modo la sua attenzione fu catturata da un libro colorato, non molto alto. Lo prese in mano sfogliandolo distrattamente, per poi tornare al titolo impresso sulla copertina.

"La Spada nella Roccia" – lesse ad alta voce, guardando il mago con la lunga barba candida e la veste blu a stelline bianche che era disegnato sulla copertina – "Si, certo, se questo è Merlino allora io sono la McGranitt. Ma per favore, che fesserie…" – borbottò riponendo sgarbatamente il libro sullo scaffale.

"E' un libro babbano" – gli spiegò la grifoncina – "Hanno una visione totalmente diversa di maghi e streghe. Inoltre, è un libro per bambini. Sai, favole e cose varie…"

"Lo so cosa sono le favole" – replicò secco.

Fu solo dopo aver visitato inutilmente una quindicina di reparti diversi, dove nonostante tutto Malfoy riuscì a trovare da ridire su ogni libro che gli capitava a tiro, che individuarono l'ala più vecchia della biblioteca, dove erano conservati i testi più antichi.

Si addentrarono tra scaffali di legno scuro, alti fino al soffitto, pieni zeppi di grossi tomi impolverati e malridotti. L'odore alacre di muffa e umidità permeava l'intera stanza. I due ragazzi si divisero, così da sveltire le ricerche.

Nell'ora successiva sia Draco che Hermione passarono a setaccio una quantità abnorme di ripiani e scaffali, selezionando i volumi sui quali ritenevano potessero esserci informazioni sulla Rosa.

Quando si riunirono, depositando i libri sul tavolo di abete che troneggiava in centro alla stanza, compresero che avrebbero dovuto spendere l'intera giornata a sfogliare quella pila altissima di libri che avevano radunato.

"Io comincio da questi qui, tu intanto dai un'occhiata a quelli" – disse la Grifondoro indicando alcuni volumi vicino al ragazzo.

"Speriamo almeno che tanta fatica serva a qualcosa" – sbuffò Draco lasciandosi cadere pigramente sulla sedia e attirando a sè un pesante tomo impolverato e mezzo corroso dalla muffa – "Ma come cazzo sono conciati questi libri? Invece che preservarli sembra che i babbani si impegnino per farli andare in malora…guarda queste pagine qua! Sono praticamente illeggibili.." – si lagnò subito dopo.

"Che ti vuoi che ti dica, leggi quello che riesci" – replicò distrattamente Hermione, che aveva già il naso sprofondato in un libro che pesava come minimo dieci chili.

L'ora del pranzo era già passata da un pezzo. Hermione e Draco continuavano a sbuffare ogni volta che terminavano di sfogliare un volume senza trovarvi il minimo accenno alla Rosa Nera. Ad un certo punto l'attenzione del biondino fu richiamata da un sommesso brontolio.

"Cos'è stato?"

"Cosa?" – chiese innocentemente lei.

"Ho sentito un rumore" – la guardò non troppo convinto.

"Io non ho sentito niente"

Proprio in quel momento il rumore si fece sentire di nuovo, stavolta molto più chiaramente.

"Ma è il tuo stomaco!" – esclamò Draco, fissandola sorpreso.

La Grifondoro arrossì – "E va bene, lo ammetto. E allora? L'ora del pranzo è passata da un bel po', se tu non senti il morso della fame come tutti i comuni mortali mica è colpa mia!" – si mise subito sulla difensiva.

Il Serpeverde la guardò stranito per un attimo e poi scoppiò a ridere – cosa alquanto rara e a cui Hermione faticava ad abituarsi – "Su, ci mancano solo tre libri, poi andiamo a mangiare"

Impaziente di chiudere alla svelta la conversazione incentrata sul suo stomaco, la mora annuì con un mezzo sorriso, tornando a sfogliare con attenzione le pagine ingiallite del manoscritto che le stava di fronte. "E' così bello quando ride" – non poté fare a meno di pensare. Inoltre era stato sorprendentemente di compagnia per tutta la mattinata, senza battute ironiche o offese, e prendendo il lavoro di ricerca seriamente quanto lei.

Quella mattina, mentre faceva colazione aspettando che il suo finto-sposo-novello si svegliasse, aveva riflettuto parecchio su quanto successo il giorno precedente. Si era chiesta come una persona potesse essere così diversa da come le era apparsa per sette lunghi anni. Certo, le era venuto il dubbio che fosse stata tutta una messa in scena, ma si era dovuta ricredere dopo quella memorabile nottataccia. Nessuno avrebbe potuto fingere un'angoscia del genere. Per quanto suonasse strano dirlo, Malfoy era stato sincero. E doveva ammettere che questa nuova versione del biondo platinato non le spiaceva affatto. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto! L'aveva odiato per anni e anni, e poi, nell'arco di 24 ore aveva rimesso in discussione tutto quello che aveva sempre creduto di sapere su di lui. E, cosa ancora più incredibile, si era accorta che voleva conoscerlo meglio, per capire quanto si era sbagliata…..e anche perché la sua vicinanza le faceva provare delle strane sensazioni a cui non era ancora riuscita a dare un nome.

"Hey? Mezzosangue, ci sei?" – la voce di Draco la fece sobbalzare – "Hermione, mi senti?"

"Si! Scusa, ero soprapensiero" – rispose rivolgendogli un piccolo sorriso. Tenendo fede all'accordo che avevano stretto la sera prima, Draco aveva imparato a chiamarla per nome. Non sempre, però – come lui stesso aveva tenuto a sottolineare. Ogni tanto la chiamava ancora "Mezzosangue", ma il tono della sua voce quando pronunciava quella parola era cambiato notevolmente. Quell'insieme di lettere che erano state per anni il suo insulto preferito, erano diventate quella mattina una specie di soprannome. Oddio, non che lei impazzisse all'idea, però alla fine era pur sempre Draco Malfoy, e qualcosa bisognava pur concederglielo.

"Niente, nemmeno in questo. Non una parola." – sbuffò il bel cercatore verde-argento richiudendo un libro e posandolo in cima alla montagna di volumi già esaminati – "Ne rimane solo uno. L'hai preso tu quello?" – chiese fissando il piccolo libro che era rimasto da solo dopo che i due ragazzi avevano bocciato man mano i suoi simili.

"Si, ma non credo ci servirà a molto. Non ha nemmeno il titolo! Però era sullo stesso ripiano degli altri che ho preso e che parlavano di antiche leggende, quindi per sicurezza me lo sono portata dietro"

"Bah, abbiamo fatto 30, facciamo anche 31" – affermò filosoficamente lui prendendo il piccolo libricino in mano. Era piccolo, molto più piccolo degli altri, ma ugualmente consunto. La rilegatura stava cedendo e quella che una volta doveva essere stata una magnifica copertina di cuoio trattato, era ormai ridotta in uno stato pietoso, ricoperta da macchie scure e lacera in più punti.

"Certo che è strano…un libro senza titolo. Non mi era mai capitato" – asserì la ragazza.

"Già, nemmeno a me." – convenne lui – "Hey, aspetta, cos'è quello?"

"Cosa? Io non vedo niente" – domandò Hermione che non aveva notato niente di particolare.

"Qui, nell'angolo in basso a destra" - Indicò il punto preciso con l'indice.

"Mah…a occhio e croce a me sembra una macchia. O uno scarabocchio. Come hai fatto notare tu prima, non sono conservati molto bene. E di sicuro in tutti questi anni ne avranno viste di cotte e di crude" – sospirò la grifoncina sporgendosi verso di lui per osservare meglio la copertina del libro.

Draco tuttavia sembrava non voler demordere. Estrasse un fazzoletto dalla tasca dei pantaloni e ripulì accuratamente l'area della copertina interessata, avvicinando la lampada posta sul tavolo per vedere meglio.

I due ragazzi rimasero di sasso. Nell'angolo in basso a destra spiccava un piccolo segno nero che, per quanto fosse rovinato e stilizzato, non lascia dubbi sulla sua natura: una piccola rosa nera.

"Vedi anche tu quello che vedo io?" – mormorò scioccata Hermione.

"Se intendi dire una rosa nera, si. La vedo anche io." – rispose Draco aggrottando le sopracciglia.

"Dici che è lui? No...è impossibile…voglio dire, con tutte le migliaia di libri…non sarà mica…"

Mentre la mora si perdeva in tali voli pindarici, il Principe di Serpeverde aprì il libro, sfogliando attentamente le prime pagine, ingiallite e fragili come carta velina.

"Tombola!" – esultò qualche minuto più tardi.

"Che dice?" – chiese la Grifondoro scrutando attentamente le pagine che Draco stava leggendo.

"Mmm…dunque, parla di un'antica leggenda, la leggenda della Rosa Nera. E fin qui ci siamo. Poi vediamo…pare sia stata tramandata da un babbano che non si sa come era finito in un Mondo Magico, secoli fa"

"Fa' vedere" - Hermione afferrò il libro cercando di decifrare le parole così sbiadite da risultare quasi invisibili – "Allora…qui dice che il potere della Rosa Nera è tanto forte da vincere addirittura la morte. Ma in che senso?"

"Non lo so. Però questo spiega come mai Voldemort voglia averla a tutti i costi, visto che tutti si aspettano che prima o poi San Potter lo manderà all'altro mondo."

"Già. Magari il potere della Rosa è così forte da resistere ad un'Avada Kedavra, chi lo sa.." – rifletté Hermione.

"Le indicazioni su dove si trovi o che forma abbia sono comunque molto vaghe" – disse Draco guardando le pagine ingiallite con occhio critico – "Qui dice che non sei tu che vai a cercare la Rosa, ma è lei che viene da te…ma che cazzo vuol dire sta' frase?"

"Non saprei…aspetta, c'è scritto anche che la Rosa si mostrerà solo al momento opportuno. E non è tutto, è la Rosa stessa che sceglie a chi mostrarsi, che poi non riesco proprio a capire cosa intenda dire con "mostrarsi"…"

Draco passò in rassegna pagine su pagine – "Dunque, da quanto ho capito, la Rosa sceglie due persone – tra l'altro qui specifica "degne" - e a tali degne persone si mostra. Beh, ora è tutto chiaro. Fantastico…" – sbottò sarcasticamente il ragazzo.

Mentre Draco s'impegnava a decifrare quell'ammasso di scarabocchi che nessuna persona sana di mente avrebbe potuto definire "scrittura", Hermione annotava ogni minima cosa su un blocco.

"Merda!"

"E adesso che c'è?" – domandò Hermione alzando gli occhi dal quaderno.

"Ecco che c'è!" – tuonò Draco mostrandole il libro – "Le pagine sono state strappate. Maledetti babbani, lo dicevo io che sono impediti come pochi. Schiattassero tutti…"

Lei gli lanciò un'occhiata torva – "Hey! Modera i termini, Malferret. Si da il caso che i miei genitori siano babbani, per cui, se non ti spiace, evita di insultarli a piede libero…"

Draco la guardò risentito, borbottando qualcosa di incomprensibile che assomigliava a un "Ma sta' un po' zitta, Granger" e tornando ad esaminare il volume che teneva in mano. "Maledetti babbani" – ripetè tra sé e sé.

La parte finale del libro mancava completamente, tutte le pagine erano state strappate, eccetto l'ultima che si era miracolosamente salvata, anche se con qualche taglio qua e là.

"…ed è per questo che solo quando il buio e la luce daranno prova di un legame così puro, al punto tale da sacrificarsi l'uno per l'altro…" – lesse Draco ad alta voce – "…Allora e soltanto allora la Rosa Nera tornerà a splendere sul giorno e la notte, riversando su di essi il suo immenso potere"

Hermione finì di prendere nota, mentre il Serpeverde continuava a sbuffare innervosito – "Che frase del cazzo! Vorrei proprio sapere chi è quel coglione che l'ha scritta. E parlare un po' più chiaro no, eh? Pareva brutto? Non solo questo dannato libro cade a pezzi e mancano una valanga di pagine..no…ci mettiamo pure a giocare con le metafore…" – continuò a vaneggiare imprecando a voce così alta che alcune persone presenti in biblioteca gli lanciarono un'occhiataccia intimandogli di abbassare il tono della voce. Draco raggelò i malcapitati con uno sguardo tagliente, per poi rivolgersi alla Grifondoro – "Andiamo. Mi sono rotto le palle di stare qui. E poi ho fame."

Per una volta Hermione preferì non contraddirlo, conscia che incavolato com'era avrebbe probabilmente fatto una scenata memorabile, ricevendo altre lamentele dalle persone presenti in biblioteca. E a quel punto nemmeno con una bacchetta in mano sarebbe riuscita a impedirgli di azzannare alla gola quei poveretti. Questo senza contare il fatto che il suo stomaco era tornato a farsi sentire.

Tornarono all'albergo appena in tempo per fare un pranzo veloce prima che la sala ristorante chiudesse. Erano appena saliti sull'ascensore, quando una mano si insinuò tra le porte che si stavano chiudendo, facendole riaprire. Mike e Melody presero posto sull'ascensore accanto a loro, salutandoli allegramente.

"Avete saputo la novità? Il Diamond Hotel ha organizzato un ballo per stasera. E' una tradizione che c'è da qualche anno ormai, e cade sempre nei primi giorni di dicembre. Voi ci venite, vero?" – domandò esultante Michael.

Hermione e Draco si scambiarono una breve occhiata – "Può darsi" – si limitò a rispondere quest'ultimo.

"Su, dai, non fatevi pregare. Sono certa che sarà divertente!" – intervenne Melody, che meditava già su come strappare un ballo al biondino da urlo che le stava di fronte.

I due ragazzi non assicurarono niente. Arrivati al quinto piano s'incamminarono tutti lungo il corridoio, salutandosi davanti alle porte delle rispettive camere.

"Allora ci si vede stasera giù da basso, se decidete di raggiungerci!" – concluse Mike speranzoso.

Melody non disse nulla. Era troppo occupata a fissare con invidia l'anello di platino che Hermione portava all'anulare sinistro, identico a quello di Draco.

La Grifondoro se ne accorse e dentro di sé non poté trattenere un moto di soddisfazione. Non che volesse mandare in giro Malfoy con un cartello con scritto "proprietà privata" appeso al collo, ma le dava parecchio fastidio che quell'oca bionda non perdesse occasione per sbattere le sue lunghe ciglia – probabilmente finte – all'indirizzo del bel Serpeverde.

Draco salutò i due fratelli con un cenno del capo mentre apriva la porta della loro suite, appendendo alla maniglia esterna il tagliandino dell'albergo su cui campeggiava la dicitura "Non disturbare" e sospingendo la Grifondoro all'interno della stanza, seguendola. Chiuse la porta dietro di sé, infischiandosene dello sguardo imbarazzato dei loro vicini e di quello sconcertato della Granger che lo fissava a bocca aperta.

"Ma sei impazzito?" – Lei lo guardò come se fosse stato un omino piccolo e verde venuto da un altro pianeta.

"Perché?"

"Voglio dire, quel cartellino…oddio, chissà cosa penseranno ora.." – Arrossì per l'imbarazzo.

"Una vaga idea io ce l'ho" – ghignò lui – "E comunque, chissenefrega"

"Beh, a me interessa, se non ti spiace" – saltò su lei cercando di non dare in escandescenza – "Potevi evitare questa tua ennesima furbata"

"Oh, ma quanto rompi. Adesso piantala con queste stronzate, abbiamo un casino di cose da fare. Anzitutto dobbiamo rivedere gli appunti, analizzarli per bene e cercare di capirci fuori qualcosa. E mentre saremo impegnati a fare tutto ciò, sarebbe meglio non rischiare che qualcuno piombi qui all'improvviso. E questo sarà possibile grazie a quella che tu hai appena definito "la mia furbata". In ogni caso, per quel che ne sanno loro, tu sei mia moglie e siamo pure in viaggio di nozze, motivo per cui non ci avranno nemmeno fatto caso."

La ragazza avvampò ulteriormente a quelle ultime parole, sforzandosi di ignorarle - "Guarda che la gente educata di solito bussa prima di entrare nelle camere altrui, indipendentemente dalla presenza o meno di quello stupido biglietto!" – insistette Hermione.

"Può darsi. Ma così è comunque più sicuro. E ora mettiamoci al lavoro" – concluse Draco con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Dieci minuti dopo i due ragazzi erano seduti a terra sulla soffice moquette.

"….la Rosa Nera si _mostrerà _– stava dicendo Draco, chino a scarabocchiare su un foglio – "Beh, iniziamo dal cercare di capire cosa s'intende con questa frase"

"Sembra come se dovesse apparire dal nulla" – ragionò la mora – "Se almeno sapessimo che forma ha.."

"Le ipotesi plausibili sono molte. Comunque dubito si tratti di un fiore. Troppo scontato"

"Una scritta? Magari è una formula incisa da qualche parte, visibile solo in un preciso momento" – ipotizzò Hermione.

"Può darsi. Ma su che basi sceglie a chi mostrarsi? Ok, c'è scritto che la vedranno solo due persone degne. Ma degne di cosa? E perché proprio due? Come le riconosciamo?"

"Non ne ho idea" – rispose la mora con espressione pensierosa.

"Forse era scritto nelle pagine mancanti. E' una sfiga che sia rimasta solo l'ultima, dove non c'è scritto un cazzo di utile.."

"Non è detto. Prova a rileggermela"

Draco l'accontentò e per i successivi due minuti rimasero entrambi in silenzio a rimuginare sul possibile senso di quelle parole.

"Potrebbe essere che il buio e la luce, così come la notte e il giorno, siano riferiti proprio a queste due persone" – riflettè Draco.

"Lo credo anche io. E a quanto sembra, sono due persone estremamente diverse l'una dall'altra. Quasi l'opposto, oserei dire"

"Nel senso che una è cattiva e l'altra no?" – domandò lui.

"No, non credo. Altrimenti avrebbero scritto cose tipo il bene e il male. In fondo che la notte sia un qualcosa di negativo è più che altro un luogo comune. Sono in netto contrasto, questo è vero, ma insieme si completano" – affermò Hermione illuminandosi – "Pensaci bene, ognuna ha un qualcosa che all'altra manca, eppure si alternano continuamente, giorno dopo giorno, tanto diverse ma comunque inseparabili"

Il biondino sembrò soppesare quelle parole – "E il legame puro? Quello per cui dovrebbero in teoria sacrificarsi? Che diavolo può essere?"

"Questo proprio non saprei…"

Quando tre ore dopo decisero di concedersi finalmente una pausa, attorno a loro regnava il caos più completo. Fogli scarabocchiati, post-it con annotazioni e libri vari erano disseminati per tutto il salotto.

Draco si portò le mani al viso, massaggiandosi le tempie stancamente e lasciandosi cadere all'indietro sulla moquette. Rimase per qualche minuto a fissare il soffitto. Dopodiché si alzo in piedi.

"Dove vai?" – domandò Hermione finendo di scrivere l'ennesimo foglietto.

"A farmi una doccia. Sono stanco."

"Ma dobbiamo ancora fare un sacco di cose! C'è da rileggere tutto quanto, e poi dobbiamo esaminare tutte le ipotesi possibili, metterle in ordine per probabilità, confrontarle con altre leggende conosciute nel mondo magico e…"

"Per oggi direi che basta così, Hermione. Comprendo il tuo desiderio di capire tutto e subito, ma dopo una giornata del genere finiremmo solo per farci venire un mal di testa tremendo senza arrivare a nessuna conclusione. Fidati, è meglio così. Riprenderemo il discorso domani. Stasera voglio solo rilassare la mente. E a guardarti si direbbe che ne abbia bisogno anche tu." – concluse lui dirigendosi in bagno.

Hermione dovette ammettere che non aveva tutti i torti, ma era più forte di lei. Anche ad Hogwarts, quando c'erano voluminose relazioni da consegnare per il giorno successivo, finiva per stare alzata tutta la notte. Indubbiamente il mattino dopo la sua relazione era spettacolare, ma lei era conciata come uno zombie che vagava per i corridoi con due occhiaie da paura e le palpebre tenute alzate a fatica.

Draco indugiò a lungo sotto la doccia, assaporando la sensazione dell'acqua calda che gli scorreva sulla pelle. Ripensò a quella straordinaria giornata. Mai e poi mai avrebbe detto che un giorno sarebbe arrivato a trovare sopportabile la Mezzosangue. Eppure era così. Anzi, doveva ammettere con sé stesso che Hermione non solo era estremamente intelligente e arguta – e per questo motivo indispensabile per la ricerca della Rosa Nera – ma c'erano momenti in cui riusciva perfino ad apprezzare le sue battute, e a trovarla…simpatica? Piacevole?

Il Serpeverde era abbastanza confuso. Non riusciva a capire cosa gli stesse succedendo. Era sempre stato così padrone di sé, dei suoi sentimenti. Eppure quando si trovava con lei tutto era in qualche modo diverso, lui si sentiva diverso. Era una sensazione strana, ma non brutta.

La cosa che poi lo stupiva più di tutte era stata la facilità con cui Hermione aveva preso a chiamarlo per nome. Già, _Hermione_. A quanto sembrava lui non era da meno – si disse.

Ormai non poteva più fingere che la cosa gli spiacesse. Se da una parte sentiva crescere in sé un sempre maggiore interesse nei suoi confronti, dall'altra però la cosa lo turbava parecchio. I sentimenti erano sempre stati una dannata complicazione per lui, per i quali non si sentiva assolutamente pronto. E forse non lo sarebbe mai stato.

Preso da queste riflessioni, il biondino rimase chiuso in bagno per tre quarti d'ora. Se ne accorse solo quando uscì dalla doccia, ma non se ne preoccupò: mancavano ancora quattro ore alla cena, con famoso ballo annesso. Fece per aprire la porta che dava sul salotto quando si accorse di essere completamente nudo. Un ghigno gli si dipinse sul volto al pensiero della faccia che avrebbe fatto Hermione vedendolo uscire dal bagno come mamma l'aveva fatto. Afferrò distrattamente un accappatoio e lo indossò, pettinandosi poi velocemente i capelli umidi.

Quando entrò in salotto non fu affatto sorpreso nel vedere la Grifondoro addormentata, con il viso appoggiato all'ennesimo fogliettino scribacchiato, e una penna ancora stretta nella mano. Ormai la conosceva da sette anni, e sapeva bene quanto fosse tenace e testarda quando si metteva in testa una cosa. Di sicuro aveva continuato a scartabellare finché esausta, e con un mal di testa non indifferente, era crollata. Se a questo si aggiungeva che aveva passato parte della notte sveglia per colpa dei suoi incubi, c'era da chiedersi come avesse fatto a rimanere sveglia fino a quel momento.

Le si avvicinò lentamente, sfiorandole delicatamente un braccio.

"Hermione?" – sussurrò – "Forse è meglio che ti sposti a letto. Starai più comoda."

La ragazza emise un flebile gemito ma non si svegliò.

Sospirando profondamente, Draco la prese in braccio, dirigendosi verso la loro camera. Hermione, ancora addormentata, avvertì il confortevole calore emanato dal corpo di lui e gli si accoccolò contro, passandogli un braccio dietro al collo e appoggiando la testa sul suo petto.

Draco fece violenza su sé stesso per rimanere impassibile. Ma la verità era che il suo cuore di ghiaccio aveva appena fatto una capriola.

Erano quasi giunti vicino al letto quando Hermione aprì un poco gli occhi, e mezzo addormentata sussurrò – "Draco? Dove stiamo andando?"

"Eri così stanca che ti sei addormentata sul pavimento del salotto. A letto dormirai meglio. Manca ancora molto all'ora di cena, cerca di riposare" – rispose con una voce gentile che lui per primo non riconobbe.

La ragazza mormorò qualcosa che assomigliava a un "ok.." e tornò a chiudere gli occhi, ancora stretta a lui.

Il Serpeverde la posò con delicatezza sul letto, coprendola con la pesante trapunta. Poi, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio le disse – "Ascolta, io scendo a fare un giro nella Hall. Torno tra un po'."

Hermione non rispose, era di nuovo piombata in un sonno profondo.

Draco le fissò per un lungo istante la bocca carnosa, ben disegnata, e prima di uscire dalla camera si chinò a sfiorarle le labbra con un bacio veloce e leggero. Lei emise un debole sospiro senza svegliarsi, distendendo le labbra in un dolce sorriso.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITOLO 10 – IL BALLO**

Quando Hermione si svegliò era quasi sera. Chiamò Draco ad alta voce ma non ricevette alcuna risposta. Dove si era cacciato? Nella sua mente iniziarono a riaffiorare vaghi ricordi. Lui aveva detto qualcosa a proposito che a letto avrebbe riposato meglio e che sarebbe tornato di lì a poco. Nient'altro. Si portò un dito alla bocca, passandolo delicatamente sulle labbra, come faceva sempre quando aveva dei pensieri che le ronzavano per la testa.

Nel momento in cui le sue dita sfiorarono le labbra avvertì un fremito, come se quel semplice gesto le avesse riportato alla mente qualcosa di preciso. Il punto era che non sapeva di cosa si trattasse.

Si spostò in salotto proprio nello stesso momento in cui la porta d'ingresso veniva aperta e un bel biondino di sua conoscenza entrava nella stanza carico di pacchi, scatole e sacchetti vari.

Draco chiuse la porta con un calcio, appoggiando poi gli acquisti sul tavolo. Vedendo che la Grifondoro lo stava guardando incuriosita, si limitò a dire – "Ero sceso a farmi un giro quando ho beccato la figlia della direttrice, non mi ricordo come diavolo si chiama…"

Il buonumore di Hermione passò all'istante – "Grayson. Lucy Grayson" – rispose con voce atona.

"Si, quella lì."

"Tra tutte le persone, proprio quell'arpia doveva andare a incontrare. Beh, però almeno non si ricordava manco il suo nome…" – si consolò la ragazza.

"Comunque, fatto sta che mi ha riferito che per il ballo è richiesto l'abito da sera. Come se un Malfoy queste cose non le sapesse" – aggiunse poi altezzoso, ricordando l'occhiata di superiorità raggelante che aveva scoccato alla ragazza a quelle parole.

"Allora ci andiamo? Al ballo, intendo"

"Boh, si può fare. Non che la cosa mi faccia impazzire dalla gioia, intendiamoci. Un ballo babbano è lontano anni luce da quelli organizzati nel mondo magico, specialmente quelli che si tenevano anni fa a Malfoy Manor. Però l'alternativa è di passare la serata a guardare come due broccoli quella scatola insulsa che chiamate telesivione"

"Televisione, non telesivione" – lo corresse lei, puntigliosa come sempre.

"Quello che è!" – sbottò secco di rimando. Se c'era una cosa che lo infastidiva – e parecchio – era quel suo stramaledetto modo di fare, di voler sempre mettere i punti sulle i.

"Tieni" – disse poi porgendole un paio di sacchetti e una scatola – "Dato che c'ero ho fatto un salto a comprare degli abiti per questo sensazionale evento babbano" – Calcò le ultime parole con pesante ironia.

"Il vestito sono sicuro che ti va. Per le scarpe però non sapevo il numero, spero di averci azzeccato"

"Come fai ad essere sicuro che il vestito mi vada bene?" – domandò lei.

Draco le rivolse un ghigno made-in-Malfoy – "Granger, modestamente ho una certa esperienza in fatto di misure femminili. Devo scendere nei dettagli?" – la provocò con voce sensuale.

Hermione avvampò, prese i pacchetti che lui le porgeva e si limitò a mormorare un imbarazzatissimo "Grazie".

"Non mi devi ringraziare" – ci tenne a precisare il Serpeverde, riprendendo la sua solita aria impassibile – "Non è un regalo. Ho usato i soldi che ci ha mandato Silente"

Hermione fu colpita da quelle dure parole. Certo non si era aspettata che lui le avesse preso un regalo, ma sentirglielo dire con quella voce fredda e distaccata che non udiva ormai da due giorni l'aveva ferita.

"Non mi aspetto certo regali da te. Ti ho ringraziato per il vestito solo perché mi hai evitato di scendere a comprarne uno. Nient'altro."

"Ero già lì" – si limitò a rispondere asciutto il ragazzo.

Indispettita dalla piega che aveva preso quella conversazione, afferrò la busta contenente il vestito e la scatola delle scarpe, tornandosene in camera da letto e sbattendo violentemente la porta dietro di sé.

Draco dal canto suo imprecò mentalmente per dieci minuti buoni, poi si lasciò cadere sul divanetto sbuffando.

Hermione gettò tutto quello che teneva in mano sul letto. La prospettiva di passare una bella serata al ballo era appena stata fatta a pezzi dall'atteggiamento scostante di lui. Poco prima aveva rivisto il solito Draco, quello freddo, impassibile e distaccato. Si divertiva a confonderla? Forse per lui era una specie di gioco, quello. Forse in realtà era il bastardo e arrogante Serpeverde che aveva sempre conosciuto. E lei, stupida, che aveva creduto di essere andata al di là di quella che era solo un'apparenza, e di aver iniziato a intravedere il vero Draco Malfoy.

Stupida, stupida e ancora stupida! – si ripetè.

Ma quando aprì la busta che conteneva il vestito, per poco non svenne. Fissò lo stupendo abito di seta impalpabile con gli occhi sbarrati.

Era lilla.

Di colpo le tornarono alla mente le parole di Draco. Il lilla era il colore che preferiva vedere addosso alle ragazze. E le aveva appena comprato un abito. Lilla. Vide anche una stola, dello stesso colore e tessuto del vestito.

Tutti i pensieri poco carini che aveva formulato pochi secondo prima sul bel biondino si sciolsero come neve al sole, mentre il suo cuore tornava a martellarle come un pazzo nel petto. Cosa diavolo le stava succedendo? Non riusciva più a controllare le proprie emozioni. Bastava una frase secca di lui per farla incupire, e subito dopo un suo gesto gentile aveva il potere di far farle infiammare il sangue nelle vene. Che si stesse innamorando di lui?

Quella piccola verità cominciò pian piano a farsi strada nella sua mente. Come era potuto succedere? Proprio a lei, Hermione Granger, la razionale Grifondoro dai voti impeccabili. E peggio ancora, proprio con lui, Draco Malfoy, l'affascinante purosangue che l'aveva insultata per anni.

Probabilmente stava commettendo l'errore più grande della sua vita, ma la tentazione di sembrare per una volta bella ai suoi freddi occhi argentei era troppo forte. Decise quindi che si sarebbe preparata con cura, senza tralasciare il minimo dettaglio.

Per prima cosa avrebbe fatto una bella doccia. Per andare in bagno doveva tuttavia passare dal salotto, e non se la sentiva di vederlo. Non subito. La consapevolezza di provare dei sentimenti per lui l'aveva già scossa a sufficienza. Poi si ricordò che sia il bagno che la camera da letto davano sul medesimo terrazzo, e si avviò verso la grande portafinestra.

Draco si stiracchiò pigramente, ancora allungato sul divano. Poi intrecciò le mani dietro alla nuca e rimase disteso a fissare il soffitto, mentre i raggi della luna filtravano attraverso le tende scostate. Chiuse un momento gli occhi e subito i suoi pensieri tornarono di colpo alla ragazza che si stava preparando nella stanza accanto.

Hermione Jane Granger. A lui meglio nota come La Mezzosangue. Termine che per anni era stato puramente dispregiativo, con l'unico scopo di ferirla, ma che in quegli ultimi giorni aveva perso del tutto quella connotazione. Tanto da sembrare un banalissimo soprannome. Decisamente, non era da lui. Il fatto che fosse probabilmente l'unico che si poteva permettere di chiamarla in quel modo senza riportare danni permanenti lo consolò relativamente: chiunque altro sarebbe stato schiantato all'istante dalla ragazza.

Senza volerlo si ritrovò ad ammettere che la Grifondoro era snella e sexy, con un'espressione intelligente e vivace negli occhi. E quando camminava la folta cascata di capelli castani che le incorniciava il viso ondeggiava in modo eccitante, seguendo l'oscillazione dei fianchi. Non era una cosa studiata. Solo un trucco di cui la natura l'aveva dotata e che continuava a fargli perdere la concentrazione, quando era con lei. Non sapeva mai se guardare per prima cosa il suo viso o il suo corpo. E, in un modo o nell'altro, continuava a smarrirsi in fantasie a cui non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi andare. Anche in quel preciso istante il suo corpo reagì, strappandogli un gemito di insoddisfazione.

Hermione tornò in camera da letto passando nuovamente per il terrazzo, avvolta in un asciugamano bianco e battendo i denti per il freddo. L'inverno era ormai alle porte e quella sera un vento gelido rendeva limpido il cielo di Londra.

Si avvicinò all'armadio, aprendo il cassetto che conteneva la sua biancheria e quella di Malfoy, indugiando per parecchi minuti. Il tessuto dell'abito era tale da non permettere di vedere la biancheria che stava sotto, fosse anche stata di colore scuro. La sua scelta cadde sul grazioso completino di pizzo nero che Draco sembrava aver gradito parecchio il giorno prima.

Ma non lo stava facendo per lui – si disse, poco convinta – affatto.

Ci mise un'eternità ad infilarsi il vestito, litigando con la cerniera che non ne voleva proprio saperne di chiudersi. Quando finalmente riuscì nell'intento, si voltò verso lo specchio. Decisamente non era niente male, ammise. La gonna era lunga e vaporosa, con un profondo spacco su un lato. Il corpino – impreziosito da piccole gemme scintillanti - le comprimeva il petto fino a farle mancare il respiro. La scollatura era generosa, forse troppo, per i suoi gusti. Anche dietro, sulla schiena, l'abito lasciava scoperta una buona porzione di pelle. "Fortuna che c'è la stola" – meditò, ben sapendo che avrebbe però dovuto levarsela una volta arrivata nella sala dove si teneva il ballo.

Aprì la scatola che conteneva le scarpe, e vide due graziosi sandali a tacco alto, dello stesso colore del vestito, con dei sottilissimi laccetti di raso. Il numero era giusto, constatò, ma una volta indossati dovette fare avanti e indietro nella stanza per un po' prima di abituarcisi. Non portava quasi mai scarpe col tacco così alto.

La ragazza passò quindi ai capelli, acconciandoli in soffici boccoli color cioccolato per poi raccoglierli con un fermaglio in cima alla testa. Il risultato le piacque molto: una cascata di riccioli partiva dalla sommità del capo fino a solleticarle leggermente il lungo collo da cigno. Si spruzzò qualche goccia di profumo e terminò di truccarsi, evidenziando le lunghe ciglia scure con il mascara, un leggero tocco di fard per dare colore alle guance e passandosi infine un rossetto color corallo sulle labbra.

Soddisfatta dell'immagine che vide riflessa nello specchio, si preparò ad affrontare il ragazzo che le aveva ormai rubato il cuore.

Nel frattempo il biondino in questione si era cambiato velocemente, indossando il completo scuro appena acquistato, al quale aveva abbinato una camicia candida e una cravatta scura con dei piccoli motivi argentati. Il suo umore, che era sprofondato decisamente sotto i piedi, fece qualche altro metro verso il basso quando la porta della camera si aprì lasciando passare la ragazza più bella che avesse mai visto.

Solo anni di pratica nel controllare le sue emozioni gli permisero di non rimanere letteralmente a bocca aperta davanti a quella visione. Maledizione a lui che aveva scelto proprio quel vestito! Eppure, quando l'aveva visto esposto in vetrina, non era riuscito ad impedirsi di entrare nel negozio ed acquistarlo su due piedi. "Coglione" – sbraitò nella sua mente – "Sei un emerito coglione!"

Soprattutto considerato il discorso sul suo colore preferito che si era lasciato sfuggire il giorno prima. Non c'era che dire, aveva fatto proprio una bella cazzata.

"I Malfoy non fanno cazzate" – si ribellò la sua mente. Beh, forse quella volta si.

"Andiamo?" – domandò Hermione, vedendo che lui non accennava a schiodarsi dalla sedia. Vestito in quel modo era ancora più bello e affascinante del solito. In quel momento il soprannome di Principe di Serpeverde gli calzava a pennello.

Finalmente si alzò, scoccandole un'occhiata torva. Gli occhi di ghiaccio del biondino fissarono per un lungo istante il vestito di lei, mentre la sua bocca si piegava in una smorfia seccata.

Hermione sentì la rabbia montarle dentro. Come osava? Se ne stava lì, in piedi, a squadrarla, quando l'abito che aveva indosso l'aveva scelto proprio lui. Non riusciva proprio a capirlo…e in quel momento non le interessava. Era troppo incavolata.

Uscirono dalla suite e per tutto il tragitto un silenzio opprimente accompagnò il suono dei loro passi.

La sala dove era stato organizzato il ballo era immensa. E immensamente caotica. Hermione decise che per una volta la cosa non le dispiaceva. Forse sarebbe riuscita a distogliere la mente dal chiodo fisso che ormai era diventato il cercatore verde-argento. Alcune coppie si trovavano già sulla pista da ballo, al centro della sala. Altre invece erano tranquillamente sedute ai tavoli disseminati tutt'intorno.

"Hermione! Draco! Che bello, alla fine siete venuti!" – L'allegra e spensierata voce di Mike richiamò la loro attenzione.

Lui e la sorella si avvicinarono alla coppia silenziosa, col sorriso sulle labbra. Melody era fasciata da un provocante abito rosso fuoco, Mike invece portava un completo scuro, simile a quello di Draco, sebbene fosse distante anni luce dal portamento elegante e dal fascino intrinseco del bel Serpeverde.

"Venite, andiamo a cercare un tavolo libero" – continuò il giovane.

Hermione non impazziva all'idea di passare l'intera serata con i fratelli Weston. Quella sera proprio non aveva voglia di recitare la parte della mogliettina felice, ma capì di non avere altra scelta vedendo il cenno di assenso che Malfoy indirizzò ai due ragazzi.

Prese posto al tavolo senza degnare Draco di uno sguardo, sebbene lui le avesse educatamente tirato indietro la sedia per farla accomodare. Le apparenze prima di tutto, pensò ironica la Grifondoro. Si tolse la stola, e subito si sentì trapassata da parecchie paia di occhi maschili.

Sotto la calma apparente, Draco Malfoy ribolliva come un toro infuriato. Non solo quel dannato vestito che LUI le aveva comprato metteva a dura prova il suo ferreo autocontrollo, ma ora doveva pure sopportare come se niente fosse lo sguardo lascivo e affamato che metà degli uomini presenti in sala le stavano rivolgendo.

"Allora" – fece Mike – "Come sono andate le vostre ricerche stamattina? Avete scoperto una nuova specie di dinosauro?" – ci scherzò su.

"Bene" – rispose conciso Malfoy.

"Male" – disse contemporaneamente Hermione.

"Bene o male? Decidetevi" – s'intromise Melody perplessa.

"Sono andate bene" – ripeté Draco – "Ma potevano andare meglio"

Passarono l'ora seguente a parlare di futilità, bevendo champagne e consumando ogni genere di stuzzichino che i camerieri continuavano a servire.

"Oh, guardate laggiù" – fece ad un tratto Melody – "Quello non è il principe Christian del Misenstain _(Stato immaginario centro-europeo, nda)_?"

"Hai ragione Mel, è proprio lui! Giusto stamattina ho letto sul giornale che si trova a Londra per importanti affari di Stato" – asserì Michael.

Draco, infastidito dalla parola "principe", che a suo dire poteva essere rivolta unicamente a lui, gettò una breve occhiata annoiata al personaggio in questione. Anche Hermione si voltò in quella direzione, incrociando per un secondo lo sguardo di un giovane alto e snello, dai capelli scuri come la pece e gli occhi di un verde abbagliante.

"Chissà cosa ci fa qui uno come lui" – disse Melody, che comunque continuava a preferire di gran lunga Draco al nuovo arrivato.

"Uno come lui? In che senso?" – domandò Hermione.

"Beh, mi pare ovvio. E' un principe! Cioè…non è mica una persona qualunque" – rispose quella con sguardo ovvio.

La grifondoro le lanciò un'occhiataccia – "Stai per caso dicendo che solo perché è di sangue reale allora deve apparire strano il fatto che venga a mescolarsi a noi comuni mortali?" – ribatté acida.

"Beh…sì. Dopotutto il sangue è sangue. Ha la sua importanza."

"Sante parole" – rincarò Draco, ignorando gli occhi fiammeggianti di Hermione che si erano repentinamente posati su di lui.

"Per me sono tutte fesserie…" – ribadì la Grifondoro.

"Se fossi una principessa di sangue reale, sono sicura che non parleresti così.." – asserì Melody

"Invece si! Perché preferisco di gran lunga giudicare una persona per quello che è, e non per il sangue che gli scorre nelle vene"

"Anche io la penso come te, Hermione" – l'appoggiò Mike.

"Sei patetica. Ora dirai che tutti quelli che hanno sangue nobile sono imbecilli, mentre gli altri comuni mortali sono persone degne di considerazione" – berciò Draco infastidito. La conversazione si stava spostando su un terreno pericoloso.

"No, non ho detto questo. Però ti assicuro che qualche nobile E imbecille lo conosco. Anzi guarda, me ne viene in mente giusto uno in particolare!" – scattò Hermione incavolata nera. Mike e Melody non si erano accorti di nulla, ma il botta e risposta suo e di Draco faceva riferimento a tutta un'altra questione. Purosangue e Mezzosangue. Sempre quella maledettissima storia.

"Ritira quello che hai detto. Immediatamente." – La voce dura e lo sguardo tagliente di Draco l'avrebbero probabilmente spaventata, in un'altra occasione. Ma in quel momento Hermione era troppo, troppo arrabbiata per farci caso.

Michael sembrò sorpreso dal tono freddo di Draco – "Su, state calmi….stiamo solo chiacchierando"

Lui lo ignorò – "Te lo ripeto, ritira SUBITO quello che hai detto." Hermione gli lanciò un'occhiata di sfida.

Mike e Melody li stavano guardando con aria interrogativa.

La Grifoncina se ne fregò altamente dello sguardo omicida di Malfoy, rivolgendo la sua attenzione ai due fratelli – "Dovete sapere che Draco discende da una ricchissima e antichissima famiglia di nobili origini" – spiegò con palese sarcasmo.

Melody parve accogliere la notizia con estrema contentezza – "Davvero? Wow! Non avevo mai sentito parlare della famiglia Black"

Draco avrebbe volentieri mandato tutti affanculo, la Mezzosangue per prima, ma non poteva permettersi di perdere spudoratamente la calma – "Non siamo di queste parti" – si limitò a rispondere.

In quel momento l'orchestra attaccò un lento molto sensuale, e Melody, avendo percepito lo screzio tra i due giovani sposini, colse al volo l'occasione. Sbattendo gli occhioni azzurri guardò il biondino con espressione speranzosa – "Ti va di ballare, Draco?" – chiese con voce suadente – "Mike è un vero disastro e mi pesta i piedi tutte le volte. Sempre se non ti dispiace, Hermione" – aggiunse lanciandole un'occhiata tutt'altro che amichevole.

Hermione fece per risponderle a tono ma fu interrotta dal Serpeverde, che alzandosi rispose – "Non le dispiace". Offrì galantemente la mano alla bionda, rivolgendole uno di quei suoi sguardi sexy che facevano cadere ai suoi piedi gran parte della popolazione femminile di Hogwarts.

Il Serpeverde non degnò Hermione di uno sguardo e scortò la bionda verso la pista da ballo mentre quest'ultima se ne stava abbarbicata al suo braccio come una grossa medusa.

Dire che Hermione era livida di rabbia era dir poco. Razza di bastardo arrogante! Ma come si era permesso di trattarla in quel modo? E quell'oca, Dio come la odiava, ne aveva approfittato subito. Lì per lì non si era preoccupata, sicura che Draco l'avrebbe rimessa al suo posto, ma no, quello stronzo aveva accettato…e con il più brillante dei sorrisi stampato su quel suo bel faccino da purosangue di merda!

Rimase per qualche minuto a fissare la tovaglia bianca che ricopriva il tavolo, cercando di riacquistare la calma. Non avrebbe mai dato a Malfoy la soddisfazione di vederla fare una scenata in pubblico. Che restasse pure li a strusciarsi contro quella troietta, per quel che gliene fregava…

Michael si accorse dell'umore della ragazza che sedeva di fronte a lui e, benché Melody aveva detto il vero affermando che il ballo non era decisamente il suo forte, decise di invitarla comunque, nella speranza di veder tornare presto il sorriso su quel volto bellissimo.

"Senti, Hermione…" – esordì venendo bruscamente interrotto da una voce sconosciuta.

"Posso avere l'onore di questo ballo?" – disse una calda voce maschile.

Hermione si voltò di scatto verso il giovane che stava in piedi alle sue spalle. Le iridi dorate della Grifondoro si allargarono quando lo riconobbe. Decisamente non si era sbagliata, aveva proprio due occhi verdi splendenti come due smeraldi – si ritrovò scioccamente a pensare.

Ancora ammutolita, fissava il principe Christian che, sorridendo, attendeva la sua risposta.

Nonostante fosse indubbiamente il ragazzo più bello e affascinante che avesse mai visto – ovviamente dopo Malfoy – pensò che sarebbe stato saggio, nelle vesti di signora Black, declinare gentilmente l'invito. Poi però le tornò alla mente che il signor Black si stava dando alla pazza gioia con l'oca bionda, e così decise di rendergli pan per focaccia.

Regalandogli uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi annuì leggermente –"Con molto piacere!"

Si scusò brevemente con Mike – che pareva più sollevato che deluso all'idea di essersi risparmiato un ballo – e si alzò in piedi, permettendo al suo cavaliere di prenderla sottobraccio.

Si lasciò accompagnare docilmente verso la pista da ballo e pochi istanti dopo stavano ballando al ritmo lento della musica. Come tutte le altre coppie presenti sulla pista, lei aveva appoggiato una mano sulla spalla di lui, mentre il moro aveva posato la sua sulla vita della ragazza.

"Sono certo che se mia madre mi vedesse in questo preciso momento mi riproverebbe per la mia assoluta mancanza di educazione. Temo di essermi dimenticato le presentazioni" – sorrise dolcemente, a mo' di scusa – "Io sono Christian"

"Diciamo che ce ne siamo scordati in due" – rispose lei ricambiando il sorriso – "Molto piacere, Christian. Io sono Hermione"

Hermione era piacevolmente stupita da quell'incontro. Essendo lui un principe, aveva creduto che si sarebbe presentato sfoggiando una serie interminabile di titoli con tono altezzoso – in pieno stile Malfoy – e invece si era comportato con estrema naturalezza, facendola sentire subito a proprio agio.

"Hai un nome bellissimo" – stava commentando lui.

"Purtroppo non sono in molti a pensarla così. Io per prima a volte lo detesto… preferirei che i miei genitori mi avessero dato un nome più comune…più normale, ecco" – rispose arrossendo.

Aveva bevuto un bicchiere di champagne di troppo o stava davvero dicendo a un principe che a lei piacevano le cose "comuni" e "normali"? Doveva averle dato di volta il cervello, non c'erano altre spiegazioni. E comunque non era del tutto vero: a lei piaceva anche Draco Malfoy, che di comune e normale non aveva proprio niente.

"Frena un attimo, Herm" – si disse – "Hai ancora il coraggio di dire che a te piace Draco-lo stronzo e bastardo–Malfoy?"

Un'occhiata rapida al biondino che ballava stretto indecentemente alla Weston bastò a farla tornare in sé. "Per quel che mi frega può anche crepare quel dannato furetto" – fu il pensiero successivo.

"Io trovo invece che il tuo nome ti stia d'incanto. Un nome così particolare direi che calza a pennello a quella che dopotutto è la ragazza più bella della sala" – affermò Christian sincero.

Hermione avvampò a quelle parole, ma cercò presto di nascondere il suo imbarazzo – "Beh, ti ringrazio molto per il complimento, Christian"

"Chiamami Chris" – disse lui – "Anche io come te preferisco i nomi semplici. Christian è troppo pomposo per i miei gusti, ma che ci vuoi fare, non l'ho scelto io"

"Ok, Chris" – rispose la Grifondoro.

Entrambi si resero improvvisamente conto della ridicola piega che aveva preso la conversazione, e scoppiarono a ridere di gusto mentre volteggiavano tra le altre coppie.

Draco Lucius Malfoy pensò che avrebbe dato fino all'ultimo galeone che possedeva pur di trovarsi altrove, possibilmente solo. E invece era lì, su quella stupida pista da ballo, con la bionda come-diavolo-si-chiama che gli si era abbarbicata addosso come un'edera rampicante. Non che la ragazza fosse bruttina, anzi. In altre occasioni avrebbe sicuramente approfittato della situazione. Ma non quella sera. Il motivo? Semplice, era incazzato. Incazzato nero. Tutto per colpa di quella strega – di nome e di fatto – dagli occhi dorati, che aveva osato dare dell'imbecille a lui, un Malfoy, e a denigrare il suo sangue puro davanti a quei patetici babbani.

Sebbene non avesse avuto la minima voglia di ballare, aveva comunque accettato l'invito della Weston, giusto per farle dispetto. Ma l'aveva fatto soprattutto per dimostrare, alla Grifondoro ma anche a sé stesso, che lui non si piegava davanti a nulla. Poteva odiarlo finché gli pareva. A lui non gliene fregava un emerito cazzo.

La biondina gli si stava strusciando contro in maniera inequivocabile. Con un ghigno di pura sfida dipinto sul volto si girò a guardare nella direzione del loro tavolo, pregustando la faccia scioccata della Grifondoro. Il ghignò però gli si raggelò sulle labbra quando vide un giovane avvicinarsi alla sua "consorte" invitandola a ballare.

Ma lei non avrebbe osato, si disse. Non avrebbe assolutamente osato.

Fu una impresa colossale rimanere apparentemente impassibile quando la vide annuire e sorridere allo sconosciuto.

Per tutti i minuti successivi scrutò la coppia con la coda dell'occhio. Quando vide che lei appoggiava la sua piccola mano sulla spalla di lui sentì la rabbia montargli dentro. E fu ancora peggio quando notò che la mano del moro era andata a posarsi sulla vita della ragazza.

Dopo qualche istante riuscì a scorgere pienamente il volto del misterioso sconosciuto. Era quel dannato principe-dei-miei-stivali! Hermione sembrava stesse divertendosi, e parecchio, a giudicare dal sorriso a trentadue denti che stava sfoderando. Maledetta Mezzosangue! Dio,come la odiava!

Non si era risparmiata minimamente nel fargli una scenata davanti a tutti per la storia del suo sangue puro, ed ora eccola lì che ballava tranquillamente con niente popò di meno che un principe! Se non fosse stato così incavolato sarebbe scoppiato a ridere per l'assurdità della situazione. Quello, poi, se la stava mangiando letteralmente con gli occhi. Solo una cretina come lei poteva pensare che non avesse avuto in mente un secondo fine quando l'aveva invitata a ballare.

Ma Draco sapeva bene che non era così. Lui stesso aveva adottato quella tattica un sacco di volte. Centinaia di volte. E in tutti i casi la ragazza di turno si era presto ritrovata nuda nel suo letto.

Scacciò subito dalla mente l'immagine della Granger nuda nel letto di quel porco, sentendo che la vena che aveva sulla tempia incominciava a pulsare violentemente.

Poi accadde. La sentì sciogliersi nella risata più dolce e al tempo stesso divertita che avesse mai sentito. E si sentì come se avesse appena ricevuto un pugno allo stomaco. In tutti quegli anni, con lui era stata sempre fredda, insolente, orgogliosa. Nemmeno in quegli ultimi due giorni, nei rari momenti in cui parlavano tranquillamente, quasi amichevolmente, l'aveva vista ridere o sorridere con così tanta gioia. E ora invece…conosceva quell'imbecille si e no da cinque minuti e già gli stava regalando ciò che a lui aveva sempre negato.

Nel frattempo Melody gli si stava strusciando addosso come una gatta morta – "Che ne dici se ci inventiamo una scusa con quella palla di tua moglie e andiamo a divertirci da qualche parte?" – mormorò con voce sensuale, fissandolo languidamente negli occhi e premendoglisi contro ancora di più.

"Se cerchi compagnia vai a battere sul marciapiede qui davanti. Il vestito apposta ce lo hai già" – la gelò lui, scollandosela di dosso in malo modo e piantandola sola in mezzo alla pista, con la bocca spalancata e gli occhi sbarrati.

"Non ci posso credere, Chris è un caso più unico che raro" – pensò inevitabilmente la Grifoncina dopo qualche minuto di conversazione con il bel principe – "Una persona di sangue nobile che non si vanta delle proprie origini, che non si crede di diritto superiore agli altri". Era stata una piacevole sorpresa. Scoprì che le piaceva ballare con lui. Era così…rilassante. E lei aveva davvero bisogno di una serata tranquilla dopo i fatti degli ultimi giorni.

In quel preciso istante una mano diafana, dalle lunghe dita eleganti, si appoggiò sulla spalla di Christian, invitandolo tacitamente a scansarsi.

"Mi spiace, amico, ma credo dovrai cercare altrove per una dama. La signorina è impegnata con me per tutti i prossimi balli" – disse allegramente, senza perdere il sorriso, mentre si voltava a guardare il ragazzo alto e biondo che stava alle sue spalle.

Il sorriso gli si gelò sulle labbra quando incontrò lo sguardo tagliente di Draco Malfoy, gli occhi color tempesta ristretti a due fessure -"Leva le mani di dosso a mia moglie"

Così. Secco, freddo, imperioso.

Chris strabuzzò gli occhi sorpreso, spostando lo sguardo su Hermione e staccandosi leggermente da lei – "T-tua moglie? Io… beh, non lo sapevo, mi dispiace. Comunque non era altro che un ballo"

La Grifondoro non abbassò lo sguardo, anche se troppo arrabbiata per parlare. Non si sentiva in imbarazzo, non aveva fatto niente di male. Lui, invece, era riuscito ancora una volta a rovinarle la serata.

"Sparisci" – Il tono di Draco non ammetteva repliche.

Sconcertato da tanta maleducazione, il bel principe salutò Hermione con un mesto sorriso, prima di allontanarsi dalla pista a testa alta.

Hermione si sentì afferrare alla vita, mentre Draco posava la mano di lei sulla propria spalla, e riprendeva a farla volteggiare tra le altre coppie che danzavano intorno a loro.

"Stavolta hai davvero esagerato" – lei lo guardò con occhi pieni di odio.

"Taci!" – sibilò lui, le schegge argentate sempre puntate su di lei.

"Taci un corno! Vieni qui e ti metti a fare un'assurda scenata di gelosia…per non parlare di come hai trattato Chris! Potevi almeno avere un po' di rispetto per quello che sarà il futuro re del Misenstain"

"Me ne sbatto i coglioni del suo sangue reale!" – tuonò Draco, infastidito dal fatto che lei si rivolgesse a quel patetico damerino chiamandolo per nome.

Solo successivamente Hermione Granger avrebbe ripensato a quell'affermazione, che mai e poi mai ci si sarebbe aspettati uscisse dalla bocca del Serpeverde che le stava davanti. Ma in quel momento era troppo alterata per farci caso.

"Stavamo solo ballando. E di certo non davamo spettacolo come te e quella troietta bionda che ti si strusciava addosso" – sibilò lei, lo sguardo fiammeggiante.

"Si, brava, fai la santarellina…ma tempo mezz'ora e ti saresti trovata senza vestiti nella camera di quel porco!"

"Non è vero! Non sai nemmeno che cazzo stai dicendo, Malfoy! Chris non è affatto così! Non sono tutti dei bastardi insensibili e presuntuosi come te, per fortuna" – scattò di rimando, per poi aggiungere con fare provocatorio – "E se anche fosse stato così, non sono affari che ti riguardano!"

"Invece si!" – il viso di Draco era trasfigurato dalla rabbia.

"E da quando in qua ti importa di cosa faccio o con chi vado a letto?"

Lo sguardo del biondino mutò, e un ghigno sarcastico non particolarmente bello da vedere gli si dipinse sulle labbra – "Se avevi voglia di scopare bastava dirlo" – e senza darle il tempo di rispondere l'attirò brutalmente verso di sé, catturandole la bocca in un bacio violento, pieno di rabbia a lungo repressa.

Hermione cercò di allontanarlo da sé, ma lui era troppo forte e la teneva intrappolata in una morsa ferrea. La ragazza non poté far altro che subire quell'assalto, mentre le labbra dure di lui le divoravano la bocca fino a farle male. Nessuno l'aveva mai baciata così prima. Cercò di resistere, di tenere le labbra sigillate ma presto la lingua di lui s'insinuò nella sua bocca, approfondendo ulteriormente quel bacio famelico, mentre la stringeva forte a sè facendole scivolare le mani sulla schiena nuda.

Hermione tentò di resistere ancora per qualche attimo, poi sentì il proprio autocontrollo venire meno. Le sue braccia si spostarono involontariamente intorno al collo di lui, mentre le dita delle sue mani s'immergevano in quei soffici crini biondi. La sua bocca sembrò agoniare le labbra irruenti di lui, l'intero corpo scosso da fremiti di desiderio.

Fu Draco ad interrompere il bacio, alzando la testa senza però allentare la presa. Gli occhi incupiti dal desiderio incatenavano quelli brillanti di lei. Sentiva il seno morbido di lei, messo in risalto dalla profonda scollatura del vestito, premere contro il suo torace scolpito. Il respiro ansante della Grifondoro e le labbra rosse di lei, gonfie per il bacio, lo stavano eccitando più di quanto avesse mai creduto fosse possibile.

Ma quando vide una lacrima scivolare lungo la guancia della ragazza, sentì il sangue congelarsi nelle vene e tutto l'ardore che lo infiammava fino all'attimo prima dissolversi all'istante. Una lacrima che inspiegabilmente gli fece più male di tutti i cruciatus che suo padre gli aveva scagliato addosso quando era ancora un bambino.

Hermione abbassò repentinamente il capo, cercando di nascondere quella lacrima traditrice che le era sfuggita nonostante i suoi sforzi

"Dimentica quello che è appena successo" – si limitò a dire Draco.

A quelle parole Hermione sentì il suo cuore andare in mille pezzi. Alzò la testa di scatto, fissandolo con odio – "Ti odio, hai capito? IO TI ODIO! Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia sarai sempre un bastardo ed insensibile figlio di Mangiamorte! Potrai pure aiutare l'Ordine a catturare e sconfiggere Voldemort, ma resterai sempre lo stesso! Perché tu sei vuoto dentro! E nessuno potrà mai amare un essere senza cuore come te!" – lo investì lei, allungandogli uno schiaffo con tutta la forza che aveva.

Draco rimase immobile, non reagì. Il dolore era stato così forte, così intenso, da paralizzarlo. Perché il dolore che aveva provato sentendo quelle parole gli aveva fatto sanguinare il cuore. Quel cuore di ghiaccio che tuttavia gli batteva furiosamente nel petto, nonostante quello che lei aveva appena detto. Non fece in tempo a bloccarle il polso, e dopotutto non ebbe importanza. Lo schiaffo non lo sentì nemmeno. Lui stava soffrendo dentro, senza nemmeno capire perché quelle parole gli facessero così male. Soprattutto dette da lei.

Un lampo gli balenò negli occhi, poi tornò ad assumere la solita maschera di indifferenza. Come riuscì a mantenere un'espressione impenetrabile non se lo sarebbe mai riuscito a spiegare. Senza dire una parola si staccò del tutto da lei, lasciando ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. Mentre le altre coppie danzavano ignare attorno a loro, girò sui tacchi e se ne andò.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITOLO 11 – ACCADDE UNA NOTTE**

  

Un'altra folata di vento, più forte e gelida delle precedenti, investì la Grifondoro, scompigliandole i capelli e facendole battere i denti per il freddo. Dopotutto era dicembre e lei se ne stava da sola sul terrazzo che fiancheggiava la sala da ballo con addosso solo un vestito di seta e una stola leggera.

Come accadeva spesso anche ad Hogwarts però, a volte amava stare da sola immersa nel silenzio. L'aiutava a riflettere. E quella sera aveva parecchio su cui riflettere.

Tante cose diverse che però si riconducevano tutte ad una: ciò che sentiva per Draco Malfoy.

Ormai non poteva più negare che le piaceva, e molto. Anche dopo la sfuriata di quella sera. Per anni aveva creduto di amare Ron, e forse c'era stato un tempo in cui era andata vicino ad amarlo, amarlo seriamente. Ciò che provava per Malfoy era del tutto diverso. Non era come guardare il mondo attraverso due lenti rosa, fantasticando sul suo principe azzurro. Era qualcosa di violento, forte, incontrollabile. Provava delle emozioni intense con lui, sia nel bene che nel male. E se si fosse trattato solo di pura e semplice attrazione fisica? A questo non ci aveva pensato.

Con Ron quel problema non se l'era mai posto, anzi forse nel loro caso il vero problema era stato l'esatto opposto. Lei apprezzava la compagnia di Ron, la sua dolcezza, sincerità, tenerezza…e si, anche la sua goffaggine. Ma come un fratello, aveva scoperto più avanti. E i primi sentori del fatto che ci fosse qualcosa che non quadrava li aveva avuti quando, qualche mese dopo che si erano messi assieme, lui aveva tentato approcci più insistenti e tutte le volte lei si era irrigidita immancabilmente come un pezzo di ghiaccio. Alla fine lui ci aveva rinunciato, e poco tempo dopo si erano lasciati. O per meglio dire, lei lo aveva lasciato.

Con Malfoy era tutta un'altra questione. Che fosse attratta da lui era ormai ovvio, si disse, ripensando a come non era riuscita ad impedirsi di rispondere al bacio violento che le aveva dato poco prima. Ron non aveva mai osato tanto, e se l'avesse fatto si sarebbe certamente beccato un ceffone coi fiocchi. In realtà anche il Serpeverde aveva "assaggiato" la mano pesante della ragazza. Ma per ragioni diverse.

Quel pomeriggio aveva preso in considerazione la possibilità di essersi innamorata di lui, ma dopo le ultime riflessioni arrivò alla conclusione che doveva essersi sbagliata. In fondo il vero amore, quello con la A maiuscola era tutta un'altra cosa. Di sicuro. Quindi, andando per eliminazione, quello che sentiva per Malfoy era solo una fortissima attrazione fisica. E probabilmente la sua confusione derivava dal fatto che non si era mai sentita particolarmente attratta da nessuno. Era una novità, insomma.

Dopo tutte queste considerazioni, tirò un lungo sospiro di sollievo. Si sentiva decisamente meglio, ora che aveva fatto mente locale sulla questione. Solo una cosa continuava a tormentarla, pesandole sulla coscienza: le cose tremende che gli aveva detto prima che se ne andasse.

Doveva essere sincera con se stessa….aveva esagerato. Davvero. Certo lui si era comportato male, malissimo, da vero bastardo. Una rispostaccia ci sarebbe sicuramente stata. E lo schiaffo anche. Ma quelle parole…sapeva che non avrebbe potuto dirgli di peggio. E nonostante avesse riacquistato immediatamente il suo sguardo freddo e distaccato, lei aveva fatto in tempo a scorgere un veloce lampo di dolore in quei bellissimi occhi d'argento.

Era stata ingiusta, aveva detto delle cose non vere. Gli aveva detto di essere vuoto, di non avere un cuore. Ma in fondo, per quanto freddo e scostante, un cuore ce l'aveva anche lui. Perché se fosse stato davvero un essere gelido e senza cuore, non avrebbe accettato la tregua che gli aveva proposto. Non avrebbe riso con lei dei buffi brontolii del suo stomaco in biblioteca. E soprattutto, l'avrebbe lasciata rannicchiata sul pavimento quel pomeriggio, invece di portarla in braccio fino al letto, per farla riposare meglio. Capì che doveva chiedergli scusa per quello che gli aveva detto – ma solo e unicamente per quello, dello schiaffo e tutto il resto non se ne pentiva minimamente. Lui non si era mai scusato per tutte le cattiverie che le aveva detto negli ultimi sette anni. Ma lei non avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Si vantava tanto di essere diversa da lui, di essere una Grifondoro fino al midollo. Ora doveva dimostrarlo.

Certo non era semplice chiedere scusa a Draco Malfoy. Non lo aveva mai fatto in passato. Perché non ne aveva mai avuto ragione o semplicemente perché era stata troppo orgogliosa per ammettere che, di tanto in tanto, anche la so-tutto-io Hermione Granger sbagliava.

Decise che l'avrebbe fatto il giorno dopo. O magari quello dopo ancora. Oppure mai.

Ecco, il suo orgoglio stava già tornando alla carica.

"Al diavolo!" – pensò – "Glielo dico adesso. Punto e basta" – E si incamminò velocemente verso la loro Suite, prima che potesse di nuovo cambiare idea.

  

La Grifondoro aprì piano la porta d'ingresso, entrando nel salotto buio e silenzioso. Allungò la mano verso l'interruttore, inondando subito dopo la stanza con luce calda e soffusa.

Lo sguardo perplesso si spostò sul pavimento. A terra, accanto all'entrata, una scarpa nera decisamente maschile per poco non l'aveva fatta inciampare. Un metro più avanti, rivolta su un lato, campeggiava la sua compagna con accanto due calzini. La giacca nera del completo che Draco aveva indossato quella sera era stata gettata malamente su una sedia. La cravatta non aveva fatto una fine migliore, scaraventata dall'altra parte del salotto, ai piedi della tenda. A un passo dalla porta socchiusa che dava nella camera da letto, un ammasso bianco stropicciato era tutto ciò che rimaneva della camicia del biondino.

Decisamente non era di ottimo umore. "Ne dubitavi?" – si chiese ironicamente Hermione.

Per un attimo prese in considerazione l'idea di battere in ritirata e di rimandare le famose scuse a un altro momento. Scacciò quella forte tentazione dalla mente, dicendosi che prima si toglieva il pensiero meglio era. Inoltre si sentiva a pezzi, aveva solo voglia di dormire e il timore fondato che il Serpeverde potesse strangolarla nel cuore della notte in un impeto di furia omicida di certo non aiutava. Decisamente, era meglio sistemare la faccenda PRIMA di entrare nel letto al suo fianco.

Si levò i sandali e si tolse la stola, appoggiandola vicino alla giacca di lui – ma ripiegandola con cura. A piedi nudi si diresse verso la camera da letto, aprendo piano la porta.

Draco se ne stava sdraiato sul letto, supino, con addosso solo i pantaloni del completo. Teneva un braccio di traverso sulla fronte, gli occhi probabilmente chiusi. Il torace scolpito si alzava e si abbassava al ritmo regolare del suo respiro. Hermione non riuscì a capire se stesse dormendo.

La voce bassa e profonda di lui le tolse ogni dubbio – "Cosa vuoi?"

Ora o mai più – si fece coraggio lei – "Ascolta, Draco, io…" – la voce le venne meno.

Lui restava nel più assoluto silenzio, come se lei non avesse aperto bocca.

"Senti, volevo solo dirti che…" – Aveva finalmente trovato la forza per parlare ma lui la interruppe subito.

"Credo che tu abbia già detto abbastanza per stasera. E ora vattene."

"M-ma…q-questa è anche la mia camera. E io dove dormo, scusa?" – L'assurda pretesa del biondino le aveva fatto dimenticare momentaneamente la questione delle "scuse".

"Non me ne frega un cazzo di dove dormi. Sparisci." – La voce fredda, quasi sepolcrale, ma sempre controllata. Da tipico Malfoy.

"Guarda che volevo soltanto dire che mi disp…"

"Granger, te lo dico per l'ultima volta: levati dai coglioni!" – tuonò lui, interrompendola nuovamente.

"SCUSA, ok?" – urlò allora lei con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola –"Era questo che volevo dirti! Scusa se ti ho detto quelle cose prima, non le pensavo veramente!"

Finalmente era riuscita a dirlo. La reazione del Serpeverde la prese però alla sprovvista.

"Non me ne frega un cazzo delle tue scuse!" – sbraitò scattando a sedere e guardandola con gli occhi d'argento fuso pervasi dall'ira – "E non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che pensi!"

Hermione era paralizzata dalla paura. Mai l'aveva visto così arrabbiato e furente.

  

Draco non si era mai sentito tanto incavolato in vita sua. Non solo meno di un'ora prima quella stupida Mezzosangue l'aveva insultato senza ritegno, come mai nessuno aveva osato fare, sputandogli in faccia parole che, anche se a uno come lui avrebbero dovuto scivolare addosso, erano pesanti come macigni. Ora si azzardava pure a chiedergli scusa. Non se ne faceva proprio niente delle sue scuse. La voleva semplicemente fuori dalle palle. Lontano da lui per tutti i stramaledettissimi giorni a venire. A quel punto che andasse al diavolo anche quel vecchio rimbambito di Silente, e con lui tutto il suo dannatissimo Ordine della Fenice. Voleva unicamente stare solo. E con LEI il più lontano possibile.

Si alzò in piedi, l'ira a stento trattenuta. Non aveva mai picchiato una ragazza, ma in quel momento la tentazione era davvero forte. Cercando di riacquistare il controllo di sé stesso si girò verso la portafinestra vicina, dandole le spalle e facendo un profondo respiro.

Udì un gemito strozzato, quasi un singhiozzo.

Il Serpeverde fece finta di non averla sentita. Non gli importava di averla terrorizzata con la sua reazione. Anzi, era proprio quello che voleva. Che lei avesse paura. Che se ne andasse.

"Mio Dio…" – disse Hermione dietro di lui, la voce tremante ridotta ad un sussurro – "Che hai fatto alla schiena?"

Draco Malfoy si irrigidì come una statua di marmo. Il sangue – puro, come lui amava sottolineare sempre – che gli scorreva nelle vene fino a un istante prima si cristallizzò seduta stante.

Un ronzio violento gli scoppiò nelle orecchie. Non era vero – si disse. Non poteva essere stato tanto stupido. Chiuse gli occhi cercando di negare l'evidenza. Quello no – pregò. Tutto, ma quello no.

  

Hermione si era aspettata che lui non avrebbe accolto le sue scuse con gioia. Ma di certo non immaginava una reazione del genere – pensò mentre lo vedeva alzarsi di scatto e voltarsi verso la portafinestra, a un passo dal pesante tendaggio.

E fu allora che le vide.

Sottili cicatrici bianche si estendevano sulla pelle chiara di lui, messe in evidenza dalla luce azzurrina della luna. Partivano dalle spalle ben delineate e scendevano giù, incrociandosi più e più volte, fino alla vita.

Sobbalzò ed emise un piccolo gemito strozzato. Le iridi dorate della ragazza si allargarono per l'orrore. Non tanto per quel che vedeva, ma per il pensiero di cosa doveva aver passato.

"Mio Dio…che hai fatto alla schiena?" – non poté trattenersi dal chiedere.

Lui non rispose, né si mosse di un millimetro. Per un lungo momento pensò che non l'avesse sentita, ma poi lo vide voltarsi verso di lei, lentamente. I suoi occhi erano di un colore inquietante, due perle d'acciaio che la fissavano come se volessero incenerirla.

Inizialmente non capì il perché di quello sguardo, poi però sentì una goccia calda bagnarle la mano e si rese conto che stava piangendo. Aveva il volto rigato di lacrime e non se ne era nemmeno accorta.

Poi lui parlò. Una voce bassa, straziante – "Vattene".

Hermione non riuscì a muoversi, era troppo sconvolta. Draco fece qualche passo in avanti, minaccioso, fermandosi a un passo da lei. La odiava, la detestava dal profondo del cuore. Non sopportava l'orrore che le aveva letto negli occhi un secondo prima e ancor meno le lacrime di compassione che stava versando adesso. Odiava la pietà più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo.

Posò il suo sguardo tagliente sul volto di lei e non poté impedirsi di notare le guance arrossate, gli occhi d'oro colato resi ancora più brillanti dalle lacrime, la bocca ben disegnata, le cui labbra rosse sembravano fatte apposta per essere baciate. E sentì di desiderarla come mai gli era successo. La odiava e la desiderava nello stesso tempo. Si maledì per questo mentre con uno scatto rabbioso abbassava il capo sul viso di lei, catturandole le labbra in un bacio mozzafiato.

Hermione si sentì come se la terra avesse appena tremato sotto i suoi piedi. Non aveva mai sperimentato emozioni del genere. Non le importava che fosse sbagliato, che lui fosse Draco Malfoy. Avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per pentirsene in seguito. Ma in quel momento capì che lo voleva. Tutto il resto non aveva importanza. Per una volta avrebbe lasciato che fosse stato il suo cuore a decidere, non la sua mente. Perché lui la faceva sentire viva.

"Draco…" – mormorò appena, staccando leggermente la bocca dalla sua e circondandogli il collo con le braccia in un tacito invito.

Draco le prese il viso tra le mani, lo piegò all'insù, e catturò bruscamente il resto delle sue parole con le labbra, infilandole le dita tra i capelli mentre la baciava. E quando lei lo strinse più forte contro di sé, ricambiando il bacio, il Serpeverde provò un piacere crescente, quasi insopportabile.

Molti minuti dopo, Draco si sforzò di sollevare il capo, e chinò lo sguardo argenteo in quello di lei, memorizzando inconsciamente l'aspetto che aveva, tutta arrossata, fresca e seducente. Le fece scivolare la mano intorno alla nuca e le sfregò leggermente il pollice sul morbido labbro inferiore, ma le pozze dorate dei suoi occhi lo stavano inesorabilmente trascinando di nuovo nelle loro profondità. Il suo pollice smise di muoversi, e lui lo premette per costringere le sue labbra a dischiudersi, poi si impossessò avidamente della sua bocca.

Tremando tra le sue braccia, Hermione si sollevò sulla punta dei piedi, e il lieve aumento di pressione contro la sua rigida erezione gli fece rimbombare il cuore, e stringere convulsamente le dita sulla sua schiena.

Draco piegò il suo corpo snello contro il proprio, muovendo le mani impazienti ai lati del suo seno, sentendolo fremere sotto la seta dell'abito lilla, scendendo sulla schiena e poi curvando sulle sue natiche, stringendola con forza contro il proprio corpo teso. Stava perdendo il controllo, e lo sapeva. Si disse di rallentare. Si sforzò di toglierle le mani dal seno, appoggiandole invece sulla curva della vita. Ma era inutile – doveva averla, tutta, subito. Tirando un respiro aspro, le mise la mano sotto il mento e le piegò il viso all'insù. Hermione aveva gli occhi chiusi, le lunghe ciglia appoggiate sulle guance vellutate, mentre istintivamente portava le labbra sulle sue.

L'autocontrollo di Draco si spezzò. Con la bocca si impossessò della sua con ferocia, obbligando le sue labbra a schiudersi, mentre con le mani abbassava la cerniera del vestito, togliendoglielo con gesti abili e lasciandolo cadere a terra, così da poter appagare la sua vista e sfiorarle la pelle.

Notò il completino di pizzo nero che Hermione indossava, lo stesso che le aveva indicato il giorno prima. Era un caso? O se l'era messo apposta per lui? Pochi attimi dopo il delizioso completino andò a finire accanto al vestito. E il motivo per cui l'aveva indossato non ebbe più importanza.

Circondata dalle sue braccia, Hermione lo sentì abbassarla sul pavimento, ma non uscì dal suo stato di piacere, incurante, finché lui non staccò la bocca e le mani da lei. Aprì gli occhi e lo vide alzare lo sguardo su di lei, avvertendo i primi fremiti di panico.

Alla luce della luna, i suoi occhi avevano uno scintillio selvaggio, mentre si muovevano inquieti sul suo corpo; la passione aveva trasformato il suo viso in una maschera dura e intensa, e quando lei sollevò il braccio a coprirsi il seno, imbarazzata, la sua voce disse brusca – "Non farlo!"

Hermione si mise a tremare in modo convulso a quella voce quasi irriconoscibile, e quando lui le scostò la mano, ricoprendola con la parte superiore del proprio corpo, capì che i preliminari erano bruscamente finiti, e che sarebbe penetrato in lei nel giro di pochi istanti, a meno che non lo facesse rallentare.

"Draco" – mormorò, tentando di farsi ascoltare – "Draco, aspetta!"

Le parole non vennero registrate dalla mente del biondino, ma il panico in essa e le spinte che lei gli stava dando sulle spalle lo riscossero.

"Draco!"

Il Serpeverde sapeva di andare troppo in fretta, barando sui preliminari, e pensò che stesse obiettando a questo.

"C'è una cosa che devo dirti!"

Si costrinse a scostarsi leggermente da lei quanto bastava per guardarla negli occhi.

"Non ora" – disse, chinando il capo sul suo seno.

"Ti prego!" – lo supplicò Hermione, guardandolo negli occhi brucianti. Poi allargò le dita sulla sua mascella rigida, e quando lui girò il viso nel palmo della sua mano per baciarglielo, lei incatenò lo sguardo con quello di lui.

"Dobbiamo parlare, prima"

"Parla tu" – borbottò Draco, stringendola con più forza a sé, baciandole l'angolo della bocca e il collo, facendole scivolare una mano sul seno – "Io ascolterò" – mentì, mentre le sue dita si abbassavano carezzevoli oltre il suo ventre piatto. Lei sobbalzò sotto di lui, afferrandogli la mano, e l'argomento che scelse di discutere, secondo lui, era il più insensatamente inopportuno che qualunque donna nella storia avesse mai proposto in un momento del genere.

"Hai presente quando io e Ron siamo stati assieme, lo scorso anno?"

Lui chiuse gli occhi, deglutì, e comprensibilmente impaziente ribatté – "Si, e allora?"

"E allora c'è un piccolo dettaglio che credo tu non sappia. Vuoi sapere qual è?"

"No" – disse lui teso, spostandosi a baciarle il seno, dal momento che, per qualche misteriosa ragione che solo lei conosceva, non voleva essere toccata in modo più intimo. Tutto il suo corpo era teso per il desiderio, e stava facendo del suo meglio per toccarla nei punti che sapeva molto chiaramente davano alle ragazze il piacere più immediato e più intenso.

"Io e Ron non l'abbiamo mai fatto" – concluse lei con un filo di voce prima che la bocca di Draco si chiudesse di nuovo con forza sulla sua.

Il sangue rimbombava nelle orecchie di Draco. Sentì le parole ma non capì il loro significato. Hermione aveva un così buon sapore, ed era ancora meglio al tatto. E se solo fosse stata disponibile con lui come lo era stata quando erano in piedi, l'avrebbe portata al piacere subito, prima di entrare in lei, e dopo l'avrebbe fatto con lei come si doveva. Aveva giorni e giorni di desiderio represso da spendere: avrebbe potuto fare sesso con lei per tutta la dannata notte senza fermarsi, se solo lei glielo avesse permesso, e avesse smesso di stringere insieme le gambe e di parlare a proposito dei ciò che lei e Lenticchia avevano fatto…o non avevano fatto…

Hermione capì il momento in cui lui registrò le sue parole, perché sollevò la bocca dalla sua pelle e i suo corpo divenne così immobile che ebbe la sensazione che avesse smesso di respirare.

"Questa è la prima volta per me" – sussurrò lei con voce tremante.

  

Draco lasciò ricadere la fronte suo seno, chiuse gli occhi, e imprecò.

"Cristo!"

Questo fece eloquentemente capire ad Hermione che quella rivelazione non gli faceva piacere, convinzione che venne rafforzata quando lui finalmente sollevò il capo e la fissò intensamente. Era o arrabbiato o disgustato, pensò Hermione vedendolo così. Non voleva che lui si fermasse, solo che rallentasse e non la trattasse come…come un corpo abituato ad essere toccato.

Draco non era disgustato, era ammutolito dallo stupore. Cosa ben diversa. Era stata assieme a Weasel per molti mesi, e in tutto quel tempo non avevano mai…? D'accordo, la donnola era il peggio del peggio, però aveva dato per scontato che se la fosse portata a letto, almeno una volta. E invece…

Si sentì per un attimo confuso: lei aveva negato la propria verginità al ragazzo con cui era stata per tanto tempo, nonché suo grandissimo amico, il quale si vedeva lontano un miglio che stravedeva per lei – pensò Draco ricordando quanto l'avesse trovato patetico in quelle occasioni. Quella sera, tuttavia, Hermione era disposta ad arrendersi a un Serpeverde bastardo e arrogante che era incapace di amare e non aveva nulla da offrirle tranne dell'ottimo sesso.

Uno sguardo al corpo nudo di lei scacciò queste riflessioni dalla mente del biondino. La voleva. Doveva averla. L'avrebbe avuta. Niente avrebbe potuto impedirgli di averla.

Ignaro del trascorrere del tempo, la fissò finché la sua voce tremante non lo riscosse dai propri pensieri, e le sue parole furono una patetica testimonianza della sua mancanza di esperienza-

"Non mi aspettavo che ti arrabbiassi" – disse lei, fraintendendo completamente la ragione del suo silenzio.

"Non sono arrabbiato" – rispose lui guardandola negli occhi dorati – "Ma forse lo sarai tu tra poco"

"Perché?" – Hermione lo scrutò interrogativamente.

"Perché" – disse lui con voce rauca – "questo non mi fermerà. Perché non mi importa un bel niente che tu non l'abbia mai fatto prima, neppure con qualcuno che ti amava. Non mi importa di niente in questo momento…" - sussurrò abbassando le labbra sulle sue – "tranne che di questo.."

"Vieni qui" – aggiunse subito dopo, prendendola tra le braccia e portandola sul letto. Vedeva negli occhi di lei il desiderio, ma anche un po' di paura. In fondo voleva solo portarsela a letto, ma che non si dicesse mai che Draco Malfoy non sapeva soddisfare una ragazza come si doveva.

Così prese a passargli una mano lentamente lungo la schiena snella, cercando di calmarla. Avrebbe dovuto eccitarla al massimo senza eccitare sé stesso più di quanto non fosse già.

Hermione credette che il biondino avesse cambiato idea, e pensò di aver rovinato tutto con le sue stupide lagne.

"Non avevo intenzione di farne un tale…affare di stato. Volevo solo che rallentassi, non che ti fermassi" – esordì in un sussurro, gli occhi fissi sulla gola di lui.

"Te l'ho già detto, Mezzosangue. Non ho affatto intenzione di fermarmi" – rispose il Serpeverde tornando a baciarla e a carezzarla con meno irruenza.

Ben presto Hermione si sciolse a quei baci sensuali e al tocco di quelle mani sapienti, e con un gemito silenzioso gli fece scivolare una mano intorno alla nuca, baciandolo con tutta la passione che stava crescendo dentro di lei. Non aveva più alcun timore. Ora però, lui sembrava deciso ad andare passo per passo.

La Grifondoro tentò di convincerlo a intensificare il bacio, e quando fallì, si mise a baciarlo come lui aveva fatto prima. Gli sfiorò le labbra con la lingua, e sentì il rantolo del suo respiro trattenuto. Incoraggiata da questo, lasciò che la lingua facesse una breve e sensuale incursione nella sua bocca, esplorando leggermente.

E raggiunse il suo scopo.

Draco perse il controllo con un gemito strozzato, mentre la girava sulla schiena baciandola con un desiderio rude e urgente che la fece sentire viva come mai prima di allora. Le mani e la bocca di Draco reclamarono il suo corpo, scivolandole sul seno, sulla vita, sulla schiena, e quando con la bocca ritornò sulla sua, le passò le dita tra i capelli, tenendola stretta a sé. Quando alla fine sollevò la bocca dalla sua, l'intero corpo di Hermione era infiammato dal desiderio.

"Apri gli occhi" – le ordinò lui.

La ragazza obbedì, e si ritrovò a fissare il petto muscoloso di lui. Esitante, sollevò lo sguardo verso il collo, dove un muscolo gli si stava contraendo spasmodicamente. Il volto era fosco e duro, gli occhi brucianti.

"Toccami". Era un invito, un ordine, una supplica.

Hermione alzò una mano, appoggiandola sulla sua guancia. Senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di lei, Draco mormorò nuovamente – "Toccami"

Il cuore che cominciava a batterle ferocemente, Hermione fece scivolare lentamente la punta delle dita lungo la sua guancia forte, sul collo, sulle spalle, e poi giù sul petto rigido. La sua pelle sembrava seta che ricopriva granito – rifletté. Le mani della ragazza continuavano a muoversi su di lui, acquistando coraggio, e Draco trattenne il respiro quando Hermione alla fine gli passò le dita sulla rigida erezione, e lo prese in mano.

Nel momento in cui le sue dita si chiusero intorno a lui, Hermione spalancò gli occhi per lo choc, fissandolo in viso. Se la situazione non fosse stata così disperata e urgente, Draco avrebbe riso alla grande dell'espressione che le si era dipinta sul volto. Ma non era per nulla dell'umore di ridere, o di sentirsi lusingato dal fatto che, evidentemente, l'aveva impressionata con le sue dimensioni.

Draco le allontanò la mano, riprendendo a baciarla con foga.

"Guardami negli occhi" – le disse, incatenando il suo sguardo argenteo con quello dorato di lei.

Si abbassò su di lei, tra le sue gambe, facendosi cautamente strada nel suo stretto ed umido passaggio, rilasciando il respiro mentre il corpo di lei si dilatava ad accoglierlo e il suo calore lo abbracciava.

Quando incontrò la fragile barriera, sollevò i fianchi snelli della ragazza, trattenne il respiro, e affondò.

Il corpo di lei si irrigidì per il breve dolore, ma prima che Draco potesse reagire, le sue braccia la circondarono e Hermione si sentì sommergere da una nuova ondata di piacere. Lottando per controllare l'orgasmo che stava minacciando di esplodere, Draco si mosse lentamente dentro di lei, ma quando Hermione cominciò a muoversi con lui, stringendolo con forza a sé, il suo autocontrollo si spezzo insieme al desiderio di prolungare l'atto.

Afferrandole la bocca in un bacio predatore, penetrò in lei, costringendola sempre più in fretta a raggiungere l'estasi, portandola verso di essa, godendo dei suoi gridi soffocati mentre lei gli si aggrappava stretta e cominciava a tremare convulsamente sotto di lui.

Sollevandole i fianchi sempre più in alto, e sempre più stretti a sé, Draco affondò con violenza, trascinato da un bisogno incontrollabile di essere il più possibile in profondità dentro di lei. La udì gridare il suo nome, mentre raggiungeva l'apice, tendersi all'inverosimile e rilassarsi poco dopo, mentre si lasciava andare, stremata e tremante. Lui esplose in lei con una forza che gli strappò un profondo gemito, tuttavia continuò a muoversi, come se lei potesse in qualche modo svuotarlo dell'amarezza del proprio passato, e dello squallore del proprio futuro.

  

In uno stato di spossatezza inerte, ricadde su Hermione. Poi si spostò su un fianco tenendola però sempre stretta a sé.

Con un gesto deciso coprì i loro corpi ancora scossi dagli ultimi fremiti con la pesante trapunta. Lei gli si rannicchiò contro e lui, istintivamente, la cinse con le sue braccia. Il ritmo dei loro cuori sembrava scandire il tempo.

Draco chiuse gli occhi ripensando a quello che era appena successo. Dire che quello non era stato l'amplesso più appagante della sua vita equivaleva a mentire a sé stesso.

Hermione invece teneva gli occhi leggermente aperti, fissi sul torace di lui che si alzava e si abbassava regolarmente sotto la coperta. Non c'erano parole per descrivere quello che aveva provato. Una miriade di sensazioni di cui fino a qualche ora prima non immaginava l'esistenza.

Qualche minuto dopo la stanchezza cominciò a farsi sentire, ed Hermione scivolò in un dolce sonno, ancora avvolta nel tepore delle braccia di Draco. Il Serpeverde si addormentò poco dopo di lei, il corpo appagato e la mente rilassata.

Quella notte, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, nessun incubo disturbò il sonno di Draco Malfoy.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITOLO 12 – "DOBBIAMO PARLARE"**

  

I raggi sbiaditi del pallido sole invernale che si era levato quella mattina sul cielo di Londra filtravano già attraverso le tende scostate, quando Hermione si svegliò.

Si stiracchiò piano, voltandosi sul lato. L'altra metà del letto era vuota.

Si sentiva un poco stanca, ma era raggiante. Il semplice ricordo di tutte le meravigliose sensazioni che aveva provato tra le braccia di Malfoy bastava a provocarle un brivido lungo la schiena.

La cosa che più la lasciava perplessa era la totale mancanza di sensi di colpa per quello che aveva fatto. D'accordo, non era amore. Era un qualcosa destinato a finire. Ma per qualche strana ragione non se la sentiva di rinunciarvi. Aveva investito anni e anni su Ron, sperando che si accorgesse di lei e poi, quando si erano messi insieme, tutte le sue speranze si erano rivelate delle mere illusioni. Non avrebbe fatto due volte lo stesso errore. Avrebbe guardato in faccia alla realtà, senza fare castelli in aria. La nuova Hermione – come si autodefinì mentalmente – avrebbe fatto a meno delle garanzie o delle promesse eterne. E quando tutto sarebbe finito – cosa pressoché sicura – beh… pazienza. Avrebbe conservato un bel ricordo delle indescrivibili sensazioni che l'affascinante biondino che conosceva – e detestava – da anni le aveva fatto provare.

L'aroma di caffè e brioches appena sfornate giunse alle sue narici. La colazione doveva essere arrivata. Guadò l'orologio sbigottita, pensava fosse più presto e invece erano già le 8,30. Scese alla svelta dal letto, guardandosi allo specchio. Era in una condizione pietosa. I capelli spettinati e arruffati, due occhiaie da spavento e il segno del cuscino su una guancia. Per non parlare delle labbra gonfie a causa dei baci appassionati che lei e la serpe si erano scambiati durante la notte.

"Fantastico!" – pensò, mentre afferrava una vestaglia color porpora dall'armadio.

  

La prima cosa che Hermione notò entrando in salotto fu un bel biondino di sua conoscenza seduto comodamente su una sedia davanti a un vassoio stracolmo di brioches, fette biscottate e marmellate di ogni genere e qualità, vicino al bricco del the, del latte e a quello del caffè. Lui era già vestito, un paio di pantaloni scuri e un maglione grigio fumo. I capelli ancora umidi – probabilmente aveva appena finito di fare la doccia – accuratamente pettinati.

Draco stava sfogliando con fare annoiato un famoso quotidiano babbano, che aveva scoperto essere del tutto privo di immagini e fotografie in movimento. In una mano teneva una tazzina di caffè, soffiandovi leggermente sopra per raffreddare la bevanda fumante.

Quando sentì la porta della camera aprirsi sollevò lo sguardo per un attimo, incrociando quello di lei.

"Ciao" – lo salutò Hermione titubante con un sorriso appena accennato.

"Ciao" – rispose lui tranquillo, riabbassando poco dopo gli occhi sul giornale. Finì di sfogliarlo, poi lo ripiegò, appoggiandolo su una sedia libera.

"Temo di non aver sentito la sveglia. Dovevi svegliarmi, abbiamo un sacco di cose da fare oggi"

"C'è ancora tempo" – asserì Draco – "Le biblioteche non aprono mai prima delle nove. Siediti, la colazione si sta raffreddando"

Hermione prese posto di fronte a lui, afferrando l'unica brioches al cioccolato – "Tu non la mangi?"

"No, preferisco quelle alla crema. Detesto il cioccolato"

"Non sai cosa ti perdi. Comunque meglio così, vorrà dire che per tutto il tempo che staremo qui mangerò anche la tua porzione di brioches al cioccolato, tiramisù, biscottini vari al cacao…" – cominciò ad elencare estasiata la Grifondoro.

"Certo" – l'interruppe lui con un ghigno –"E nel giro di quattro giorni diventerai grassa come una balena"

"Oh beh, poco male…davanti a montagne e montagne di prelibatezze simili tutto il resto passa in secondo piano" – ci scherzò su lei con un sorriso.

"Si, ma io non ho intenzione di spezzarmi la schiena perché tu ti abbuffi di dolci" – replicò, sorseggiando lentamente il suo caffè nero senza zucchero.

Un silenzio irreale seguì quelle parole. Per un attimo Hermione pensò di aver capito male, la mano che teneva il gustosissimo croissant ferma a mezz'aria. Dato che comunque sapeva che ne avrebbero dovuto parlare prima o poi, decise che quello era un momento buono come un altro.

"Dobbiamo parlare" – incominciò lei, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

Lui le restituì lo sguardo, annuendo con fare consapevole – "Ora dirai che sei pentita per quello che è successo la notte scorsa, giusto?"- Più che una domanda sembrava un'affermazione.

"Non sono pentita" – mormorò lei, le guance leggermente accese.

Se la risposta lo sorprese, non lo diede a vedere.

"Allora…di cosa vuoi parlare?" – chiese Draco, ben sapendo però dove lei voleva andare a parare.

"Di quello che è successo" – rispose lei con voce ferma.

"Mi pare ovvio…abbiamo fatto sesso" – decretò senza scomporsi.

"Questo lo so, grazie!" – scattò lei arrossendo.

"Continuo a non capire dove sta' il problema"

"Non ho detto che sia un problema. Solo, beh…adesso che si fa?" – domandò Hermione pregando che non le rispondesse come al solito in malo modo.

Lui parve rifletterci sopra un attimo, poi se ne uscì con un inaspettato - "Tu cosa vuoi fare?"

"Te l'ho chiesto prima io!" – sbottò lei. Non se la sentiva di avanzare proposte per prima.

"Beh, per quel che mi riguarda non mi spiacerebbe approfondire un certo aspetto di questa nostra convivenza forzata" – affermò lui con un'occhiata allusiva – "Ma bada, è solo sesso. Nient'altro."

"L'hai già detto" – osservò lei.

"Si, ma preferisco essere chiaro" – replicò con il fare di uno che la sapeva lunga – "Non sei certo la prima vergine con cui vado a letto. So come fate. Passate la notte con uno, e la mattina dopo cominciate a tirarvi stupide paranoie senza senso, finendo per giustificare quanto è successo con la palla colossale del "è stato amore, non sesso". Da lì il passo a diventare soffocanti e insostenibili è breve. Diventate delle scassacoglioni e venite immediatamente scaricate, ma ovviamente date tutta la colpa al bastardo di turno"

"Beh, non è il mio caso!" – scattò lei, infastidita per quella generalizzazione.

"Meglio così"

"Una cosa però la voglio, Malfoy, sia ben chiaro. D'ora in poi pretendo del rispetto" – decretò fermamente.

"Si può fare" – rispose Draco poco dopo, col tono di uno che le stava facendo chissà che grande concessione - Ma la cosa vale anche per te. A cominciare dal modo in cui pronunci la parola "Malfoy", come se fosse un insulto. Mi da parecchio fastidio."

"E tu allora smettila di chiamarmi Mezzosangue!"

Sul viso di lui comparve un ghigno divertito – "E perché mai? Ti sta così bene…" – fece soave.

"Piantala, Malferret!"

Lui strinse le spalle indifferente e terminò di bere il suo caffè. Si alzò in piedi e si avviò verso la camera, alla ricerca delle sue scarpe.

Qualche minuto più tardi Hermione lo trovò inginocchiato a terra intento a frugare sotto il letto.

"Cerchi queste?"

Lui sollevò lo sguardo sul paio di scarpe che lei teneva in mano – "Dove diavolo erano?"

"Colpa tua, le hai disseminate per il salotto ieri sera, insieme al resto dei vestiti"

Lui non replicò a quell'affermazione, limitandosi a un "Forza vestiti, ci aspetta una mattinata di intenso lavoro". Hermione si avvicinò all'armadio, tirando fuori una gonnellina a pieghe, una camicia chiara e un golfino abbinato.

Fece per slacciare il nodo della vestaglia quando si accorse che Draco non se n'era andato, ma se ne stava appoggiato tranquillo allo stipite della porta, fissandola attentamente.

"Se mi fai la cortesia di uscire…." – Indirizzò al biondino un'occhiata eloquente.

Lui ghignò – "Non c'è niente che non abbia già visto la notte scorsa. E molto più da vicino…"

Si stava divertendo come un matto a metterla in imbarazzo.

"Non è la stessa cosa!" – sbottò lei, avvampando.

"Sai, stavo pensando…potremmo rinviare le ricerche a domani. Conosco un modo più piacevole per passare il tempo" – Le scoccò un'occhiata carica di sottintesi che la fece rabbrividire.

"Scordatelo! Ti ricordo che questa non è una vacanza! L'Ordine si aspetta la massima serietà. Non è un gioco" – replicò seria Hermione.

"Dimenticavo il motto di voi Grifondoro…prima il piacere e poi il dovere. Il mio è l'esatto opposto. Vabbè, vedrò di recuperare stasera…"

Per tutta risposta lei afferrò un cuscino dal letto e glielo tirò addosso. Lui si scansò quel tanto che bastava per non essere colpito e sghignazzando se ne tornò in salotto.

Hermione chiuse la porta e si vestì rapidamente. Quando tornò dal Serpverde, notò che lui stava raccogliendo tutti gli appunti che avevano scritto il giorno prima.

"Sei pronta?" – le domandò aprendo la porta che dava sul corridoio esterno.

"Si, andiamo"

Afferrò il cappotto e lo seguì.

  

Nel corso della mattinata visitarono una quantità esorbitante di biblioteche, senza però cavare un ragno da un buco. L'umore di Draco diventata sempre più nero man mano che le ore passavano infruttuose. Anche Hermione era parecchio abbacchiata. Tutto ciò che possedevano circa la Rosa Nera erano le due parole stringate di Silente e i quattro appunti scritti il giorno prima. Decisamente troppo poco.

Dopo uno spuntino veloce in un grazioso snack-bar che avevano trovato vicino all'ennesima biblioteca, Hermione riuscì a convincere il bel biondino – non senza una buona dose di fatica – a trascorrere il pomeriggio all'aria aperta.

"E' inutile che sbuffi" – asserì accomodandosi su una delle panchine disseminate per il parco londinese – "Non possiamo far altro che riesaminare per l'ennesima volta quanto scoperto ieri. E che lo facciamo qui o in camera, poco cambia, no?"

"Vuoi farlo qui?" – replicò lui con voce carezzevole, fingendo di aver frainteso le sue parole – "Non immaginavo che avessi pensieri tanto perversi, signorina Granger. Non che la cosa mi dispiaccia, intendiamoci…"

"Stupido!" – lo rimbeccò la ragazza – "Hai capito benissimo a cosa mi riferivo"

Lui fece assunse un'espressione angelica che gli veniva fin troppo bene, grazie anche ai crini biondissimi e agli occhi chiari. Gli mancavano solo le ali e l'aureola.

Dopo una serie interminabile di battutine e provocazioni, i due si misero seriamente d'impegno, riprendendo in mano gli appunti che avevano portato con loro e sforzandosi di formulare nuove ipotesi.

"Stavo pensando" – disse Hermione dopo un po' – "Il legame puro di cui si parlava nel libro non potrebbe stare a indicare che le due persone in questione sono dei purosangue? Tu che dici?"

"Mah…secondo me no, credo che la purezza di sangue in questo caso c'entri ben poco. Anzi, sto iniziando a pensare che una delle due persone, o addirittura entrambe, siano in qualche modo legate al mondo babbano. Magari sono due Mezzosangue, o addirittura babbani" – rispose con una smorfia disgustata.

"Perché?"

"Ragiona, l'unico libro che abbiamo trovato stava in una biblioteca babbana. In tale libro si parlava di un babbano finito per sbaglio nel mondo della magia. Insomma, non saranno mica tutte coincidenze, no?"

"Si, però non ha senso. Voglio dire, tu non hai idea di come i babbani vedano la magia. Per loro è qualcosa di puramente astratto. Una favola. Non prenderebbero mai seriamente in considerazione la leggenda della Rosa Nera"

"Allora saranno entrambi Mezzosangue. Questo risolve la questione. Sono a conoscenza dell'esistenza della magia e mantengono comunque un certo collegamento col mondo babbano"

"Già" – concordò Hermione – "Però c'è qualcosa che ancora non mi quadra…" – aggiunse subito dopo.

"Si, la tua testa" – soffiò lui.

"Spiritoso. Sto parlando sul serio…se sono diversi come il giorno e la notte..beh, saranno diversi in tutto e per tutto, no? Quindi non possono essere entrambi figli di babbani"

"Forse sono un purosangue e un mezzosangue" – ipotizzò Draco.

"Esatto!" – esultò lei, felice di aver fatto un nuovo passo in avanti, seppur minimo.

"Ora il problema è: un mezzosangue e una purosangue o una mezzosangue e un purosangue?" – meditò il Serpeverde ad alta voce.

"Perché parti dal presupposto che siano un maschio e una femmina? Non possono essere dello stesso sesso?

Lui la guardò come se avesse appena fatto una domanda stupida – "Scusa, non hai detto due secondi fa che sono diversi in tutto e per tutto? O credi forse che noi maschietti siamo uguali a voi ragazze? A me ieri non è sembrato, ma se non sei sicura possiamo sempre ricontrollare…" – la provocò maliziosamente.

"Ahia! Ma sei scema?"

"Te lo sei meritato" – rispose ridendo Hermione dopo avergli dato un forte pizzicotto.

  

Era quasi sera quando i due ragazzi tornarono al Diamond Hotel. Il biondino si fiondò a fare una doccia prima che la Grifondoro potesse bloccarlo e costringerlo a continuare a spremersi le meningi su quei dannatissimi appunti.

"Dai, Draco! Sii serio, la doccia te la puoi fare benissimo anche dopo!" – disse ad alta voce Hermione bussando vigorosamente alla porta del bagno.

"Se ci tieni tanto, vieni a prendermi" – la provocò lui, ben conscio che non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di entrare sapendolo nudo nel box della doccia.

E di fatti fu così. Sibilando alcune imprecazioni all'indirizzo della serpe, Hermione si allontanò dalla porta. Non che non l'avesse visto nudo la sera prima ma…beh, quello era diverso.

Quando dieci minuti più tardi il cercatore verde-argento uscì dal bagno con un asciugamano legato in vita e i capelli ancora gocciolanti, la trovò seduta sul divano a gambe incrociate, un plaid attorno alle spalle e il naso dentro a un libro più grosso di lei.

Senza fare rumore si mosse verso di lei, gattonando sulla moquette per non farsi vedere, e quando le arrivò vicino, proprio davanti al divano, le prese di scatto il tomo di mano e lo fece volare dietro di sé, dall'altra parte della stanza.

"Per oggi basta così" – sussurrò.

Hermione prima sobbalzò per lo spavento, poi, imbufalita, vedendo il prezioso volume atterrare in malo modo e con un forte tonfo vicino alla portafinestra, rivolse al biondino sottostante un'occhiata omicida – "Ma che cavolo, hai idea di quanto costi quel libro? Di quanto sia raro? Cosa ti frulla in quel dannatissimo cerv…"

Non riuscì a terminare la frase perché Draco le chiuse la bocca con la propria, soffocando ogni sua altra protesta. Un attimo dopo il Serpeverde la trascinò vicino a sé sulla moquette, continuando a baciarle famelicamente la bocca. Incapace di resistere alle meravigliose sensazioni che la pervadevano, Hermione si abbandonò totalmente a quelle labbra sapienti, cingendogli il collo con le braccia e affondando le dita in quei crini soffici del colore dell'oro.

Questa volta Hermione era preparata a ciò che sarebbe successo, e rispose alle carezze audaci e ai baci appassionati del biondino stringendoglisi provocantemente contro, in un silenzioso invito. Lui la portò vicino al piacere più e più volte, ritraendosi all'ultimo, torturandola con una lunga attesa.

"Draco.." – gemette lei – "Ti prego.."

Anche lui era al limite, ma adorava sentire quella voce melodiosa che lo implorava.

"Dimmi cosa vuoi, Hermione. Dillo." – Non era una richiesta, ma un ordine.

Scese con le mani ad accarezzarle il seno, facendola gemere nuovamente.

"Voglio te…" – sussurrò a stento, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Ripeti il mio nome" – disse lui, la voce roca, mentre le mani vagavano esperte su di lei.

"Draco"

"Dillo di nuovo, ma guardandomi negli occhi"

Lei ubbidì incatenando i suoi occhi dorati con quelli color tempesta di lui.

"Draco" – ripeté con un gemito strozzato.

Lui non attese oltre e la fece sua.

  

Hermione era ancora stesa languidamente sul pavimento, la testa appoggiata sulla spalla del Serpeverde. Con la punta di un dito disegnava stancamente dei cerchi immaginari sul petto del ragazzo. Lui se ne stava rilassato, gli occhi chiusi, avvolgendola con un braccio mentre attorcigliava i riccioli morbidi di lei sulle dita. Il plaid copriva a stento le due figure abbracciate.

Un discreto bussare alla porta d'ingresso fece sobbalzare la Grifondoro, che si alzò a sedere di scatto. Draco aprì lentamente gli occhi, tranquillissimo.

"Chi sarà?" – chiese Hermione in un sussurro, il panico nella voce.

"Non lo so e non mi interessa. Chiunque sia se ne andrà"

"Ma non possiamo…e se fosse qualcosa di importante? Che so, un messaggio da parte di Silente?" – farneticò agitata la ragazza.

"Se Silente volesse dirci qualcosa ci manderebbe Fanny, come ha fatto l'altro giorno. Ora non rompere e torna dov'eri" – e così dicendo la trasse di nuovo accanto a sé.

Qualche istante dopo il fastidioso rumore riprese.

"Hey, ragazzi? Aprite o cosa?" – li raggiunse l'allegra voce di Michael Weston.

"Merda" – bofonchiò Draco, infastidito da quell'interruzione.

"Forse ci conviene andare ad aprire. Lo conosco bene, non se ne andrà. Se poi consideri che la sua camera è accanto alla nostra…sa benissimo che siamo qua"

"Che rottura di palle" – sentenziò il biondino.

Hermione fece per alzarsi ma lui la bloccò – "Resta qui. Vado io, tu non sei vestita"

Nemmeno lui lo era, constatò Hermione vedendolo alzarsi in piedi e osservandolo in tutta la sua splendida nudità.

"Draco!" – lo chiamò temendo che aprisse la porta in quelle condizioni.

Lui si girò giusto in tempo per prendersi in faccia l'asciugamano che lei gli aveva lanciato.

"Ma che…"

"Sei completamente nudo, ma non ti vergogni?" – lo prese in giro la ragazza.

Lui ricambiò il sorriso e si annodò velocemente l'asciugamano in vita, prima di aprire la porta ed affrontare quel babbano seccatore. Hermione fece un salto in camera afferrando la prima cosa che le capitò a tiro, ovvero la sua vestaglia. Infilandosela alla svelta tornò in salotto.

"Che c'è Weston?" – domandò Draco spiccio.

Il ragazzo parve sorpreso dal suo abbigliamento. O più precisamente dalla mancanza di esso.

"Scusa, temo di averti interrotto, ma non potevo sapere che stavi facendo la doccia…" – disse sinceramente a mo' di scusa.

"Si, mi hai interrotto. No, non stavo facendo la doccia. Ormai però sei qui, quindi dì quello che devi dire…" – borbottò Malfoy ben sapendo di essere stato scortese, ma fregandosene altamente.

"Beh, ecco io...volevo salutarvi. Mel e io partiamo tra poco, torniamo a casa"

In quel momento Hermione fece capolino alle spalle del Serpeverde – "Ve ne andate di già?"

"Si, mio padre mi ha telefonato stamattina. Pare che sia sommerso dal lavoro e mi ha chiesto di tornare prima del previsto per dargli una mano"

"E' un vero peccato" – disse Draco con tono piatto, cercando di celare il sarcasmo, non tanto per il babbano che gli stava di fronte quanto per la Grifoncina dietro di lui, che gli aveva già dato un mezzo pizzicotto sulla schiena.

"Tua sorella torna con te, giusto?" – domandò Hermione per conferma. Ci mancava che lasciasse quella vipera da sola nel loro albergo. Se la sarebbe trovata tra i piedi un giorno si e l'altro pure, ne era sicura!

"Si. Stava finendo poco fa di fare i bagagli.." – Mike venne interrotto dal rumore di una porta che si apriva sullo stesso corridoio – "Oh, Mel, eccoti qui. Stavamo parlando giusto di te"

Con un'espressione cupa dipinta sul volto la bionda marciò verso il fratello, fermandosi accanto a lui e rivolgendo un conciso saluto a Draco. Mentre Mike continuava a cianciare del fatto che non dovevano perdersi di vista, raccomandandosi di farsi sentire ogni tanto e dicendo che magari si sarebbero incontrati nuovamente lì a Londra, Hermione che stava ancora dietro Draco, si spostò di fianco a lui, entrando pienamente nel campo visivo di Melody che inizialmente non l'aveva notata.

Gli occhi della bionda presero nota dell'abbigliamento essenziale del biondino, spostandosi poi sulla ragazza e intuendo che non indossava niente sotto la vestaglia color porpora.

Micheal continuava a parlare come un fiume in piena, Draco faceva finta di ascoltarlo mentre in realtà imprecava mentalmente affinché si levasse alla svelta dalle scatole.

Hermione decise di prendersi una piccola rivalsa sull'oca bionda che aveva osato strusciarsi contro Malfoy la sera prima, e con studiata naturalezza e sempre sorridendo ai due fratelli, appoggiò la testa alla spalla nuda di Draco mentre con una mano risaliva la schiena del ragazzo fino ad accarezzargli con le dita i capelli alla base capo e il collo elegante.

Quel gesto non sfuggì a Melody, i cui occhi si incupirono maggiormente. Draco, che si era accorto della situazione, sogghignò mentalmente, passando un braccio attorno alla vita di Hermione.

Qualche istante dopo la piccola Weston si rivolse al fratello interrompendolo – "Si sta facendo tardi Miky. Inizio a scendere, così saluto Lucy. Ti aspetto giù" – e così dicendo si allontanò lungo il corridoio trascinandosi dietro un trolley.

"Fai buon viaggio, Melody" – le urlò dietro la Grifondoro. La bionda non si voltò nemmeno, salendo sull'ascensore le cui porte si erano aperte proprio in quel momento.

Micheal parve seccato dal comportamento della sorella – "Vi prego di scusare la sua maleducazione. Oggi non so che le è preso. E' così da ieri sera, non so cosa diavolo le è successo. Spero solo che qualunque cosa sia le passi alla svelta perché è di un umore veramente insopportabile"

Dopo qualche minuto di sproloqui vari finalmente lì salutò, stringendo la mano ad uno svogliato Malfoy e baciando Hermione sulle guance – ovviamente sotto lo sguardo seccato del biondino.

Draco richiuse la porta dietro di sé, sbuffando profondamente – "Ancora mezzo secondo e nulla mi avrebbe fermato dallo schiantarlo, né tu né le stupide regole di Silente. E' il babbano più logorroico che io abbia mai conosciuto. Ma sono tutti così?"

"Per fortuna no. Direi che Micheal è unico nel suo genere" – rispose ridacchiando Hermione.

  

Quella stessa sera Draco ed Hermione erano a letto, abbracciati e appagati. Lui indossava solo i boxer, la Grifondoro una delle camicie da notte vertiginosamente corte e scandalosamente provocanti che Ginny le aveva regalato il Natale precedente, sostenendo che il suo guardaroba aveva bisogno di essere aggiornato e che necessitava di alcuni capi accalappia-uomini, come lei li chiamava.

La mano diafana del Serpeverde stava risalendo il braccio della ragazza in una lenta carezza. Un dito si soffermò su un piccolo segno scuro, dalla forma irregolare, situato sull'avambraccio di lei, a metà strada tra il gomito e la spalla.

"E questo cos'è? Non l'avevo mai notato prima" – domando curioso.

"E' una voglia. E ti posso assicurare che non mi è comparsa adesso…ce l'ho da quando sono nata" – rispose Hermione sorridendo, e scostandogli una serica ciocca dorata dalla fronte.

Lui parve contemplarla per qualche minuto – "Sei la prima persona che conosco con una voglia. Non ne avevo mai vista una prima d'ora"

"Vabbè, non mi sembra il caso di farne una tragedia. Non è contagiosa, se è questo che ti preoccupa. E' solo una stupida macchia"

"Ho detto che non ne ho mai visto una, non che non so cosa sia. E, tranquilla, non mi preoccupa affatto. Rimani comunque bellissima, anche con la voglia" – rispose lui fissandola intensamente negli occhi, prima di scendere a deporre un lieve bacio sull'oggetto della loro conversazione.

Hermione fu piacevolmente colpita dal complimento del ragazzo, ma cercò in tutti i modi di non darlo a vedere. Piuttosto, dato che lui sembrava essere in buone – cosa alquanto rara visto il soggetto – decise di affrontare un tema piuttosto delicato, ma che non poteva fare a meno di incuriosirla.

"Non sono l'unica ad avere dei segni…"

Lui si irrigidì impercettibilmente, la mano che stava risalendo il suo braccio si fermò all'istante.

"Chi te le ha fatte?" – domandò lei con voce appena udibile.

Lui staccò gli occhi da lei, e si mise a sedere di scatto, come per frapporre una certa distanza tra di loro. Lei rimase ad osservare silenziosamente la schiena martoriata del biondino, in attesa di una risposta che non venne.

"Draco…" – lo chiamò lei alzandosi a sua volta a sedere e posandogli delicatamente una mano sulla spalla muscolosa.

Lui si ritrasse di scatto al suo tocco, come se si fosse scottato, lasciandola esterrefatta.

"Chiariamo subito una cosa, Mezzosangue" – esordì con voce dura – "Ci sono cose di cui non amo molto parlare. Sono cose mie, e non sono tenuto a dirle ne a te ne a nessun altro. I patti tra di noi erano chiari: lavoriamo assieme, facciamo sesso, e questo è quanto. Niente ti da il diritto di ficcanasare nella mia vita privata, soprattutto nel mio passato"

"Io non volevo affatto ficcanas…" – tentò di difendersi lei, spaventata da quel repentino cambiamento d'umore.

"Invece si!" – la interruppe brusco Draco – "Altrimenti la smetteresti di fare domande!"

"I-io volevo s-solo capire…" – mormorò Hermione ormai con le lacrime agli occhi.

"E' questo il tuo dannatissimo problema" – ringhiò il bel Serpeverde – "Tu vuoi sempre capire tutto! Pretendi di capire tutto! Questi sono esclusivamente affari miei. Non voglio più sentire mezza parola al riguardo, sono stato chiaro?" – E senza aspettare la risposta di lei tornò a stendersi, dandole le spalle.

Hermione rimase ferma immobile per qualche minuto, maledicendosi mentalmente per non aver saputo tenere a freno la lingua. In fondo Draco aveva ragione. Per quanto la cosa fosse triste, non aveva diritto a nessuna spiegazione. Draco aveva mantenuto la parola data, mai una volta si era immischiato nella sua vita privata, chiedendole della sua famiglia o del suo rapporto con Ron e Harry. Forse più che mantenere la parola data, semplicemente non gli interessava nulla – rifletté – ma questo non cambiava il succo della faccenda.

Conscia che per quella sera la cosa migliore che poteva fare era restituirgli il suo spazio, si abbassò piano sul cuscino e chiuse gli occhi, ripromettendosi di non tornare più sull'argomento, a meno che non fosse stato lui a tirarlo in ballo – cosa alquanto improbabile.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITOLO 13 – VISITE INASPETTATE**

  

Il tempo in quel periodo era piuttosto bizzarro. Giusto una settimana prima Londra era stata coperta da un soffice manto di neve alto quasi quaranta centimetri, mentre negli ultimi giorni la temperatura era notevolmente aumentata, tanto che quella domenica sembrava di essere in primavera.

Il signor e la signora Black si trovavano al Diamond Hotel ormai da due settimane. Quattordici giorni durante i quali avevano passato a setaccio ogni biblioteca della capitale e zone limitrofe. Tra i due ragazzi si era instaurato una sorta di equilibrio. Durante il giorno s'impegnavano seriamente per portare a termine il compito che l'Ordine aveva affidato loro, ma la notte…la notte era tutta un'altra questione. Dalla sera del ballo non c'era stata una notte che non avessero trascorso l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra. Sotto quelle coperte avevano imparato a conoscersi sempre di più, giorno dopo giorno. E il cartellino con la scritta "Non disturbare" era ormai perennemente appeso alla maniglia esterna della porta d'ingresso.

Hermione si sentiva in paradiso. Adorava Londra in quel periodo dell'anno, il lavoro di ricerca e di consultazione dei testi antichi l'entusiasmava moltissimo, ma era la presenza di un certo biondino a farle toccare il cielo con un dito. L'inibizione che l'aveva bloccata un po' le prime sere era del tutto svanita, e ora non provava più imbarazzo nel mostrarsi nuda davanti a lui, così come in quei particolari momenti aveva imparato a chiedergli ciò che desiderava senza vergogna – come lui le aveva insegnato. Non che ce ne fosse bisogno. Draco sapeva fin nei minimi dettagli ciò che la faceva impazzire, che la eccitava oltre ogni immaginazione. E lo stesso valeva per lei. Spesso tra di loro non c'erano parole, solo sguardi. Sguardi così intensi che avrebbero potuto sciogliere anche un iceberg.

Draco dal canto suo non poteva negare di essere rimasto notevolmente sorpreso dalla piega che aveva preso la loro convivenza forzata. Una piega piacevole, senza dubbio. Questo era il problema. Lui con la Mezzosangue doveva andarci a letto e basta. Invece, col passare del tempo, aveva scoperto – non senza una buona dose di disagio che aveva fatto di tutto per dissimulare – una crescente sintonia, non solo fisica, con la Grifondoro. Molte volte aveva l'impressione che lei riuscisse a capirlo, a oltrepassare la barriera che aveva eretto attorno a sé e che costituiva un limite invalicabile per chiunque. Era assurdo, si era detto spesso. La Mezzosangue non poteva capirlo, lei non conosceva niente del suo passato. Lei lo credeva ancora un viziato figlio di papà che non aveva mai avuto un problema in vita sua, il cui dilemma più grande era quello di chi invitare a un ballo, o quale velenosa battutina rifilare ai Grifondoro del primo anno. No, lei non era in grado di capirlo. Ciò nonostante lui si sorprendeva di come la ragazza fosse spesso in grado di anticipare le sue parole, quasi come se gli leggesse nella mente. Cosa del tutto impossibile.

Altra cosa che non riusciva a spiegarsi era quella voglia di tenerla stretta contro di sé, anche dopo aver fatto l'amore. No – si corresse subito – dopo aver fatto sesso. Lui non faceva l'amore. Non l'aveva mai fatto con nessuna. Il motivo era più che ovvio. Lui non sapeva amare. Forse c'era stato un tempo in cui ne era stato capace, ma perdere quella persona aveva quasi spezzato il suo duro cuore di ghiaccio. E lui aveva giurato a sé stesso che non avrebbe mai più sofferto così per qualcuno. Mai più. Per nessuno.

Per il resto, le giornate trascorrevano tranquille. Il rispetto del Serpeverde per l'arguzia e l'intelligenza di Hermione era notevolmente aumentato. Anche Hermione era rimasta piacevolmente colpita dalla serietà del giovane, che si era rivelato tra l'altro molto perspicace e preparato. Cosa che non avrebbe mai detto, fino a quindici giorni prima. Era convinta che l'unica materia che gli interessasse fosse Pozioni, e anche lì aveva dei dubbi circa il fatto che i suoi ottimi voti fossero veramente meritati. Nell'ultima settimana, invece, aveva conosciuto un Draco Malfoy voglioso di apprendere, ricco di intuizioni e consigli utili. Quando ci si metteva – ovvero quando gli andava a genio di farlo – sapeva essere scrupoloso e meticoloso quasi quanto lei. In confronto a lui, Harry e Ron apparivano degli inesorabili scansafatiche, pigri e del tutto privi di interessi, eccetto il Quidditch.

A quanto pareva invece, per Malfoy oltre al Quidditch c'era altro, molto altro.

Si poteva dire che avessero instaurato un rapporto quasi amichevole, anche se entrambi avrebbero rabbrividito al solo pensiero della parola "amicizia" accostata ai loro nomi. Eppure era così. E questo lo sapevano tutti e due. L'epoca degli insulti gratuiti, delle battute offensive e delle frecciatine velenose sembrava essere solo un lontano ricordo. Certo, accadeva ancora che si trovassero ai ferri corti, magari per il semplice fatto di essere in disaccordo su una questione della minima importanza. E lì volavano botta e risposta che potevano durare per delle ore. Ma erano provocazioni che non avevano lo scopo di ferire. Alcune battutine poi erano molto simili a quelle di una volta, in certi casi attinte proprio dal vecchio repertorio. Ma entrambi le leggevano sotto una luce del tutto nuova. Perché a loro piaceva punzecchiarsi a vicenda, e vedere chi dei due avrebbe avuto l'ultima parola. Era una cosa strana, ma era così. La trovavano divertente, ed ad entrambi piaceva da morire, quasi quanto il sesso sfrenato che occupava gran parte delle loro notti. No, forse quanto quello no. Ma poco meno.

  

Essendo domenica, tutte le biblioteche erano chiuse. Questo poteva essere tradotto in un solo modo: giorno di vacanza e di relax.

Hermione se ne stava tranquillamente stesa sul divano a guardare la televisione, mentre Draco era sceso a fare un giro nella Hall. La Grifondoro spostò per un attimo lo sguardo sull'enorme cesto pieno di mele verdi che era stato depositato sul tavolino davanti al divano. Dopo il quinto giorno di permanenza nell'albergo Malfoy aveva fatto una scoperta eclatante: le sue amatissime mele verdi erano comunemente presenti anche nel mondo babbano. Hermione sorrise al ricordo dell'espressione di Draco la sera in cui aveva scorto le sue "predilette" sul tavolo di una coppia che mangiava a pochi metri da loro. Era l'espressione più dolce che avesse mai visto comparire su quel volto dai tratti duri e imperturbabili. Sembrava un bambino che guardava incredulo davanti a sé un giocattolo che aveva desiderato per tanto tempo. Era così dolce…anche se "dolce" non era un aggettivo che in genere si confaceva all'algido Principe di Serpeverde.

Hermione aveva appurato però che ogni tanto quella maschera fredda e impassibile che portava spariva, lasciando intravedere un ragazzo del tutto diverso. Era questione di pochi secondi, la maschera tornava subito al suo posto. Ma era quanto bastava per scorgere sul volto di lui tutta una serie di emozioni che andavano dall'allegria, al divertimento, alla gioia – come nel caso delle sue adorate mele.

Un altro episodio in cui aveva stentato a riconoscere il Serpeverde era avvenuto la domenica precedente. Non avevano nulla da fare tutto il giorno e, mentre Draco sembrava più che deciso a rimanere rintanato nella Suite fino a sera, Hermione scalpitava dalla voglia di uscire a fare una passeggiata in mezzo alla neve che era caduta il giorno prima. Lui ovviamente aveva snocciolato tutta una serie di lamentele e critiche varie – suggerendo tra l'altro che vi erano modi più interessanti per passare la domenica - di cui uno in particolare, aveva a che fare col letto - ma la Grifondoro non aveva voluto sentire ragioni e ben presto si erano trovati avviluppati in cappotto, sciarpa e berretto per le candide vie della capitale.

Una cosa che Hermione aveva sempre adorato fare, fin da quando era bambina, era dilettarsi nella costruzione di pupazzi di neve delle più svariate forme e dimensioni. Draco si era opposto categoricamente alla cosa e la Grifondoro – dopo svariate opere di convincimento andate in fumo – aveva dovuto accettare la sua decisione. Il sollievo apparso negli occhi del bel biondino aveva avuto però breve durata. Poco dopo Hermione aveva adocchiato una pista di pattinaggio all'aperto, proprio all'ingresso del parco dove si erano recati la settimana prima. Imperterrita aveva trascinato quasi di peso il Serpeverde recalcitrante, che osservava con orrore gli aggeggi ai piedi dei ragazzini all'interno della pista.

  

_FLASHBACK_

"_Te lo puoi scordare, Mezzosangue. Io lì dentro non ci entro!"_

"_Dai, Malferret, non fare l'antipatico. Vedrai, sarà divertente!" – replicò sorridente Hermione._

"_No."_

"_Su…non farti pregare!"_

"_Quale concetto della parola "no" non ti è chiaro?"_

"_Vieni a pattinare e in cambio ti faccio trovare prima di sera un cesto formato gigante stracolmo di mele verdi in camera!"_

"_Hn…sai quanto ci vuole, basta chiamare giù al ristorante e farsele mandare su. Guarda che ho imparato a usare quell'aggeggio babbano che chiamano telefono già da un po', che credi…"_

"_L'intera notte con me nel tuo letto?" – disse lei con voce seducente._

"_Perché, la notte scorsa e tutte le precedenti dov'eri?" – rispose lui malizioso._

"_Allora vieni semplicemente per far contenta me! O forse hai paura?" – lo provocò la bella Grifondoro._

"_Un Malfoy non ha paura."_

"_Si, si, certo… a parole sono bravi tutti. Dimostramelo." – replicò lei caparbia._

"_Dimentichi con chi stai parlando. Non ho bisogno di dimostrare niente a nessuno" – frecciò lui, nella speranza che la ragazza lasciasse finalmente perdere. Ma sapeva, purtroppo, che era altamente improbabile. E infatti…_

"_Ancora con questa solfa, Draco? Spiacente, caro mio, ma oggi la menata sulla superiorità del tuo sangue puro non ti servirà proprio a niente. Io là ci entro, e mi aspetto che tu mi segua. Bada bene, se non vieni ammetti implicitamente di avere paura. Io la scena già me la vedo: il Principe delle Serpi che prende lezioni di coraggio da una Grifondoro…"_

"_Va bene, ho capito" – la interruppe lui, scoccandole un'occhiataccia di traverso perché aveva capito di essere con le spalle al muro. Aveva ragione lei, non poteva tirarsi indietro. Tuttavia non resistette alla tentazione di avere l'ultima parola - "Inizia a pregare Granger, perché ti pentirai di avermi sfidato" – sussurrò a pochi centimetri dall'orecchio della ragazza, un ghigno sicuro e compiaciuto dipinto sul volto._

"_Vedremo!" – fu l'allegra risposta – per niente preoccupata – di Hermione._

_Si erano diretti verso la pista e dopo aver pagato per un'ora di pattinaggio e il noleggio dei pattini, si sedettero sulle panchine che circondavano la lastra di ghiaccio lucente. Dopo pochi minuti due pattini bianchi dalle lame scintillanti erano ai piedi della Grifondoro. _

"_Draco, ti dai una mossa? Ricordati di stringerli bene altrimenti caschi a terra subito" – sospirò, vedendolo armeggiare con un paio di pattini simili ai suoi, di colore nero._

"_Vedi almeno di non rompermi i coglioni, Hermione!" – borbottò lui mentre continuava a litigare con un groviglio di stringhe._

_Gli ci vollero altri dieci minuti prima di portare a termine la complicata impresa. I due ragazzi si avviarono verso l'ingresso della pista. Subito Hermione – che aveva alle spalle un discreto numero di pattinate – si lanciò con sicurezza verso il centro della pista. Draco invece rimase attaccato come una ventosa al bordo, guardando la grifoncina che saettava in lungo e in largo e domandandosi come diavolo facesse a reggersi in piedi su quelle sottilissime lame d'acciaio._

_Imprecando mentalmente per l'assurda situazione in cui si era andato a cacciare si avviò con grande difficoltà lungo il margine della pista, mantenendo sempre una mano fermamente incollata al bordo._

"_Malferret, tutto bene? Ti vedo in difficoltà" – La voce soave di lei lo raggiunse alle spalle. Un attimo dopo gli sfrecciava accanto sorpassandolo, un sorrisino divertito stampato sul viso._

"_Maledetta Mezzosangue" – sibilò il biondino inferocito. Ma lei era già troppo lontana per sentirlo._

_Dannazione! Stava facendo la figura dell'impedito! Lui, un Malfoy! Caparbio, si mise d'impegno per cercare di reggersi decentemente su quegli affari, staccandosi leggermente dal bordo. I primi tentativi furono un disastro, tanto che la mano riafferrò saldamente l'appiglio pochi secondi dopo averlo lasciato. Col passare dei minuti iniziò però a prendere una certa confidenza con la lastra liscia sotto di sé, e a mantenere il suo baricentro in una posizione corretta, che gli evitasse di finire a gambe all'aria._

_Dall'altra estremità della pista Hermione osservava divertita la scena. C'era da ammettere che ce la stava mettendo tutta! E per essere la prima volta non se la stava cavando nemmeno tanto male. Al suo posto Harry e Ron si sarebbero sciolti in una sfilza infinita di lagne e suppliche varie. Ma non Draco Malfoy. Lui no. Aveva raccolto la sua sfida e ora non sembrava proprio intenzionato ad arrendersi._

_Una caratteristica, questa, che alla Grifondoro piaceva molto._

_Tempo mezz'ora ed Hermione quasi strabuzzò gli occhi non riuscendo a riconoscere l'impacciato Draco Malfoy di poco prima nel bellissimo biondino che si muoveva con sicura naturalezza al centro della pista. Lo raggiunse in un batter d'occhio._

"_Sai, devo ammetterlo, ero convinta che saresti caduto dopo i primi cinque minuti. E invece sei ancora in piedi"_

"_Te l'avevo detto che non ti conveniva sfidarmi" – frecciò lui altezzoso, un ghigno di superiorità sul volto – ma solo per scherzo._

"_Oddio, ora non esageriamo. Ho detto che per essere la prima volta non te la stai cavando male. Ma da lì a diventare bravo come me ce ne vuole…" – lo provocò Hermione._

"_Altra sfida?" – la provocò l'affascinante biondino._

_La ragazza si sciolse in una risata e senza aspettare oltre si mise a pattinare a grande velocità attorno alla pista, con il biondo alle calcagna._

_Due giri di pista e ancora non era riuscita a seminarlo. Anzi, stava riducendo il distacco, quel maledetto! _

"_Che c'è, Granger, perdiamo i colpi?" – disse compiaciuto Draco affiancandola poco dopo, proprio al centro della pista. L'aumento improvviso della velocità gli fece però perdere l'equilibrio._

_Hermione lo vide annaspare alla ricerca di un appiglio – "Dicevi Malferret? A me sembri sul punto di finire col tuo regale fondoschiena per terra" – lo scherzò la ragazza mettendosi a ridere._

_La risata della Grifondoro morì nell'istante in cui sentì la mano del biondo afferrarla per un braccio – nel vano tentativo di ritrovare l'equilibrio – e trascinarla giù con sé._

_Draco cadde per primo, sbattendo il suo fondoschiena purosangue sulla dura lastra di ghiaccio. Emise un gemito strozzato e l'attimo seguente la grifoncina gli piovve addosso. Il ragazzo emise un ulteriore gemito, Hermione invece non si era fatta pressoché niente, essendo atterrata sul morbido._

_Intorno a loro la gente continuava a pattinare come se niente fosse._

"_Granger, levati di dosso!" – sibilò lui cercando di scostarla da sé._

"_Hey, ma che modi!" – lo rimbeccò Hermione sentendosi spingere via senza troppa delicatezza._

"_Mi stai massacrando i gioielli di famiglia"_

"_Oh" – Si scostò leggermente, sedendoglisi a fianco – "Tutto bene?" – aggiunse poco dopo temendo che si fosse rotto un polso o slogato una caviglia._

"_Si"_

"_I gioielli di famiglia come stanno?" _

"_Stavano meglio prima" – bofonchiò a denti stretti._

"_Mi dispiace" – Il tono della ragazza era sincero._

"_Lo spero! Vorrà dire che per farti perdonare stasera dedicherai loro un'attenzione particolare" - ghignò malizioso. _

_Hermione ebbe il buon gusto di arrossire – "Draco! Abbassa la voce, ti sentono tutti!"_

"_E allora?"_

_Senza attendere una risposta Draco allungò una mano tirandola verso di sé e catturando le sue labbra in un bacio intenso. Hermione si abbandonò tra le sue braccia, schiudendo le labbra per permettergli di approfondire il bacio. Come spesso succedeva quando si trovavano l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, il mondo attorno a loro parve sparire. Esistevano solo loro due, nient'altro._

_Qualche minuto dopo un'irreale silenzio li riportò alla realtà. La maggior parte delle persone in pista avevano smesso di pattinare e li stavano fissando perplessi._

_La situazione era così buffa che i due ragazzi non riuscirono a trattenere le risate._

_Draco rideva di gusto – si sorprese a pensare Hermione. Aveva una bella risata. Almeno quanto il meraviglioso sorriso che aleggiava in quel momento sul suo viso, di solito così duro e freddo._

_Non durò molto, ma bastò a riscaldare il cuore della Grifondoro._

_FINE FLASHBACK_

  

Quando Draco fece ritorno in camera, Hermione era ancora sul divano davanti alla TV. Si era appisolata. Lui afferrò una mela e le si sedette accanto, senza fare rumore. La osservò per alcuni lunghissimi minuti: quando dormiva sembrava addirittura più bella.

Hermione stava facendo un sogno molto strano. Si trovava ad Hogwarts, in una stanza che però non riusciva a riconoscere. Davanti a lei Draco ed Harry litigavano furiosamente senza degnarla di uno sguardo. Come se fosse invisibile. Non riusciva a capire cosa si stessero dicendo. Era come se parlassero un'altra lingua. Incantesimi vari volavano tra i due ragazzi. Ad un certo punto capì che Harry stava per scagliare la più terribile delle maledizioni senza perdono al biondino, e, senza riflette, corse a mettersi in mezzo ai due, tentando di farli smettere.

L'immagine era sempre più confusa e distorta, ma riuscì a intravedere l'espressione scura del Serpeverde e il bambino sopravvissuto che alzava la bacchetta puntandola dritto contro di lui.

Hermione sentì le lacrime pizzicarle gli occhi. Non voleva che Draco morisse. Si girò verso Harry, supplicandolo di non farlo – "Harry, ti prego.."

Draco Malfoy rimase di sasso quando vide due lacrime fare capolino da sotto le palpebre abbassate. La mela che stava sbocconcellando rischiò di andargli di traverso quando udì la ragazza mormorare nel sonno - "Harry, ti prego…"

Che diavolo stava succedendo? Perché la Mezzosangue chiamava San Potter in quel modo, e per di più piangendo? Il perfido tarlo del sospetto si insinuò nella mente del biondino. Che ci fosse qualcosa tra i due di cui lui non era a conoscenza? Il solo pensiero gli fece ribollire il sangue nelle vene.

Si alzò in piedi e incominciò a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, immerso nei propri pensieri. Senza farlo apposta picchiò leggermente contro una sedia. Il rumore non fu particolarmente forte, ma bastò a ridestare la bella addormentata dal suo sonno. Draco non si era accorto di nulla e si era fermato davanti alla portafinestra, volgendole le spalle.

Hermione si tirò a sedere lentamente e solo allora si notò la presenza del biondino.

"Sei tornato…non ti ho sentito entrare. Devo essermi addormentata."

Draco si voltò di scatto fissandola duramente negli occhi

"E' successo qualcosa? Hai una faccia strana" – domandò la ragazza, stupita dello sguardo che lui le aveva rivolto.

La ragione imponeva al Serpeverde di tacere, di non rivelare ciò che da qualche minuto lo stava turbando intensamente. Ma l'istintività tipica dei Black ebbe la meglio.

"Che c'è tra te e Potter?" – domandò conciso.

"Eh?" – Hermione lo guardò perplessa.

"Ti ho chiesto cosa c'è tra te e San Potter!" – tuonò allora lui, pensando che stesse facendo la finta tonda e dimenticandosi per un attimo che si era appena svegliata e che quindi la sua confusione era del tutto giustificabile.

"Draco, ti senti bene?"

"Rispondi!"

Hermione era decisamente spaventata. Non riusciva davvero a capire perché si stesse comportando in quel modo.

"Davvero, Draco, non riesco a seguirti. Io e Harry siamo amici da una vita, non è una novità. Ma questo che c'entra?"

"C'entra che poco fa mentre dormivi ti sei messa a piangere e hai detto il suo nome!" – Per quanto si sforzasse di non darlo a vedere era livido di rabbia.

Fu un lampo, il sogno le tornò alla mente più vivido che mai.

"Ah, quello…no niente, era solo un sogno. Non avrai mica pensato che.." – Lasciò in sospeso la frase, incominciando a intuire cosa frullava nella mente di Draco.

Poi, improvvisamente, scoppiò a ridere di gusto. Lui la guardava ancora inferocito, ma lei sembrava non avere intenzione di smettere.

"Stupido" – mormorò non appena l'ilarità si fu momentaneamente placata – "Oddio, non posso credere che tu abbia veramente pensato che io ed Harry…oh, questa è proprio buffa…" – terminò scoppiando di nuovo a ridere.

"Ma si può sapere che hai da ridere?" – sibilò lui, offeso dal fatto che lei non capisse quanto era serio il discorso.

"Scusa, è solo che non avevo mai sentito un'assurdità del genere" – rispose, cercando di riprendere fiato.

Lui soppesò a lungo le sue parole. Ciò voleva dire che si era sbagliato? Che aveva frainteso tutto?

"Cosa hai sognato?" – chiese ostentando un finto disinteresse per la questione.

"Nulla di che, un sogno senza senso, te l'ho detto. Tu e Harry eravate impegnati in un duello e lui stava per scagliarti un'Avada Kedavra. Io mi sono messa di mezzo dicendogli di non farlo" – rispose tranquillamente la Grifondoro senza accorgersi dell'immensa portata di ciò che aveva appena detto.

Draco credette di aver capito male. Stava dicendo che si era messa a piangere e a supplicare lo Sfregiato per evitare che lui venisse colpito dalla maledizione senza perdono ipoteticamente scagliata da uno sfigatissimo San Potter in versione cattiva? No, non era possibile. Eppure non c'erano molti modi per interpretare quelle parole.

Chiuse gli occhi per un secondo cercando di riprendere il controllo di sé stesso. Era incredibile come lei riuscisse a spappolargli il cervello con una semplice frase. Non riusciva a capire come lei facesse ad avere questo potere su di lui. Ma stava di fatto che ce l'aveva.

Si lasciò cadere stancamente sul divano accanto a lei, reclinando la testa all'indietro.

"E comunque Harry non potrebbe mai e poi mai essere interessato a me in quel senso" – affermò la Grifondoro.

"E perché?" – domandò lui, gli occhi ancora chiusi.

Hermione si accorse di aver parlato troppo. Si lambiccò il cervello alla ricerca di una risposta che non lasciasse capire come stavano le cose - "Diciamo che è interessato ad un'altra persona"

"A quella pezzente della Weasley, immagino"

"Oh, no. Non si tratta di lei. Tra loro è ormai tutto finito da tempo. Comunque lascia perdere, non indovineresti mai" – affermò lei, cercando di sviare il discorso.

Questa risposta ebbe l'effetto opposto di farlo incuriosire ancora di più.

"Vuoi vedere che indovino? Mi bastano…diciamo tre indizi"

"Ma dobbiamo proprio star qui a discutere di Harry? Non possiamo parlare di qualcos'altro?" – fece lei in un ultimo e disperato tentativo.

"No. Voglio proprio sapere chi è questa misteriosa persona per cui batte il cuoricino del nostro famoso Grifondoro!" – sogghignò lui – "Mmm…vediamo, a che Casa appartiene?"

"Non è un Grifondoro, se è questo che vuoi sapere" – tergiversò lei.

"Serpeverde?"

"E se anche fosse?" – sbottò esasperata Hermione.

"Dunque è un Serpeverde!" – affermò convinto Draco – "Vediamo…escluderei a priori Pansy, e anche la Greengrass. Si, decisamente. Strano però, non avrei mai detto che Potter si potesse innamorare di una serpe arrogante dalla lingua biforcuta" – meditò ad alta voce.

"Ma lui non è affatto così!" – esplose lei, stufa di sentirlo parlare a vanvera di cose che evidentemente non conosceva. L'attimo dopo si era portata una mano alla bocca, ma ormai era troppo tardi.

Draco aprì di scatto gli occhi e si voltò a guardarla incredulo – "LUI? Ho sentito bene?"

"Beh, ecco…" – farfugliò Hermione, non sapendo che pesci pigliare.

"Di chi si tratta?" – indagò lui.

"Oh, ma insomma! Non sono mica affari tuoi, cosa ti interessa?"

"Per favore, dimmelo. E' importante" – disse lui improvvisamente serio.

Hermione stava per rispondergli di no quando si accorse che aveva detto "per favore". Non era da lui, in sette anni che lo conosceva non aveva mai sentito quelle due paroline fuoriuscire dalla sua bocca. Visto che ormai aveva svelato che si trattava di un ragazzo, tanto valeva dirgli tutto.

"Prometti che non lo dirai ad anima viva?"

"Si, si prometto…chi è?"

"Si tratta di Blaise"

Stranamente, Draco rimase calmo. Calmissimo. Troppo calmo. Le labbra sottili si curvarono in una smorfia – "Sai se ha intenzione di dirglielo?"

"Non ne abbiamo parlato molto, ma a quanto ho capito no, credo di no" – confessò la grifoncina.

"Idioti"

Lei lo guardò con aria interrogativa – "Perché dici così?"

"Perché Blaise intende comportarsi allo stesso modo" – commentò Draco ancora colpito da quell'assurda ed inaspettata coincidenza.

"Mi stai dicendo che anche Blaise…"

"Si" – la interruppe lui – "Blaise ha letteralmente perso la testa per San Potter"

"M-ma q-questo….questo è semplicemente meraviglioso!" – esclamò Hermione, felice all'idea che il suo migliore amico non fosse costretto a reprimere per anni i forti sentimenti che provava per Zabini.

"Lo sarebbe se ne avessero parlato tra di loro. E anche in questo caso non so se la cosa sarebbe così meravigliosa, almeno per quanto mi riguarda"

"Perché?" – domandò perplessa la ragazza

"Perché temo che Potter lo farà soffrire. Blaise è una persona speciale, e credo sinceramente che meriti di più di quel patetico Grifondoro da strapazzo…"

"Hey, modera i termini! Ti ricordo che stai parlando del mio migliore amico!" – saltò su Hermione.

Draco sbuffò – "Comunque sia, non lo ritengo la persona adatta per Blaise. Punto e stop!"

"Guarda che la decisione non spetta mica a te! Non capisco tutta questa tua protettività nei suoi confronti. Se non ti conoscessi bene penserei che…" – asserì provocandolo, venendo immediatamente interrotta da una gelida occhiata del biondino.

"Non sparare cazzate. Per me Zab è come un fratello"

Hermione lo sapeva bene, ma si divertiva troppo a stuzzicarlo – "Sicuro?"

"Dacci un taglio, Mezzosangue. Ti posso assicurare che sono molto più eterosessuale io di tutta Hogwarts messa insieme!" – ribadì senza fare una piega.

"Se lo dici tu…"- ad Hermione scappò un sorriso. Lui si accorse finalmente che lo stava prendendo in giro, e un lampo malizioso gli balenò negli occhi grigi

"Vuoi una dimostrazione?" – sussurrò con voce sensuale, avvicinando le labbra alle sue e stordendola con il bacio più passionale e intenso che le avesse mai dato.

Draco ci sapeva fare – ammise la Grifondoro tra sé e sé – E parecchio, anche!

Gli volò letteralmente in braccio, rispondendo alla richiesta delle labbra esigenti di lui – "Si, non mi dispiacerebbe!" – rispose maliziosa a fior di labbra.

E per molto tempo non ebbero più bisogno delle parole.

  

Furono svegliati dal campanello della porta d'ingresso chiusa a chiave.

"Chi è?" – sbraitò Malfoy senza scomporsi, ancora sdraiato sul divano e trattenendo stretta a sé un'agitata Hermione che tentava di ricomporsi.

"Sono Lucy, Lucy Grayson" – disse la voce femminile al di là della porta.

Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre Draco pareva seccato dall'interruzione.

"Un attimo" – bofonchiò ad alta voce, mentre si rivestiva alla bell'e meglio, passando alla Grifondoro la gonnellina corta e la camicetta bianca che erano finite sul pavimento.

Una volta ricomposti, andarono ad aprire.

"Mi spiace disturbarvi" – affermò la ragazza dai capelli rossi, anche se dall'espressione si sarebbe detto tutto il contrario – "Ma oggi abbiamo avuto diverse segnalazioni riguardo al malfunzionamento del termostato in alcune camere. Abbiamo subito chiamato dei tecnici che hanno risolto il problema a livello del pannello centrale, ma sto facendo il giro delle camere per controllare che tutto funzioni a dovere"

"Il nostro termostato funziona benissimo" – interloquì Hermione, la quale non vedeva l'ora di liberarsi della Grayson.

"Bene" – sentenziò quella con voce atona, facendo loro un cenno di saluto e accingendosi a passare alla camera successiva.

"Un momento" – la fermò Draco, richiamandola.

"Si?" – La rossa dispiegò le labbra in un sorriso a trentadue denti.

"Oggi in sala Ristorante mi sono scordato di avvisare che avremmo cenato in camera. Sarebbe così gentile da riferirlo a chi di dovere?"

La ragazza s'indispettì per essere stata trattata alla stregua di una cameriera qualunque, ma non lo diede a vedere.

Hermione accolse la decisione del Serpeverde con entusiasmo – "Splendido! Possiamo cenare sul terrazzo?" – domandò rivolgendosi al cercatore verde-argento – "Chissà quando mi capita più un'occasione simile, e poi stasera non fa per niente freddo, sembra di essere in primavera!"

Draco si chiese se per caso non fosse del tutto ammattita ma si trattenne dal dare voce ai proprio pensieri.

Al contrario la Grayson se ne uscì con un bel – "Sul terrazzo? A dicembre?" – detto con palese disgusto e ironia.

Indispettito dalla confidenza che la giovane si era presa, Draco le scoccò un'occhiata gelida – "C'è qualche problema?" – domandò freddo, con il suo atteggiamento algido e superiore per il quale era tanto famoso ad Hogwarts.

La ragazza arrossì – "N-no, c-certo che no. Per che ora desiderate sia servita la cena?" – cercò di rimediare subito dopo.

"Per le otto andrà più che bene" – replicò lui, facendo chiaramente capire che la conversazione finiva lì.

Non appena se ne fu andata, Draco chiuse la porta e si rivolse alla Grifondoro – "Dove eravamo rimasti?" – le domandò con un sorriso allusivo, avvicinandosi lentamente a lei e cominciando a slacciarle la camicetta con gesti abili e sensuali.

  

Quella sera in effetti la temperatura era decisamente sopra la media. Sembrava davvero di essere a fine aprile. Hermione e Draco erano seduti sul terrazzo, davanti al tavolino di ferro battuto sontuosamente apparecchiato. Accanto al tavolo, un enorme carrello era ricolmo di piatti raffinati di ogni genere e qualità. A completare il tutto, un cestello d'argento pieno di ghiaccio, dentro al quale vi era una bottiglia di ottimo Champagne.

Hermione indossava un pesante maglione a collo alto e dei pantaloni spessi di velluto scuro. Sopra portava un morbido cappotto di lana blu notte e una sciapa rosso-oro, tipicamente Grifondoro. Guardò stranita Draco che aveva addosso solo un paio di pantaloni neri e un maglione a girocollo grigio fumo – "Non hai freddo? Ok che per essere dicembre la temperatura è relativamente alta, ma non ci saranno più di quindici gradi" – esclamò lei.

"No, sto bene così. Soffro molto di più il caldo che il freddo. Quello praticamente non lo sento. E poi, dopo sette anni passati nei Sotterranei, è una cosa abbastanza normale"

"Già. Voi Serpeverde avrete il vostro bel d'affare con umidità e freddo tutto l'anno, ma in particolar modo durante l'inverno. Noi siamo stati fortunati, la torre di Grifondoro è in una posizione abbastanza riparata"

"A me sta bene così" – affermò il Principe di Serpeverde. Era la verità. Gli piaceva molto il suo dormitorio, così tranquillo, silenzioso, lontano da tutto e da tutti. E amava il freddo. Proprio come una vera serpe.

"Sai cosa mi piacerebbe fare in questo momento?" – disse di punto in bianco la Grifondoro – "Vorrei fare una magia, una qualsiasi. Anche piccola, qualcosa di stupido e inutile, non importa. Ma purtroppo non possiamo. E' strano, ho vissuto in questo mondo per tanti anni eppure ora non riesco a fare a meno della magia. Sono passate solo due settimane e già mi manca da morire!"

"A chi lo dici!" – concordò il biondino – "In questo momento prenderei volentieri la mia firebolt e andrei a farmi un rilassante volo notturno"

"Io proprio no" – replicò lei, inorridita al solo pensiero di salire su una scopa.

"E perché?"

"Beh, ecco…il fatto è che...a dire il vero…diciamo che non mi piace molto volare. Si, si può dire così" – borbottò Hermione, maledicendosi per non essersene stata zitta.

"Hai paura di volare?" – Dritto come una freccia al nocciolo della questione. Come sempre.

"Si, e con ciò?" – replicò lei sulla difensiva.

"Niente. Non lo sapevo, tutto qui. In ogni caso non sai cosa ti perdi. Volare è fantastico, è una delle cose secondo me più belle del mondo magico"

"Buon per te che la pensi così! Io preferirei morire piuttosto che salire su una scopa!" – sentenziò Hermione, affondando la forchetta nello squisito risotto che le stava di fronte.

Draco non rispose. Quelle ultime parole continuavano a ronzargli inspiegabilmente nella testa. Gli sembrava di averle già sentite…ma dove? E quando? Pochi istanti dopo un ricordo riaffiorò nella sua mente.

"_Io lì non ci salgo nemmeno morta"_

"_Senti Granger, la pazienza ha un limite, ma non nel mio caso perché io la pazienza non so nemmeno che cosa sia. Me ne sbatto altamente di quello che pensi di me. Però ora non fare storie e dammi quella cazzo di mano!"_

"_Ti ho detto che preferisco morire piuttosto che…" _

"_Ti dirò, un giorno o l'altro potrei prenderti in parola. Sappi comunque che tu non vuoi salire sulla scopa di un Serpeverde non più di quanto io desideri la tua vicinanza. Potresti insudiciarmela."_

Era successo davanti alla Taverna della Luna Gobba, il giorno in cui lei l'aveva seguito di nascosto. Il giorno in cui tutto quello era iniziato. E così era quello il vero motivo per cui non aveva voluto salire sulla sua scopa. E lui che aveva creduto che…

Avvertì una strana sensazione poco sopra lo stomaco al ricordo di come le aveva risposto. Erano sensi di colpa? No – escluse categoricamente un attimo dopo – Lui non provava mai sensi di colpa. Era semplicemente impossibile. Eppure…

"Che ne dici di un brindisi?" – La voce della Grifondoro lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Annuendo prese la bottiglia, stappandola con eleganza e riempiendo poi due bicchieri di cristallo.

Draco sollevò il bicchiere e poi indicò il cielo – "Niente luna. A cosa brindiamo?"

Nell'oscurità i suoi lineamenti erano confusi. Hermione intuì, più che vedere, lo scintillio dei suoi occhi argentei. Guardò il cielo e non vide nulla, neppure una stella. Sollevò a sua volta il bicchiere e si voltò verso Draco – "Alla Rosa Nera…ai vecchi nemici e.." – sorrise timidamente – "…e ai nuovi amici?" – Forse non era la definizione più appropriata, ma in realtà non aveva idea di come definire il loro rapporto. Amanti temporanei? No, non solo. Negli ultimi giorni si era instaurato qualcos'altro tra di loro, che non riguardava unicamente il piano fisico. Un qualcosa di profondo, a cui però non sapeva ancora dare un nome.

Draco la fissò con una espressione indecifrabile per un attimo, poi annuì e toccò il bicchiere di lei con il proprio. Nel totale silenzio si sentì chiaramente il tintinnio del cristallo. "Alla Rosa Nera" – ripetè a bassa voce il ragazzo, e bevve un sorso. "E ai vecchi nemici" – aggiunse. Poi bevve di nuovo imitato da Hermione. La sua voce si fece ancora più bassa – "E ultimo, ma non meno importante, ai nuovi…amici"

Hermione sospirò. Era così bello. Così decisamente, pericolosamente bello. La luce che proveniva dalla camera era debole, ma sufficiente perché Draco le leggesse il desiderio negli occhi. Invece di vuotare il bicchiere, lo posò e fece per abbracciarla. Lei si spostò avanti di un passo.

Il fascio di luce verde sbucato dal nulla le passò rasente alla testa, andandosi a schiantare contro il muro esterno del palazzo.

Per una frazione di secondo rimasero paralizzati, stupefatti da quanto avevano appena visto, poi Hermione urlò, mentre Draco la gettava a terra, premendola contro le mattonelle in cotto della terrazza con il peso del proprio corpo. La tenne stretta mentre rotolava su se stesso, trascinandola al riparo oltre la portafinestra, fin dietro al grande letto matrimoniale

Non era ancora completamente al sicuro, ma chi le aveva lanciato quella che senza dubbio era un'Avada Kedavra non poteva più vederli. Draco si sentì per un breve momento sollevato. Disteso sopra il corpo di Hermione, le passò una mano fra i capelli, pregando di non trovare del sangue.

"Dimmi che non sei ferita" – mormorò – "Per favore, dimmi che non sei ferita."

"Sto bene" – sussurrò lei, poi rabbrividì – "Qualcuno ha cercato di schiantarmi?"

"No. Qualcuno ha cercato di ucciderti. Resta immobile, devo cercare di raggiungere il mio baule"

"Oh, Dio. Oh, Dio" – sussurro Hermione cominciando a tremare.

Draco si fiondò allo scoperto, raggiungendo in due passi il suo baule, e rovistando velocemente sul fondo alla ricerca della sua bacchetta, nascosta in uno scompartimento segreto. Due secondi dopo era nuovamente vicino ad Hermione, stringendola fra le braccia mentre lei cominciava a piangere.

Mormorando un incantesimo che conosceva a memoria puntò la bacchetta verso la portafinestra, creando una barriera di protezione attorno a tutto l'edificio.

"Per ora dovrebbe bastare" – decretò serio.

Hermione non riusciva a smettere di tremare, Draco la teneva sempre stretta a sé, avvolgendola in una pesante coperta e lasciandola di nuovo sola per alcuni istanti, mentre si spostava in salotto e recuperava velocemente tutto il materiale che avevano raccolto sulla Rosa Nera.

Torno da lei e l'abbracciò forte, mentre la ragazza singhiozzava convulsamente contro la sua spalla.

"Ssh…è tutto a posto, ora. Andrà tutto bene, vedrai" – cercò di calmarla. Ma il tempo stringeva, e Draco sapeva bene che se là fuori c'erano dei Mangiamorte, come credeva, la barriera che aveva eretto a loro protezione sarebbe servita ben a poco.

"Ascolta, dobbiamo smaterializzarci. Subito. Non posso fare tutto io, ho bisogno che tu mi dia una mano. So che sei sconvolta, ma sono sicuro che puoi farcela" – le sussurrò all'orecchio.

"I-io n-non ce la faccio…mi dispiace, n-non ce la faccio.." – singhiozzò lei. Draco stentava a riconoscerla. Era veramente molto scossa.

"Si che ce la fai! Ne sono più che sicuro! Io mi sono messo con la più coraggiosa e fiera delle Grifondoro, non con una piagnucolona…su, avanti…al mio tre. Uno…due…tre!"

Quando a tarda sera il cameriere del Diamond Hotel tornò alla Suite Nuziale Deluxe, camera 251, per ritirare il carrello della cena, non trovò nessuno.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITOLO 14 – INNEGABILE VERITA'**

  

Nel bel mezzo di una tormenta di neve due studenti della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts si materializzarono a poche centinaia di metri dall'omonimo castello. Draco Malfoy teneva una sconvolta Hermione Granger in braccio, stringendosela forte contro il petto e chiudendo attorno alla sua piccola figura i lembi del lungo mantello scuro che aveva richiamato a sé poco prima, per proteggerla dai cristalli di neve sferzanti che turbinavano tutto intorno a loro.

Il freddo le faceva battere i denti, le mani allacciate al collo di lui e la testa appoggiata al suo torace, attirata dal calore emanato dal corpo del Serpeverde.

Draco abbassò lo sguardo su di lei. Un candido fiocco di neve le si era posato sulla guancia lattea, sciogliendosi in una lacrima sfuggente. Era pallida – non poté fare a meno di notare – molto pallida. Quasi come lui.

Di lì a poco sarebbero stati al sicuro - continuò a ripetersi, scostandosi una ciocca di capelli biondi dagli occhi chiari con un movimento secco del capo. La tormenta sembrava farsi via via sempre più violenta, tanto che non riusciva a vedere nulla davanti a sé, se non il vago e indefinito profilo dell'imponente castello. Camminava velocemente, a grandi falcate, nonostante la neve gli arrivasse quasi al ginocchio, bagnandogli i pantaloni e ghiacciandogli le gambe. Tra le sue forti braccia, la bella Grifondoro era diventata rigida come una statua di marmo.

"Mezzosangue…resisti. Ci siamo quasi." – le sussurrò.

Ma lei non lo sentì. Lo spavento, la paura, l'angoscia terrificante che aveva provato poco prima e il freddo che ora le attanagliava le membra ebbero la meglio sulla sua forza di volontà. L'ultima cosa che vide fu l'immagine sfuocata del ragazzo biondo che la guardava preoccupato, gli occhi argentei arrossati a causa del vento gelido. Poi svenne.

  

Gli studenti erano già tutti nei loro dormitori, vista l'ora tarda. La scuola sembrava praticamente deserta. I passi lunghi e veloci del giovane rimbombavano per l'oscuro corridoio. Il primo a vederli fu Gazza, il custode della scuola, seguito immancabilmente da quella che tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts definivano ironicamente la sua dolce metà, vale a dire Mrs. Purr. Appena scorse i due ragazzi un'espressione sconcertata si dipinse sul volto del magonò, e senza attendere oltre fece dietro front fiondandosi in direzione dell'ufficio di Silente, con la sua solita andatura strampalata, accentuata dal passo svelto e trafelato.

Nel giro di pochi minuti Albus Silente, la McGranitt e Piton irruppero nel corridoio. I loro volti preoccupati scrutavano il giovane biondo e la ragazza castana che ancora giaceva svenuta tra le sue braccia.

"Signor Malfoy, in nome del cielo, cosa è successo?" – chiese la professoressa, visibilmente agitata.

"Un attacco… credo si trattasse di Mangiamorte"

Il vecchio Preside si avvicinò a loro, posando una mano sulla guancia candida della Grifondoro.

"E' ferita?"

"No. La maledizione senza perdono l'ha solo sfiorata. Però era molto scossa e sotto shock. Il freddo certo non ha aiutato…è svenuta circa dieci minuti fa" – concluse Draco, tentando di mantenere fermo il tono della voce. Ora che erano ad Hogwarts, al sicuro, iniziava a comprendere l'entità di quello che era successo. Di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere.

"Presto, portiamola in infermeria" – ordinò Silente, per poi volgersi a guardare l'insegnante di Pozioni – "Severus, per favore, controlla che tutti gli studenti siano nei loro rispettivi dormitori. Meglio tenere il loro ritorno segreto, per il momento"

Piton annuì brevemente e si allontanò lungo corridoio.

Tenendo Hermione stretta a sé, Malfoy s'incamminò verso l'infermeria, seguito a ruota dal Preside e dalla McGranitt. Appena dentro, oltrepassò una stupita Madama Chips senza degnarla di uno sguardo, e posò delicatamente la Grifondoro sul letto, coprendola con una pesante coperta.

Sentì un improvviso senso di freddo e di vuoto quando lei non fu più tra le sue braccia. Senza accorgersi rimase a fissarla per un lungo momento, totalmente immobile.

Una mano si posò delicatamente sulla sua spalla riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri – "Stai tranquillo, è in buone mani" – affermò Silente.

"Sicuro" – confermò Madama Chips – "Le farò alcuni esami e un controllo generale, per sicurezza. Ma da quello che vedo direi che è una reazione ritardata allo shock che ha subito. Credo proprio che si riprenderà nel giro di qualche ora"

"Minerva, tu io e Severus dobbiamo decidere cosa fare al più presto" – disse Silente per poi spostare lo sguardo sul Serpeverde – "Tu aspettaci nel mio ufficio, Draco. Non è prudente per te girovagare per il castello, qualcuno potrebbe vederti"

Draco guardò un'ultima volta verso il letto della Grifondoro. Poi si voltò e con un lieve cenno di assenso uscì dall'infermeria.

  

L'ufficio del Preside era silenziosamente vuoto. Fanny dormiva placidamente appollaiata sul suo solito trespolo. Il cercatore verde-argento si lasciò cadere su una sedia, spossato. Con un rapido colpo di bacchetta accese il caminetto lì accanto. Nel giro di alcuni minuti un piacevole tepore invase la stanza, accarezzandogli le membra intirizzite.

Appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia, prendendosi la testa fra le mani e passandosi le dita tra i capelli ancora umidi e spettinati.

Ora che Hermione era al sicuro e si trovava nelle mani capaci dell'infermiera della scuola, il ragazzo diede libero sfogo a tutta la tensione che aveva accumulato quella sera. Si sentiva…nemmeno lui sapeva bene come definirlo. Uno straccio? Almeno!...Da cani? Neanche. Peggio, molto peggio. Erano anni che non si sentiva così. Da quella fatidica notte in cui l'unica cosa bella della sua vita gli era stata strappata e portata via con estrema ferocia. E ora, l'incubo ricominciava.

Com'era possibile che lei gli fosse entrata nel sangue, che lei fosse diventata così importante, senza che lui nemmeno se ne accorgesse? Dannazione! Non sarebbe dovuto succedere! Ma quella sera, quando aveva visto quel raggio di morte sfiorarle una tempia, il suo cuore di ghiaccio aveva perso un battito. Il terrore che aveva provato all'idea che lei fosse rimasta gravemente ferita l'aveva spiazzato, mettendolo di fronte ad una sconcertante ed incredibile verità: si era innamorato della Mezzosangue. Un sentimento così profondo e passionale, spesso anche violento e incontrollabile, che non avrebbe mai creduto di poter provare. Dannazione! – Ripeté di nuovo.

Avrebbe voluto negare, convincersi che non era vero, che erano tutte stronzate e che la serata movimentata l'aveva mandato in paranoia. Ma sapeva bene che non era così. E forse, inconsciamente, lo sapeva già da prima. Da ore, oppure giorni, chi lo sa…

Ricordò di averle detto qualcosa di strano mentre erano rannicchiati a terra, accanto al letto. Qualcosa che gli era sfuggito dalle labbra senza che lui avesse avuto il tempo di rendersi realmente conto di ciò che stava dicendo. Quella non era altro che l'ennesima prova del fatto che ormai da tempo stava negando a sé stesso la più semplice e inconfutabile delle verità. L'amava. Era insano, impossibile e andava contro a tutto ciò in cui aveva sempre creduto, persino contro la sua stessa volontà. Ma era così.

La sua mente, allenata da anni a tenere lontano sentimenti ed emozioni, era stata sorda nei confronti di quel cuore di ghiaccio, che dopo tanto, tanto tempo era tornato a battere per qualcosa. O meglio, per qualcuno. Una splendida ragazza dagli occhi dorati, la bocca vellutata e soffici boccoli color cioccolato che rispondeva al nome di Hermione Jane Granger. La SUA Mezzosangue.

Un piccolo pronome possessivo che nonostante tutto lo fece sorridere, fin dentro l'anima.

Ripensò a quella sera. Il ricordo improvviso di quanto successo poche ore prima lo fece rabbrividire. Ogni più piccolo dettaglio si era impresso a fuoco nella sua mente. Lo stupore iniziale di lei, quando l'Avada Kedavra l'aveva mancata per un soffio schiantandosi contro il muro, il suo sguardo smarrito e confuso, quando lui si era gettato su di lei trascinandola al riparo. La sua voce tramante e la sua espressione terrorizzata, quando aveva capito cos'era successo. E i suoi occhi…Dio, non li avrebbe mai scordati! Due specchi dorati attanagliati dalla paura e dall'angoscia, incapaci di affrontare l'orrore di quanto appena visto. Erano immagini strazianti, che lo ferivano nel profondo. Perché non poteva sopportare che qualcosa o qualcuno avesse ridotto la sua fiera e coraggiosa Grifondoro in quelle condizioni. L'aveva vista così…così indifesa, impaurita, tremante. Non era da lei. Lei era battagliera, forte e decisa. Sapeva tenergli testa e rispondere alle sue battute in modo altrettanto tagliente. Non aveva paura di sfidarlo continuamente ed era capace di reggere il suo gelido sguardo più a lungo di chiunque altro. Non si era mai reso conto di quanto tutto ciò gli piacesse, di quanto tutto ciò contribuisse a renderla così unica, speciale. Così sua.

E qualcuno aveva tentato di ucciderla. La rabbia gli infiammò il sangue nelle vene a questo pensiero. Era quasi sicuro si fosse trattato di Mangiamorte. Alla fine li avevano trovati, e non ci avevano pensato due volte a cercare di toglierla di mezzo. Ma gliela avrebbe fatta pagare – giurò a sé stesso – Gliela avrebbe fatta pagare molto cara!

Il Serpeverde sbatté violentemente un pugno sulla scrivania davanti a sè, ignaro dello sguardo spietato e crudele che gli si era dipinto sul volto a quel pensiero.

  

La prima cosa che Hermione vide quando riaprì gli occhi fu il contorno indefinito di una porta. Sbatté leggermente le palpebre, cercando di abituare gli occhi all'intensa luce artificiale che inondava la stanza. Si girò supina, fissando per alcuni secondi il soffitto.

Improvvisamente tutto le tornò alla mente: l'attacco, la paura, la fuga…

Si alzò a sedere sul letto di scatto, guardandosi preoccupata attorno. Non c'era nessuno. I letti candidi disposti ordinatamente e le inconfondibili piastrelle lucenti come specchi le fecero presto capire dove si trovava. Era ad Hogwarts, in infermeria. Ed era in salvo.

Tornò a sdraiarsi, aspettandosi di vedere comparire Madama Chips da un momento all'altro. Tirò le coperte fin sopra al mento e richiuse gli occhi.

Ripensò a quanto accaduto quella sera. Il solo ricordo la fece tremare. Se lei non si fosse spostata in avanti proprio in quell'esatto momento, con ogni probabilità l'Avada Kedavra l'avrebbe colpita in pieno. Era rimasta come pietrificata dal terrore. Per fortuna non era sola. C'era Draco con lei.

Draco…

Si guardò nuovamente attorno, pur sapendo di essere sola nella stanza, chiedendosi inevitabilmente dove fosse. Stava bene? – si chiese preoccupata – Dove diavolo si era cacciato?

L'ansia minacciava di prendere il sopravvento. Aveva così bisogno di sentirlo vicino, di percepire la stretta rassicurante e protettiva delle sue forti braccia.

Se non fosse stato per lui probabilmente niente avrebbe le avrebbe impedito di fare una brutta fine. Ricordava chiaramente come lui fosse rimasto freddo e padrone di sè, per nulla scosso dall'accaduto. Si era gettato su di lei all'istante, facendole scudo con il proprio corpo, mentre la trascinava al sicuro all'interno della camera. Se era viva era tutto merito della sua razionalità e del suo proverbiale sangue freddo, si disse.

Cercò di immaginare le reazioni di Ron e di Harry se si fossero trovati al suo posto. Ron di sicuro sarebbe rimasto spiazzato quanto lei, e se la sarebbe data a gambe levate, lasciandola lì da sola senza pensarci due volte. Harry…no, Harry non sarebbe scappato. Avrebbe affrontato il nemico e probabilmente sarebbe morto nel tentativo di sconfiggere i Mangiamorte. Hermione gli voleva un bene dell'anima, ma doveva ammettere che spesso peccava d'orgoglio. Probabilmente gli anni passati con la gente che lo additava come il famoso bambino sopravvissuto, colui che avrebbe salvato il mondo magico, eccetera eccetera, avevano accentuato quel suo già non piccolo difetto.

Draco Malfoy era tutta un'altra questione. Freddo, schietto, impulsivo ma capace di tenere sotto controllo le sue emozioni, capace di ragionare a mente lucida sempre e comunque, in ogni situazione. Con lui si sentiva al sicuro – ammise tra sé e sé. Dal momento in cui la loro tranquilla serata era stata bruscamente interrotta lui le era stato il più possibile vicino, stringendola forte a sé, rassicurandola con parole gentili.

Hermione si vergognava un po' del patetico spettacolo che aveva dato di sé. Si era messa a frignare come una bambina, singhiozzandogli istericamente sulla spalla. E lui invece, così calmo, che cercava in tutti i modi di confortarla, dicendole che era tutto a posto, che se la sarebbero cavata e che…

La Grifondoro spalancò di colpo gli occhi, mentre nella sua mente riaffioravano le esatte parole del biondino.

_Io mi sono messo con la più coraggiosa e fiera delle Grifondoro, non con una piagnucolona…_

Aveva davvero detto così? Lì per lì non ci aveva fatto caso, tutto allora le era sembrato confuso e agitato, ma adesso….

Riflettè per alcuni minuti sul possibile significato di quelle parole. Non che ci fosse molto da riflettere, in realtà. Se uno sconosciuto le avesse riportato una frase del genere, analizzandola oggettivamente avrebbe detto che era la tipica frase che uno rivolgeva alla propria ragazza.

Il problema era che quelle esatte parole non erano uscite da una bocca qualunque, ma da quella di Draco Malfoy. E l'interpretazione che aveva appena formulato strideva con tutto ciò che quel nome rappresentava. Se poi si pensava che si stava rivolgendo a LEI, una Grifondoro Mezzosangue, decisamente l'ipotesi era da scartare. Insomma...era semplicemente impossibile. Un'ipotesi molto più plausibile era che il bel Serpeverde avesse buttato lì una manciata di parole gentili - tra cui appunto la cazzata più grossa del secolo – con l'unico scopo di calmarla e farla riprendere dalla crisi isterica che l'aveva colpita.

Il rumore di una porta che si apriva la riscosse da questi pensieri.

"Vedo con piacere che si è svegliata, signorina Granger" – disse Madama Chips sorridente, mentre riponeva un pesante flacone dal contenuto misterioso su un tavolo, svitandone il tappo. Prese un grosso cucchiaio e vi versò il liquido scuro e denso, dall'aspetto tutt'altro che invitante.

Senza perdere il sorriso e col cucchiaio in mano si avvicinò al letto della ragazza, che ora la guardava con un'espressione tra lo schifato e il dubbioso dipinta sul volto.

"Cos'è quella roba lì?"

"Oh, su, poche storie. Il sapore non è molto buono, lo ammetto, ma la rimetterà in piedi nel giro di un quarto d'ora!"

"Come ci sono finita qui? I professori sanno dove mi trovo? E dov'è Drac..ehm, volevo dire…dov'è Malfoy?" – domandò Hermione dopo aver ingurgitato l'amarissima medicina.

"Cos'è l'ultima cosa che ricorda?"

"I-io..ero f-fuori, in mezzo alla bufera di neve. C'era anche Malfoy. Non mi sentivo molto bene, stavamo cercando di tornare al castello ma tutto era così confuso. E poi il buio improvviso. Quando ho riaperto gli occhi mi sono ritrovata sdraiata su questo letto"

"Si, è svenuta quando eravate ancora là fuori. Gazza ha trovato Malfoy che vagava per i corridoi, con lei in braccio ancora incosciente. Sono stati avvertiti subito il Preside e i professori Piton e McGranitt, che hanno saggiamente provveduto ad accompagnarla qui da me"

"E Malfoy?" – Madama Chips appariva calma, ma Hermione si stava agitando. Dov'era lui?

"Il signor Malfoy l'ha portata qui e poi, su indicazione del Preside, è andato ad aspettarlo nel suo ufficio" – rispose la donna – "Ah, quasi dimenticavo. Mi è stato detto che nessuno deve sapere del vostro ritorno, almeno per ora. Io devo portare un sedativo ad alcuni Tassorosso del primo anno con alcune linee di febbre. Lei però non si muova da qui, mi raccomando. In linea di massima non dovrebbe esserci nessuno a quest'ora in giro per la scuola, ma non si sa mai. Siamo intesi, signorina Granger?"

E detto questo prese un paio di strane ampolle contenenti un liquido giallognolo e si avviò verso la porta.

Rimasta nuovamente sola, Hermione non poté trattenere una smorfia di disappunto. Signorina Granger. Di nuovo quel nome. Tutto era tornato come prima. La signora Black non esisteva più. Ora che erano tornati a scuola, delle ultime due settimane non sarebbe rimasto altro che un lontano ricordo. Sarebbero tornati ad essere soltanto una Grifondoro e un Serpeverde. Mezzosangue e Purosangue. Eterni nemici agli occhi di tutti.

Questa consapevolezza le provocò una stretta al cuore. Un dolore forte, quasi insopportabile. E finalmente riuscì a dare un nome a quella strana sensazione sulla cui natura rifletteva ormai da tempo: amore. Si era perdutamente innamorata di Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Non sapeva di preciso quando fosse successo. Forse all'inizio era stato veramente solo sesso. Eppure ora non riusciva a ricordare una volta in cui non avesse sentito quella strana sensazione, mentre si trovava tra le sue braccia. Anche la prima volta che l'avevano fatto…anche allora qualcosa di indefinito si era già insinuato nel suo cuore.

Il destino a volte era davvero ingiusto. Proprio ora che aveva finalmente capito di amarlo, tutto tornava come prima. E se Draco avesse ripreso ad insultarla come aveva sempre fatto negli anni precedenti? Le sue battute velenose a cui aveva imparato a rispondere a tono col passare del tempo, ora avrebbero potuto ferirla più di ogni altra cosa.

Si era risvegliata in quel letto da appena mezzora e già il suo umore era passato attraverso gli stati d'animo più vari ed impensabili. Si sentiva sola, spaesata e soprattutto molto confusa. Fortunatamente la medicina che Madama Chips le aveva somministrato poco prima iniziò a fare effetto. Nell'arco di cinque minuti le palpebre della Grifondoro si fecero estremamente pesanti, e senza accorgersene la ragazza scivolò dolcemente tra le braccia di Morfeo.

  

Draco stava spegnendo il quinto mozzicone della sua sigaretta quando la porta alle sue spalle si aprì. Silente si portò di fronte a lui, sedendosi al suo solito posto dietro alla scrivania di legno pregiato.

"Madama Chips mi ha riferito che poco fa Hermione si è svegliata. Le ha dato un calmante per farla riposare, ma per il resto sta bene" – asserì l'anziano preside.

Draco emise un impercettibile sospiro di sollievo. La sua faccia tuttavia era rimasta inespressiva, come sempre. Il Preside lo fissò dritto negli occhi, la preoccupazione non ancora del tutto svanita dall'anziano volto.

"Siete stati fortunati, miei cari ragazzi. Ancora non capisco come abbiano fatto a trovarvi, ma poteva andare molto peggio" – continuò Silente – "Inutile dire che le ricerche della Rosa Nera verranno momentaneamente sospese. La vostra incolumità è ed è stata sempre al primo posto. Ciò vuol dire non vi allontanerete da Hogwarts, per il momento. In ogni caso, per i primi giorni, nessuno sarà messo a conoscenza del vostro ritorno. Questo perché voglio prima assicurarmi che sarete veramente al sicuro qui, una volta rivelata la vostra presenza. Dubito che ci siano spie o infiltrati all'interno della scuola, ma intendo far perlustrare il castello da cima a fondo per eliminare ogni dubbio. Pertanto non tornerete ai vostri rispettivi dormitori, ma ho già predisposto affinché le vostre cose siano portate in cima a una delle torri a ovest. La torre in questione è attualmente in disuso, tempo fa veniva utilizzata per ospitare gli studenti provenienti dalle altre scuole in visita ad Hogwarts. Lì sarete al sicuro."

Il ragazzo annuì, mentre in cuor suo non sapeva se essere felice o arrabbiato all'idea di trascorrere altri giorni in compagnia di Hermione. Se da una parte la prospettiva lo allettava terribilmente, dall'altra la recente scoperta circa i sentimenti che provava per lei rendeva tutto più complicato e difficile. Alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello del vecchio preside. Silente lo stava osservando con una strana espressione negli occhi, come se stesse intuendo i suoi pensieri.

"E per quanto riguarda la Rosa Nera?" – domando Draco, cambiando discorso – "Abbiamo raccolto un po' di materiale in questi giorni e abbiamo fatto alcuni passi avanti. Ancora non sappiamo però se…"

"Non ti devi preoccupare di questo ora" – lo interruppe bonariamente l'altro – "Severus sta esaminando attentamente tutti i vostri appunti e le annotazioni. Ora voi dovete solo cercare di risposare. La Rosa Nera aspetterà. C'è una cosa però che voglio dirti al riguardo. Ho dato un'occhiata veloce alle pergamene che avete portato con voi e devo dire che avete svolto davvero un ottimo lavoro. L'idea di assegnarvi questo delicato compito devo ammettere che mi ha dato un po' da pensare all'inizio, conoscendo i vostri rapporti diciamo poco amichevoli. E invece mi sono dovuto ricredere, e con estrema gioia. Avete lavorato fianco a fianco in maniera ineccepibile. Ma ora basta parlare di queste cose. Sicuramente sarai molto stanco… è meglio che tu vada a dormire. Porta i miei saluti alla signorina Granger e riferiscile che si è dimostrata per l'ennesima volta una studentessa estremamente in gamba ed intelligente"

Il Serpeverde non era affatto contento all'idea di dover abbandonare le ricerche sulla Rosa Nera, ma sapeva benissimo che quando il vecchio si impuntava nulla poteva fargli cambiare idea. E a dire la verità, cominciava effettivamente a sentire la stanchezza accumulata in quella giornata assurda. Avrebbe semmai ripreso il discorso il giorno dopo, decise. Certo che però era snervante essere a poche decine di metri da Blaise e non poterlo salutare. Sapeva già la risposta che Silente gli avrebbe dato, tuttavia ci provò lo stesso.

"C'è una cosa che volevo chiederle" – esordì serio – "Capisco che i nostri compagni non debbano sapere della nostra presenza, ma mi domandavo se almeno Blaise potesse essere avvisato. E' un amico fidato, non aprirebbe bocca con nessuno.."

"Mi spiace Draco, al momento non è possibile. Domani vedrò quello che posso fare per venirti in contro, ma non ti prometto niente. E' una questione seria ragazzi, e come tale va trattata. Sia per quanto riguarda la segretezza della missione, e ancor di più per quanto riguarda la vostra incolumità"

"Capisco" – si limitò a rispondere Malfoy, con palese insofferenza.

Silente non poté fare a meno di abbozzare un sorriso di fronte a quel ragazzo biondo dal temperamento così forte e impulsivo.

  

Hermione salì distrattamente le scale di quella torre a lei sconosciuta, seguendo le indicazioni che le aveva dato la McGranitt pochi minuti prima. Si era risvegliata molto più calma e rilassata e quando la professoressa di Trasfigurazione era venuta a prenderla era stata più che felice di lasciare l'infermeria. Brevemente la McGranitt le aveva spiegato che Silente aveva deciso di tenere gli studenti all'oscuro del ritorno suo e di Malfoy. Lei e Draco avrebbero passato i giorni successivi rintanati in una delle torri non utilizzate, e sebbene morisse dalla voglia di salutare Harry, Ron e Ginny, la professoressa era stata molto chiara al riguardo. Nessuno avrebbe dovuto sapere della loro presenza.

Arrivata in cima alla torre spinse con decisione la pesantissima porta di legno scuro dall'aspetto piuttosto malandato, domandandosi inevitabilmente se Silente li avesse per caso spediti in una delle torri barcollanti e piene di spifferi che si reggevano in piedi per puro miracolo.

Rimase sorpresa nel constatare che l'interno della stanza era al contrario molto accogliente. La prima cosa che notò fu il caminetto acceso e il gradevole tepore che l'avvolse non appena ebbe fatto qualche passo verso di esso. Un grande tappeto copriva quasi l'intero pavimento. Al centro della stanza vi era un divano e due poltrone, in mezzo alle quali era collocato un piccolo tavolino basso. Una porta era presente su ciascuna delle pareti laterali, una terza si trovava sullo stesso lato dell'ingresso, mentre dall'altra parte della stanza troneggiavano due finestre enormi, in pieno stile gotico. Era ormai notte fonda eppure la bufera non accennava minimamente a diminuire – constatò Hermione osservando il turbine di ghiaccio e neve che si agitava al di là del vetro.

"Silente dice che durerà ancora per parecchi giorni" – disse una voce a lei familiare, che parve averle letto nel pensiero.

Hermione si voltò di scatto, notando solo in quel momento il ragazzo alto e biondo appoggiato stancamente al muro. La stanza era illuminata unicamente dal fuoco acceso e lui si trovava nell'angolo più buio.

Draco fece un passo avanti, la sigaretta tra le labbra, mentre la osservava con un'espressione indecifrabile – "E così la convivenza forzata continua anche qua"

"Già" – rispose titubante la ragazza.

Un silenzio carico di tensione scese su di loro.

"Tu come stai?" – domandò Draco di punto in bianco qualche minuto dopo.

"B-bene, grazie. In fondo non era niente…voglio dire, ero solo un po' stanca…e scossa." – Non capiva perché si sentiva così a disagio. Quel pomeriggio ridevano e scherzavano come vecchi amici, per non parlare poi di tutte le volte in cui si erano lasciati andare a contatti molto più intimi e profondi. Poi era scoppiato l'inferno, ma lui le era rimasto vicino, tenendola tra le braccia per tutto il tempo e portandola al sicuro dentro le mura del castello. E ora, che il pericolo era passato, lui sembrava stranamente così distaccato. Così freddo. E il fatto che adesso fosse consapevole di amarlo di certo non aiutava, anzi. Il suo atteggiamento la feriva più di quanto avesse mai potuto credere.

Che fosse solo frutto della sua immaginazione? Forse le sue erano tutte paranoie…

Decise di provare a intavolare una tranquilla conversazione – "Dove danno quelle porte?" – domandò indicando le due pareti laterali della stanza.

Lui spense la sigaretta ormai consumata ed espirò il fumo che si dissolse nell'aria in cerchi concentrici prima di risponderle – "Nelle camere da letto. Quella invece" – asserì indicando la porta vicino all'entrata – "è la stanza da bagno."

Così c'erano due camere da letto, rifletté la Grifondoro. Questo non faceva altro che peggiorare la situazione. Ma forse Draco le avrebbe proposto di dividere la stessa stanza…

"Scegli pure quella che preferisci. Per me una vale l'altra." – la voce atona del biondino interruppe i suoi pensieri provocandole una stretta al cuore. Decisamente non era una sua paranoia. Lui aveva qualcosa…sembrava quasi arrabbiato. Ma perché? Che diavolo gli aveva fatto?

  

Draco si maledì per l'ennesima volta per il tono freddo con cui le aveva risposto. Tuttavia non riusciva a fare altrimenti. Scoprire di amarla così, all'improvviso, era stato un duro colpo. Si sentiva estremamente vulnerabile in quel momento, e come al solito anni e anni di esperienza l'avevano portato a barricarsi dietro a una facciata di fredda indifferenza.

Per il momento era meglio evitarla, si disse. Se non fosse stato tanto sconvolto avrebbe riso della situazione: lui, il Principe di Serpeverde che scappava di fronte a una Grifondoro. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto….lui no di certo, almeno fino a qualche ora prima.

Fece qualche passo in direzione di una camera.

"Dove vai?" – chiese la ragazza.

Lui nemmeno si girò a guardarla – "Sono stanco, Granger. Me ne vado a letto." – rispose con voce strascicata. Sentiva gli occhi di Hermione fissi su di sé, avevano lo stesso effetto di due lame taglienti.

La porta era ormai a un metro da lui. Era salvo…

"Aspetta!" – La voce della Grifondoro alle sue spalle lo freddò.

Ti prego – pensò Draco tra sé e sé – non adesso. Sta' zitta, Hermione. Per favore.

  

"Aspetta!"

Hermione non aveva idea del motivo che l'aveva spinta a richiamarlo, ma non riusciva a sopportare l'idea che lui se ne andasse così, lasciando quell'immenso vuoto tra di loro.

Il biondo si fermò, la mano già tesa verso la maniglia della porta. Non si voltò.

"Che c'è?" – rispose brusco.

"Io…" – iniziò lei, senza sapere bene cosa dire – "Oh, insomma, potresti anche voltarti mentre ti parlo!" – sbottò infastidita dal suo comportamento.

Un secondo dopo Hermione si ritrovò a fissare due specchi d'argento incredibilmente gelidi. Quasi si pentì di averglielo chiesto.

"Che c'è?" – ripeté Draco, palesemente scocciato.

"Dimmelo tu" – replicò sostenendo il suo sguardo.

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio – "Per come la vedo io, assolutamente niente"

"Ed è per colpa di un _assolutamente niente_ che ti stai comportando così?" – Hermione aveva un disperato bisogno di chiarire la situazione.

"Parli a vanvera" – affermò il Serpeverde con aria annoiata – "E io sono stanco". Fece per chiudere nuovamente quell'incresciosa conversazione ma ancora una volta la Grifondoro glielo impedì.

Hermione era ormai al limite. Accidenti a lui – pensò - Perché fa così? Non vede come sto da cani? No, probabilmente non gliene frega un cavolo!

Sentì le lacrime salirle agli occhi e fece di tutto per fermarle, inutilmente. Incapace di trattenersi diede voce alla domanda che la tormentava da quando si era risvegliata.

"Perché mi hai detto quella cosa?" – La domanda era decisamente vaga, ma il lampo che gli vide balenare negli occhi fu la conferma del fatto che lui aveva capito benissimo a cosa si stava riferendo.

Interminabili secondo di assoluto silenzio pesante come un macigno.

Poi, improvvisamente, messo di fronte a quelle sue stesse parole, piene di verità ma sfuggitegli per caso, il rinomato autocontrollo di Draco Malfoy si spezzò.

"Ma si può sapere che cazzo vuoi da me?" – esplose lui, con una furia che contrastava in modo impressionante con la calma che aveva ostentato fino a un attimo prima.

Si avvicinò minaccioso a lei, guardandola con occhi che parevano capaci di incenerire qualsiasi cosa. Hermione rimase spiazzata per un momento davanti a quella reazione esagerata. Dopotutto, mica lo aveva insultato – si disse.

Prima la feriva con la sua indifferenza e ora le urlava contro. Non era giusto, non se lo meritava. Questa consapevolezza ebbe il potere di infiammarle il sangue nelle vene, facendola arrabbiare a sua volta.

"Cosa voglio da te? Beh, per cominciare voglio una risposta! E la voglio subito!" – sbraitò di rimando.

"Non ti devo alcuna risposta, hai capito? Nessuna!" – saltò su lui, alterandosi - se possibile – ancora di più.

"Si, invece!" – insistette lei caparbia.

"E cosa te lo fa credere? Sono solo affari miei! MIEI! – ribadì con il volto distorto dall'ira.

"Ti sbagli! Sono anche affari miei!" – Hermione era troppo incavolata per badare al tono alto della propria voce. Troppo incavolata per fermarsi a pensare che di quel passo li avrebbero sentiti fin nei sotterranei.

"E da quando in qua lo sarebbero? Eh?" – sibilò lui velenoso.

"Dal momento in cui ho capito di essermi innam…" - sbottò Hermione, che chiuse immediatamente la bocca di scatto, senza concludere la frase. Si morse un labbro con forza, facendolo quasi sanguinare. Nella foga del momento si era lasciata sfuggire una verità che avrebbe fatto bene a tacere.

Draco si bloccò all'istante. I lineamenti del volto ancora tirati, gli occhi lampeggianti. Guardava dritto davanti a sé, dritto negli occhi di lei. Ma in realtà non vedeva niente. In quel momento nella sua mente c'era il caos più totale.

Non era stupido, e sapeva che le sue orecchie funzionavano perfettamente. Ma quella frase lasciata a metà era troppo, troppo assurda per essere vera.

"Voglio che tu mi dica il perché di quelle parole, Draco" – tornò alla carica lei, la voce decisamente più calma.

"Ripetilo" – ordinò serio lui, ignorando del tutto la sua richiesta, come se non l'avesse nemmeno sentita.

Le stava per caso chiedendo di concludere la frase lasciata in sospeso? – si domandò Hermione allibita - "No. Prima voglio una risposta. Me la devi" – insistette lei – "Perché, Draco?

"L'ho detto così, tanto per dire. Eri agitata, ti ho detto la prima cosa che mi è passata per la testa" – Freddo, duro, spietato. Una voce difficilmente riconducibile a quella di un essere umano.

Hermione sentì il suo cuore spezzarsi in due. Sanguinava, sanguinava dentro. Le lacrime tornarono silenziosamente a scivolarle lungo le guance. Abbassò lo sguardo prima di mormorare – "E' la verità?". La voce le tremava e dentro di sé si malediva per quell'ulteriore domanda appena sfuggitale dalle labbra. Quello era autolesionismo – si disse – autolesionismo puro.

Draco guardò il capo chino di lei, cercando con tutto se stesso di ignorare il dolore lancinante che sentiva poco sopra lo stomaco. Non doveva cedere – si disse – Per quanto odiasse farlo, non aveva altra scelta. Una vita vissuta a mantenere alte le proprie barriere era qualcosa che non si dimenticava da un giorno con l'altro. Eppure, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, per la prima volta in vita sua Draco Malfoy fallì.

"No"

Un monosillabo che sembrava essergli stato strappato direttamente dal cuore.

Hermione sollevò la testa di scatto, incontrando con lo sguardo le iridi chiare di lui. Aprì la bocca per parlare ma non ne uscì alcun suono. E l'attimo dopo non ebbe più importanza, perché le labbra della serpe bionda si erano posate sulle sue, mentre la stringeva forte a sé in un abbraccio carico di parole non dette.

Si separarono solo quando la carenza di ossigeno si fece insostenibile. Draco appoggiò la sua fronte su quella della ragazza e chiuse gli occhi.

"Ripetilo" – le ordinò, la voce roca e sensuale.

"Mi sono innamorata di te" – Fu poco più di un sussurro, ma lui dovette averlo sentito comunque – constatò Hermione – perché lo vide, sempre ad occhi chiusi, curvare le labbra in un curioso ghigno, quasi un sorriso.

Draco rimase in silenzio. Hermione rifiutò di sentirsi annientata per il fatto che non avesse detto a sua volta di amarla anche lui. Iniziava a capire il motivo della sua sfuriata di poco prima, a percepire il tormento che lì per lì non aveva colto nella sua voce. E aveva sentito le sue forti braccia stringersi maggiormente attorno a sé e il battito accelerato del suo cuore quando un secondo prima gli aveva finalmente ripetuto ciò che provava.

Le bastava. Quei piccoli gesti valevano più di mille parole. Certo non le sarebbe spiaciuto sentire quelle due paroline uscire dalle sue labbra, ma stava parlando di Draco Malfoy. Lui era fatto così. Forse l'avrebbe fatto in futuro, o forse non glielo avrebbe mai detto. Ma poco importava. Fare breccia nel cuore del Principe delle Serpi non era certo cosa da poco. E a Hermione Granger, solo quello importava.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITOLO 15 – IL SEGRETO DI DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY**

  

I due ragazzi stesi sul divano separarono le loro labbra dopo l'ennesimo bacio infuocato. Hermione aveva il fiato corto, mentre Draco la guardava con occhi brucianti. La ragazza posò le mani sulle spalle di lui e, sicura del suo amore, lo spinse via.

"Ma cosa…" – borbottò il Serpeverde, preso alla sprovvista.

"Io vado a letto" – annunciò con finta indifferenza, alzandosi dal divano senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.

Draco rimase un po' perplesso – "Da sola?"

"Dipende"

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio. Un gesto istintivo che lo rendeva ancora più sexy di quanto già non fosse.

"Da cosa?"

Un sorriso malizioso si dipinse sulle labbra della bella Grifondoro – "Da quanto ci impieghi a raggiungermi…" – E senza indugiare oltre si mise a correre verso la camera da letto, ridacchiando dell'espressione di lui.

Draco si alzò di scatto e riuscì ad afferrarla mentre allungava una mano verso il pomello della porta. La strinse forte a sé, sollevandola tra le braccia e aprendo con un calcio la porta per poi trascinarla all'interno della stanza.

"Te l'ho già detto più di una volta che non ti conviene sfidarmi, Mezzosangue" – ghignò divertito – "Finisce sempre che vinco io…"

"E cosa pensi di aver vinto questa volta?" – sussurrò lei con voce sensuale, mentre veniva posata senza troppe cerimonie sul grande letto a due piazze.

"Oh, qualcosa mi verrà in mente…" – le sussurrò all'orecchio, stendendosi sopra di lei e mordendole il lobo in un modo che Hermione trovò estremamente eccitante. Con gesti lenti ed esperti le sbottonò la camicetta, baciando ogni centimetro di pelle che man mano scopriva. Gliela sfilò e la gettò a terra, sul tappeto. Presto la gonna della ragazza fece la stessa fine. Hermione si ritrovò così in mutandine e reggiseno. Draco rimase a contemplare a lungo quei due minuscoli indumenti di pizzo blu cobalto: era stupenda, sembrava una visione. Una visione dannatamente sexy ed eccitante.

Hermione sorrise, imbarazzata dallo sguardo bruciante di lui. Allungò le mani verso la cintura del biondo, cominciando a slacciargliela mentre lui si sfilava il maglione. Le mani le tremavano per l'emozione. Draco se ne accorse, e pensò che in un' altra occasione probabilmente si sarebbe divertito a prenderla in giro per questo. Ma in quel preciso momento non aveva voglia di ridere. Sentiva il desiderio bruciargli in ogni angolo del corpo. Voleva lei, nient'altro.

Ben presto non ci fu più alcun indumento a separare i loro corpi frementi. Draco la penetrò con un'urgenza mai provata prima, entrando in lei con un unico colpo sicuro, ed Hermione intrecciò le gambe sui suoi fianchi, trattenendo il respiro.

Dopo un attimo lo lasciò andare in un lungo gemito di piacere. Il suo desiderio era così evidente e profondo da farlo impazzire. I suoi occhi, cupi come il mare in tempesta, scintillavano nella penombra della stanza silenziosa. L'unico suono era quello dei loro corpi che sfregavano contro le lenzuola e il cigolio delle molle del letto mentre lui affondava dentro di lei.

Fremendo, mentre il piacere si faceva sempre più intenso, Draco le afferrò i polsi immobilizzandola sotto si sé.

"Mi stai uccidendo" – gemette Hermione.

"Guardami, non chiudere gli occhi. Guardami. Guardami!"

Lei si inarcò, facendo aderire i propri fianchi ai suoi, e gli conficcò le unghie nella schiena mentre gli mordeva il collo e le spalle, incapace di dominare le grida di piacere che si sprigionavano dalla sua gola. Lui si spinse il lei, ancora e ancora, stringendole i fianchi fino a trovare il ritmo per far giungere entrambi all'esplosione del piacere.

"Non…fermarti" – mormorò Hermione, lasciandosi andare ai sussulti frenetici dell'estasi.

Lui si irrigidì e ricadde su di lei, scosso a sua volta da un piacere violento, quasi straziante.

Col respiro ansante e il battito del cuore che tornava pian piano alla normalità Hermione guardò gli occhi del ragazzo che amava così profondamente come non avrebbe mai amato nessun altro.

"Ho creduto di morire…" – sussurrò, la voce ancora stravolta dalle intense emozioni provate.

Lui sorresse il suo sguardo, e sembrò perdersi in quelle spettacolari iridi auree – "Lo so. Anch'io."

"Non è stato così…le altre volte" – Hermione intendeva dire che mai aveva provato sensazioni così profonde, che aveva avvertito l'unione delle loro anime, oltre che dei loro corpi. Ma era ancora troppo sconvolta per riuscire ad esprimersi meglio. Tuttavia lui parve capire perfettamente ciò che intendeva dire.

"E abbiamo appena cominciato" – sussurrò Draco baciandola.

Lei si ritrasse per guardarlo meglio – "Davvero?"

"Davvero" – ripeté il biondino, e riprese a muoversi dentro di lei, fino a quando scoprì di essere di nuovo pronto, in preda a un desiderio che lo lasciava senza fiato.

"Ti amo" – gli bisbiglio Hermione all'orecchio, quasi senza voce per il piacere che le provocavano i suoi movimenti.

A quelle parole Draco le regalò il sorriso più bello che avesse mai regalato a qualcuno. Le loro bocche si unirono, e i suoi movimenti si fecero più decisi, più prolungati, più rallentati, fino a che lei non fu percorsa da brividi di piacere, in ogni centimetro del suo corpo.

Di colpo lui si voltò di schiena, trascinandola con sé. Le afferrò i fianchi per insegnarle come muoversi.

"Sei bellissima" – le sussurrò rauco.

Lei sospirò, serrò le labbra e si mosse fino a che non trovò il ritmo giusto, l'intensità giusta, che lo lasciarono senza fiato. Il piacere penetrò a morsi nei loro corpi e non ci fu più posto per i pensieri, per le parole, per niente.

Più tardi, tra le braccia di lui, si sorprese nello scoprire che le lenzuola non erano bruciacchiate e che i cuscini non avevano preso fuoco.

  

Mentre la bufera continuava ad imperversare fuori dalla finestra due studenti giacevano appagati avvolti in un groviglio di lenzuola. Hermione era sdraiata su un fianco, rivolta verso Draco che se ne stava disteso a pancia in giù con un braccio muscoloso allungato verso di lei e la mano elegante immersa nei suoi soffici boccoli color cioccolato, intento ad attorcigliarseli tranquillamente attorno alle dita.

La Grifondoro teneva una gamba intrecciata a quelle del ragazzo, e da qualche minuto contemplava silenziosamente le sottili cicatrici che deturpavano la schiena altrimenti perfetta del Serpeverde.

Draco teneva gli occhi chiusi, e quando dopo un po' sollevò le palpebre si accorse che lei lo stava guardando. Con un sospiro profondo si voltò sulla schiena, appoggiandosi un braccio sulla fronte e tirandosela vicina con l'altro. Hermione si accoccolò contro di lui, posando la testa sul suo torace ed inspirando il profumo inebriante della sua pelle.

Draco richiuse gli occhi. Ciò che stava per dirle andava contro a tutto ciò che tempo prima si era ripromesso di fare. A parte lui, solo Blaise sapeva. Glielo aveva raccontato la mattina dopo, mentre l'amico tamponava la sua schiena sanguinante con un panno bagnato. Da quel giorno non una sola parola era più uscita dalle sue labbra riguardo a quanto era successo.

E ora stava per ripercorrere con la memoria quella dannata notte di qualche anno prima. Gli avrebbe fatto male rivivere quel doloroso ricordo, già lo sapeva. Ma lo avrebbe fatto lo stesso. Per lei. Perché l'amava. E perché si era donata a lui, completamente. Cuore, corpo e anima.

Lui non era stato capace di dar voce a ciò che aveva nel cuore, come invece aveva fatto lei. Ma voleva darle lo stesso qualcosa in cambio. Qualcosa che aveva sempre preferito tenere per sé, lontano da tutto e da tutti, celato sotto quella maschera da purosangue ricco, arrogante e viziato che portava ormai da sette lunghi anni. Quello che provava per lei, Hermione glielo aveva letto negli occhi. Quegli stessi occhi chiari e gelidi che si tramutavano in due specchi di piombo fuso quando l'aveva tra le braccia.

Ma voleva andare oltre, farle sapere chi era veramente Draco Lucius Malfoy. Perché glielo doveva. E perché voleva che lei conoscesse tutto di lui, il bello e il brutto. E forse anche perché cominciava a sperare che si, lei si, avrebbe potuto capirlo.

  

La voce di Draco risuonò bassa, rompendo il silenzio che era calato nella stanza.

"Ricordi quando sul treno hanno verificato la nostra identità con i coccinoleonti?" – esordì, non sapendo bene da che parte cominciare.

"Mhn…" – rispose distrattamente Hermione, che stava lentamente scivolando nel dormiveglia.

"Ricordi che il tizio addetto al controllo ha affermato che si trovano solo in una determinata zona, molto distante da Hogwarts?"

La risposta della Grifondoro fu la stessa di poco prima.

"Beh, stanno in un posto che si chiama Kysenshire. Lì avevo già visti, anni fa, quando ci sono stato con mia madre"

L'accenno a Narcissa Malfoy fece spalancare di colpo gli occhi della ragazza. Tuttavia rimase immobile, la testa appoggiata al petto di lui. Sentiva il cuore di Draco battere un po' più velocemente. Il Serpeverde non parlava mai della sua famiglia. Hermione non sapeva bene cosa fare, temeva che un suo piccolo gesto sbagliato avrebbe allontanato nuovamente il biondino. Così non fece niente, rimanendo silenziosamente in ascolto.

"Ci andavamo sempre, d'estate, quando mio padre era lontano per lavoro. I Malfoy possedevano una piccola tenuta in quella zona. Non era niente di che, se paragonato alle altre proprietà della mia famiglia, ma a lei piaceva parecchio, forse perché, stranamente, non era cupa e fredda come Malfoy Manor" – continuò Draco, la voce bassa ma ferma – "Non ci passavamo molto tempo, a volte un paio di settimane, altre anche un mese. Mia madre adorava quel posto, passava le giornate a dipingere accanto a una grande vetrata. Perlopiù si trattava di paesaggi, ma ogni tanto si dedicava anche ai ritratti. Ricordo che una volta tentò di farmene uno, ma fu presto costretta a desistere: non c'era verso di farmi star fermo, sbuffavo per tutto il tempo e scalpitavo dalla voglia di andare a giocare con lucertole e lombrichi. Avrò avuto si e no cinque anni."

Hermione sorrise inevitabilmente cercando di immaginarsi un bambino biondo dagli occhi azzurri, con un'espressione insofferente che lei conosceva fin troppo bene dipinta sul volto.

"Lucertole? Ma allora eri proprio destinato a finire tra le Serpi" – commentò la Grifondoro, nel tentativo di allentare un po' la tensione che percepiva nei muscoli irrigiditi del ragazzo.

Lui gliene fu grato – "Già. Siamo subito entrati in perfetta sintonia" – ghignò divertito.

L'attimo dopo era tornato serio – "Crescendo, tentò pure di insegnarmi a dipingere. Ma a dire la verità non ero molto portato, o quantomeno non come lei. Al contrario fui molto più felice quando, verso i sette anni, iniziò a darmi lezioni di pianoforte. Come nel disegno, anche in quello era molto brava. Ricordo che passavamo intere giornate seduti davanti a uno spettacolare pianoforte a coda lunga, nero e lucido come le ali di un corvo. Pur essendo una proprietà dei Malfoy, la villa non era molto grande, niente di esagerato o sontuoso, con una miriade di stanze vuote e fredde e lunghi corridoi dall'aspetto tetro. Anzi, a dire la verità era piuttosto piccola, ma molto, molto solare. Forse rispecchiava più il suo carattere che il mio. Indubbiamente. Il pianoforte in questione occupava quasi tutta la stanza in cui era situato. Una specie di soggiorno, le cui pareti erano costituite da immense vetrate dalle quali si poteva scorgere il giardino e il bosco circostante. E quando col passare degli anni imparai a suonare discretamente, lei amava passare ore e ore seduta in silenzio sul divano, ad ascoltare la sua musica preferita. Un notturno, di Chopin."

Hermione percepì una nota triste nella voce di Draco, mentre le raccontava quelle cose. Ripensò a qualche settimana prima, la sera prima del ballo al Diamond Hotel. Quando avevano incontrato Matt e Melody, in quella sala dove aveva visto lo sguardo di Draco posarsi sul pianoforte che troneggiava in fondo alla stanza. Ricordò le sue parole.

"_Bel pianoforte" – disse distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri._

"_Già"_

"_Lo sai suonare?"_

"_Si"_

"_Allora ne avrai senza dubbio uno a casa, magari anche più grande e più bello di questo"_

"_L'avevo, anni fa"_

"_Perché parli al passato? Non ce l'hai piu'?"_

"_L'ho bruciato" – rispose con voce atona, voltandosi a guardare altrove._

Hermione rabbrividì impercettibilmente. Aveva un brutto presentimento. Cosa era successo per spingerlo a un gesto del genere? Non poteva chiederglielo, anche se la tentazione era forte. Non per curiosità, ma per capire. Per capirlo. Ciò nonostante era conscia che una domanda del genere avrebbe sortito l'effetto contrario, e lui si sarebbe chiuso di nuovo come un riccio.

"Ha l'aria di essere una musica molto triste" - affermò la Grifondoro, che conosceva benissimo quel compositore.

"Può darsi" - convenne lui.

Poi riprese a parlare. Ora arrivava la parte più difficile, si disse. Cominciava già a percepire uno strano dolore a livello del cuore. Non una fitta improvvisa, piuttosto una sorta di vecchia ferita mai completamente rimarginata.

"Il resto dell'anno lo passavamo a Malfoy Manor. E lì, tutto era diverso. Quando iniziai a frequentare Hogwarts tornavo solo per le vacanze, ma la situazione era praticamente la stessa" - Draco respirò a fondo prima di continuare - "Mio padre era spesso a casa, rinchiuso nel suo studio, impegnato in riunioni con maghi di dubbia provenienza"

"Dei Mangiamorte, in poche parole" - specificò con un ghigno ironico pieno di amarezza. Hermione alzò un attimo la testa, così da poter guardare in quei bellissimi occhi color argento, ora pieni di tristezza. Le faceva male vederlo così. Avrebbe dato chissà che per vedere di nuovo il sorriso spuntare su quelle soffici labbra. Ma capì che non era ancora il momento. Draco sembrava deciso ad andare fino in fondo alla questione. Come se ormai fosse inevitabile. Lo guardò silenziosamente ancora per un attimo, poi appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, invitandolo tacitamente a proseguire.

Passarono alcuni minuti,dopodiché il Serpeverde si decise a continuare - "Mia madre non era felice. Chi mai avrebbe potuto esserlo, dovendo abitare sotto lo stesso tetto di Lucius Malfoy? Lui era freddo, duro e insensibile. Con me, e ancor più con lei. Non tollerava la minima critica o obiezione. Era crudele, a volte spietato. E la picchiava." - mormorò, la voce leggermente incrinata sull'ultima parola - "Anche con me non si risparmiava, ma cercava di non andarci giù troppo pesantemente. Dopotutto gli servivo, ero il suo unico erede. Si limitava a lanciarmi qualche cruciatus, di tanto in tanto. Le motivazioni erano varie...un brutto voto a scuola, una partita di Quidditch persa, dei punti tolti alla mia Casa, una minima esitazione ad obbedire a un suo qualsiasi ordine…" - concluse il ragazzo, il bel volto distorto dal palese odio che provava nei confronti del genitore.

La Grifondoro sentì le lacrime salirle agli occhi a quelle parole, ma si sforzò di trattenerle. Come si poteva essere così crudeli ed insensibili nei confronti del proprio figlio? Non riusciva a capacitarsene.

"Mia madre era costretta a mostrarsi fredda e distaccata nei miei confronti, poiché lui aboliva ogni genere di manifestazione di affetto. Sono stato cresciuto secondo il principio secondo il quale esprimere i propri sentimenti era un chiaro segno di debolezza" - Draco sentiva il nodo alla gola farsi via via più soffocante. Hermione cominciava a capire molte cose di lui. Si sentì improvvisamente in colpa. Lei era stata fortunata, aveva avuto un'infanzia felice e due genitori che l'amavano. Lui no. Ad Hogwarts aveva molti amici che la sostenevano e le stavano vicino. Lui era solo, poteva contare soltanto su Zabini. La cosa che la faceva stare peggio però era ripensare a quanto spesso aveva gioito delle vittorie di Grifondoro, facendo pesare il più possibile a Draco la sconfitta dei Serpeverde con frecciatine e commenti ironici vari. Si vergognava profondamente della sua superficialità...una partita persa per Draco significava qualcosa di molto peggio di un paio di battutine fastidiose. E nessuno lo sapeva - pensò Hermione, sgomenta. Lui continuava a palesare la sua solita algida indifferenza di fronte a tutti. Istintivamente accentuò la stretta del suo braccio attorno alla vita del biondino, sentendo il bisogno di dimostrargli che gli era vicina, che non era solo. E che, per quanto la riguardava, non lo sarebbe più stato.

Draco smise di parlare per un po', e il silenzio scese nuovamente su di loro. La Grifondoro non sapeva che il peggio doveva ancora venire. Con la mente lui tornò dolorosamente indietro a quella notte. La notte in cui il tutto suo mondo era crollato in mille pezzi.

Fu come risucchiato da un mare di ricordi, e si ritrovò a rivivere quella scena che rammentava fin nei minimi particolari. Con gli occhi guardava dritto davanti a sé, verso l'imponente armadio in fondo alla parete. Ma non lo vedeva. Non si trovava più in cima a una delle torri di Hogwarts, nella camera da letto che divideva con Hermione Granger, ma aveva di nuovo 14 anni, e davanti a sé vedeva le pareti scure e lugubri dello studio di suo padre.

I muscoli tesi fino allo spasimo, Draco Malfoy diede voce all'orrore che gli si parava di fronte.

  

_FLASHBACK_

"_No!" – La voce chiara e decisa di Narcissa Black in Malfoy echeggiò nella grande stanza, seguita da un lungo silenzio innaturale._

_L'uomo dai lunghi capelli biondi si voltò lentamente, fissando con i suoi occhi di ghiaccio il volto pallido della moglie._

"_Hai detto?" – La voce di Lucius Malfoy era terribilmente calma e controllata._

_Narcissa si fece forza, anche se dentro di sé si sentiva morire. Ma questa volta non si sarebbe piegata al suo volere. Non quando c'era in gioco la vita di quel ragazzino biondo dagli occhi argentati che li stava fissando con occhi sgranati e preoccupati. Suo figlio. Draco._

_Il cuore del giovane biondino cominciò a battere furiosamente per la paura. Conosceva suo padre abbastanza da sapere che un tale affronto non sarebbe di certo rimasto impunito._

_Era stato convocato dal padre subito dopo cena. E lì, nel suo studio, l'incubo che da tempo tormentava le sue notti era diventato realtà. Sarebbe diventato un Mangiamorte, proprio come lui. Volente o nolente. E aveva solo 14 anni…_

_Lucius si era dimostrato ferreo nella sua decisione: di lì a qualche settimana un simbolo di morte sarebbe stato impresso indelebilmente sul braccio sinistro del suo unico figlio. Il Marchio Nero._

_Narcissa aveva intuito che quella sera c'era qualcosa di strano, qualcosa che non andava. Più del solito. Ed era entrata nello studio del marito proprio nel bel mezzo della discussione. Aveva sempre temuto che quel giorno sarebbe arrivato, prima o poi. Ed era rabbrividita all'istante per l'orrore._

_Ora Draco guardava con occhi colmi di ansia la madre. Temeva per lei. Ma forse, se non avesse aggiunto altro…_

"_Madre…" – sussurrò, sperando in tal modo di convincerla a lasciar perdere il discorso._

_Narcissa lo ignorò, troppo concentrata a sostenere lo sguardo gelido del marito - "Lui non diventerà un Mangiamorte. Non ti permetterò di rovinare la sua vita come hai rovinato la mia"_

_Gli occhi dell'uomo si strinsero fino a divenire due fessure taglienti, poi curvò le labbra sottili in un ghigno sarcastico – "Non mi pare di aver chiesto la tua opinione, mia cara" – sibilò, calcando con cattiveria sulle ultime parole – "Il mio erede entrerà a far parte dei seguaci dell'Oscuro Signore tra due settimane a partire da oggi" – decretò freddamente_

"_Non sarò mai il servo di un assassino!" – ribatté Draco, trovando nel coraggio della madre la forza per ribellarsi al volere del padre._

_Lucius spostò con studiata tranquillità lo sguardo sul figlio, per poi sorridere, con cattiveria – "Ne sei sicuro?"_

_E prima che Draco avesse modo di rispondere puntò la bacchetta verso il sangue del suo sangue – "Crucio!"_

_Draco cade in ginocchio, contorcendosi per il dolore, così forte da risultare quasi insopportabile._

"_Allora, Draco, sei ancora dello stesso parere?" – domandò Lucius, una punta di sadico divertimento nella voce._

"_Basta! Smettila!" – urlava intanto Narcissa, mentre copiose lacrime le rigavano le guance diafane di fronte a quella vista straziante – "Ti prego, Lucius…..ti prego…"_

_Lui la ignorò, continuando a fissare il figlio che si mordeva a sangue le labbra per impedirsi di urlare dal dolore._

"_N-non riuscirai a f-farmi cambiare i-idea" – Draco strinse i denti così forte da sentirli scricchiolare. Doveva resistere - si disse, in un veloce lampo di lucidità. Non gli avrebbe mai dato quella soddisfazione. Avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo per riuscire a marchiarlo. _

"_Mi stai sfidando?" – L'uomo stava letteralmente godendo della sofferenza che gli leggeva chiaramente negli occhi – "Pensavo che ormai avessi imparato la lezione, figlio mio"_

_Detto questo spostò fulmineamente la bacchetta verso la moglie, che presa alla sprovvista non riuscì a trattenere un grido di dolore._

_Draco giaceva a terra, sfinito. La testa gli scoppiava, le terminazione nervose devastate. Ancora intontito, sentì le urla della madre spaccargli i timpani delle orecchie. Si alzò barcollando. Narcissa continuava a contorcersi sotto la terribile maledizione. Non un'ombra di pietà era presente negli occhi di ghiaccio di Lucius Malfoy._

_Draco si gettò sul padre, senza riflettere. Mai nella sua vita aveva osato tanto. Nessuno, nemmeno Narcissa, si era mai permesso di alzare un dito sul braccio destro di Voldemort. Suo padre aveva ucciso per molto, molto meno. Ma in quel momento il ragazzino si rifiutò di pensarci. Nella sua testa le grida di Narcissa rimbombavano senza sosta. Doveva fermarlo, a qualunque costo. _

_Per la prima volta in vita sua Lucius Malfoy fu preso alla sprovvista. Non molto, ma quanto bastava perché Draco riuscisse a spostare il braccio che reggeva la bacchetta, ponendo fine alla tortura della madre. L'uomo riprese velocemente il controllo della situazione, colpendo il figlio con il bastone che teneva nell'altra mano a livello del torace, mandandolo a sbattere violentemente contro il muro. Draco si accasciò sul pavimento con un gemito._

_Narcissa nel frattempo aveva approfittato dell'attimo di distrazione del marito, e aveva sfoderato a sua volta la bacchetta, puntandola dritta verso il petto di lui. _

_Lucius era livido di rabbia per il fatto che la situazione gli fosse sfuggita di mano. Narcissa distolse velocemente lo sguardo da Draco e puntò gli occhi dritti in quelli del marito. Lui si stupì dello sguardo di lei, carico d'odio come non aveva mai visto prima. E comprese all'istante cosa stava per fare. La vide aprire la bocca per pronunciare la più terribile delle maledizioni senza perdono._

_Senza sapere che con quel gesto stava segnando in modo irreversibile il suo destino, l'anticipò – "Avada Kedavra!"_

_Fu un attimo._

_Il corpo aggraziato ed elegante di Narcissa Black si accasciò sul pavimento, gli occhi vitrei ancora fissi in quelli del marito._

_Il tempo parve fermarsi. Poi, all'improvviso, l'urlo disumano di Draco Malfoy squarciò il silenzio._

_Strisciò faticosamente verso di lei, scuotendola per le spalle e chiamandola a voce alta, pur sapendo che non gli avrebbe mai più risposto. Un dolore atroce gli trafisse il petto, facendogli sanguinare il cuore. Una lacrima gli rigò la guancia, cadendo poi sulla mano di Narcissa, bagnando l'anello che portava sulla mano destra, identico a quello del figlio. Quella fu la prima e l'ultima volta che Draco Malfoy pianse._

_Lucius era rimasto per un attimo pietrificato alla vista del volto della moglie irrigidito dalla morte. Non aveva avuto intenzione di ucciderla, ma aveva perso il controllo di sé stesso. Una rabbia feroce si fece strada in lui, unita a un profondo e crescente odio nei confronti dell'essere che lui stesso aveva generato. Agguantò Draco per il collo, trascinandolo sul pavimento per qualche metro, lontano dal corpo inerme di Narcissa. Gli strappò con forza la camicia e, presa la frusta che teneva sempre a portata di mano, sfogò la sua ira sulla schiena liscia e perfetta del ragazzo._

_Draco resistette a lungo, troppo scosso dalla recente perdita per sentire il dolore provocato dai colpi sferzanti che si abbattevano sulla sua pelle diafana. Si sentiva completamente svuotato. Improvvisamente le pareti della stanza cominciarono a girare vorticosamente attorno a lui. L'immagine di sua madre che lo fissava con uno sguardo carico di parole non dette, prima di alzare la bacchetta e puntarla verso il marito, fu l'ultima cosa che vide. Poi svenne._

_FINE FLASHBACK_

  

Un gemito sommesso riportò Draco alla realtà. Hermione singhiozzava stretta a lui, la testa nell'incavo del suo collo. Piangeva, per lui. Calde lacrime salate sfuggivano dalle sue palpebre socchiuse. Furono come un balsamo per le sue invisibili ferite. Per una volta Draco non fu infastidito da quella reazione. Perché quella della ragazza non era pietà. Piangeva perché lo aveva capito. In un raro moto di tenerezza le asciugò le lacrime con i pollici, carezzandole i capelli nel tentativo di calmarla.

Hermione fu scossa da singulti ancora piu' forti. Strinse il braccio che circondava la vita del Serpeverde con tutta la forza che aveva. La cosa aveva dell'assurdo - pensò inevitabilmente - lui, che le aveva appena mostrato il suo inferno personale, la stava consolando, quando avrebbe dovuto essere l'esatto contrario.

Draco aspettò qualche minuto prima di terminare il suo racconto, un po' per darle modo di calmarsi, ma anche perché lui stesso aveva bisogno di recuperare la sua solita lucidità.

Quando finalmente la Grifondoro si fu acquietata tra le sue braccia, riprese a parlare, con voce più fredda e distaccata rispetto a poco prima - "Mio padre sfruttò alcune vecchie conoscenze al Ministero, persone che ancora si facevano influenzare dal potere insito nel cognome Malfoy, e la versione ufficiale fu che mia madre si era tolta la vita in seguito a un forte attacco depressivo. Anche se l'avessi denunciato, non sarebbe mai finito ad Azkaban con l'accusa di omicidio. Dopotutto, era la sua parola contro la mia, il grande e potente Lucius Malfoy contro un ragazzino quattordicenne"

Hermione ricordava perfettamente quando i giornali avevano riportato la notizia della morte di Narcissa Malfoy. Allora aveva provato un po' di pena per quella bellissima donna costretta a vivere sotto lo stesso tetto di quei due maghi biondi, uno più gelido dell'altro. Adesso invece, oltre a una comprensibile tristezza per il destino crudele che si era abbattuto sulla donna, sentiva una grande ammirazione nei confronti della madre di Draco, il cui gesto disperato per amore del proprio figlio le ricordava molto Lily Potter, la madre di Harry.

La voce del biondino interruppe le sue riflessioni - "La mattina dopo, quando mi svegliai, Blaise era accanto a me, cercando di rimediare allo scempio causato da mio padre"

C'era una cosa che Hermione non riusciva a comprendere - "Io…non capisco...perché Zabini non ti ha dato una delle pozioni che Madama Chips vi propina regolarmente ogni volta che arrivate in infermeria mezzi distrutti dopo una partita? La tua schiena sarebbe tornata come prima, senza l'ombra di una cicatrice..."

"Credi che Blaise non ci abbia provato?" - la interruppe lui - " Ha tentato di tutto, ma non è servito a nulla"

Draco rise. Una risata piena di amarezza - "Ci sono due sole cose al mondo che sono più forti di qualsiasi magia, che lasciano il _segno_. Una è l'amore incondizionato, come quello della madre di Potter. L'altra è l'odio più puro e profondo, come quello che animava mio padre mentre si accaniva su di me"

Hermione provò una fitta al cuore a quelle parole, ma questa volta si sforzò di trattenere le lacrime. Non sarebbe stata di nessun aiuto, anzi.

Le labbra del Serpeverde si piegarono in un ghigno carico di ironia - "Buffo, no? Da anni prendo per il culo lo Sfregiato, quando alla fine non sono in una situazione molto diversa dalla sua. Con la sola differenza che nel mio caso c'è ben poco di cui vantarsi, di cui essere orgogliosi..."

La ragazza alzò il viso di scatto, fissandolo con due occhi dorati estremamente sofferenti. Posò un dito sulle labbra di lui, per farlo tacere.

"Non dire così..." - lo supplicò con voce rotta - "Pensa invece a tua madre, Draco. Quello che ha fatto l'ha fatto per te. Perché ti amava"

"Già" - concesse lui - "Anche se spesso mi chiedevo come ci riuscisse. Ad amarmi, intendo dire. Dopotutto ero l'esatta copia di mio padre, sia nell'aspetto, che in gran parte del carattere"

"No!" - La voce di Hermione risuonò forte e chiara. Decisa. - "Tu non sei come lui!" - ribadì con veemenza, quasi urlando.

"Tu dici?" - Una traccia di ironia nella voce - "Pensi che non possa essere crudele, ingiusto e spietato come lui?"

La fissò con uno sguardo serio - "Riflettici bene prima di rispondere" - l'avvisò - "D'accordo, non ho ucciso nessuno. Ma che penseresti se ti dicessi che due giorni dopo sono andato nel Kysenshire e ho raso al suolo tutto? Che mia madre era morta da meno di 48 ore e io non facevo altro che inveire contro di lei, urlandole che la odiavo con tutto il fiato che avevo in gola?"

La ragazza rimase in silenzio per un po'. Poi parlò, con la sua voce calda e melodiosa. E la risposta che gli diede lo stupì non poco.

"Direi che è normale" – E lo pensava veramente. Doveva essersi sentito solo, abbandonato. E si era sfogato nell'unico modo che conosceva.

Hermione ebbe un'intuizione. E la domanda le sfuggì dalle labbra prima che potesse trattenerla.

"Il pianoforte…è stato allora che tu…"

"Sì" – l'interruppe Draco con voce atona – "L'ho bruciato. Così come tutte le sue tele, i bellissimi paesaggi e gli acquarelli. Non è rimasto più nulla, laggiù. Solo un cumulo di macerie"

Il Serpeverde rammentava perfettamente la rabbia feroce che lo aveva pervaso, non appena aveva varcato la soglia di quella villa che per anni era stata la sede dei suoi unici ricordi felici. E come una furia aveva distrutto ogni cosa, incurante del rumore assordante delle vetrate che andavano in frantumi, delle fiamme brucianti che avvolgevano il legno lucido del pianoforte, macchiando il soffitto con spire di fumo nero. Ma più di tutto rammentava le proprie urla, piene di odio e di cattiverie. Col senno del poi dovette ammettere che non erano realmente rivolte alla madre, anzi, erano dirette a quel mostro di suo padre e soprattutto a sé stesso, per non essere stato capace di trattenerla con sé. Per averle permesso di lasciarlo solo.

E ora, che aveva svelato il suo agghiacciante segreto, era arrivato il momento di porre la domanda più difficile di tutte. Quella che avrebbe potuto trasformare in un incubo anche il suo futuro.

Chiuse gli occhi ed allentò leggermente la stretta. Non sapeva bene che parole usare. Non era nella sua natura fare certe domande. Ma in quel momento ne aveva bisogno. Lui doveva sapere.

"Ora, dopo quello che ti ho detto…hai cambiato idea, vero?" – domandò con voce controllata ma impercettibilmente tesa.

Anche se Hermione Granger non fosse stata la più promettente studentessa di Hogwarts, avrebbe comunque capito al volo ciò che lui intendeva dire. E le si strinse il cuore al pensiero che forse lui temeva di essere rifiutato da lei, ora che sapeva tutta la verità sul suo passato.

Alzò le iridi auree verso di lui, perdendosi in quelle grigio chiaro del ragazzo – "Si" – cominciò a dire, ma non ebbe modo di proseguire perché Draco per l'ennesima volta quella notte la interruppe.

"Capisco" – Freddo, serio, la solita maschera di pura indifferenza nuovamente dipinta sul volto. Si scostò leggermente da lei, come se tutto a un tratto non riuscisse più a sopportare la sua presenza. Ma dentro, si sentiva morire.

"No, non credo. Non mi hai lasciata finire" – sussurrò lei, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi mentre piegava le sue labbra in un leggero e dolce sorriso – "Si, ho cambiato idea…" – ripeté.

Una nuova stilettata colpì il cuore di ghiaccio di Draco Malfoy.

E poi, quelle parole. Così assurde da non sembrare quasi vere.

"Perché se possibile, ora ti amo ancora più di prima" – Hermione non attese un secondo di più e si gettò su di lui, stringendolo forte a sé, come se fosse la cosa più preziosa che aveva al mondo.

Dopo un attimo di incredulità, il Serpeverde ricambiò l'abbraccio.

E rimasero così, abbracciati, per ore e ore. Per tutta la notte. Dormirono stretti l'uno nelle braccia dell'altra. Senza bisogno di gesti o di parole. Solo così. Vicini. Insieme.


End file.
